


Two of a Kind

by LittleGanymede



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 148,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGanymede/pseuds/LittleGanymede
Summary: Two people share a similar burden alone.  What would happen if they shared it together?  What would happen if instead of Gaara and Naruto growing up alone and unloved, they grew up together?  Naruto/Gaara and  Kyuubi/Shukaku.





	1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does. 

Plot Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Naruto and Gaara grew up together. This story is cute but will contain Yaoi, Hentai, and Shotacon/lolicon. Just giving you a heads up if that’s not your cup of tea. For everyone else. Enjoy.

  **"Kyuubi and Shukaku Speech"**  
  
_"Thought speech_  
  
"Everyone else speech" 

Chapter 1

On with the story

A small figure walked threw the sandy streets of Sunagakure, the village hidden in the Sand. Many people went about their business, talking among each other, working, or just walking towards where they needed to go, that is until they saw the figure. They looked upon the small child with a mix of fear and hate in their eyes. The village folk moved away from the figure's path, afraid of its wrath, the wrath of a small child, the child known as Gaara.

Just seven year old, Gaara walked forward with his head hung low.  The small boy's silky scarlet bangs falling over his eyes and blocking his view. His baggy red pants and brown shirt hung loosely from his skinny, malnourished body as he trudged along. Gaara's father never bothered to buy the “monster” new clothes even though he had plenty of money. Silently Gaara stared at the ground, he didn't want to see the fear filled eyes of his fellow villagers.  Even though he couldn't see in front of him the adolescent redhead knew exactly where he was going.  He knew because he went there everyday in hopes of making at least one friend.  
  
Once again Gaara's made his way to the park.

Gaara knew he was close because he could hear the happy laughs of the children there. He looks up and those big green eyes scan over the area. There are various structures for the kids to play on, like swings and slides. Many children run playfully about while their parents watch from the side. Gaara knows he is not welcome but he still wants to watch. The loneley tween finds a bench a good ways away from the other children and just sits there watching enviously. How he wished he could run around carefree, with friends, happy.

As he sits on the bench suddenly a green Frisbee flies over his head. He automatically gets up and reaches for it but, sadly, he is too short. Just as he loses hope, a string of sand flies up and grabs the Frisbee out of the air. It then lowers itself and sets the Frisbee in Gaara's hands.  Gaara smiles triumphantly and waits for the other kids to come over and get their toy. Maybe he could join them.

As the children run over, they take one look at Gaara before stopping in their tracks. Gaara smiles and approaches them nervously; his hands outstretched offering them the Frisbee.

“Um, I got your Frisbee for you. Can I play?” Gaara asks shyly, speaking in a soft, tiny voice.

The children's eyes widen in fear before they all turn around and run away screaming.  Each one runs to their parents scared for their lives. The adults grab their kids and send a glare towards Gaara before leaving the park. Gaara stands there silently while holding that Frisbee, his body frozen in place as he watches everyone go away. The little demon carrier stands there alone, he's always alone. After remaining there unmoving for what seemed like an eternity the fragile boy finally breaks down. He falls to his knees, cups his face in his hands and just cries silently to himself. The force of his quiet sobbing shakes his small figure.

“Why, why does everyone treat me this way? I didn't choose to be born with this. Why does everyone treat me like a monster?”  The boy questions in a whimpering manner.

 **“That is because to them you are a monster.”** A deep voice replies.

Gaara stays in his hunched over position, a solemn look in his sparkling green eyes.  He knew this voice well.  It was the ever present voice in his head he's had since he could remember. The only thing that's ever cared for him.

“But I'm not a monster. I haven't done anything to the villagers; I have only hurt people when they attacked me. It's not my fault!” He screamed in distress, trying to convince himself more then the voice.

 **“That's not the way the villagers see it. Since you were born you have always been a monster to them and you will forever be a monster to them. You have already killed and you are just seven years old. Those villagers will always fear and hate you, no matter what you do.”** The voice growled.

Gaara shook his head not wanting to accept what the voice said. He has had this conversation with the voice many times, but he always tried not to listen. But every glare the villagers sent his way, every fear filled gaze cast upon him told him that he was a monster. And slowly he was beginning to accept it.

He looked down at the sand below him. He watched as it moved and flowed as if it had a mind of its own. His only friend was the sand. It always protected him. But he wanted more. Was it too much to ask for a real friend? All the other kids had friends, why not him? There could only be one reason.

“I am a monster.” He admitted sadly.

**“Yes you are Gaara. But no matter what you are, I will always be here and I will always protect you.”**

Not wanting to move, Gaara just feel over on his side and curled into a little ball.  He continued to whimper silently, unable to sleep, surrounded by his only friend.

Night came quickly and soon Gaara discovered the punishment of staying outside on a chilly desert night. He shivered wildly, trying to chase away the cold, but even the sand covering his body couldn't warm him. Gaara finally decided that he should go home even though he knew he would find no love there.  The tween slowly got up and prepared himself for the long walk. He looked around and realized how dark it was. Gaara began to shiver again, not from the cold this time, but from fear. The seven year old boy was always afraid of the dark.

Gaara began his walk, moving faster than usual. The city was quiet, it was very late and everyone was asleep by now. As he continued Gaara felt as if he was being watched. He thought it was just him being paranoid but the redhead still sped up anyway. As he moved the feeling grew stronger and soon Gaara found himself running from his unknown stalker. The adolescent boy ran as fast as he could, huffing and puffing until he ran out of breath. Gaara was forced to stop, falling on all fours in an attempt to recover.  As he heaved in a ragged manner Gaara heard something whipping through the air. When he looked up the tween's eyes widened as a shuriken sailed straight for him.

The redheaded tween raised his arms over his face and braced himself for a painful impact, yet the impact never came. When he opened his eyes he saw that the shuriken was stuck in a wall of sand. The sand released the deadly weapon, making it fall harmlessly to the ground. The sand then began to swirl around Gaara protectively. As the tween stood up a tall figure appeared before him. It was dark so Gaara couldn't make out the figure’s features but he did know that the person in front of him was much bigger than him.  Squinting his eyes a bit he noticed the glint on the figures forehead. It was a sand shinobi headband.

Gaara knew exactly what was happening because it's happened before. Another one of his own people was trying to kill him. But he didn't want to fight, that's why everyone hated him. So he tried to reason with the mysterious assailant. 

“Please leave me alone. I didn't do anything to anyone! I don't want to fight, just go away!” Gaara yelled out in a tiny high pitched squeak. His voice was filled with desperation. But despite hearing those words the figure said nothing. It just pulled out a kunai and charged.

The cloaked assassin was very fast. Gaara’s inexperienced eyes couldn't even keep up with the person's movements, but his sand could. Every attack and charge was blocked by the sand. The figure was relentless, slashing and punching at Gaara but nothing got through.  Gaara's silent opponent threw a hail of shuriken and kunai at Gaara but they were blocked as well. The assassin then jumped back and started making hand seals, when it was done the sand on the ground started forming around the figure's arm. The sand formed into a large blade.  Soon after the assailant charged.   
  
It got to Gaara in just seconds and slashed down on Gaara with a loud battle cry. The blade got an inch way from Gaara's scared face before it stopped. Gaara's sand now held the figures arm in a vice grip having shut forward to protect the vulnerable child. The stranger attempted to pull away but to no avail.  There would be no escape. The sand then began to creep upward, completely encasing it's opponent in a deadly tomb. There was a whisper in Gaara's mind before the sand gave the finishing blow.

**“No mercy.”**

As the voice spoke those harsh words the figure let out an agonizing scream before being crushed alive. Blood sprayed everywhere, some even splattered against Gaara's face. The whole area was drenched in the thick, red liquid.  The redhead reached a shaky hand up and ran slender fingers across his own cheek. He brought it down and stared at the blood with a wide eyed expression.  The skinny tween began to quiver in distress before continuing his journey home at full speed.

**In a building in the middle of the village...**

A man in the formal Kazekage robe sat patiently in his chair. The room he was in was well furnished with very expensive accessories. The man tapped his hand on the desk in front of him anxiously, waiting for the news on his most recent mission. Suddenly a whirl of sand appeared in the middle of the room and when it dissipated a shinobi appeared bowing to the Kazekage.

“Kazekage-same, the assassin was unsuccessful. Gaara still lives.” The ninja spoke out in a disciplined manner.

The Kazekage banged his fist on the desk in front of him, breaking it. He then turned around and headed over to his window. Looking out on the village with a blank stare the Kazekage fell into a thoughtful meditation. This was not the first time he had tried to kill his son. This was the seventh failure. Gaara had no idea that his own father was trying to murder him, but that way for the best. If he ever figured that out Gaara might lose control and unleash that demon in it's full power and he couldn't let that happen. Gaara was too much of a risk. If that demon ever got out and he wasn't there to stop it the boy could destroy the village.  The kazekage had subdued Shukaku many times in the past but one day he might lose.   
  
With every passing day the demon inside Gaara grew stronger, able to unleash more and more of it's true power with each escape.  He didn't know how long he'd be able to keep beating it and feared the day when it finally overpowered him. He had tried just killing Gaara, but Gaara was just too powerful for normal shinobi.  He could always kill Gaara himself but despite how cruelly he treated his own son, the man couldn't bring himself to personally complete the task.  Not when Gaara looked so much like his mother. The Kazekage began to think of a solution. As he looked down at the desert village his eyes ran over a single leaf, probably blown from a dying tree. As he stared it, an idea popped into his head. A satisfied smile grow across his lips before turning to the ninja still kneeling in his room.

“Bring me the fastest ninja in the village. I have a message for Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.” He said with a satisfied smirk.

The ninja nodded before disappearing. After watching the ninja leave the Kazekage sat back in his chair, his smile never leaving fading.  
  
**Elsewhere...**

The Hokage sat at his desk restfully, finally done with all the paperwork for today. He took a puff of his pipe and sat back in his chair. It was hard work being Hokage, constantly signing papers, dealing with everyone's problems, making decisions between life and death on a regular basis, it was stressful to say the least.  The job weighed heavily on the old man's shoulders.  Sarutobi was surprised he lived so long, seeing as how he was always under so much stress. As he took a break from the day there was a swirl of leaves in the middle of his office and a masked shinobi appeared bowing in front of the Hokage.

“Hokage-sama, a message from the Kazekage,” The man said while throwing a scroll towards Sarutobi.  He caught the scroll with ease and opened it. Sarotobi read through it once and then again to make sure he read it right. The old Kage took another puff on his pipe before looking at his messenger.

“Summon the council. We have important issues to discuss.” The third Hokage ordered.  
  
The man disappeared as Sarutobi got up and walked over to his window which overlooked the village. A Hokage must see all. He looked into the distance where Naruto lived by himself, staring solemnly at that spot before whispering sadly.

“Not another one.”

A few hours later the third Hokage, Sarutobi sat in a new room. This was the meeting room for him and the twelve council members. He sat at the end of a long rectangular table. The council members assembled, waited patiently for the reason they were called. Sarutobi set the scroll directly in front of himself atop the table and turned his attention to the council.

“Today I received a message from the Kazekage. He wishes to send us a gift as a symbol of our good standings with each other.” As he finished, smiles appeared on the faces of the council members. This was great news. The hidden village was one of the five great shinobi villages and this gift from the Kazekage was a good sign that he wanted to ally himself with the leaf. An alliance with the sand would make both villages stronger and deter any other villages from attacking. One of the council members saw a problem in this situation. An elderly woman decided to speak up.

“Sarutobi, this is obviously good news, news that would not require our presence. What other news do you have?” The council seeing sense in her words turned to Sarutobi.

“You are right. There is more to this news. The Kazekage sends us a gift, but the gift is his son, Gaara of the dessert, the carrier of the one tailed demon, Shukaku.” Instantly their faces changed. Each one knew the risk of having another demon child. If the demon ever escaped it could bring disaster to the village. They sat there in silence before one elder finally stood up and spoke.

“I say we accept him, not only will we be in good terms with the sand, he can be trained as a very powerful weapon.” As he finished, another council member stood up.

“It's too risky, what if the demon escapes!?” With that said everyone began getting up and throwing in their opinion. The room was soon filled with unintelligible screams and shouts. Sarutobi watched with disappointment, this was no way to handle the situation. He raised his hand and sternly called out,

“Silence. ” Instantly the room went quiet. The council sat down and waited for Sarutobi to speak.  
  
“We shall have a vote. All in favor of declining the Kazekage's offer raise your hand.” Three hands went up including the Hokage's. “And all those who want to accept the Kazekage's offer raise your hand.” Ten other hands flew up. Sarutobi looked over everyone before nodding.   
  
“Very well, Gaara of the dessert will become a citizen of the hidden leaf village.”  As he said this, smiles appeared on the council’s face. Even those who lost didn't care that much. One council member stood up and began to speak.

“Of-course we will have to worn the older citizens of Konoha so they can take the proper actions to protect their families from a second demon child.” Nods of approval came from the others as they decided Gaara's fate.   
  
He would be treated the same as Naruto, feared, hated, and shunned. Gaara would live alone, outcast and rejected by society for simply being born barring an involuntary burden. Again Sarutobi found himself disappointed by his people. The old Kage opened the scroll in front of him which had a photo of Gaara on the paper.  Sarutobi gazed solemnly at the boy's sad and broken eyes, something he'd seen in Naruto as well.  He stared at the picture and whispered in a quiet, somber voice.   
  
“I'm sorry.”

**Three days later at the gates of Konoha**

Three figures walked slowly towards the great gate of Konoha. Two guards stood at the gates and took notice of the approaching people. As the strangers grew closer, the guards were able to make out their appearances. There were two tall shinobi wearing the traditional sand Junín uniforms, they wore white and brown striped Anbu masks on their faces. In the middle of them walked a child. This child wore a pair of dirty brown pants. Above that the child wore a dirty brown shirt with a small brown poncho over it. He wore small, brown, worn shoes on his feet. Long dirty red hair flowed down to his neck, his head lowered. He carried a stick with a small cloth tied onto it. Inside the cloth he carried his only belongings. The three made their way to the gates and were stopped by the Konoha guards. 

“Halt, what is your business in Konoha?” One guards asked while stepping forward. One of the guards near the child began to speak as well.

“We come only to drop of the child. He is now in your care. The Hokage is expecting him.” The person said before both shinobi disappeared, leaving the child alone with the two guards. The guards looked down at the child curiously.

“What is your name child?”

“Gaara.” The adolescent boy said in a tiny voice while keeping his head down. The two shinobi took a step back, realizing the thing in front of them was the demon child. Their eyes narrowed while taking an alerted posture, they didn't want to risk any surprises.

“You will be meeting with the Hokage, move forward.” One guard ordered in a gruff manner. Gaara moved past them and up to the gate, once he neared it the gate began to open. He moved into the village with the two guards following a good ways behind, not wanting to be near the demon child. The guards were replaced as they left their posts.  
  
Gaara walked through the village with his head slightly up to see the place he would be spending the rest of his life. His father had suddenly decided that he would be sent to Konoha. The adolescent boy barely had the time to pack before he was sent off. In some ways he was glad to leave; maybe he could start over here, nobody knew about him here right?  
  
That hope slowly dissipated as Gaara continued through the streets. As he walked forward the redhead began to notice the less-than-friendly faces of the people passing by.  Many around him stopped and stared at the the demon carrier as he crossed their paths. The same distrust and fear in their eyes as the people in the Sand Village.

Gaara lowered his head, not wanting to see those faces.

 **"No matter where you go you will always be hated.”** The voice spoke up again. Gaara shook his head softly, not wanting to believe what the voice said. He tried to justify the people's actions.  
  
“I am a stranger, anyone would be afraid of a person they don't know.” He said trying to convince himself more than the voice.

**“You're seven years old, no one would fear a seven year old unless they had good reason. They know you're a monster Gaara, everyone knows, you can't escape.”**

“Shut-up!!!”  
  
Gaara screamed out loud, and as he screamed, the streets of Konoha quieted to a hush. The once busy and loud business streets of Konoha went silent at the command of a single child. The guards behind Gaara reached for their kunai, fearing an attack. Gaara realized he just screamed out loud.  He looked up and got a full look at the people around him. He saw their faces, their reactions. Mothers grabbed their children and people glared at Gaara with hate filled eyes. Gaara's appearance was unmistakable; the adults were warned of Gaara but were forbidden to speak of the demon he carried. Of course like Naruto, that didn't stop their hate. Gaara lowered his head and began to walk even faster, he just wanted…he didn't know what he wanted, he just didn't want to be there. The tween began to move even faster towards the huge tower in the middle of the city, it was getting dark.

A few miles away a lone figure walked through the streets of Konoha. It was a small figure. He wore a baggy orange jumpsuit, the only thing he could afford. The boy walked home alone after failing again to make friends at the park for reasons unknown. It was getting dark and he hurried his pace. Ever since he was kicked out of his foster home it had gotten much more dangerous for him to be out at night. He wouldn't want to run into another drunken villager. The seven year old child walked fast through the streets until he caught the sight of his apartment building, his dirty, broken down, rat infested home. He continued to his single bedroom apartment where he would collapse in his dirty, ripped, bumpy bed, and have another night of merciless sleep. The child was Naruto Uzumaki, aka, the demon child. Unknown to Naruto as he walked home something awoke inside him.

Inside Naruto's mind, there is a room with pipes running along the walls leading to a giant cage. And on the cage there is a tiny piece of paper with the kanji for “seal” written on it. Inside that cage there is a creature, an enormous creature with fiery red fur and nine tails swinging powerfully behind it. Inside that cage the creature slept, but suddenly its eyelids flew open, revealing its blood red slitted pupils. The creature was the nine tailed fox, the most powerful demon in the world trapped inside this small child. And even though it was trapped, a small smile appeared on its muzzle.

 **“That chakra, it's faint but I can still sense it. Shukaku!”** As the fox said this, it's smile grew into a huge grin, revealing its razor sharp teeth.  
  
**“We will be together again Shukaku my Love.  Very soon.”** It spoke to itself hauntingly before closing it's eyes again, awaiting the right time to put it's plans into motion.  

That's the end of this chapter, please review.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Gaara meet for the first time!

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

Ok, I'm starting my third chapter, enjoys. One problem I am having with this sitee is I can't seem to figure out how to upload with Bold letters. And underlined letters. And Italic letters. Anyone know how to do that on this site? 

Edit: I figured it out~  
  
**"Kyuubi and Shukaku Speech"**  
  
_"Thought Speech"_

"Everyone else Speech"  

Chapter 3

On with the story

“Here is will you be living for now on.” The third Hokage, Sarutobi, said to the small red headed child standing next to him. Gaara looked at the apartment building presented in front of him. The building was filthy and broken. Mold and rust could be seen on the walls. Various creatures scattered here and there. Gaara, reaction-less, started to walk inside the building. He had been told his apartment number. Sarutobi watched him sadly, remembering the decisions that had placed Gaara here.

Flashback

Gaara stood in front of the Konoha council and the Hokage. They stared at him wordlessly until one council member stood up. “Gaara, through our generosity we have accepted you into our village. You will be given the necessities to live out your life in Konoha. You will be given a place to live, freedom to explore the village as you please, and to take advantage of all the benefits your being able to live here will grant you. The only thing that is required of you is your complete loyalty to our and now your village. When you are eight years old, you will be enrolled into our ninja academy. You will have the great honor of becoming a ninja in our village, and an even greater honor of fighting for your village. Now that you know your duties, we welcome you.” He said before sitting back down. The room was filled with silence as they gave Gaara time to process the information.

 **“Can you not see it Gaara? They only want to use you as a weapon, they don't care about you.”** Gaara listened silently, the voice was always right. Sarotobi looked at the child and began to walk over to him.  
  
“I will personally take you to your new home. We're glad to have you here in our village.” As he approached he rested his hand on Gaara's shoulder affectionately. Gaara flinched and moved a little to the side. He didn't trust anyone. Sarutobi sighed before leading him to his home.

End Flashback

Sarutobi stood outside the apartment building making sure he got in safely. He knew this was the worst part of town but this was the only place the council would agree to pay for. The exact same building that a similar child lived in, Naruto Uzumaki. Maybe they could find friendship with one other. Unknown to him, plans were already being set in motion to unite them forever.

Gaara opened the moldy door to his apartment. The door creaked open loudly as he walked in. As soon as he entered, a horribly foul smell invaded his nose. He shook his head and ignored it. He walked around his tiny apartment, taking in his surroundings. There was a tiny living room connected to a kitchen. Nearby there was a bathroom with a bedroom across from it. There was a lumpy dirty bed with a desk and a lamp. He sadly climbed into bed and sat atop the uncomfortable thing. The red headed boy dropped his pack on the bed and opened the cloth, pulling out a brown teddy bear from the cloth and hugged it close. Gaara then laid down, closed his eyes, and fell into a sleepless meditation.

Occupying the floor above Gaara a similar child slept an unmerciful sleep. Inside that child a beast stirred. The Kyuubi's eyes flung open in its cage. It's tails began to swing excitedly, its fur raised in suspense.  
  
**“Its time, he's so close, I can't wait any longer. He's not strong enough to feel my presence so I'm going to have to speed things up.”** As she said that fox began to shrink and transform. When she finished, a different but similar figure appeared in place of the huge fox. A six foot tall woman appeared. She had smooth, tan skin and wore a red dress across her slim body. Her dark red hair flowed down to her ankles, the silky strands perfectly groomed as if a brush had been run through the locks a thousand times. There were dark red furry fox ears on top of her head. Nine dark red fox tails swung gracefully behind her in a hypnotic fashion, the long appendages seemingly shrouding the ancient demon's human form in a beautiful scarlet veil.  The woman held a rather voluptuous hourglass figure, maintaining wide hips and a very generous bust size.  She was young, no more than 30 years old in appearance. She smiled in a devilish manner, revealing her sharp pearly white teeth before flaring her demonic chakra. It was time to summon Naruto.

Naruto stood around in darkness. Nothing could be seen around him. He stood in that darkness, alone and scared. He's had this dream many times. Suddenly figures began to form around him. There features couldn't be made out in the darkness. All of a sudden the dark figures began to scream. They shouted and cursed, shouting things like  
  
“Go rot in hell demon!" And, "Crawl back to that hole you came from!” Naruto stood there in agony, but refused to cry even though it hurt so much. No matter how many times he had this dream, it would always hurt. After what seemed like hours of those angry shouts, he finally broke. He dropped to his knees and began to cry his eyes out. The figures cheered as they saw his pain.  
  
“Why, what did I do to deserve this?” The boy whimpered quietly to himself. 

 **“You did nothing my child.”** Spoke a mysterious voice which echoed around Naruto.   
  
Naruto raised his head but before he was able to say anything, his world began to spin. When he came to he was in a completely different place. He stood up and took in his surroundings. He was in a huge room with red brick walls. Along the walls ran grey pipes that headed towards a huge cage. His neck craned at the size. His attention then came upon a small piece of paper that had the kanji for “seal” painted on to it.

 **“Come closer my child.”**  
  
Naruto curiously moved towards the voice which came from inside the cage. He could only see darkness in the cage as he approached it. Once he got to the cage he was suddenly pulled in through the huge bars by an unknown object. He let out a small shriek as he was grabbed around the waist. He flew through the cage, but fell into something soft. His body was surrounding by something fuzzy and warm. It embraced him and held him comfortably. Naruto held a look of surprise across his face before relaxing in the thing's embrace.  
  
“ **Hello Naruto, I'm glad to finally meet you in person.”** She said with Naruto in her lap, keeping him in a warm embrace. Her nine tails wrapped around him affectionately, encasing the tiny boy's body in a pillowy soft cocoon. Naruto cuddled into the person holding him and smiled contently. This was a new dream, and he liked it, a lot.

“Who are you?” He asked softly.

 **“I am the nine tailed fox Kyuubi, the mortal enemy of Konoha, and the reason the people of the village hate you.”** Naruto pulled back his head quickly, but despite his shock the blonde still grasped feminine form.

“What, what do you mean?”

Kyuubi looked down at the boy with a gentle expression, a heavy sigh releasing from her throat before she motioned for him to look upwards. As Naruto did a scene began to play out depicting Kyuubi's attack on the village.  
  
**“Seven years ago I attacked the village for reasons I choose not to discuss at the time. I killed many of Konoha's people and caused an untold amount of destruction. The fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to seal me inside of a child. That child was you Naruto. And to this day, the village sees you as a cursed child, a demon, because of me.”** Naruto sat there taking in this information. As it all hit him, he began to shake. Not of hate but of fear. This was a demon after all.

“What are you going to do to me? Why did you bring me here?” He asked in a frightened, barely audible voice, on the verge of tears. Kyuubi looked at this child in her lap, with sorrow. She never meant for this to happen. No one should ever be put through what he's been put through. And they called her evil. She chuckled softly at the thought. Naruto began to shake more because of her laughter. She held him closer and began to rub circles in his back.

 **“Do not worry child, I did not bring you here to harm you. I brought you here to offer you something no one else would.”** The tanned tanned woman said, still speaking a gentle voice.

“What is it?” He said curiously, unable to stay upset in her embrace. Her touch was something he'd never experience. Was this what if felt like to have a mother?

 **“I offer you a family and a life long friend.”** Naruto pulled back and looked up at her face, getting a good look at her features. Most notably her eyes which were slitted red. But despite that fiery gaze Naruto didn't shy away from her sight. The woman smiled down at Naruto's hope-filled expression.

“What, how?”

 **“If you accept, I will take you in as my child, and if you listen to me, I can also offer you a father. You will be cared for with love and I will teach you all you need to know. You will be my son.”** Naruto stared up at her motionless.  
  
He had given up on ever being adopted a long time ago. He didn't even know what to do, his voice was gone, and it was too good to be true. Could this even be real? What if this was all just a dream? He would just be hurt again. But he couldn't pass this up. Even if it was a dream, he had to take a chance. Her being a demon, a killer, the most feared being he knew; none of that mattered to the 7 year old boy. He just wanted...he just wanted someone who didn't hate him. He wanted someone to love. Nothing else mattered. He rested his head against her chest, and hugged her tight.

 **“Is that a yes, Naruto?”** Kyuubi asked while releasing another sultry chuckle when watching his adorable behavior.  
  
He silently nodded into her body. Kyuubi smiled before flaring her chakra. A red swirl of chakra encircled them, but Naruto stayed still. It then launched itself towards the bars of her cage, and into the sealing paper. It engulfed the paper but was soon distinguished by a blue force field emitted by the paper. After the force field lowered, a quarter of the paper was burned off. Kyuubi looked at it with a satisfied smile. Naruto's acceptance of her had weakened the seal. If she played her cards right then she could be free. Naruto looked up at her questioningly.  
  
“What did you do?'

 **“I have weakened the seal. I will now be able to communicate through your mind when you are conscious. Speaking of consciousness, it is time for you to wake. You have slept well into the afternoon.”** Kyuubi stated with a warm smile crossing her lips.

“Will I see you again?” Naruto asked, that hopeful expression again glistening across his bright orbs. In response to hearing his question Kyuubi leaned down to place a gentle kiss against his forehead.

 **“Child, I will always be with you.  Now its time to wake up Naruto.”** As she said this Naruto was pulled away from Kyuubi and through the cage. He reached out for her only to be continuously pulled away by an invisible force. His eyes flew open and he quickly sat up in his bed. The sun shined brightly in his face. He looked around and sighed sadly.

“It was all just a dream. But it felt so real.” He sat there and gripped his cover in a vulnerable way, his little body beginning to shake again.  
  
“Kyuubi.” The boy whispered in a desperate manner, a sinking feeling forming in chest at the idea of his hopes being so thoroughly crushed.

 **“You rang?”** Came a sultry voice which appeared to echo inside of Naruto's head. Naruto jumped up on his bed and looked around frantically in surprise.

“Who's there!?”

 **“Silly child, did you listen to nothing I said. I will always be with you. I am speaking to you from inside your head. You can talk to me with just your thoughts.”** Naruto listened to the voice before freezing and realizing that his dream was true. A huge smile appeared on his face and he started jumping around on his bed happily. The 7 year old flung around wildly while laughing in a way he never had before. Naruto didn't remember even being this excited about anything. Kyuubi watched his antics with a heartwarming smile before getting down to business.  
  
**“Naruto, I know you are exited but we have some matters to take care of. Remember, we need to find your new father.”** Naruto sat down with his legs crossed with a huge smile on his face.

“What do you want me to do Mother?”

A few miles away, a small red headed child approached Konoha Park. Inside the park, children played and ran about wildly. They played various games and just enjoyed their childhood. The child approached the park with slightly more hope than usual. Maybe he could make some friends.

 **“Don't get your hopes up Gaara.”** The voice inside his head warned.

“I have to try.” Gaara whispered in a somber tone. The voice became silent. The owner of the voice watched, already knowing the outcome of Gaara's attempt to make friends.

Gaara slowly walked into the park watching the happy children enjoy their day. He kept his head down and brought little attention his way. It helped when you weren't being followed by two shinobi. He walked around for a while trying to build the courage to speak to someone. Just as he was about to give up, an opportunity flew his way. A small red Frisbee flew through the air. This time it flew straight at him. He turned his attention to the Frisbee and in a panic; he put his palms in from of his face and closed his eyes. When he felt something hit his palms, he closed his fingers around the thing and opened his big bright green eyes. Gaara had caught the Frisbee with no help from the sand, and kids were now running over to him.

“Wow nice catch, what's your name?” One kid asked with many others at his side. Gaara stared at the kids in front of him before nervously answering with his head bowed, the red headed boy fidgeting nervously with the edge of the Frisbee. This was his chance.

“My name is Gaara.” He replied in a tiny voice, barely a whisper just loud enough for the other children to hear. The kid looked at him before smiling.

“You're pretty good Gaara, you want to play with us?” Gaara stared at the kid and the smiling faces of him and the others around him. Gaara lit up, his body filled with excitement, and a huge smile appeared on his face. He could not remember the last time he felt so happy. He nodded his head and began to give the Frisbee back to the kid. As the kid reached for it, a loud scream was heard from across the park.

“GET AWAY FROM MY SON!” They all looked towards the voice to see a women not far away running towards them. She grabbed her son's hand and glared at Gaara. She then roughly pulled the boy away while warning him not to associate with Gaara. Soon a number of other parents ran over to grab their respective childrem and began to leave the park, telling their children not to talk or even be around Gaara. The children didn't go against the wills of their parents. Gaara stood in that empty park, frozen, he stared at the spot where the kid had been, nothing going through his mind. The Frisbee fell from Gaara's hand, hitting the ground and echoing through the empty park.

Tears began to form in his eyes and he flung his head into the air and screamed. He screamed until he ran out of breath before screaming again. He fell to his knees and screamed at the ground. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his body shaking, his throat raw. He held his head and just cried. As he sobbed uncontrollably a shadow appeared above him. A hand reached out and touched his shoulder. His body held no reaction, but he turned around to look up at the owner of the hand. When he turned around, he was met with a scared, worried, and sad face. Big blue eyes, stared at Gaara sadly, the figure's curly blond hair blowing in the wind. The sun shined on him, making him glow.

“Please don't cry.” The boy spoke in a somber voice towards Gaara. Gaara looked up at the kid before standing up and whipping his tears away. His face became emotionless as he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
_"Soon he'll leave too. Just like everyone else."_ Gaara thought to himself, resentment welling up inside the adolescent boy. This was it, the last time he would try to be part of society.

But something forced Gaara to stop, a warm pressure around his wrist. He turned around and saw that the kid had grabbed his hand. Gaara stood there and stared at the golden-haired boy.  He stared with broken and lifeless eyes. The other boy stared sadly at him before taking a step towards Gaara. Gaara continued to stare but made no move.  The stranger took small steps forward and when he got close Gaara took a step back only to be grabbed around the waist. Gaara's skinny, malnourished body was pulled into a warm hug.  Gaara's eyes widened, the side of his head resting motionlessly against the boy's shoulder. He stood there in silence and disbelief, unsure of how to react. Gaara's arms stood limp at his side at the foreign feeling.

“My name is Naruto and I want to be your friend.” Naruto whispered in a quiet, soothing voice directly into Gaara's ear. Gaara looked up to the slightly taller boy in disbelief before a pool of tears began to gather in his eyes once more. Slowly Gaara brought both of his scrawny, skinny arms up and wrapped them around Naruto's neck. He burred his face into Naruto's shoulder and began to cry softly again, his voice muffled as his little body began to quiver.  
  
“My name is Gaara, and I want to be your friend too.” Were the quiet words he spoke.

Naruto looked down at Gaara in understanding, that grip tightening around his new friend's waist. It was all he could do to stop himself from crying. Slowly he brought one arm up so that he could wipe away Gaara's tears with his thumb. But Gaara didn't stop crying. The flow would go on for a time. All his pent up emotions over the years being released to the first person that showed him a bit of kindness. Naruto, even though he was only 7 years old, understood perfectly. And so he returned his arm around Gaara's waist and tugged him into an even closer embrace, staying silently while leaning a bit forward to nuzzle the side of his face against Gaara's cheek. Gaara continue to hang off of Naruto, clinging desperately to the other boy's form. Never wanting to let go for fear of losing this moment.

Naruto and Gaara stood there in that embrace and just enjoyed each others presence for a long while. They said nothing, feeling a connection between one another even though they have never met. They felt that they understood each other perfectly, neither wanted to let go. As they hugged, a real connection went through their bodies. It was more of a feeling that transferred from one to another.  
  
Inside Gaara, there was a room. The floors were filed with sand. In the room was a huge cage. In the middle of the cage there was a paper with the kanji for "seal" on it. Inside that cage there was a creature. This creature was fifty feet tall. It had dark brown fur with black rings around it. One huge tails swung excitedly behind it, the tip broken into three points. Its eyes were black and around his black eyes were four golden stars. He was the one tailed raccoon demon, Shukaku.

A smile appeared along his muzzle, exposing his razor sharp teeth.  
  
**“Kyuubi! Gaara, this child, he is the carrier of Kyuubi the nine tailed fox.“** On the outside Gaara pulled his head back and looked at Naruto questioningly.

“Kyuubi?” Gaara asked in a curious voice, confusion evident in his expression. Naruto looked at Gaara with shock. Inside Naruto, Kyuubi's nine tails flung about wildly. She could not keep in her excitement.

 **“Naruto, this is the carrier of Shukaku, he will be your father. We must meet. Naruto you must say what I tell you to say.”** On the outside Naruto stared at Gaara and nodded.

“Shukaku.” Naruto spoke out hesitantly, mimicking Kyuubi's words. Gaara stared at Naruto and nodded. Naruto stared back and began to quote Kyuubi.

“Hello Shukaku, it's been a long time. Where have you been in the past hundred years?” Gaara looked at Naruto nervously before talking for Shukaku.

“I've been around, soon after we separated I attacked this child's village and was sealed away. What about you?

“The same happened to me as well. I attacked this pitiful village and I was sealed. There's much I need to tell you, we need to talk in person, I've missed you Shuka-kun.”

“I've missed you as well Kyu-chan.” After the conversation Gaara and Naruto both had blushes on their faces. Not only because they were sharing conversations between the two demons inside them but once they began to be aware of their surroundings again, they realized they were still hugging. They were embarrassed but neither broke away.

 **“Take him to some place private Naruto, away from people.”** Naruto smiled and mentally nodded. He pulled away from Gaara and held his hand. They both smiled at each other, and again Gaara's face contorted into a huge smile. He was feeling something he had never felt for anyone before. If Naruto was to leave him now, he didn't think he could go on. But he wanted to try, he would take a risk, and he would open up to someone in hopes of acceptance and maybe something more. One last time.

“Come with me.” Naruto said with a smile. Gaara nodded embarrassingly before squeezing Naruto's hand and being dragged off by Naruto. Naruto ran across the park holding Gaara's hand, and led him into the forest.

End of Chapter

Author note

Ok well I thanks for the reviews. One of them asked me to make my chapters longer so I spent a much longer time than usual writing this chapter. I love reviews and they make me do things, so if you ask, there's a chance it might happen. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. I want to know what you think.


	3. Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and Naruto meet their new family.

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

Ok, I'm starting my third chapter enjoy.    
  
**"Kyuubi and Shukaku Speech."**  
  
_"Thought Speech."_  
  
"Everyone else speech."   
  
Update: So one of my readers pointed out to me that the way I've written it, Shukaku and Gaara don't appear to have the best relationship.  After rereading my story for the umpteenth time I'm inclined to agree. Especially from earlier chapters.  So I'm going to be making a few edits and additions to the story.  If their relationship seems bad in any way it's simply because I'm a bad writer~  Hopefully these edits and additions will shine a more positive light on their relationship.  I'll be going through all my chapters and adding more as need be.  Ok enjoy! 

Chapter 3

On with the story

The two children ran through the forest, both too young to know how to jump from trees. Naruto held a huge smile on his face as he pulled his new friend along with him. He looked back at the boy following closely behind, the redheaded demon carrier Gaara. Seeing Naruto looking back on him made Gaara avert his gaze in a bashful manner, a small blush gracing his small face. He had been staring at the back of Naruto's head.  
  
Gaara still couldn't believe he had found a friend. He had even tried to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming but of course it was blocked by the sand. Naruto looked back on the other tween with a huge smile, even though he was embarrassed Gaara couldn't help returning Naruto's smile.  The blond's grin grew even larger before turning around to watch where he was going.

After a while of running they slowed down in order to walk side by side, still holding each other's hand tightly. It didn't take long for them to come into a small clearing. As they entered Gaara took in the sight. It was surrounded by trees, the sun shone high above them. It was a small grassy area, peaceful. As he got a closer look he could see that some of the trees were chipped and scratched. Naruto looked at the clearing with that same happy smile on his face before walking ahead. He went into the middle, threw his hands up, and began to spin around.  The golden haired boy then began to laugh happily as he bathed in the sun's light.

Gaara watched in awe, he'd never seen anything so beautiful. He enviously watched the joyful Naruto laugh and spin around in the clearing. Naruto suddenly stopped and focused his attention on Gaara. Gaara looked down at the ground in surprised. His hands fidgeted not knowing what to do or say. Naruto's smile softened before he began walking towards the timid boy slowly. Naruto made his way to Gaara's skinny form and stopped in front of him. He stared at the other tween tentatively for a moment before slowly grabbing both of Gaara's hands. The sand around Gaara's body slowly fell away from his skin. Naruto watched in awe but continued to hold on to his new friend. For the first time since he could remember the sand fell from Gaara and for the first time he felt the warmth of another person's body.

Gaara was speechless, just Naruto's touch was like nothing that Gaara had ever felt, better than he could ever dream of. Naruto shivered slightly, the other boy's hands were so cold. Despite that he didn't let go. Soon Gaara's hands began to gain some warmth and Naruto squeezed his partner's hands affectionately. Gaara looked into Naruto's eyes with an emotion neither could identify.

 **“Naruto it's time for everyone to meet, follow my commands.”** A voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

Naruto mentally nodded and started to back up, slowly pulling Gaara with him. They moved to the center of the clearing and sat down. Gaara followed Naruto without thought, he would follow him anywhere. Naruto then slid his fingers between Gaara's fingers and lifted their hands. Gaara looked at their hands curiously. _What was he doing?_   Gaara didn't really care. They sat on their knees and just waited. They didn't have to wait long.

Soon their visions began to blur until all they could see was darkness. Their minds swirled for long moment before finally the darkness began to fade. They opened their eyes in a completely different surrounding. Slowly the two boys stood up on their feet, instinctively grabbed each other's hand as they took in their new environment. The boys were in a large room. On either side of the room were two huge cages. The cages both had a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on them. The ground was split into two parts. On one side the ground was filled with red water and on the other side the ground was filled with sand. Big red and brown pipes led to both cages. They both stood up and stared at the huge cages next to them. Suddenly a figure began to appear in one of the cages, the watery side. A petite, tan woman in a red dress approached the cage, her nine red fox tails swinging gracefully behind her. Two red furry fox ears twitched excitedly on top of her head. Her face was beautiful, like a model to the boys. She adorned red lipstick and had, what seemed like, a thick layer of red eyeliner around her eyes. But her pupils were intensely red and slitted, demonic. She looked at the two with a small, gentle smile.

Their attention then turned to the other cage. A figure began to approach the cage, this one was a man. He had dark brown skin, darker than the women's. He wore brown beat up pants and nothing else. His bare torso revealed his muscles chest and arms, holding a very bulky frame like a body builder. The man also held scars along various parts of his body, including a large slash across his face.  His appearance was a stark difference from Kyuubi's blemish-less skin. He had pitch black eyes with golden diamonds forming a compass around his dark, demonic pupils.  His long, wild, dark orange hair flowed down to his ankles. Around his eyes were black rings that extended down to his cheeks. Behind him swung one powerful furry dark orange raccoon tail. The tail was twice his size in width, and swung slowly behind him. At the end of his tail were three tips which were painted black.  A barely noticeable grin with painted across his usually stoic face upon seeing the kits.  But he quickly shifted his attention to the beautiful woman across the way;  
  
Upon seeing the imposing form of Shukaku, Gaara moved even closer to his golden-haired partner, squeezing the boy's hand tightly.  Gaara had never seen this large man but something was familiar about him.  Was this...Shukaku?  The thought caused the tween to fidget nervously.  He didn't know why he was nervous.  If this was Shukaku then he shouldn't be afraid right?  The sand always protected him.  But still...

 **“Naruto meet your new father.”** Kyuubi called to the boys without looking at them, one delicate hand of hers grasping the bars of her cell as she gazed towards Shukaku with a hungry expression.

Naruto went wide-eyed while watching Kyuubi before swiveling his head over to gaze at Shukaku's towering figure. Naruto raised up his free hand and began to scratch the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Hi." The 7 year old boy whispered tentatively. The dark skinned man chuckled in a deep, rumbling tone before responding back in a gruff voice.  
  
**"Hey."** Shukaku replied in a mildy amused fashion.  And that's was all Gaara needed to confirm it.  This was Shukaku.  The redhead's eyes widened in realization before he quickly bowed his head and averted his gaze away.  The little boy didn't know what he was feeling, it was just...so much at once.  
  
_"He's going to be Naruto's father from now on?"_    Gaara thought to himself in a disbelieving manner.  He didn't know how he felt about that.  All he could think of was the way the voice had always treated him. **_"You're a monster."_**   Came the not so distant memory of the voice.  Gaara stayed silent, lost in his conflicted thoughts.   
   
Kyuubi and Shukaku noticed this reaction immediately.  The sultry woman quirked a brow in interest.  Shukaku gazed down with a blank expression, staring intensely at Gaara's tiny form.  The raccoon was always harder to read and rarely showed much emotion besides anger and seriousness.  His current relatively cheerful mood was rare.  And even then it was so subtle that his face still appeared rather stoic to the children.  Naruto was too busy staring back and forth between Kyuubi and Shukaku to notice Gaara's reaction.  The blonde tween's wide eyed reaction caused a sultry chuckle to release from Kyuubi's throat.  She then raised one delicate, clawed hand to gesture over to Gaara. 

“And you've already met that lifelong friend I spoke of.” The women said with a tender expression when seeing the way Naruto and Gaara clung to each other.  Or more accurately how Gaara clung to Naruto.  Naruto looked over to Gaara and squeezed his hand, causing the redhead to suddenly glance up, focusing his attention on his partner.  Seeing Naruto's warm smile served to calm the boy's nerves.  Kyuubi beamed at the two in an adoring manner before turning her attention to Shukaku.

 **“Son, I think its time for us to fuse.”** She said while continuing to stare at Shukaku.  Shukaku moved his unblinking gaze towards Kyuubi and let a knowing smirk grow across his lips.  Naruto looked at Kyuubi questioningly.

“How do we do that?”  The boy asked while tilting his head to the side curiously. 

 **“You both must tear half of the seals off of our cage, you can't handle anymore than that but that should be enough.”** Naruto and Gaara looked at each other before reluctantly parting ways. Naruto went to Kyuubi's cage and Gaara went to Shukaku's cage.  As Naruto approached Kyuubi the woman reached a delicate hand through the bars and glided her palm across Naruto's cheek, caressing the child in a gentle manner.  Naruto leaned into the touch as he reached up to grab the paper seal on the bars.  Gaara had quite the different response.    
  
As Gaara neared his side he couldn't help noticing the hulking figure of the dark skinned man, eyes barring down on him in that same intense, unblinking fashion.  The burly Raccoon demon had his arms crossed in front of his chest while maintaining a stoic expression and rigid posture.  Gaara couldn't maintain that gaze for long, bowing his head as he arrived at the cage and, with a shaky hand, grabbing at the paper seal connected to Shukaku's bars.  Gaara glanced back at Naruto to see the loving affection the blonde was being given, only to tentatively look back to Shukaku.  No such gesture was sent his way, only a silent, overbearing gaze came from the Raccoon demon.  Shukaku watched the boy closely, noting his reaction.  Was Gaara afraid?  Nervous?  It seemed like both.  He followed Gaara's gaze over to where Kyuubi was doling affection out to Naruto before returning those blacked orbs to the top of Gaara's head.   
  
**"Calm down child."**   Came Shukaku's booming voice.  An attempt to calm the redhead but only came out as a forceful command from the confident and direct way in which the demon always spoke.  His voice was deep, very deep, thunderous even.  There was no mistaking it now.  This was Shukaku.  Hearing that voice caused Gaara's entire body to begin shaking, the tween averting his gaze, not daring to look the man in the eye.   
  
"O-ok."  Gaara whispered in a barely audible squeak of a voice.  A subtle frown grew across the man's brow.  Not exactly the soothed response he was looking for.  Kyuubi looked up from Naruto's face, sending her fiery fox eyes to the scene across the way, noting Shukaku's non-existent parenting skills.  She'd work on that.   
  
Once their paper seals were secure in both the boy's hands Naruto and Gaara looked back at one another.  Seeing Naruto's face stopped Gaara's body from shaking. There was just something...calming about looking into those friendly eyes.  Naruto sent Gaara a bright grin.  Seeing that caused a sweet little smile to grow across the redhead's face.  Naruto nodded before turning around to tear his seal, and Gaara did followed suit.  They struggled with the durable paper for a while before tearing half the seals off at the same time. Instantly the water and sand which littered the floor rose into the ground.   
  
Little droplets of water and sand began to circle each other faster and faster in a circular motion, forming a muddy sphere. Kyuubi then raised a hand and sent a stream of red chakra towards the ball of sand and water.  Shukaku mimicked her, raising a large hand and sending his own stream of red chakra towards the dark orb.  Both their demonic chakra encased the messy mixture and began to expand outward at a rapid rate. Frightened by the continuously expanding sphere Naruto and Gaara ran at each other joined in a desperate embrace. Gaara laid his head against Naruto's chest and Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist protectively while both boys kept their heads down and closed their eyes. Kyuubi and Shukaku looked at the orb with a smile before pumping the ball of sand, water, and chakra, with even more chakra. The globe began to spin faster before finally exploding.  
  
Once again Naruto and Gaara's world went black.

Naruto and Gaara slowly opened their eyes, they had no idea how much time had passed. They kneeling in each others arms. The two boys slowly took in their surrounding. All around them was darkness, they couldn't see anything but each other, and their bodies both emitted a small glow to illuminate the area around them. As they looked around, two figures began to emerge from the darkness. One was a ten foot tall red fox with a ten foot tall dark orange raccoon next to it. The two demons both walked over on all fours, in their feral forms. They made their way over to the two boys and sat down in front of them, the raccoon's tails wrapped around all nine tails of the fox.

 **“Aww you two look so cute with your little tail and ears.”** Came a familiar voice from the fox. It spoke with Kyuubi's voice and smiled despite the feral appearance of it's current form.

Naruto and Gaara both moved their heads to the side in a show of confusion. They then finally noticed each others changes. Naruto stared at the fuzzy dark orange raccoon ears on top of Gaara's head. Naruto could see the pink of the inside of his ears and the dark orange fur on the outside. Behind Gaara was a fluffy dark orange tail with black rings spiraling across the fur in an intricate design, the design leading up to the blackened tip of that furry appendage. It swung freely behind him, jutting out from his tailbone. Gaara noticed the fluffy dark red fox ears on top of Naruto's head. They twitched every few seconds. Behind him was a fluffy dark red fox tail in the same location as Gaara's. It swung playfully back and forth. Their eyes widened before they started to frantically circle each other on all fours. Kyuubi and Shukaku smiled down at the two.

 **“This is part of your transformation, along with your outside appearance. Your chakra system has also been changed to that of a demon. You will also gain our instincts and other traits when you grow older.”** Kyuubi spoke up again while watching the two boy's adoringly. Naruto and Gaara finally stopped and hunched over like dogs, staring at each other excitedly.  
  
“Does this make us brothers?” Naruto asked out of the blue. Kyuubi and Shukaku looked at each other and then back at the two.

 **“No, the fusion only merged your chakra, not your blood, but you two are connected now. Your minds are connected and you will be able to feel what each other feels, read each other's minds if the other allows it, and you will be stronger when you two are together.”** Naruto looked at Gaara with a smile before entwining their tails.  Naruto didn't know where the urge to do that came from.  It was almost like instinct when looking at someone he cared about.  Gaara blushed and moved closed to Naruto, the boys still on all fours and hunching over like dogs. Kyuubi moved over to the two and used her tails to push them towards the darkness.

 **“Go play you two, me and Shukaku have some things to take care of.”** Naruto and Gaara nodded before running off further into the cage. Kyuubi watched them leave before turning her attention to the large raccoon next to her.  He was watching the boy's disappear in the darkness, his eyes lingering on Gaara's tiny form in thought.  He noted the bright smiles across the tween's face.  So cheerful, so happy, running off with his new friend.  So this is what a happy Gaara looked like.  While he was lost in his thoughts a soft feeling began to rub underneath his chin.  The raccoon demon snapped out of his daze to see Kyuubi passing by, her large tail sliding across his neck in an inciting manner.   
  
**"What are you thinking about Love?"** The giant fox questioned while walking a few feet away.  Shukaku was quick to follow behind.   
  
" **It's nothing."** Shukaku stated in a gruff tone, causing the fox to roll her eyes.  She stopped and looked back to Shukaku in her feral form, an amused smirk playing across her muzzle.   
  
**"You were thinking about your ward, weren't you?"** Kyuubi questioned in an accusatory manner as Shukaku began to circle her.  His gaze was as harsh and intense as when he was in his human form.  The look he gave her caused a shiver to creep up her spine.  Kyuubi couldn't help dropping her torso down and raising her tail.  Shukaku stopped behind her and crawled over her, moving his paws above hers and pinning them to the ground while pushing his pelvis against her raised ass.   
  
" **We'll talk about it later if we must."** The raccoon demon stated in that deep voice before parting his maw to clamp his teeth down along the furry ear atop Kyuubi's head.  He gave the flesh firm but careful nibbles, the sensation sending a shock to her system.    
  
" **I've missed this."** Were Kyuubi's enchanted words as soft purrs emanated from her body.  Shukaku upon hearing those soft vibrations released a dominate growl directly into her ear.   
  
" **He have a lot to catch up on."** Shukaku stated as a matter of fact while positioning himself properly.

**“I know Honey.  We can catch up later but for now, fuck me.”**

With Naruto and Gaara

They both ran on all four side by side, they hadn't been running for long. Naruto suddenly stopped and Gaara stopped as well.

“Wait, where are we going?”  Naruto asked while looking around.

“I don't know, it's dark everywhere.” Naruto thought for a minute before sighing. “Man I wish we had somewhere to play like a park or something.”

As if granting his wish material began to appear in front of the boys out of thin air.  A playground began to grow out of nothing, like a mirage coming to life. There were monkey bars, slides, jungle gyms, sand boxes, and teeter totters. Their eyes widened before both began to laugh.  
  
“Cool!” They shouted in unison. Naruto tried to stand up, only to fall flat on his face. He picked himself up on all fours. Gaara tried to stand himself up as well only to fall on his butt. They looked at each other and sat down. Naruto began to panic.

“We can't stand up, how can we move or get anywhere!?”  The blonde yelled in alarm while running around in circles on all four. Gaara giggled before making his way over to Naruto, also on all fours, and grabbing his friend's shoulders.

“Naruto-kun please calm down. We can ask Kyuubi and Shukaku about that later but for now lets play.” He said with a hopeful smile. Naruto calmed down and came to his sense at Gaara's words.  The boy's shoulders relaxing as he took a deep breath.   He then returning Gaara's smile.

“Ok, tag you're it!”  Naruto said while tapping Gaara on the shoulder and running into the park.  Gaara eyes sparkled with joy, he had seen kids play this game before but he never could join in himself.  The redheaded tween stood there for a while, thinking how lucky he was when Naruto called to him.  
  
“Come on Gaara-kun, you're it!” Gaara nodded before taking off after Naruto.

Well that's the end of this chapter. Please Review.

I think based on feedback I'm going to try to update this story twice a week. Hope you all enjoyed it!   
  
Update: I hope you liked the small changes I made to Shukaku's and Gaara's interactions.  I'll be going through the chapters and adding in more as I see fit to make their relationship better.  I always intended for Shukaku to be a good parent.  That it hasn't come off that way simply means I'm bad at writing~  Hopefully some of these changes help~  More to come! 


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

Ok I'm starting my fourth chapter enjoy.    
  
Update:  I'm still making edits and additions to Shukaku's and Gaara's relationship.  Going to be a lot of changes in this chapter.   
  
**"Kyuubi and Shukaku Speech."**  
  
_"Thought Speech."_  
  
"Everyone else speech." 

Chapter 4  
On with the story

Kyuubi and Shukaku laid together, Shukaku rested comfortably on top of Kyuubi. They had fallen asleep after their long and rigorous session of love making. They were both still in their feral forms. Shukaku was the first to wake up and stretch. He lifted himself from on top of Kyuubi, moved to the side of her and began to stretch his body like a cat. After stretching he made his way over to the large fox and nuzzled into the heap of fur on her neck.  The raccoon demon licked her muzzle and purred softly. Kyuubi woke up with a purr and began to return Shukaku's licks. She then rolled over and began to stretch. After stretching she walked slowly over to Shukaku and cuddled into his chin.

 **“It's been a while since we let the kids go off on their own we should go get them. They need to get home.”** Kyuubi spoke in a sweet voice.  Shukaku stared off into the darkness with a contemplative look before nodding his head.   
  
" **Of course."** Came the raccoon's gruff response as he slowly began to transform into his human shape.  He figured that the kids would be more comfortable with this form since they were still partially human.  Kyuubi followed suit, moving to stand in front of Shukaku and lean her curvy form against his chest.  They were both completely naked, Kyuubi running slender fingers up the rock hard pectoral muscles of her lover while looking up to him with a curious expression.  Shukaku towered over her, the burly man tilting his neck to the side to rub out any kink from his muscles.  Kyuubi wasn't short by any means, being around 6 feet and 2 inches tall.  But Shukaku was around 7 feet tall, imposing even in his human form.   
  
" **Talk to me.  You seem rather distracted."** Kyuubi stated simply in that sultry voice of hers while sliding a single soft hand across his shoulder, up his neck, to eventually caress the side of his face.  She gazed upon him adoringly, the woman raising up on her tippy toes.  Upon seeing Kyuubi's behavior Shukaku leaned down to press his lips firmly against hers, engaging his partner in a hungry kiss.  Kyuubi's lips were painted red, the soft pedals parting slightly in order to suckle lightly along the man's bottom lip.  Shukaku brought one hand down to give a firm smack to her ass, his large hand engulfing the flesh of her rump and squeezing firmly into that bubbly rear.  They both pulled back from the kiss at the same time, mouths separated just enough to speak.

  
" **There have been lots of distractions as of late."** Shukaku finally responded in that deep, rumbling voice.  Kyuubi smirked knowingly at that, bringing her other arm up now to wrap around the man's neck and twirl a few strands of his long, curly hair around her petite, manicured finger.    
  
" **Yet it seems you have a different redhead on your mind."** The woman responded in an amused tone.  Shukaku just gave a grunt of acknowledgment while looking over her head into the darkness.  His facial expressions were often hard to read but Kyuubi, having known him for so long, could read him like a book.  That was even without literally experiencing his emotions as if they were his own.  Something the boys would eventually learn about first hand.   
  
" **I've...never been good with children.  Especially not humans ones."** Shukaku admitted, speaking as the thoughts came to him.  Kyuubi released a sultry giggle in response to that confession.   
  
" **A truth that is news to no one."** The demoness commented in a teasing manner, forcing an annoyed grunt from Shukaku's grunt.    
  
" **I tried to protect him, from the harshness of the world.  But he doesn't show me gratitude."** The raccoon demon stated with a hint of frustration in his voice.  Kyuubi quirked her brow, canting her head to the side.   
  
" **Show me."** The woman demanded in a gentle tone before closing her eyes.  Shukaku nodded his head before closing his eyes as well.   
  
A sudden rush of memories flooded Kyuubi's mind.  She saw it all.  Every moment that passed between Shukaku and Gaara from the day that Gaara was born.  She saw the cruel way in which Gaara's village treated him, Gaara's father treated him.   
  
_"She never loved you."_ Came a disembodied voice, speaking out to an even younger Gaara.  Kyuubi watched the redheaded boy bow his head in shame and sorrow, tears streaming from his face.  The woman viewed the scene as if she were right there at the time. Then the scene faded to another moment in Gaara's life.   
  
_"Get away from my Son!"_  Came the voice of an enraged and alarmed mother who pulled a child away from Gaara.  A child who Gaara was attempting to befriend.  She could feel the profound loneliness and hate that the boy, not even 8 years old, had endured.  Kyuubi then heard it, Shukaku's voice echoing in Gaara's mind.   
  
_"_ _ **You are a monster."**_ Came Shukaku's harsh voice, speaking the way he always did.  In that deep, booming, thunderous, and seemingly sinister voice.  Kyuubi understood now.  The woman finishing those memories coming back to reality.    
  
Kyuubi was still standing in Shukaku's arms, the man had a subtle look of frustration on his face.   
  
" **I tried to teach him to accept what he was to the world based on how the world viewed and treated him.  I tried to liberate him with truth.  But the boy is blind!"** Shukaku barked out in anger, his booming voice echoing into the darkness.  Kyuubi was unfazed by the man's actions, knowing that his emotions weren't aimed at her but at the situation.  She could literally feel his frustration, as could all demons.  Their bond precluded petty misunderstandings.  The woman sighed softly before bringing both her dainty hands down to rub soothingly into the man's chest.   
  
**"You're such an idiot."**  Kyuubi stated in exasperation.  Shukaku looked down at her and grunted out his acknowledgment once more.  He didn't feel insulted.  Clearly she saw something he didn't.  So he just listened.   
  
**"All the time you've been here you've never bothered to learn their culture.  Their mind.  The humans, they are different then us.  Especially their children."** Kyuubi explained, causing Shukaku to grit his teeth.    
  
" **I know they are different."** Shukaku suddenly blurted out.  Kyuubi looked up at him silently, making sure he was done releasing his emotions before speaking again.   
  
" **I mean even more different then you know.  I've know you've grown to know their cruelty, especially of the adults.  All you've done is fight them.  You've never had the chance to live among them, as one of them.  You've never gotten the chance to know them intimately."** The woman stated while turning around in Shukaku's arms.  He immediately moved his large arms around her waist to embrace the demoness'  body and tug her voluptuous form back against his muscular torso in a possessive manner.    
  
**"But you have?"** Shukaku questioned, causing Kyuubi to nod her head.  As she did that gesture a vivid image materialized in front of the duo, springing out from the darkness into an ever changing picture show.   It showed a village of thousands of human faces, the picture shifting based on how Kyuubi spoke.   
  
" **The humans are more complex and diverse than you know.  They don't value truth like we do.  They don't value peace like we do.  They don't value love like we do.  They don't have harmony like we do.  They are ruled by their emotions.  Their Jealousy, greed, envy, lust.  They are disconnected from one another.   What love they do know is fragile at best at chaotic at worst.  They've even found a way to use love as an excuse to destroy one another, perverting it. The only thing strong about them is their hate and their selfishness.  Their selfishness knows no bounds."** As Kyuubi spoke many images flashed in front of their eyes.  When Kyuubi mentioned love the image of a human mother holding her baby appeared.  When she mentioned hate the imagine of a mob with pitch forks and torches appeared.  The word "Selfishness" was followed by an image of a large woman carelessly stuffing her face with food while stepping over a starving homeless person.   Shukaku watched silently, taking it all in without interrupting.   
  
" **They can't handle truth.  Many would rather be lied to in order to feel safe, comfortable, happy."** Kyuubi went on.  Shukaku finally jumped in with a question.   
  
" **So I should have lied to Gaara?  Told him everything would be ok despite how the world treated him?"** Shukaku asked which made Kyuubi turn around again in his arms, the woman looking up with her fiery red eyes.   
  
" **Not exactly.  I'm just saying you will need to learn to be...kinder.  And for them, the truth isn't always a kindness."** She explained in a gentle manner while reaching up to caress his cheek.  Shukaku appeared even more confused.   
  
" **I don't even know what that means.  How is kindness separate from truth?"** Shukaku barked out.  But despite the large man's apparent anger Kyuubi was completely calm and comfortable in his arms.   
  
" **Truth is about perspective as well Darling.  You just have to show them a perspective they will be happy with."** The woman lectured before grabbing his hands and tugging hulking man towards the darkness.  She could see the wheels turning in his mind.  And of course she understood.  Demons were straight forward.  They didn't need to twist words among one another because they could experience each others feelings as if their own.  They always understood each other's intention.  Their was no lying, deception, sugar coating among demons.  Truth and honesty were as instinctual to a demon as breathing.  When a demon spoke, to another demon their meaning was always clear because only part of their language was speech.  To completely understand a demon you needed to feel as they did.  No one hid their feelings or thoughts.  Because of the bond they all shared, no one needed to.     
  
A demon's bond was something that made all of that unnecessary.  Demon's experienced the world through an otherworldly connection, feeling what each other felt as if the experiences of their peers and family were their own.  The culture of demons was something a human could never really understand unless they experienced "The Bond" for themselves.  And because Shukaku's experience with humans was usually violent, unlike Kyuubi, he never learned truly just how shallow their collective experience was, and therefore never learned to navigate the fragile sensibilities of most people.  But Kyuubi had.   
  
**"How about this.  Just watch me for a time and follow my lead.  A few weeks, maybe months.  And then you can make things right with him.  I need you Shukaku Darling.  Will you help me care for them?"**   Kyuubi asked while walking backwards, pulling on both of Shukaku's hands now.  The man followed closely, listened to her intently.  
  
**"You know I will.  Anything...for you."**  Shukuka stated without hesitation.  That response drew a pleased smile from Kyuubi who moved by his side and clutched into his arm in a clingy fashion.  She then rose up on her tippy toes to deliver an appreciative kiss to his cheek.  Kyuubi then looked forward into the darkness with a pleased smirk across her luscious lips.    
  
" **Good."**

Naruto and Gaara currently laid together flat out in a grassy field looking up at the stars in the night. Naruto and Gaara were getting sleepy and the scenery changed to fit their mood. They were pointing at stars and seeing what figures they could see. They played the same game for hours and never got bored seeing as how that was the first time they played with anyone. They both huddled together, their bodies getting cold for some reason.

It didn't take long for Kyuubi and Shukaku to find the two. They walked over to the boys, Kyuubi holding a warm smile across her face while Shukaku maintained a stoic expression. Naruto excitedly got up and began to wag his tail.

“Mommy, daddy, we had the best day, first we played tag then…” He was interrupted by his own yawn. Kyuubi smiled before picking both Gaara and Naruto up with her tails.  The then hugged them both to her bosom. 

 **“It seems you two need to get to bed. I'll send you both back to your bodies now.”** As she said this their world began to spin and they found themselves in the clearing that Naruto took them to. They were still holding hands but their appearances had changed into that of demons.

 **“For now you two should get home. We will worry about your ears and tails later.”** Kyuubi stated in a motherly tone.

“But mommy we still can't walk.” Naruto said while trying to stand up only to fall on his butt again.

 **“It will be an entire year until you two have to go to the ninja academy so that's plenty of time to teach you what you need to know by then. Also no one really pays attention to either of you that much so you can learn to walk before anyone notices.”** Naruto nodded and took off toward their apartment building on all fours.  Gaara followed close behind. It didn't take them long to get there since they could move faster on all fours. Once there they looked up at the building sadly before slowly walking in. Since Naruto's room was closer they went to his door first.

“Goodnight Naru-kun.” Gaara said sadly.

“Goodnight Gaara-kun.” Naruto said while watching Gaara turn around.

 **“What are you two doing? You don't think you'll be sleeping separately after your fusion do you? The farther away you are from each other, the worse you'll feel, which will also affect Shukaku and me.”** Naruto looked at Gaara nervously.

“So we can sleep together?” Naruto asked in a hopeful tone. Kyuubi and Shukaku looked towards each other with amused smirks.

 **“Yes you can sleep together. Better yet you two will be sleeping with us so go get in bed.”**  Kyuubi stated from inside the boy's heads.

Naruto and Gaara grinned brightly before racing into Naruto's room. They climbed into bed and cuddled close to each other with a giggle, staring excitedly into each other's demon eyes. Naruto then pulled the covers over both of them. As he did this they blacked out for a second before regaining their vision. They were now held close by Kyuubi. She was currently lying down with the two cuddled close into her fur, the demoness now in her feral fox form. They laid into her side with those 9 fluffy, demonic tails of hers wrapping around them. Kyuubi then looked over to Shukaku, signaling him to join them.  The raccoon demon was in his feral form as well, taking powerful steps around the group.  Naruto was snuggling happily into Kyuubi's fur but Gaara wasn't so relaxed.   
  
The adolescent redhead watched Shukaku with a tentative gaze, still weary of the large male, something which neither Kyuubi nor Shukaku missed.  Kyuubi looked at the large demon with a sweet gaze, gesturing for the man to continue.  So Shukaku just settled down behind Kyuubi and used his large tail to drape over all of their bodies.  Gaara shivered as soon as the rough fur touched his small form.  Shukaku stopped the descent of that large appendage for just a moment, watching the boy carefully before slowing the tail's decent and settling it down more gently.  It didn't take long for a very pleasant warmth to engulf Gaara and Naruto's tiny bodies.  Naruto was quite pleased, smiling brightly from the closeness of loving bodies surrounding him.   
  
Gaara held a conflicted look in his black starred eyes, filled with mix emotion as he continued to stare up at Shukaku's large raccoon face.  Most of his face was hidden behind Naruto's head from Shukaku's perspective, the smaller boy's face buried in the curly blonde hair on the back of Naruto's head as Gaara spooning Naruto from behind.  The smaller tween watched Shukaku silently for a few moments before becoming comfortable enough to close those black starred orbs of his restfully, falling into a peaceful slumber.  Shukaku observed the tiny boy with an unfaltering gaze before letting out a small relieved sigh.  Kyuubi, who was watching the interaction closely leaned up to kiss Shukaku under the chin.  
  
**"A good start."** The woman whispered in a proud voice before licking his muzzle effectionately and laying down to sleep. Shukaku was the last to fall asleep as he watches over the three.  He gazed over them protectively before allowing himself to doze off as well.

The next day Naruto was the first to wake up in their bed. He slowly got up and stretched like a cat. After he was done the golden haired boy jumped on top of Gaara. Gaara woke up with a scream, eyes wide, frantically searching for the source of the disturbance which wasn't hard to find. Naruto sat on top of the redhead, straddling Gaara waist with a huge smile on his face.  Upon seeing his friend's cheerful expression Gaara sighed in relief.

“Naru-kun, please don't surprise me like that, especially when I'm asleep.” Gaara said while rubbing one eye sleepily.

“Ok Gaara-kun but you need to get up. We have a lot to do today.” Naruto climbed off Gaara and gave him time to stretch. Gaara then sat down and started to scratch the raccoon ears on top of his head with his foot.

“What do we have to do today?” Gaara asked with a yawn.

“Mommy and daddy have to teach us how to walk remember? How else are we going to move all your stuff down here?" Naruto stated in a playful manner. Gaara's eye's widened in shock.  
  
“You want me to move in with you!?”  The smaller tween exclaimed in disbelief. Naruto smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Yep!"

“Um, ok but we don't need to be able to walk to get all my stuff, I don't have much.” Gaara stated quietly. Naruto than jumped up in an excited manner.  
  
“Ok then lets get them now!”

Gaara nodded nervously before leading the way to his room with Naruto following closely behind. They went upstairs and into Gaara's room which wasn't any different from Naruto's except it was slightly cleaner. Gaara went into his room and got a bag from a small drawer. He than packed his few changes of cloths.

“Is that it?” Naruto asked while grabbing the bag with his teeth. He looked down at the bag with a solemn expression. Gaara nearly gasped at the rush of feeling that hit him. He was feeling Naruto's emotions, and the sensation hit him like a truck.  This was their new bond.  The bond between demons.  
  
"It's ok." Gaara stated in an attempt to cheer Naruto up. The golden haired boy cast his gaze towards Gaara before smiling softly and moving his fluffy fox tail forward to entwine around Gaara's brown raccoon tail. They both felt each other's release of tension and grew calm at the same time.

“Um there's still one more thing.” Gaara said while moving over to his bed. He checked under his covers and pulled something from under them with his teeth. It was a little brown teddy bear. Gaara pulled it out with embarrassment. Naruto smiled at Gaara before picking up his bag and motioning for Gaara to follow him. They made their way to Naruto's apartment, making sure they weren't seen by anyone seeing as how they both had tails and ears. Once they were back Naruto unpacked Gaara's clothes and put them in his dresser with his.

“Are you sure it's ok if my cloths are mixed with yours Naru-kun.” Gaara said while sitting on the bed hugging his teddy bear to his chest. The red haired boy spoke softly, hiding the lower half of his face behind the head of his teddy bear and looking to Naruto with a nervous gaze.

“It's fine I don't have that many clothes so I have plenty of space.” Naruto said while climbing on the bed next to Gaara.

“Mother what are you we going to do about our looks? People won't be too happy if they find out we've changed into demons.” Naruto asked before smiling softly to himself. He was still getting used to calling her mother. It was a new feeling, one that felt really good. So he went out of his way to keep saying it as much as he could.

Kyuubi thought for a minute. If Naruto was older and knew how to use jutsu than he could just use a genjutsu but they were both too young. She then remembered something from Naruto's memories.

 **“Naruto's do you remember that piece of clothes that you hate so much?"** Naruto frowned and nodded his head.  
  
**“Well I want you to wear that and give Gaara the other one.”** Naruto nodded reluctantly before going to his closet and opening it. In it was his favorite orange jumpsuit but far to the sides was his least favorite of all his clothes. He pulled them out and showed them to Gaara. They were two black hooded cloaks that would cover their entire bodies. He had one extra as well laying on the floor of his closet, three in total. One of the few things he'd actually kept from his time at the orphanage. That time being something he would rather forget about.  
  
The reason Naruto never wore it was because it made him even more unnoticeable than before. If he wore this then no one would pay attention to him which was the last thing he wanted before. The only reason he still kept it was because there where times when he needed to be invisible and now was one of them.

Naruto handed one cloak to Gaara and went into the bathroom. When he came out Gaara was also done putting on the cloak. The cloak was too big for both of them but they could still move in them and they could successfully hide their tails in the cloak and put up their hoods to hide their ears. Of-course they couldn't hide their eyes. Naruto now had red slitted eyes while Gaara had pitch black eyes with a golden diamond for a pupil and four smaller diamonds surrounding his pupil, just like Shukaku. They could just hide their faces until they got sunglass or learned to use jutsu.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other. Naruto had to admit that Gaara looked kind of cool in the black baggy cloak. He looked…fluffier than usual. Naruto smiled and Gaara returned his smile.

“So mother what should we do next?"  Naruto blurted out in a chipper tone.  He couldn't remember ever being this happy. 

**“It's early why don't you two find a place to play, you're still children after all. The training will start later.”**

**A Few Weeks Later...**

Two small hooded figures ran through a park, small giggles could be heard as they chased each other around. They were wearing black hooded robes that were too big for them but barely limited their movement. They ran through the park on all fours. There were many different structures for the figures to play on, and they took advantage of them all. These figures were none other than Naruto and Gaara, and ever since they met, they were inseparable. To the side Kyuubi and Shukaku sat with their tails entwined, watching over the kits.

It had been nearly a month since the two boy's transformation, and they were with each other every waking moment. Kyuubi and Shukaku decided it would be best for the boys if they got to know each other a bit before starting their training, and they had gotten to know each other well in just a month. They constantly watched each other, learning the others habits, tendencies, moods. Though they didn't know everything about each other, it was enough for their training to start.  Shukaku had also learned a lot as well, spending his time watching and learning from Kyuubi's parenting method.  Kyuubi has also been teaching Shukaku more about human culture.  He was baffled at first but was a quick learner.  Especially given that he could learn from Kyuubi's memories directly.   
  
Kyuubi and Shukaku lived in the human world for around the same time, over 1000 years.  But they had lived their time on the human plane very differently.  While Kyuubi intermingled and became a legend and myth, feared by some and revered by other, learning everything she could about the intricacies of human society and the world, Shukaku spent most of his time at war.  The event that brought them into the human world effected them very differently.  Kyuubi saw it as an opportunity, but Shukaku saw it as an affront to his freedom, lashing out at human kind, especially when seeing their worser natures.  Despite their different experiences, they both came to the same conclusion.  Humanity was a disease that needed to be cured.  One way or another. But Kyuubi was patient, choosing to instead focus on the children until the day came to implement a plan she'd been plotting for ages.   
  
**Back to the boys...**

Kyuubi and Shukaku got up from their sitting positions and slowly made their way to the two boys on all fours, both ancient demons were in their feral forms. 

 **“Ok boys, play time is over, let's get down to business.”** Shukaku said sternly. The boys stopped their playing and quickly made their way to Shukaku on all fours.  During the weeks they were together they had learned to walk on both feet but they preferred to move on all fours. It was much more efficient. Once they made it over they both stopped in front of Shukaku and Kyuubi and sat in a hunch.  Gaara was now much more comfortable being in Shukaku's presence and hearing his booming voice, getting used to the imposing demon more and more every day.  Kyuubi's guided Shukaku slowly and carefully into fatherhood.  Gaara hadn't yet referred to the raccoon demon as "father," but Shukaku was slowly gaining the boy's trust.  Naruto, who had no experience growing up with Shukaku, had no problem accepting the ancient demon as his parent.  The blonde was just happy to have parents.  **  
**

**“Ok kits, your training starts today,”** As Shukaku said this Naruto raised his hand. Kyuubi looked over to him with a warm smile.

 **“Naru-kun you don't have to raise your hand if you want to speak. Just wait for who ever is talking to finish then say what ever you want.”** Kyuubi spoke up in a sweet, motherly tone.  Naruto put his hand down with a smile and a nod. He then motioned to the black robes they were wearing.

“I have two questions, first, do we have to wear these black robes everywhere we go?” He said while pulling down his hood, revealing his fluffy dark red fox ears.

 **“That would be a yes, even though no one can see your tails and ears inside your mind, you must get used to wearing these cloths. Soon these cloths will serve an even bigger purpose.”** Kyuubi explained before moving one of her tails forward and caressing the side of Naruto's face with the fluffy appendage.  Naruto closed his fiery red eyes, leaning into the touch and sighing contently.  His lids then snapped open when remembering his second question.  
  
“Oh um, what will you be teaching us?” Kyuubi and Shukaku looked at each other than back at the two.

 **“Well you will find out right now.”**  
  
Suddenly Naruto and Gaara's vision began to spin and when it cleared they were both on their knees with their fingers entwined. They were in a clearing a few miles from Konoha. They had come here a few days ago and didn't go back. This would be their training area. It was bright and sunny outside, around noon.

 **“Ok kits, for your first lesson I will be lecturing you. Shuka-kun will take care of the physical part of your training.”** They both nodded in understanding.

 **“Ok well let's get down to business.”** Shukaku said from inside them.  
  
**“While Kyuubi is lecturing you too, you will be doing exercised to strengthen you body. The first thing you need to do first is stretch. I will send images of what I want you to do and all you need to do is copy them.”** They both nodded before starting the stretches. There were incoherent figures doing random stretches and maneuvers that flashed in their mind like a film reel.

 **“Ok, well your first lesson will be about your chakra. Chakra is a form of energy that every living organism has. Human beings, demons, and even some animals have gained the ability to harness this energy for their benefit. Some use this energy…”** She continued to lecture them as they did their stretches. After they were done with their stretches, Shukaku sent images of different exercises for them to do while simultaneously listening to Kyuubi's lecture.

They trained all day. Their bodies were still underdeveloped so they couldn't last long and had to take numerous brakes but then they went back to training. Shukaku made sure to push them to their limits each time before he would let them rest. They would only eat the various fruits that grew in the forest. Naruto's obsession with ramen would stop here. A growing boy would need more nourishing sustenance.

At the end of the day Naruto and Gaara lay flat out on the ground. They were both sweating profusely. Gaara laid with the back of his head resting on Naruto's chest. They both had smiles on their face, even though their bodies ached. They knew the training would pay off in the end.

From their cage, Kyuubi and Shukaku looked onto the boys proudly. They had really tested the boy's limits, and they had to admit that they were impressed. The boys had great potential and they were going to see that the boys reached their potential. But for now it was time for them to rest. Kyuubi brought the two kits into her cage and let them cuddle into her fur. Shukaku then joined them. Today was just the beginning. Their training would only get harder.

For the next few months the boys followed a strict schedule. From noon till night, they would be trained by Kyuubi and Shukaku. Any thing between that was their free time, so they spent the mornings and late nights together. They traveled the village in their hooded robes, not noticed by anyone. They would play various games and just be kids. But once noon came, they would make their way to that secluded clearing in the forest and begin their training. Through many grueling exercises Shukaku strengthened their body and chakra capacity. And through Kyuubi's lengthy lectures their intelligence, knowledge, and chakra control increased.  
  
Gaara and Shukaku had grown much closer over the past months as well.  They grew to understand one another, especially after a particular conversation.  
  
One late night the demon family lay together as they always did.  This time Kyuubi and Shukaku were in their human forms.  The curvy figure of Kyuubi lay down in a grassy field with large, powerful arms wrapped around her midsection, Shukaku spooning the woman from behind.  Naruto adolescent form was curled up against Kyuubi's torso, his face nuzzled against her ample bosom.   She had a slender arm wrapped around the boy's body, clutching him close to her possessively.  Behind Naruto Gaara was curled up, spooning his blonde partner.  Both of Gaara's skinny arms were wrapped around Naruto's waist, the smaller tween's face buried in the hair on the back of Naruto's head.  Naruto's hair had grown quite a bit, the spikey golden locks flowing down to his shoulder and creating a nice cushion for Gaara's face.  Kyuubi's nine tails wrapped around both boys, blanketing their bodies completely.  Shukaku's large raccoon tail draped across all them, flowing from his behind to cover even himself in the large, pillowy appendage.   
  
This is the position the demon family took every night, huddled together in a happy and close embrace.  On this night like most nights Shukaku got up slowly, careful not to disturb the others.  His large tail lifted up and off of their bodies as the burly man pulled away from the intimate hold.  Standing up on his feet now, Shukaku popped his neck from side to side and walked off across that grassy plane that the family slept in.  As Shukaku left a pair of eyes fluttered open to watch him go.  
  
The dark skinned man walked far enough away to where he could no longer easily see the others.  Once alone he raised one hand upwards in a subtle manner, causing a large bolder to lift up from the ground.  This was his "cage."  The reality of which he could manipulate to his liking ever since that seal was torn.  Shukaku then took a seat on that rock and made a large pipe appear in his hand.  He looked up at the stars, closing his eyes to enjoy the small breeze flowing through the grassy clearing.  His long, ankle length spikey hair ruffled slightly from the gentle gust of wind as he raised the pipe to his mouth and lit it by creating a fire underneath his forefinger.  Shukaku had no love for humans but this was one human imagining that the ancient demon enjoyed.    
  
He drew in the smoke from the wooden shaft of the pipe before exhaling a huge cloud through his nostrils.  The front of his body was then engulfed by a huge plume of fog breathed from his nose.  As Shukaku began to take another breath the furry raccoon ears atop his head twitched.  But he didn't respond further, the raccoon demon waiting patiently for figure behind him to approach.   
  
Gaara watched the imposing man from afar, only a pair of boxers covering his adolescent form.  The skinny boy took small steps forward, approaching in a slightly hesitant manner.  He'd notice that Shukaku had become much nicer since he'd made Naruto and Kyuubi.  No longer did the man speak so harshly, even if the power of the demon's voice remained.  They hadn't talked much since the transformation, not personally.  Usually when Shukaku addressed him Naruto was right by his side.  They'd lost something.  Gaara was still a child, he didn't fully understand his feelings but he knew that something was missing between himself and the raccoon demon.  Despite remembering the harshness in which Shukaku used to speak, there was still an intimacy about it that Gaara missed.  Though he wouldn't know how to articulate these feelings, being so young.  But he could try. 

  
Gaara moved forward until he was just a few feet away from the tall man, still approaching from behind.  Finally Shukaku turned his head just enough to glance towards Gaara out the corner of his black, starred pupils.  That look caused the little redhead to freeze.  Shukaku still held such an intense gaze.  Silently Shukaku turned his head away to look forward again, that large raccoon tail swaying hypnotically behind him as he sat.  
  
" **Couldn't sleep?"** Shukaku asked in that deep voice of his, but his tone was softer, less booming.  Gaara didn't respond immediately, the tiny tween stepping forward until he was standing to Shukaku's side a few feet away.  Gaara fidgeted with his fingers and stole a few glances to the imposing man, the boy's head bowed.  This was the first time in a long time that he was alone with Shukaku.  He thought he'd be less nervous.  But maybe being around Naruto and Kyuubi made him more calm and confident.  But alone...  
  
"A little.  I...had another nightmare."  Gaara admitted in a quiet, barely audible voice.  Shukaku glanced over to the small boy, looking down with his intense gaze while blowing another huge cloud of smoke from his nose.  
  
" **The same one?"** Shukaku questioned, drawing a quick nod from Gaara.  Gaara often had nightmares.  Less recently but still every once in a while.  He'd wake up in the middle of the night sweating and whimpering but now Naruto was there to comfort him.  Naruto understood because he had nightmares as well.  They hadn't spoken about it, but they were there to comfort each other.  Understanding one another's trauma in a way no human could possibly comprehend.  But this night when Gaara woke up sweating, he chose not to disturb his adored friend.  The missing presence of Shukaku's tail, a soothing presence he'd grown familiar with, served as a good distraction.  
  
" **It's ok to have dreams like that.  They make you strong.  Give you the chance to overcome them."** Shukaku stated in a confident tone, his eyes narrowing.  Shukaku saw every painful experience as an opportunity to grow.  Something Gaara was slowly beginning to understand.  Gaara listens intently, constantly shifting his gaze back and forth between the large demon and the ground.   
  
**"** What do you do when they don't go away?  When...it keeps hurting?"  Gaara questioned in that same sweet and soft voice.  Shukaku shifted his gaze away to stare out into space as if thinking.  
  
**"You deal with it.  Don't let it break you.  As long as you can get through it standing tall the pain never wins.  And If it seems like you can't do it alone, well there are those who can help you through it."** The ancient demon explained before returning his gaze back to Gaara, a stoic expression on his face.  Despite the lack of emotion from Shukaku his words served to calm Gaara.  The boy smiled subtly before stepping a big closer to the large man.   Gaara leaned slightly into the large rock that Shukaku's was sitting on.  
  
"Is that why you were so mean to me?  You were trying to get me to overcome the pain?"  Gaara asked hesitantly, almost afraid to ask that question.  Shukaku left out a heavy sigh, the man closing his eyes for a moment before answering.   
  
" **Yes.  Though now I see that...that wasn't the way.  Not for you.  I'm sorry Gaara.  I never meant to cause you unnecessary pain.  I just wanted you to be strong enough to overcome their hate and cruelty."** Shukaku stated in a genuine manner while opening his eyes and staring back down to Gaara's face.  This time Gaara didn't look away, a bright smile appearing across his lips.  
  
"It's ok.  Now that I understand...I'm happy that you tried.  It just means you cared about me.  Right?"  Gaara asked while staring up in a hopeful manner.  The boy had his hands bunched up against his chest in a vulnerable position, waiting with bated breath for the man's response.  Shukaku could see just how important his next words would be to the tween.  He took his time in answering, causing a lingering silence between them before speaking up.  
  
**"Yes."**   He stated in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.  Upon hearing that Gaara's eyes lit up.  The boy bowed his head with a gentle smile painted across his face, holding his dainty hands against his heart.  Gaara then looked up and opened his arms silently.  Shukaku watched the tiny boy in fascination before returning that subtle smile, bending down to place his large hands along Gaara's hips and picking the boy up.   Shukaku's hulking figure really towered over Gaara's tiny frame.  Shukaku supported the skinny, petite adolescent by allowing Gaara' to sit on his forearm.  Gaara leaned into Shukaku's chest, resting the side of his cheek against the burly man's left pectoral muscle.  The boy breathed softly before pressing both his hands against the man's pecks and looking upwards with a sparkling expression in his eyes.  Wordlessly Gaara leaned upwards, placing a small kiss against Shukaku's cheeks, all to the ancient demon's pleasant surprise.  
  
"Thank you Daddy."  
  
**Weeks later...**

 It was ten minutes to eleven and as usual they made their way to the clearing, this time from the Konoha Park. They jumped from tree to tree, their bodies more than fit enough now to do the task. They traveled through the tree side by side, perfectly balanced, not wasting a step. They stayed low and thrust forward from each branch simultaneously. Their arms stayed in the same position as to not pick up wind resistance. Their hands were in both their sleeves in front of them. They had found this position to be very efficient, and comfortable.

Once they neared the clearing they both jumped high into the air and began to fall into the clearing. They fell upside down, before flipping over just before they hit the ground and landing in a low squat. As soon as they hit the ground they pulled their hands from their sleeves. But of course the sleeves were too long and still hung over their hands. They then dropped down to all fours on the ground and sat in a hunch. Their tails crept from under their robes and slowly entwined. They then awaited orders.

Again Shukaku and Kyuubi found themselves looking upon the boys with pride. They had become so much stronger and coordinated during those months of training. Their balance was superb, both their strength and speed had increase exponentially, and they moved totally in sink with each other. It was time.

 **“Naru-kun, Gaara-kun, we are so proud of you. You two have grown so much in such little time. We think you are ready to start you're individual training.”** Both of the boys eyes widened in surprise.

“Mommy, what do you mean by “individual” training?” Gaara asked with a hint of panic in his voice. Kyuubi smiled softly.

 **“Like always it will be best to show you.”** The boys again felt that all too familiar feeling of their world spinning before they found themselves in Kyuubi and Shukaku's cage. Naruto and Gaara looked up at the two to see that both Kyuubi and Shukaku were in their humanoid forms.

 **“When I say individual I mean that Shukaku and I will train one of you permanently. Don't worry; we will train you so you will be able to fight in balance with one another. We will teach you complementary fighting styles, and you will be training together sometimes as well but you each will have a different teacher**.” Naruto and Gaara looked at each other with reluctance before tightening their grasp on each others tails. Kyuubi watched the two with a smile before looking at Gaara,  
  
**“Gaara you will train with me, I will teach you jutsu, and many deadly fighting styles. With my training you will soon become one of the most skilled and graceful fighters in the world.”** Gaara looked at her in shock.  
  
**“I'm sorry, Mommy but wouldn't I be better suited to be trained by Daddy. He does control the sand that protects me.”** Kyuubi's smile grew wider.

 **“That is true but there is a simple reason why Shuka-kun must train Naruto. Shuka-kun's primary element isn't sand but wind. And seeing as how Naruto has an affinity for wind, Naruto would be best suited to be trained by him.”** Gaara nodded in understanding before looking at Naruto sadly. He then began to move over to Kyuubi while slowly releasing the grip his tails had on Naruto's. Naruto watched Gaara before moving over to Shukaku. Shukaku looked down at Naruto with a smile before ruffling his spiky hair which had grown since his transformation.  
  
His wild spiky blonde hair now went down to his shoulders while some branched out in front of his face. It was close to blocking his vision but never got there. Shukaku then moved into the darkness of the cage with Naruto following close behind. Naruto stole one last glance towards Gaara before disappearing into the darkness.

Gaara stared sadly into the darkness. It wasn't exactly the current separation that saddened him but the thought that now that they were training separately, they would be spending a lot less time with each other. Kyuubi knelt down in front of Gaara and raised his chin up with one finger so she could look at his face. She then moved his long silky bangs away from his eyes. Gaara's hair had also grown as well but his wasn't as untamed as Naruto's so his spiky red locks fell over his face. It obscured his vision but he didn't want to cut it, he didn't see the need to, he was hoping that if he grew his hair out long enough then he could use some of those hair jutsu that Kyuubi talked about.

Kyuubi now looked into Gaara's wide demonic starred eyes with a caring gaze. Gaara looked into her dark red, slitted eyes and returned the smile.  
  
**“You will still get to be around Naruto a lot Gaara, there are just some things you two will need to learn separately to compliment each other. And look on the bright side. You are going to be learning from the most feared demon in the world and the sexiest if I do say so myself.”**   She said walking a little ways away and swinging her hips in an alluring manner. She then turned around, winked at him, and motioned for him to follow.

Gaara gave a soft giggle before following her into a different part of the cage. Kyuubi smiled, now that Gaara was calmed down, she could train him to his full capacity. She could be playful when she wanted to.

Shukaku traveled into the darkness with Naruto following close behind. He looked around, nodded, and stopped. Naruto stopped behind him and stood up, figuring Shukaku wouldn't be in his humans form unless he was going to teach him on two feet. As Shukaku turned around, he caught Naruto staring behind him into the darkness. He knew Naruto was thinking of Gaara.

 **“Naruto!”** Shukaku called out in a deep, booming voice. Naruto snapped his head back and looked down, avoiding eye contact with his father. Shukaku stared at him with his arms crossed.  
  
**“This is for the best son. Alone I will be able to train you at full capacity. You will become stronger then you ever dreamed.”** But his words didn't seem to comfort Naruto.

 **“Did I mention that with your strength you will be able to protect the ones you care for, that includes Gaara.”** Naruto then shot his head up with a strong determination.

“I will become strong, so I can protect him.”  He said while drifting off and gazing into the darkness. Shukaku nodded before getting into a low fighting stance. Naruto backed up as he saw Shukaku take the fighting stance.

 **“What I will teach you is one of the deadliest styles in the world. This is the demon style of hand to hand combat. There are many branches of this style but the ones I will teach are the most deadly. They are the offensive branches. Demon fist, demon claw, and the demon rage styles. Only the most skilled individuals master these styles. I being one of the tail demons have mastered these styles and I will pass them on to you. Your training will be brutal and torturous, but when you have mastered it, there will be few who can rival you. Now copy my stances.”** Naruto nodded before getting into Shukaku's stance.

Shukaku then lunged at Naruto, delivering a bone crushing punch to his chest. Naruto was lifted off of the ground and was sent flying ten feet away. He landed on the ground with a thud. But Shukaku didn't stop; he charged at Naruto, jumped in the air and came down with his fist ready to pound Naruto into the ground. Naruto eyes widened before he rolled away right as Shukaku made a crater in the ground where Naruto used to be. Naruto then began to get pounded to a pulp as he tried to dodge Shukaku's deadly assault.

Kyuubi led Gaara into the darkness until she stopped at a certain spot. Gaara followed close behind her and looked up at Kyuubi expectantly. Kyuubi turned around with a smile.  
  
**“First off I will be teaching you my fighting styles. These are some of the most deadly fighting styles in the world, demon fighting styles. There are many branches but I will be teaching fighting styles known for there grace, balance, flexibility. A master of these styles will be almost impossible to hit. They will use their opponent's energy against them to deliver a quick defeat. They will be able to deliver quick and deadly attacks while keeping out of harms way. I intend to teach you the demon palm, dancing demon, and floating demon styles."** After speaking the ancient demoness stood on the tips of her toes, lifting one leg high in the air in a vertical split.  Kyuubi then brought one arm in front of her and held out her palm. Her other arm was held out on the opposite side.  
  
Gaara looked at his mother in awe. He and Naruto both had increased their balance and flexibility but not at that level. Kyuubi then returned to her normal standing position.

 **“First I will teach you the beginning stances of these styles. Each stance will increase you balance and flexibility. Let us begin, copy my stances Sweetheart.”** She stated in that motherly tone of hers while lowering herself into a split and holding both her palms out in front of her. Gaara nodded and began to copy her stances.

At the end of the day Naruto and Gaara woke up in their clearing, their tails entwined. As Naruto woke up he instantly fell over and curled into himself, his entire body aching in pain. Even though the pain was only in his mind it still felt real to him. Gaara looked at Naruto with worry before cuddling up to Naruto and cradling his beloved friend affectionately.  Gaara wrapped his tail around Naruto's tails and pulled Naruto into him.  The redheaded tween then began to rub circles into Naruto back while whispering soothing words into the boys ears. He had learned to do this when Naruto had nightmares.

Shukaku and Kyuubi watched the two before they turned to each other. Shukaku grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. Kyuubi wrapped her legs around Shukaku's waist.  
  
**“Did you really have to go so hard on him? It was his first time.”** Kyuubi questioned with an exasperated expression. 

Shukaku smiled before slamming her into the cage with a growl.  
  
**“This is what we've been training them for. It's not my fault you go so easy on Gaara."** He said while nibbling into her neck.  
  
**“Gaara isn't as tough as Naruto and you know it. Plus we both know Gaara has much better balance and coordination than Naruto. And he has a lot of patience and doesn't have problems focusing like Naruto does. All you're teaching him to do is rip people to shred without a second thought.”** Shukaku was too busy with Kyuubi's body to give an answer, he just growled before tearing her cloths off. Kyuubi just rolled her eyes and decided the talking was over. Both boys were being taught the best style suited for them and that was that. As she thought this, her thoughts were interrupted by something big and hard being plunged into her. She decided to save the thinking for later.

 

That's the end of that chapter, please review.   
  
Update: I'm still doing edits.;  So more things may change.  I feel this story is becoming more fleshed out over time.  Thanks again for the feedback!  


	5. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Gaara go to their first day at the shinobi academy.

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

Ok I’m starting my Fifth Chapter

Chapter 5  
On with the story

 

Two small figures stood in a big, open, grassy clearing. These figures wore identical clothing, a small t-shirt and tattered brown pants. A little ways away two long black robes were piled on top of one another. Each of them had two long fuzzy tails swaying slowly behind them. These figures stood on the opposite sides of the clearing facing each other silently. These figures were the now eight year old Naruto and Gaara; they stared at each other before taking their respective fighting stances.

Naruto lowered himself into a low crouch; his knees bent close together facing Gaara. He put his right fist to his side while putting his left hand in front of his face. He pointed his long sharp nails toward Gaara and began emitting a low growl. Gaara stared at Naruto before getting in his fighting stance.

He raised himself up on his tippy toes, his toes supporting all of his weight. He then raised his left leg up, and rested it on his right thigh. His legs formed an upper case P, his left leg on his left side. His right leg straight, he now supported all of his weight on his right leg, perfectly balanced. He then brought his arms up above his head and arched his back. His fingers touched, his arms forming an oval over his head. He then closed his eyes and waited. (It's pretty much a ballerina's stance.)

Naruto stared at Gaara for a few seconds before suddenly charging him. He was just a blur as he constantly swerved side to side with each step. He got to Gaara in less than a second before jumping up at him and slashing horizontally at his body.

Gaara stayed still until Naruto got to him; once Naruto slashed at him he suddenly opened his eyes and quickly lowered himself into a low crouch while spinning around simultaneously. He spun his body around and aimed a kick towards Naruto's gut, effectively dodging the slash.

As Naruto saw the kick he redirected his slash downward mid swing, Gaara also saw Naruto's claws and suddenly stopped his kick in the air before Naruto's sharp claws could tear through his leg. He then jumped up in front of Naruto with a spin and aimed his wrist towards Naruto's face. Naruto growled before quickly grabbing Gaara's wrist out of the air and pulling Gaara into him. With his other hand he aimed a claw at Gaara's stomach, his nails sharp enough to tear straight through Gaara.

Gaara suddenly threw his legs forward and landed on top of Naruto's arm, he then jumped off of Naruto's arm with Naruto still gripping his wrist. He jumped at Naruto, who was just inches from him and sent an open palm strike straight into Naruto's face. Naruto was lifted off of the ground and flew back as that palm strike connected, pulling Gaara with him. As he was lifted off of the ground, he twisted Gaara's wrist and flipped them over so Gaara would land on his stomach. As Gaara's wrist was twisted and his body was flipped, he used Naruto's arm to flip himself so he was facing Naruto, he then put his other hand on the ground below him while simultaneously sending both feet into Naruto's stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Naruto released Gaara's wrist. Gaara took advantage of the moment; with his feet still in Naruto's gut and his hand on the ground he did a one handed back flip, successfully throwing Naruto across the field. He then completed his backflip and landed in a low crouch as Naruto was sent sailing. Naruto, now flying through the air, quickly tucked his head and spun his body so his stomach was facing the ground.

He landed on all fours while facing Gaara, the force of the throw causing his body to slide back as he plunged his nails into the ground to quickly stop his movement. Small claw marks were made visible as Naruto’s claws sank into the earth. Gaara stood in a low crouch, his back facing Naruto, still on the tips of his toes. He then quickly stood up facing Naruto, and getting into the same stance from the beginning of the fight. All of this happened in a matter of seconds.

Naruto looked at Gaara before standing up with a smile. Gaara lowered his fighting stance and returned Naruto's smile. Inside Naruto and Gaara, Kyuubi and Shukaku watched with smiles on their muzzles.

“That's my little apprentice; you show him that the dancing fox style isn't to be messed with.” Kyuubi yelled happily, cheering Gaara on. Shukaku looked at Gaara and saw that his clothes had many slash marks on them.

“Good Naruto, you represent the fox claw style well.” Naruto and Gaara smiled at the comments from their respective sensei before they slowly walked over to each other. Their tails entwined and Gaara suddenly jumped up and tackled Naruto to the ground. They fell to the ground and began rolling around playfully while filling the clearing with their joy filled laughs. They rolled around for a few minutes before they stopped and sat up, Gaara sitting in Naruto's lap. Gaara rested his head on Naruto's chest before releasing silent purrs.

It had been a year since they met each other and ever since then they had become very close friends. They did everything together, even when they were separated for their training, Kyuubi and Shukaku would have them spar frequently so they weren't separated much. They knew pretty much everything about each other, they could tell what the other was feeling or thinking just by body language. They were truly the best of friends.

In the year that they knew each other, they had both grown a little. They grew a few inches in height, but not much. Both of their hair had grown out much longer though. Naruto had long spiky hair that came down to about mid back. It branched out all across his back, his demon blood accelerating his growth. Some of his hair even branched out across his shoulders. For some reason his demon blood made his hair grow a lot faster than normal, the same for his claws. Gaara also had longer hair. But his hair was no longer spiky. It was silky and groomed, thanks to Kyuubi. It was about an inch longer than Naruto's. His long silky red hair ran freely down his back. Some of it branched out In front of his face but it was cut short so it wouldn't skew his vision.

During their training they had acquired a second tail. They just woke up one morning and they had a second tail. It didn't really surprise them much but they were curious about how they got it. Kyuubi explained that when their body and skill reach a certain level that they would grow a second tail. She explained that now that they had a second tail they got an extra amount of demon chakra. Originally their demon chakra was very low but now that they have their second tail, their demonic chakra has increased exponentially. Also now that they have their second tail their strength and speed has increased on many levels.

Shukaku explained that in order to get their third tail they would have to raise their chakra stores and control. The best way to do that was to learn jutsu. About a few weeks ago they had just started learning about how to use jutsu. They have been practicing hand seals and chakra control techniques. They were also told to use their chakra to enhance their abilities during battle which they had gotten quite good at. They only learned one jutsu so far, and it was a simple demonic cloning jutsu. It was similar to the shadow clone jutsu but it used demonic chakra. Also it was much more effective. The more chakra you pumped into one, the tougher and more skilled it got. Shukaku and Kyuubi wouldn't bother teaching the boys any human jutsu. They would use their human chakra to improve their combat ability during battle and their demonic chakra to do jutsu.

Naruto and Gaara now sat in the clearing, done with today's training. They were getting their rest because tomorrow was the start of their first day of school; it was time to get home. They had rested for about fifteen minutes in the clearing after they were done and it was already dark out. Naruto opened his eyes, Gaara still in his lap. He shook Gaara's shoulder a bit.

“Gaara wake up, it's time to go home.” He whispered. Gaara just moaned silently in his lap before hugging closer to Naruto in his sleep. Naruto smiled down at him before standing up and holding Gaara bridal style. He then walked over to their robes and picked them up with his tails. The robes weighed about fifty pounds each. They had pumped their chakra into the robes so they would weigh more and tare less easily. Naruto lifted the robes up with ease before hugging Gaara closer to him and taking off into the trees.

The next morning...

Naruto was the first to wake at the start of the day. The sun shone through their room telling them to wake. Naruto slowly opened his eyes before climbing from under the covers revealing that he was only in his boxers. Naruto made his way to the middle of the bed before beginning his cat like morning stretches. His dark red furry ears flexed on top of his head. His two soft, fluffy, golden tails straightened, stretching as well. As he finished, he got up and made his way to the window. Once there he looked out at the village with those big slitted red eyes of his. He bathed in the warmth of the sun before turning to the sleeping form of Gaara. He smiled softly before walking over to him.

Gaara was huddled within the covers, the covers coming up to his neck. Now that Naruto wasn't there to cuddle into, he just laid on his back. His hair lay spread out across the sheets and pillow wildly, the pillow being his tails. Naruto stared at his sleeping form for a minute before climbing into the bed and straddling Gaara's waist. He then slowly bent down in front of Gaara's face and began to rub their noses together with a smile.

“Wake up Gaara-kun; we have to get ready for school.” Naruto whispered in a tender tone. Gaara slowly opened his eyes with a giggle. His pitch black eyes looked up at Naruto with a smile. (There are four, golden diamonds encompassing his eyes.)

“Good morning Naru-kun.” Gaara whispered tiredly in a tiny, high pitched voice.

“Good morning Gaara-kun.” Naruto responded back, grinning brightly down to his adored friend. Gaara giggled again as Naruto slowly moved back, allowing Gaara to get up. Gaara moved from over the covers and began his stretches as well. He was also only in his boxers. Naruto waited for him to get done stretching before making his way into the bathroom with Gaara following close behind. The children showered together, as they had done nearly every day since they met. Just an innocent act from two innocent kits.

An hour later Naruto and Gaara jumped across the roofs at a casual speed. Their first day of school was about to start in a few minutes. They were wearing their black robes, their long hair tucked into the back of their robes. Their hoods were up and partially covered their face. Of-course there was still the problem of someone seeing their demonic eyes but that problem was solved as well. Covering their eyes were black cloth blindfolds wrapped around their head. No one would be able to see their eyes and with their advanced demonic eyes, they had no problem seeing out of the blindfolds. The blindfold was knotted in the back of their heads and two long strips of cloth hung loosely, joining their hair.

Hiding behind the robes were also their two tails. They wrapped them around their legs. Of-course their robes were still too big for them and hung past their feet successfully hiding their tails. They still wore no shoes though no one would notice because of those oversized robes.

They moved side by side, their movements slightly different but still keeping the same speed. Naruto who had been trained by the powerful and straightforward Shukaku, moved with powerful leaps, keeping his body low, and launching into the sky quickly.

Gaara who had been trained by the graceful Kyuubi moved with ease and poise. He landed softly on the roofs, supporting his weight on his toes, before gently pushing off, skipping into the air. He jumped a little higher than Naruto but they still kept the same pace.

After a few minutes Naruto and Gaara made it across the village and to the Ninja Academy. Once there, they could see many children moving into the outdoor hallways and being dropped off by their parents. They looked around before jumping from the building they were on and walking towards the academy with their heads low. They already knew where their class was and so they joined the crowd. They drew some attention as they walked around completely covered up, but not only that the two boys were holding hands unabashingly.

They did so not just because it was comfortable but because the contact soothed Naruto’s nerves who was actually a bit nervous about his first day of school. Large crowds often made Naruto nervous. Before being taken in by Kyuubi, large crowds gathered around Naruto usually meant a mob. Of course most of the kids who saw them hold hands interpreted the gesture as a romantic one. They two kits already began to cause a few whispers from random children as they went to class.

Finally arriving at their destination, Naruto and Gaara stepped into the classroom and took in their surroundings. In the front of the class were two men, one with a slash across his nose, and one with shoulder length gray hair. In front of them were rows of seats, the seats went up into the back of the room. The seats rose up the further back the isles went, like a auditorium. Since it was only seconds until the bell rang the class was almost full. Many students looked at Naruto and Gaara with interest. Most whispers being heard when their hand holding was noticed. Suddenly they heard a deep but gentle voice to their side.“No hoods in class.”

The kits looked over to see the man with a scar across his nose looking over to them expectantly. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other before raising their sleeve covered hands and pulling down their hoods, revealing their fuzzy ears and revealing their blind folded faces. This began some murmurs around the class. “Why are they wearing blindfolds?” “What's up with those ear, I've never seen a blood line like that.” The man looked at them in shock before hiding his shock from the class.

“I've never seen Naruto with those ears before, has the Kyuubi escaped? Even Gaara has them, what's going on?” He thought to himself before snapping back to reality.

“Do you think they are really blind?” Some random kids began to whisper. The man looked at them with curiosity.

“Can you take off your blindfold?” The man asked calmly.

“No.” Naruto stated plainly. The man looked at them for a minute before shrugging.

“Ok, well please find a seat.”

Naruto nodded before heading up the short stairs to the back of the class, Gaara following close behind. There weren't that many seats so they just went up to the back. The back rows were empty. Naruto let Gaara slide into the long row in the middle of the room before sliding in himself. He sat at the edge of the row. Once they were seated, Naruto and Gaara crossed their legs and sat down still maintaining the hand held position, fingers entwining now in an intimate manner despite the gossiping whispers pervading through the room.They were given weird looks across the class. There were many different reactions, some thought they were just weird and some thought they looked cute with their ears. Naruto and Gaara ignored the looks while looking straight foreword. More whispering began to start as Naruto and Gaara made it to their seats without bumping into anything, proving they weren't blind.

As the bell rang they could hear footsteps running in the halls. After a few seconds a girl burst through the door huffing and puffing. As she caught her breath there were a series of giggles across the class. Once she caught her breath she looked down at the floor nervously before poking her fingers together.

“Um, am I late?” The man looked at her with a smile.

“No you're right on time, go find a seat.”

She bowed slightly before making her way into the class. The students began to slide into the edges of the rows as she passed them, already deeming her “un-cool.” As she moved up she could see that there was just enough space for her to sit down in the last row. She stopped and raised her head but still keeping it low. She stared at Naruto and Gaara's fuzzy ears, finding it easier to speak to them for some reason.

“Um can I sit here?” She said to Naruto. Naruto looked up at her eyes. Her pupils were huge, as if they were dilated. They were also lavender, a weird color.

“Ah, she is a Hyuuga son. They are known and feared across the world for their unique bloodline and fighting style, though this one doesn't look like she could scare a fly. She's a timid little thing.” As Kyuubi spoke, Gaara moved over a little already knowing Naruto's answer. Naruto looked up at her and nodded.

“Sure.” A small smile crosses her face before she gave a small bow. Naruto moved over next to Gaara, giving her more space. The girl slowly sat down before looking over to Naruto shyly.

“My name is Hinata.” She said while holding out her hand. Naruto looked at her hand before holding out his sleeved hand and shaking hers through his sleeves.

“My name is Naruto.” A small blush crept across her face before she looked to the boy next to Naruto.

“Um,” Naruto followed her vision to Gaara. Gaara looked over to Hinata with a smile before turning and reaching past Naruto, crawling on top of him slightly, and shakes her hand.

“I'm Gaara, nice to meet you.” Gaara stated in a sweet voice. Hinata smiled again, her blush deepening.

“Nice to meet you too.” She said while letting go and looking to the front the class, the man was about to speak. But almost as soon as her eyes moved to the front of the class Hinata looked back to see Naruto and Gaara’s fingers entwining once more in a warm embrace. She hadn’t noticed it before but it was plainly obvious now that the two were holding hands. She couldn’t hold back the blush that spread across her entire face.

“Oh they are girlfriend and boyfriend. Well at least they are nice.” Hinata thought to herself, instinctively assuming that Gaara was a girl since his voice was so high and Naruto was clearly a boy. In fact most assumed that Gaara was a girl because of his features and his voice.

“Welcome to your first year at the Ninja Academy. I am Iruka, and this is my aid, Mizuki. We will be your sensei for the time that you are here.” Mizuki just leaned against a wall and waved lazily. Iruka looked at the class before grabbing his clipboard and taking role. He called out names and they were followed with a loud “hear.” There was one name that got an interesting reaction.

“Sasuke Uchiha.” Iruka called out. As he said this, it was followed with a low, silent, “hear.” As the boy said this, many girls around the class sighed with smiles on their faces while looking at the boy in the corner of the class.

The boy was looking straight forward, seemingly uncaring. He didn't talk to anyone. He had short dark blue hair with pitch black pupils. He sat with his chin on his knuckles completely focused. A small smirk appeared on his face as he heard some of the girls sigh. Naruto and Gaara's ears twitched as they heard a conversation between two girls. Hinata took the chance to look up at their ears in fascination, fighting the urge to grab their furry ears while squealing “cute.” Naruto and Gaara, not noticing Hinata's staring, looked over to a blond haired girl and a pink haired girl.

“That's Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. They are one of the most powerful clans in the village. His big brother Itachi was a prodigy and I bet he will be too. Isn't he dreamy.” The blonde girl said while letting out a small squeal. Iruka finished taking roll before starting the class. He grabbed a stack of papers and passed them out along with pencils.

“These are questions to test what you already know. Don't worry you aren't graded on these. Start now.” Everyone looked at the paper and started answering what they knew. Naruto and Gaara looked at the questions before they both tilted their heads to the side at the same time with a perplexed expression. The questions seemed easy enough, at least to the demon kits who had been taught by a thousand year old demon.They picked up their pencils and quickly wrote down the answers. They finished before anyone else and dropped their pencils silently, Sasuke finished a few seconds after them.

Some people began to stare at Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke before returning to their quiz. The next to finish was the pink headed girl before people started to finish, or didn't finish. Whether they did or not, after fifteen minutes, Iruka stopped them and started collecting the papers. He collected them all and went to the front of the class.

“As I review these you may have free time, you can go outside but you are to stay on school grounds.” The class cheered before heading outside or gathering with friends. Naruto and Gaara jumped up on the long desk and made their way to the isle. As they began to walk out the class Gaara looked back at Hinata with a smile.

“Come on Hinata-chan.” Hinata blushed and nodded while getting up and quickly catching up with them. They made their way out to the grassy yard to the side of the school and sat under a tree. Hinata followed them and sat down as well.

“So Hinata tell us about yourself.” She nodded before telling them about her background, her family, her likes, favorite color, and more. Inside the class Sasuke watched from outside the window, next to his row. After and hour Iruka called them back in. There were books waiting on their desks. He told everybody to open it before starting a lecture.

Five hours later school ended and the children quickly left class. They met up with their parents and went home. Outside the school a man in an ambu mask waited for Hinata. She walked over to him while waving goodbye to Naruto and Gaara. They waved back before walking not, in the direction of their home, but to their spot in the forest. Once out of sight to the other students they took to the roofs and made their way to the clearing. They got there ten minutes later and pulled their robes above their head and tossed them to the side.

Naruto was wearing his tattered brown pants with no top. He had a slim body, not old enough yet to grow much muscle. Gaara was also wearing tattered brown pants but he had a white t-shirt on. They went to the opposite sides of the clearing before taking fighting stances.

 **“So what did you two think of your first day of school?”** Kyuubi asked inside of them. She was cuddled up to Shukaku in her full demon form inside the demon cage.

“It was way too easy and boring; I don't think I want to go anymore.” Naruto said while getting into a low crouch.

“But that Hinata girl was nice, I liked her.” Gaara said while raising his right leg up high. Naruto thought for a minute before nodding his head.

“Yea she was nice, really shy but nice. I still don't think I'm going to go much though, I want a challenge.” He said while smiling at Gaara and suddenly charging towards him. Gaara smiled with a nod before jumping at Naruto with a spin.

Inside Naruto and Gaara Shukaku was lost in thought. Kyuubi licked him on the muzzle and looked up at him. **“What are you thinking about?”**

 **“Their teacher, Iruka, he knows something's up, I can tell by the way he looked at Naruto and Gaara when he saw their ears.”** He said while emitting low growls. Kyuubi rubbed her head under his chin and smiled.

 **“Don't worry, as long they don't kill anyone or something like that than there is no reason for them to worry. Plus if he was going to do something he would have done it already.”** Shukaku looked down at her and nodded.

 **“Maybe, but we should still keep our eyes open.”** Kyuubi smiled and purred while rubbing against Shukaku. Shukaku stared down at her with a smile. He knew Kyuubi knew what she was doing. She had probably already thought over every possibility.

 **“You know I'm very proud of you Shuka-kun.”** He looked down at her in curiosity.

**“You're proud of me, why is that?”**

**“Because you really care, before you only cared about them because if they died then you would die. But now you really care about them.”** Shukaku thought about that for a minute. He did really care about them, like his own kits. He smiled at the thought before returning to his watch over them. Kyuubi looked up at Shukaku's smile before closing her eyes, buried in his fur. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to his kits.

 

That's the end of this chapter, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarutobi meets the demon family.

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

I really appreciate every review. Hope you all continue to enjoy~  
  
Update:  Since I've been adding edits and extra stuff to this story in the past few days I've decided to give a little extra treat at the end of the chapter.  Enjoy~ 

Ok I’m starting my sixth chapter.

Chapter 6  
On with the Story

A man stood still in a room, arms folded behind his back in a disciplined manner. The room he stood in was adorned with lavish furniture and expensive decorations. He looked out of his window, that window overlooking the village he lead. This man was none other than the third Hokage, Sarutobi. Behind him was his desk and chair, the top of that disk filled with stacks of paper he had yet to attend to. He was always behind...so much to do. As he stood silently, Sarutobi turned his head slightly to look towards the door to his room. As if on cue there was a knock against the wood.

“Enter.” Sarutobi spoke out in a calm yet gruff voice, taking out a pipe from within his robe.

Slowly the door creaked open and a shadowy figure stepped through. That figure wore a chunin uniform, a slash mark across his face. The figure took a few steps in before kneeling on one knee.

“Hokage-sama, may I have a moment?” The figure spoke in a respectful tone.

“Of course Iruka. And how many times do I have to tell you? You don’t have to kneel to me.” Sarutobi spoke with his back still facing Iruka, the old man staring out the window once more. Iruka nodded before standing up.

“At least once more, as always Hokage-sama.” Iruka spoke with a soft smile. Sarutobi just nodded before taking another puff from his pipe, blowing smoke off to the side.

“How can I help you today Iruka?” Sarutobi asked in a curious manner, still looking out on his village. Iruka hesitated for a moment before finally speaking up in a tentative manner.

“It’s about Naruto.”

A little while later in Naruto’s apartment…

Two figures lay motionlessly atop a large bed. Well, large relative to their small size. Those figures were none other than Naruto and Gaara, sound asleep even as the morning sun show through their window. The boy’s were curled up close together, legs entwined, arms and tails wrapped around each other in an intimate embrace as they slept soundly.

Naruto was the first wake, eyes fluttering open tiredly to be greeted by Gaara’s sleeping face. Naruto smiled in a content manner, taking a few minutes to just continue to lay there and stare at his best friend’s peaceful expression. After a while though Naruto leaned his head forward and began to nuzzle his nose into Gaara’s, giving his partner a little eskimo kiss.

“Gaara-kun, it’s time to wake up.” Naruto whispered in a tender tone, bringing a hand up to slide his fingers along the side of Gaara’s face, up into his hair, to begin lightly massaging the other boy’s scalp. Gaara sighed lightly in delight before stirring, his eyes fluttering open in a tired way to be graced by the sight of Naruto’s welcoming expression.

“Five more minutes.” Gaara said with a tender smile adorning his lips, gazing adoringly into Naruto’s demonic, red, fox eyes.

“Ok, it’s the weekend so we can take our time.” Naruto stated simply, continuing to softly massage Gaara’s scalp as they stared at each other in peace.

The first month of school had flown by quickly for the two boys. They had both decided to continue going to school. Not so much for the education value, since Kyuubi had already taught them everything they were currently learning in school anyway; but mostly because of the social environment. Despite their appearance, the other kids had accepted them. Naruto wasn’t obnoxious or goofy, or a “dobe.” He, along with Gaara, mostly just kept to themselves and bonded with Hinata, who they had grown quite fond of. Both of them also showed themselves to be very advanced and it looked like, along with Sasuke, they would be the top of their class. Despite this fact the two boys were humble, and even drew the attention of a few girls in class. Gaara even drew the attention of some of the boys. Everyone thought he was a girl since his voice was so high and the two demon boys constantly held hands during class. But neither one of them cared very much. Going to school, living in the village, it was all just courtesy by now. They held no attachment to the village, the two never forgetting how cruel people could be, despite even the best of intentions.

So Naruto and Gaara stuck close to each other, trusting only each other, and their parents of course, who monitored their interactions with others very closely.

Having finally gotten up, Naruto and Gaara were currently taking a shower together. Despite both being naked, it was very innocent. They bathed each other and played, continuing to be the children that they were. Deep inside the recesses of their minds, Kyuubi and Shukaku watched from behind their cage, satisfied smiles on their faces.

While Naruto and Gaara continued to shower, both of them stopped at the same time. The ears on top of their heads twitched as a knock could be heard at the door to their apartment. They looked at each other in confusion, wordlessly. Who would ever knock on their door?

“I’ve got it. I’ll be back ok?” Naruto spoke up, taking the initiative while leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss against Gaara’s forehead, a display of affection they’d learn from watching Kyuubi and Shukaku. Gaara nodded happily before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Naruto’s forehead as well. Being a little bit shorter than Naruto, Gaara had to rise up on his tippy toes.

Ok.” Gaara replied in a tiny, sweet voice. Naruto nodded before grabbing a nearby towel and hopping out of the shower. Gaara stayed behind to finish in the shower by himself. After a quick moment of toweling off, Naruto opened the door to the bathroom and went into his room to grab his clothes. He dressed himself quickly as another series of soft knocks rattled against his door. Adoring his blindfold and hooded robe, putting his hood up, Naruto walked out of this room and over to the only door of his apartment. Without hesitation he opened the door.

Standing behind that door, his hand up, ready to knock against was a tall old man. The robes of the Hokage covering his body. He had a large pipe hanging from his lips. Sarutobi looked down on Naruto with a tired yet soft gaze.

“Hello Naruto.” Sarutobi spoke gently. Naruto looked up in with a cheery smile. Of course it was him. Sarutobi was the only person that ever visited him. Though it had been a while since the last visit. He was always nice.

“Oh hey Old man. What’s up?” Naruto spoke in a calm tone. Sarutobi shook his head lightly.

“Didn’t I ask you to stop calling me that?” Sarutobi spoke with a sigh.

“Yep!” Naruto replied quickly, that big grin still across his face. When Naruto grinned Sarutobi couldn’t help noticing the boy’s elongated canines. In fact, he had been quickly taking in the boy’s new look all together.

“May I come in?” Sarutobi asked politely. Naruto just nodded before stepping to the side, closing the door as the man entered. Sarutobi walked in casually, taking in the environment. Not much had changed about the house, at least not the living room at least. He did notice that the water was running in the bathroom but he didn’t say anything. The old man walked over to the window, looking out once again on the poor, dreary neighborhood Naruto lived in. The morning sun did little to lighten the mood. If anything it gave light to the dirt and poverty that entangled the district. Naruto watched the Hokage closely, even behind that blindfold. And Naruto’s adopted parents watched closely as well.

“So what’s up?” Naruto asked casually while moving his arms in front of himself and slipping his hands into the sleeves of his robe, looking like a monk now. Sarutobi kept his back to Naruto before speaking.

“Naruto, can you remove that robe and blindfold. I know why you wear it. Please, let me see.” Sarutobi spoke calmly. Naruto’s eyes widened behind that blindfold, his body tensing up. Should he do it? How would the Hokage react? The boy was frozen with indecision.

 **“Do it kit. And relax, you have nothing to fear from this man.”** Kyuubi’s voice rang inside Naruto’s head. Naruto nodded obediently before lifting his hands to take off his blindfold first, revealing those feral eyes of his. Then off came the robe, revealing his furry red ears and the two slender tails that now swung freely behind him. Naruto now stood only in a pair of boxers, his arms crossed now as his courage returned to him. As Naruto stripped, Sarutobi turned around, his eyes widened in shock. The sight before him was...different. Had Kyuubi escaped? Was this truly still Naruto? Question raced through his mind but he appeared calm on the outside. Being a Master Ninja allowed for that.

“I see.” Sarutobi spoke before taking a long pause. “Then Kyuubi is free?” He questioned while taking a puff of his pipe. Naruto just shook his head, arms still crossed.

“Nope. Mommy is still locked up.” Naruto said in a “matter of fact” sort of tone while relaxing and placing his hands behind his head now. Sarutobi raised in an eyebrow.

“Mommy?” He questioned the fox-boy in front of him. Naruto just nodded.

“Mommy.” Naruto repeated. Sarutobi stared down at Naruto for a moment before closing his eyes.

“I see. How long?” Sarutobi continued his questions.

“Just over a year now.” Naruto answered with a small yawn, still waking up. Sarutobi continued to watch the boy closely. He still seemed to be Naruto, but he had to make sure.

“May I see?” Sarutobi asked in a respectful manner. Naruto paused for a moment.

 **“Let him see.”** Said Kyuubi, who still watched closely. Naruto nodded once more. Lowering his arms to his side while looking up to Sarutobi expectantly. Sarutobi nodded in acknowledgement before stepping towards the boy. He raised a hand and placed two fingers against Naruto’s head, closing his own eyes.

Sarutobi now stood along a cliff, looking over a vast sea. The sun shone down upon him, the sounds of waves crashing against rocks below him rang in his ears. Animal noises resounded about. He could even make out what appeared to be seagulls in the distance. It was like a beach. The wind blew against his face gently, causing Sarutobi to sigh and close his eyes to enjoy the breeze.

 **“Enjoying the view?”** Spoke a sultry voice from behind him. Sarutobi turned around slowly to be greeted by the sight of the nine tailed fox. But things were definitely different. She wasn’t behind some cage in a dreary tunnel. She was now sitting in a grassy field on a park bench, a forest behind her. She was in human form, a red kimono adorning her curvy figure. Nine long fox tails rested behind her. To her side was a man Sarutobi didn’t recognize. A dark skinned man with two raccoon ears atop his head. One large raccoon tail sat behind him as he sat right next to Kyuubi on that bench. His arms were resting on the back of the bench, one arm lazily draped around Kyuubi’s shoulder. He only wore a pair of brown pants, his muscular chest exposed, showing off a slew of black tattoos and scars. His eyes were black, with gold diamonds decorating his pupils.

“You must be Shukaku.” Sarutobi stated, still in a formal manner. Shukaku nodded silently, keeping his intense gaze fixed on Sarutobi. Sarutobi looked around before sighing. “So the seal is broken.” He stated solemnly. Kyuubi let out a sultry chuckle when hearing those words, a confident smirk plastered across her face.

 **“It’s still intact. Don’t have a heart attack.”** Kyuubi stated in a taunting manner while gesturing over to a small shack where that piece of paper where the kanji for “seal,” stuck to it. It was torn heavily, only a fourth of the paper still remaining. Kyuubi, sitting in a delicate posture with her legs folded, legs crossed over one another, then looking to Sarutobi calmly. **“Though maybe it’s missing a piece of two.”** The woman stated while tilting her head to the side and watching Sarutobi with an amused gaze. **“It’s been a long time Sarutobi.”**

“I know.” Sarutobi replied, not really feeling much better about the situation, seeing the tattered state of that seal. “So…it seems you’ve added to your family.” He went on, taking a puff of his pipe. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes slightly.

 **“It won’t replace the one your people stole from me, but yes, I have.”** Kyuubi spoke in a low yet suddenly aggravated tone. Shukaku kept his face expressionless, letting Kyuubi do all the talking. Sarutobi shook his head.

“I’ve told you, it wasn’t us. They were rogue-nin. We still hunt them to this day for what they did.” Sarutobi replied, having had this conversation before. Kyuubi just snarled, baring her white, sharpened teeth.

 **“Rogue nin from your village. Training by you, raises by you. You allowed it to happen. Take responsibility for the actions of your pathetic species, and your own mistakes.”** Kyuubi snapped, though still maintaining her seated position. Sarutobi just sighed, turning a bit to the side to stare off at the see.

“I do every day. So what now. Will you use Naruto to get revenge? Even though the people in this village aren’t responsible for what happened? Will you repeat the past?” Sarutobi asked, refocusing on Kyuubi. Kyuubi stared at him for a while before closing her eyes, calming herself.

 **“I know who is to blame. But that isn’t my point. You, humans, your capacity for love is only rivaled by your capacity to hate and sacrifice others for your own goals, even if it means doing monstrous things to your own kind. And while you live in chaos, other species must pay for your mistakes, and your ignorance. You know as well as I that Naruto should be seen as a hero by your pathetic village. Yet they treat him like scum.”** She went on, speaking much calmer now. Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

“Yes, we humans are capable of horrendous things. But many of us still try to do the right thing. Are you so much better than us?” Sarutobi asked while looking down at his own hand in thought. Kyuubi just scoffed.

 **“We’d never treat our own kind like you do. You humans rule this world, and yet you’ve squandered it on war, rape, slavery. This village is a testiment to your failure as a species to live in peace. You train your children to be murderers. Can you honestly say you’ve done the right thing?”** Kyuubi went on. Sarutobi paused for a moment before replying.

“It’s the best we can do. We do what we must, same as you. We aren’t so different Kyuubi.” Kyuubi paused for a moment before looking past Sarutobi, out on the sea.

 **“You are right, in many ways we are the same. But we demons have something you humans will never have. A bond, a love, a connection you can never know. That bond drives us to harmony as strongly as your human greed drives you to war. Your kind has failed Sarutobi. We both want the same thing, peace, to have our families grow up safe and happy. But you can never have that. It’s against your nature.”** Kyuubi lectured.

“And you can?”

**“Yes.”**

“How?”

 **“The only way you can understand is to become one of us.”** Kyuubi explained. This caused Sarutobi to raise a brow.

“You would bring a human into your fold? Don’t you just want to kill us all?” Sarutobi asked in confusion. Kyuubi just shook her head before looking over to Shukaku at her side, a tender smile adorning her face.

 **“Yes, I would welcome everyone into my family. It may surprise you that I don’t want to kill.”** Kyuubi stated softly.

“Then what do you want?”

 **“Peace.”** Kyuubi explained shortly. They stayed their in silence for a while before Sarutobi finally spoke up.

“This peace, how many lives will pay for it?”

**“As many as is needed. Otherwise it won’t last.”**

“Do you really expect there to be peace from blood.”

 **“Yes. With humans, with your nature, there can be no other way.”** Kyuubi stated bluntly.

“How long?” Sarutobi asked. Kyuubi just tilted her head curiously.

 **“How long will the peace last?”** Sarutobi just shook his head.

“How long before you try to implement this “peace?” Sarutobi asked in a solemn manner.

 **“You will be long gone before that. The time must be right. Because if we fail, we die.”** Sarutobi quirked a brow at that.

“You are willing to risk you life and the lives of your family for this peace?” Kyuubi stayed silent for a long time, her eyes closing. This was a very important question.

 **“If it means no other child will ever again have to endure what my boys have endured, if it means no other mother will ever have to endure what I have endured, then yes, it’s worth the risk. And if I fail and we die, it will just be another chapter in Mankind’s long and pointless bloody saga.”** Kyuubi stated in a resolute matter. Sarutobi nodded in understanding.

“This peace, will it last.”

**“It will.”**

“Ok.” Sarutobi stated before turning his back on the demons and walking to the edge of the cliff. He then turned his head to the side slightly, pipe still dangling from his lips.

“I trust you Kyuubi. I know you. I know what ever you have planned you’ve thought it through for longer than any human has lived. I know you wouldn’t let harm come to your child, and you wouldn’t go through with that plan if it wouldn’t work. All I ask is that when the time comes, you make sure it lasts. Don’t screw up.” Sarutobi went on in a serious tone. Despite being lectured by a human Kyuubi nodded. She had great respect for this man. Probably the only human she respected. She no longer considered her children human.

 **“I won’t. But first I’m going to give my children the childhood they deserve.”** The woman stated bluntly. Sarutobi nodded solemnly. none of this should have happened. Naruto should be looked on as a hero, but despite his guidance, he can’t change human nature, not even of the villagers that look up to him. He nodded in understanding before breaking the link.

Sarutobi now opened his eyes, to be greeted by the bright, feral eyes of Naruto who was still staring up at him. They were still in the exact same position. Not much time had passed since time is distorted when entered Kyuubi’s “cage.”

“So how’d it go?” Naruto asked in a bubbly manner. He knew his mother and Sarutobi would meet again. She’d told him about the talks they used to have. Sarutobi just sighed.

“It went fine Naruto. But weren’t you listening in?” Sarutobi inquired curiously. Naruto just nodded.

“I was, but I want to hear your impression. Mommy can be a bit...intense.” Naruto said while giggling a bit and covering his mouth with both hands as he did. Sarutobi stared down at Naruto’s innocent display before ruffling his hair.

“Yea she can be.” Sarutobi said while his hands brushed at Naruto’s new fox ears. At least they were new to him. Naruto let out a small murr of pleasure. As he did a door to their side opened and out stepped Gaara from the bathroom. He was covered from chest to toe with a large white towel. He had his eyes closed while wrapping another towel around his long red hair.

“So who was at the door Naru-kun?” Gaara asked before opened his eyes to see Sarutobi petting Naruto’s head. Gaara’s eyes widened in surprise as he froze up in shock. Naruto laughed lightly at Gaara before holding out his hand and gesturing the other boy over. Sarutobi pulled his hand away from Naruto’s head and watched the two with his eyebrow raised, looking on as Gaara quickly darted over to Naruto and held his hand, huddling close to Naruto and whispering in his ear. Naruto placed a kiss against Gaara’s head to reassure him.

“It’s ok. He’s nice.” Naruto spoke gently to his partner. Gaara nodded in acknowledgement while clinging to Naruto’s arm, still only wearing that towel. Sarutobi smiled warmly down at the two boys.

“I see. So here is the family. Anyone else I should know about?” Sarutobi asked while maintain that warm smile. Naruto shook his head.

“Nope, it’s just us.” Naruto answered while wrapping his arm around Gaara’s waist and pulling their bodies closer, his tail wrapped around Gaara as well. Sarutobi watched the sight as a small red blush tinted his cheeks.

 _“Too cute.”_ The old man thought to himself before walking past Naruto and Gaara.  
  
“Well stay out of trouble you two. And Kyuubi, you might want to teach your boys some henge jutsu to hide their features. I can’t control the behavior of other villagers.” Sarutobi said before taking another step forward, but before poofing away he had one more thing to say.  
  
“Stay together you two.” He whispered before poofing away in a whirl of leaves.  
  
Naruto and Gaara watched as Sarutobi left before Naruto suddenly picked Gaara up bridal style to walk him into their bedroom. Gaara let out a girlish squeal from that abrupt action.

“What was that all about Naru-kun?” Gaara asked in a worried tone. Naruto just shook his head.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything.” He said while sitting Gaara down at the edge of their bed. He then moved over to their one dresser and pulled out a large brush that Gaara had made himself. Naruto returned to Gaara, handing the other boy the brush.  
  
“Brush my hair?”

**With Kyuubi...**

Kyuubi sat on the bench, looking out on the beach. Shukaku was no longer at her side. He was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking out on the ocean in thought. After a moment Kyuubi stood up, walking over to Shukaku with graceful steps. She stopped behind him and leaned into his back, placing her hand on his shoulders and lightly rubbing against his flesh.

 **“What are you thinking Love?”** Kyuubi asked in a gentle tone. Shukaku didn’t respond immediately. But after a moment he spoke up.

 **“What you have planned, can you really do it?”** He asked in a worried tone. Something Kyuubi wasn’t used to hearing. She sighed and laid the side of her head against Shukaku’s back, enjoying the feel of his muscles against her cheek.

 **“Not only can I do it, but I will do it. Nothing will stop me. I have to do it...for them.”** The women said in a resolute manner, her eyes drifting off as she thought of her boys who were currently enjoying each other’s company. Shukaku nodded, satisfied with that answer. He then turned around and embrace her with strong arms, standing a good bit taller than she did, his body towering over her.

 **“Good.”** He spoke shortly before falling back, bringing Kyuubi with him as they both fell off the cliff and into the sea, both with content smiles on their faces.

**Back in Naruto’s apartment...**

Naruto sat along the floor, his head resting between Gaara’s legs. Gaara sat on the edge of the bed, cradling Naruto’s head while using that custom made brush to groom through Naruto spiky locks. The activity was futile. Naruto’s hair was just too rough, but he did it because Naruto enjoyed it. It was like a massage. As Gaara brushed his partner’s hair Naruto explained the happenings that went on with Sarutobi.

“Mommy sounds like she’s going to destroy the world or something.” Gaara commented with a matter-of-fact sort of way. Naruto just shrugged.

“Who knows. She hasn’t exactly told me her plan or what it entails. And from the way she spoke, we won’t have to worry about it for a long time.” Naruto guessed.

He then stood up, stretching his back a little bit. Gaara watched him idly, placing the brush to the side. Naruto turned around to face Gaara, staring down at him with a mixed gaze. Gaara stared back, averting his eye for a bit.

“I just wish we could all live in peace and be safe.” Gaara whispered. Naruto nodded before leaning forward and placing his hands at the side of Gaara’s hips, clutching into the sheets of the bed the shorter tween currently sat on.  In that position the two demon boy's faces were separated by barely an inch, their breath berating softly against each other.

“Peace won’t come easy. We have to fight for it.” Naruto stated bluntly while continuing to stare intensely into Gaara's black eyes.  The redhead then began to scooch back on the bed slowly as Naruto followed him on all fours. Now in the middle of the bed, Gaara lowed himself atop the cushion, laying down on his back now while Naruto hovered over him. Slowly Naruto descended, allowing himself to fall restfully atop Gaara's small form in a careful fashion.  The blonde tween turned his head and rested his cheek on top of Gaara’s chest.

“But no matter what happens, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Naruto whispered while staring off to the side. Gaara brought his hands down to entwine all ten of his fingers in Naruto’s hair, scratching at his partner’s scalp.

“But what if something happens to you? I don’t think I’d be able to handle it.” Gaara explained in a pain filled voice. Naruto raised his head up to look up at Gaara’s face, sliding upwards so his face was hovering barely an inch above Gaara’s. He stared unblinkingly down at the other boy.

“You will never lose me. I will become strong to make sure.” Naruto explained before kissing Gaara on the forehead. Gaara still had his hands entangled in Naruto’s hair, with no intention of letting go. He looked up to Naruto with an adoring gaze.

“Promise me.” Gaara stated hopefully.

“I promise, you will never lose me.” Naruto said confidently before lowering his head down to nuzzle his face into the side of Gaara’s neck.  The smaller tween closed his eyes and let a gentle breath escape his throat.  Hearing Gaara's sweet voice was always pleasing to Naruto's ears.  He wanted to reward his partner and encourage the other boy to keep making those adorable noises.  And of course Naruto knew exactly how to make that happen.   
  
The golden haired demon child parted his lips to allow that small tongue of his to snake outward to apply light licks into the side of Gaara's neck.  Naruto lavished a few spots of Gaara's smooth, sweet smelling skin in sticky saliva.  Having just got out of the shower the redheaded tween was delightfully fresh. The sensation sent a shiver up the smaller boy's spine, causing Gaara to arch his back, forcing their chests to grind together.  Just like Naruto wanted his tiny partner let out another soft breath, this time it was also accompanied by a barely audible, high pitched squeak of pleasure.   
  
That response only encourage Naruto more.  Soon the adolescent fox demon began to trail little nips and kisses down Gaara's neck and across his collarbone something he'd seen Shukaku do to Kyuubi.  Soft suckling noises began to emanate from Naruto's mouth as he continued, the boy's fiery fox eyes staring at Gaara's face to gauge his reaction.  
  
By now the redhead was in heaven, the boys petite form writhing uncontrollably, a deep blush painting his cheeks.  The little tween still had his eyes closed, pouty lips parted in order to constantly release those adorable squeaks and gasps of approval.  Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of Gaara's pretty face, trailing another line of kisses up the side of the redhead's neck, jawline, chin, to finally settle his face directly above Gaara's.  They were so close that Naruto's lips lightly grazed the luscious lips of the other much more effeminate tween.  They didn't kiss however, the contact of lips being an innocent mistake. But Naruto did use the closeness to nuzzle his nose against the other boys, sharing in that familiar innocent gesture.   
  
Gaara's eyes finally fluttered open into a half lidded gaze, staring up at his friend with an adoring look in his black, starred eyes.  There were also feelings welling up in Gaara's chest which happened often during these...activities.  Feelings the adolescent didn't understand.  But Gaara liked the feeling and enjoyed them every time Naruto made him feel that way, even if he was too young to truly comprehend it.   
  
The two demon boys stared at each other for a long time in pure silence, the only sound they made was their soft breaths which berating against the other's face.  Because their little chests were pressed together in that laying position they could even feel each other's heart beats, the thumping pounding rapidly between them.  Naruto was shirtless, wearing only his boxers since he just recently got out of the shower.  But Gaara still wore that long towel wrapped around his entire petite frame.  The thin veil of a towel was the only thing that separated their bodies from pressing against each other directly, not that they hadn't done so plenty of times before.   
  
After a while the smaller tween removed his slender fingers from Naruto's hair only to have Naruto instantly reach forward to clasp at his partner's hands, entwining their fingers, and positioning Gaara's dainty hands at the side of Gaara's head.  Since Naruto was on top it appeared as though the larger boy was pinning his smaller partner.  And that's exactly what Naruto was doing, a playful gesture they both began to enjoy recently.  Gaara didn't mind, he trusts Naruto, and being pinned always made the effeminate tween feel...well maybe he'd understand his feelings one day. 

“So what are we going to do today? I don’t want to waste our one day off.” Naruto spoke in a gentle whisper while attempting to entangle his legs with the boy lying below him.   
  
The smooth skin of their shins rubbed together lightly.  Gaara was still wearing that long towel which flowed down his entire form.  In order for their legs to be properly entwined like they wanted Naruto began to force the rough material of that semi-damp towel up Gaara's legs a bit, wrinkling the fabric.  The smaller boy's body was gradually being revealed as Naruto ran his knee slowly between Gaara's thighs, trying to move that garment out of the way to give the golden haired adolescent full access to his partner's two slender limbs.  
  
Naruto was only satisfied when he'd pushed that towel up to Gaara's skinny upper thigh, just a few inches from revealing the redhead's hidden boyhood.  But Naruto didn't need to go that far.  His goal was accomplished.  Now that the towel was bunched up so high Naruto would have full leeway to entangle his legs with the other's boys, the skin of their thighs, ankles, shins, and knees scrapping across one another in a deliberately slow and sensual manner.  Another habit they'd picked up from watching their demonic adoptive parents.   
  
Gaara’s thick eyes lashes were fluttering now as his mind was awash in bliss, loving the closeness he shared with his beloved best friend.  It took him a long while to respond to the question that Naruto posed. 

“Well...I was thinking we could practice our demonic cloning Jutsu.” Gaara finally responded in a breathless and dreamy tone. Naruto raised a brow curiously.

“What did you have in mind?”

Thanks for Reading! Please review~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata learns the secret

Thanks again for the lovely reviews~ Please continue to enjoy~

Ok I’m starting my Seventh Chapter

Chapter 7  
On with the Story

 

A girl sat alone in her room, sitting at her desk while looking down at a stack of book in front of her. She had lavender eyes with seemingly dilated pupils. Short purple hair flowed down from her head, blowing lightly from the gentle breeze which came from her window. Her room was impeccably clean, her entire house deathly silent. Though she knew her family was nearby. This girl was none other than Hinata Hyuuga, and even on a weekend she was entrenched in her studies.

After a while of staring at her textbook the girl lifted her head up, looking out the window which was located to her side. She sighed with a solemn gaze. As she daydreamed Hinata turned her head towards the closed door to her room in alarm, hearing footsteps approach her door. Quickly she returned to her studies as the door opened. A man stepped through, his eyes similar to Hinata’s, their resemblance striking as well. He stood there in silence for a while before finally speaking.

“I’m going out. Don’t slack on your training.” He stated in a commanding tone.

“Yes father.” Hinata said in a soft, but low tone, avoiding his gaze. He nodded before turning around. But before he leaved the man turned his head to speak once more.

“Tomorrow you will be sparing with Hanabi. Don’t disappoint me again.” He commanded before gently closing the door behind himself and walking off. Hinata listened for his steps to fade before releasing a deep breath. The last time she had sparred with her sister, despite being older, she had lost. Hinata while being slightly more skilled, didn’t have the will to fight with all she had, for fear of harming her younger sibling. Hanabi however had no such drawbacks. They sparred many times but she always held back, something her father didn’t overlook. He considered that merciful trait a weakness. Hinata it seems, couldn’t help but be a disappointment no matter how much she studied or how much she practiced. Ever since her mother died, nothing was the same.

As Hinata hung her head low, staring down at her book, though not really paying attention to it since she was so distracted by her own thoughts, something off to the side caught her eye. A small dandelion seed fly slowly into her window. She watched it flow in with a light smile. But that seed was followed by another, and another. Soon dozens of dandelion seeds were flying gently into her room. Hinata looked on in confusion before standing up and walking over to her window to investigate. She moved her head outside the window, looking left to right, only a small clearing visible, as well as the forest of trees a little away from her house. But soon another series of dandelion seeds fell from above. Looking up, Hinata went wide eyed as she noticed where they were coming from.

Naruto and Gaara sat on a nearby tree branch, smiling down to Hinata in a tender way.

“Hello Hinata-chan.” Both the boys chimed at once. Though they spoke those words in more of a whisper. Hinata let out a small “eep” of surprise before quickly covering her mouth. She noticed that they were in their long black robes.

“What….are you doing here?” Hinata asked in a panic, whispering as well. Naruto and Gaara suddenly jumped down from the branch to land right in front of Hinata’s window, which was on the first floor. Naruto spoke up first.

“We wanted to see if you could come out and play.” Naruto said in a cheerful manner while holding a dandelion and blowing a bunch of seeds in her face. A small blush creeped across Hinata’s cheeks from the gesture. But soon she started to shake her head, a frown crossing her face.

“I can’t. I need to study.” She said sadly. Naruto and Gaara both cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

“But why? We didn’t get homework. And you are already one of the smartest in the class anyway.” Naruto spoke honestly. Hinata blushed against at that comment, the girl now standing up straight to begin nervously poking her fingers together. Despite Naruto and Gaara being her friends at school, they had never hung out after school. Plus she was still getting used to the two boys. Hinata was a very shy girl. And it usually took her a while to make up her mind about the things she wanted to say. Thankfully, Naruto and Gaara were very patient with her, and very encouraging. Despite only knowing each other a month, they had a very good friendship blossoming

“Honestly, I’ve already read the book my father wants me to study. He thinks that if I read a book about past wars maybe I’d be able to fight harder. But...it just doesn’t work. Even so, if I leave I’ll be in big trouble.” Hinata explained. Naruto and Gaara both nodded in understanding.

“You are so kind Hinata, I can see why you’d have troubles, especially being a Hyuuga. But there is a place for everyone. We want to be their for you no matter where you destiny leads you.” Gaara spoke now moving forward, placing a hand on the window seal and extending his other hand towards Hinata. “Please...let us be there for you.” Gaara pleaded in a gentle, kind tone. Hinata did like how Gaara talked, his voice was so....soothing. Hinata hesitated for a moment before nodding and taking Gaara’s hand. As always his hand was so soft. She stepped over the window seal, hopping onto the ground still holding Gaara’s hand. Gaara smiled in satisfaction, squeezing her palm affectionately. Hinata just continued to blush before looking around in paranoia.

“What if...my father comes back and I’m not there.” She asked in a worried tone. Naruto just smiled off to her side before making a series of hand signs. Suddenly a pillar of flame erupted at his side causing Hinata to jump a bit and cling closer to Gaara side. Both her and Gaara were pretty much the same size, Naruto being the tallest of the three. Gaara smiled before embracing her in a tender hug to reassure her.

“It’s ok Hinata, this is just one of our Jutsu.” Gaara whispered. Hinata nodded in understanding, Gaara’s soft voice again helping to sooth her nerves. That flame burned for a while before a figure stepped from the pillar. Hinata gasped as she saw it. It looked like an exact replica of herself. It even stood like she did. The clone then took tentative steps forward, hanging it’s head low while looking at Hinata.

“Um...I’ll cover you ok?” The clone spoke in Hinata’s voice. Hinata stared from Naruto to the clone before nodding in disbelief. The clone then nodded before hopping back through the window and taking a seat at the desk Hinata occupied a few minutes ago. Naruto smiled in satisfaction before stepping forward towards Hinata, holding out his hand.

“It was really hard to sneak into this Hyuuga compound without being seen. If you let me carry you, I can make sure no one notices us leave.” Naruto explained. Hinata hesitated for a minute, poking her fingers together nervously for a moment before nodding once more and taking Naruto’s hand.

“Ok.” As soon as she said those words, Naruto suddenly moved forward and picked Hinata up bridal style. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from shrieking. Instinctively her arms wrapped around Naruto’s neck. As soon as he saw that Naruto nodded to Gaara before taking off into the trees. Naruto and Gaara moved side by side through the trees, keeping to the outskirts of the village, taking the long way around towards their clearing to avoid being seen. Hinata kept her eyes closed most of the time. They were moving so fast, it was kind of overwhelming.

After a while Naruto and Gaara suddenly jumped from a tree towards a pond, sailing through the air quickly. Hinata turned her head to see that they were about to fall into the water. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the splash that never came. Instead she heard much smaller splashing noises, opening her eyes to notice that Naruto and Gaara were both RUNNING ON WATER?

Hinata was completely amazed by now, staying completely silent as the three finally made it to the clearing. Once there Naruto slowly set Hinata down on her feet. As one of her foot touched the ground, Hinata suddenly collapsed forward, her knees shaky and unable to support her from having moved so fast. Both Naruto and Gaara moved their arms forward to catch her, gripping around her waist. She took a moment to catch her breath before standing up straight and turning around to face the two boys. She looked at them in awe before taking in her surroundings. They were in a large open clearing with grass that reached their ankles. Flowers covered the clearing, and a pond was not that far away.

“I never knew this was here.” Hinata stated in a dreamy fashion. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other before smiling warmly.

“Yes...this is where we spend most of our time. Training, playing, eating, sleeping. Everything really.” Naruto spoke while walking past Hinata to begin spinning in circles with his arms out, closing his eyes and enjoying the fresh air. Both Hinata and Gaara watched Naruto with an adoring gaze.

“Hinata, I think it’s time for us to tell you something. A secret.” Gaara spoke from behind. Hinata turned to face Gaara, her eyes showing her confusion.

“A secret? What kind of secret?” She asked, looking from Naruto to Gaara. Naruto had stopped his spinning by now to return to Hinata’s side. Naruto and Gaara stood on opposite sides of Hinata, nodding towards each other silently. Without a word both of them began to strip. They lowered their hoods, revealing the furry ears that everyone already knew about. But then they took off their blindfolds, showing their modified eyes. But they didn’t stop there. They reached their arms down to lift their robes up and off their body. Hinata was blushing profusely at this point. But her eyes went wide when they revealed what was underneath.

“This is what we really hide under these robes.” Naruto said, standing in his boxers with his two golden fox tails swaying behind him. Gaara had two brown raccoon tails swaying behind himself as well, the boy was however wearing tattered pants and a baggy shirt which he had yet to grow out of. Hinata looked frantically from Naruto to Gaara, swiveling her head rapidly.

“You two...have tails? And those eyes?” She stammered, clearly overwhelmed by the information. Naruto and Gaara just nodded before Gaara moved forward to stand at Naruto side, resting his head along the boy’s shoulder.

“We are the children of Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, and Shukaku, the one-tailed Raccoon demon.” Naruto stated. Hearing that information Hinata’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she suddenly fainted, her world going black.

A while later...

Warmth, and softness. Those were the feelings that surrounded her body as she began to stir from her slumber. Something was rubbing her back, and holding her close. Hinata smiled softly with a warm smile, nuzzling into whatever or whoever was currently holding her so tenderly.

“Good morning mommy.” Hinata whispered in a dreamy fashion.

“It’s actually still the afternoon Hinata-chan.” A voice replied back. The voice was soft, tender, but....not her mother’s. Groggily Hinata’s eyes began to flutter open, her blurring vision becoming more clear as she looked up to the loving face of Gaara. His long, silky, waist length red hair was covering her in a veil. She looked around to notice that Gaara had her held close, cradling her like a baby.

“Gaara-chan?” She questions while rubbing her eyes. Gaara just smiled before nodding and leaning down to place a soft kiss against Hinata’s forward, an action which surprised the girl and caused her cheeks to burn red.

“Yes it’s me Hinata-chan. You passed out, but we made sure you were safe.” Gaara explained. Hinata looked on with confusion before the memories of their previous conversation came flooding back to her mind. And as they did, Hinata noticed Gaara’s eyes, his ears, but she couldn’t see his tails. Well not until she looked down at her own body. His tails were wrapped around her, covering her in a furry blanket. Before she could really panic her attention was diverted to the side where a loud grunt rang through the clearing they were still in.

Naruto was currently sparing with a clone of himself. Naruto and his clone dashed around the field, clawing and swiping at each other at blazing speeds. Hinata watched in amazement, not really able to keep up with Naruto's movements. She then returned her gaze to Gaara who was still cradling her.

“Um...I think I’m fine now.” She whispered in a hesitant manner. Gaara nodded before releasing his grip on her and letting his tail fall freely from her body. Quickly Hinata stood up and took a few steps back from Gaara. He had put his black robe back on, though Naruto didn’t bother, sparring off to the side. Gaara was kneeling in the grass, placing his now free hands gently atop his own lap. Gaara looked to Naruto as he spoke.

“It’s no surprise. Your reaction. We were stupid. It was a mistake to give you all that information at once. I’ve sorry Hinata-chan.” Gaara said in a solemn manner while gazing up at Hinata. Hinata froze for a second, hearing Gaara sound so sad was...unsettling. She then shook her head, causing her purple hair to bounce around.

“It’s ok. I...shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. It was rude of me. I’m sorry.” Hinata said while bending at the waist to deliver an apologetic bow to Gaara. Gaara just smiled softly up at her.

“No need to apologize. You took it pretty well all things considered.” Gaara replied in a encouraging manner. Hinata smiled at that. In all her shock and awe, she had nearly forgot why she like Gaara in the first place. But soon her smile faded, and a nervous expression crossed her face while looking towards Naruto.

“So it’s true. You both. You are the children of Kyuubi and Shuk...um..who is the other one?” Hinata asked, a little embarrassed that she’d forgotten the other name. She could have sworn she’d read about that the demon Shukaku in a book. Gaara just let out a small, high pitched giggle, covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“Shukaku.” He stated simply. Hinata nodded, blushing in embarrassment.

“Oh yes.” She stated shortly. Gaara then stared up at her before sighing.

“I’m sorry we told you. I guess you weren’t ready. We thought that maybe...someone else....” Gaara trailed off before shaking his head. His long red hair was now splayed across the ground, covering most of his body since he was in a kneeling position. “Forget it, If you don’t want to speak to us again we understand.” As he said this Naruto stopped his sparring to look over towards Gaara and Hinata, his hesitation causing him to be punched in the face by his clone. He growled as he was knocked back before dismissing the clone. Hinata gasped, looking from Naruto to Gaara in a panic. Suddenly she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Gaara’s neck and embracing him in a hug.

“No, please no. I’m sorry if I offended. I was just...surprised. It’s ok. Please don’t stop being my friend.” Hinata pleaded with tears threatening to stream from her eyes. Gaara was a bit surprised by Hinata’s actions but he didn’t hesitate in wrapping his arms around her small body and embracing her in an affection hug.

“We won’t Hinata. As long as you will have us, we will stay with you.” Gaara replied, looking up as Naruto approached. Sensing his approach, Hinata held on to Gaara’s neck, though she turned a little to the side to look towards Naruto. The sight of him caused her to tear her gaze away in a fluster.

Naruto was sweating profusely, the sweat glistening as the sun shone down upon him. His lean and slightly muscular figure was shown off perfectly. Despite still being a pre-teen, Naruto’s demonic chakra had allowed his body to develop muscle faster than normal. He didn’t really look older than his actual age, but his body was more...fit for combat. He stood completely naked, something which Hinata had overlooked in all the excitement. His two fluffy fox tails were wrapped around his waist, effectively obscuring his privates. Naruto was shirtless however, standing casually over the two with his head cocked to the side. Hinata could barely even steal a glance towards Naruto without her face burning like a tomato.

“I think it’s time we told you everything.” Naruto said while sitting down with his legs crossed Indian style.

Naruto and Gaara told Hinata everything. About Kyuubi and Shukaku, about why Kyuubi attacked the village, and how Konoha missing-nin had destroyed Kyuubi’s previous family. About how the village treated Naruto and Gaara. And about how Kyuubi and Shukaku had taken them in. When all was said and done, Hinata stared quietly towards Naruto. The entire time she and Gaara were still huddled together. Hinata clung to Gaara for support. Gaara was very...motherly.

“So everyone hates you for being the demon carrier. But they should view you as a hero.” Hinata stated in confusion. Naruto just shrugged.

“Yea.” He stated bluntly while raising a hand to slick his hair back, removing his long golden bangs from obscuring his vision. Hinata went silent for a moment before looking to Gaara.

“I’m so sorry. You’ve both been through so much.” She spoke in a sad voice, Gaara just smiled down at her before reaching a free hand towards Naruto. Naruto moved towards Gaara to hold his hand, still sitting down. He then looked to Hinata with a bright grin.

“It’s not so bad. I mean, I met Gaara, and my mom and dad, so I think I’ve done well.” Naruto said while laughing quietly to himself. Hinata just looked at him with a small smile, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

“That’s true.” Hinata stated in a happy manner while looking from both Gaara to Naruto, noticing how affection they were towards each other. That’s why they were so close. To her, despite how terrible their story was, she saw the beauty in it. Gaara smiled when seeing Hinata’s frame soften. But soon he began to rise from his kneeling position. Hinata let him go, blushing once more when realizing just how long she had been clinging to Gaara’s form. Naruto rose up from his sitting position to move close to Gaara, wrapping an arm around the other’s boy’s waist and tugging him close.

Gaara let out a little delighted squeak when feeling that embrace, moving to clutch into the taller boy’s arm. The sight caused Hinata’s face to burn an even brighter shade of red, the girl averting her gaze in embarrassment.

“You are the first person we’ve told Hinata-chan. It’s something we’ve had to keep to ourselves. Just us.” Gaara spoke out in a that heavenly voice of his, tilting his head up to look adoringly at Naruto, there was a somber hint in his tone. Naruto turned to face Gaara, wrapping both his strong arms around the smaller boy’s waist now. They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes. Hinata just stayed silent, watching in fascination.

“And we could deal with that. Just us.” Naruto said while placing a gentle kiss against Gaara’s forehead, the gesture causing the other boy to close his eyes and lay his head against Naruto’s chest. In the intimate embrace the boy’s stayed silent for a while before both looked over to Hinata, now noticing just how flushed her face was.

“Is there something wrong Hinata?” Gaara asked in a curious voice. Hinata just shook her head and coughed a bit in embarrassment, trying to stop herself from staring.

“No, it’s just...you two make a great couple. I don’t think I’ve ever seen boyfriend and girlfriend as close as you are. It’s just..nice to see.” The girl stated while bowing her head and clutching her hand to her chest, a small smile stained across her face. It felt so good to just be around them, and they were letting her stay. This was one of the happiest moments she could remember.

As Hinata finished her sentence Naruto and Gaara looked at the girl in confusion.

“Um...what?” Naruto questioned in a stunned manner. The two boys then looked to each other before back at Hinata. Gaara was the first to speak, drawing Hinata’s attention.

“Um...Hinata-chan…” Gaara whispered in a tentative tone. Hinata looked up with her head tilted slightly to the side.

“Yes Gaara-chan?” The girl responded in a soft voice.

“You do know I’m a boy right?” Gaara continued. Hinata froze for a moment, her eyes staring at Gaara in disbelief. She wasn’t the only one who assumed Gaara was a girl. In fact this was the first time he’d ever corrected anyone. Most people referred to him as -chan. And called him a girl. And he didn’t care enough to correct them because he and Naruto were so distant at school. To everyone but Hinata.

“What?” Hinata stated in a stunned, voice, her eyes wide. Gaara smiled warmly while turning his body towards Hinata. As he did that Naruto moved behind Gaara, Naruto’s arms still wrapped around Gaara’s waist. Naruto now rested his chin atop the other boy’s shoulder. Gaara tiled his head to the side with a perplexed expression across his face. The two boys were completely oblivious to how their behavior seemed so intimate to others. Their closeness just came natural to the demon kits.

“I'm...a...boy.” Gaara repeated slowly before releasing a tiny high pitched giggle, raising a dainty hand to cover his mouth as he released that laughter. Doing so in the same way Kyuubi did. Gaara was really taking after Kyuubi, behaving in a sensual, graceful fashion. Hinata stared for a long time before suddenly raising both her hands up and clutching her head as she exclaimed louder than either boy had ever heard before.

“What!?”

Thanks for reading! Please review~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata proves herself

Ok, I'm starting my eighth chapter enjoy.

Chapter 8

On with the story

The sun rose as morning once again met the village of the leaf. The light shined down on the apartment of two boys sleeping soundly, as always their bodies tangled in an intimate embrace. Their legs were entwined, their furry tails wrapped around each other's waist. Gaara's forehead rested against Naruto's bare chest, his hands bunched up and clasping at the hair that flowed down Naruto's torso. Adorning Naruto's hips were his usual boxers. Gaara however was wearing something a little different today. In the weeks that Hinata had been welcomed into their fold, all three of them had grown even closer. Gaara wore the evidence of his friendship with Hinata.

Flashback

Hinata and Gaara sat at the edge of their clearing, watching Naruto as he sparred with his clone. This had become routine. Even though Gaara still trained, he also enjoyed his free time. However Naruto used pretty much all his free time to continue training. They watched as Naruto fought five of his clones, all of them beating on Naruto who simply sat in a crouch taking the hits without defending himself. A form of endurance training Shukaku had taught him.

Gaara sat kneeled in the grass, his hands gracefully placed atop his own lap. Hinata sat kneeled behind him, braiding his hair idly as she and him conversed. Gaara was currently wearing his black robe.

"So all you have is that black robe and those tattered clothes?" Hinata asked with a frown as she twisted another couple of long strands of Gaara's hair into a braid. Gaara just slightly nodded his head.

"Yes. I never really needed more clothes. It's easy to wash and maintain." Gaara spoke in his normal gentle tone. Hinata just continued to frown.

"I can understand Naruto doing that, I mean." She trailed off while glancing at Naruto who was once again naked, being covered only by one of his tails which he used to wrap around his pelvis to guard his sex. Hinata then refocused on the braid. She was still trying to get used to Naruto's...openness. "...Naruto is kind of...um...how do I say this?" Hinata paused, trying to chose her words.

"A brute." Gaara said while releasing a light giggle. Hinata just blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"I didn't want to say it that way." Hinata spoke sheepishly. Gaara turned his head to the side slightly to glance towards the girl with a knowing expression.

"It's ok, he's Shukaku's disciple. They take pride in it." Gaara said in a reassuring voice. Hinata just nodded at that.

"I'm not exactly like Naruto, but I don't need much else. Besides, I couldn't afford to buy more clothes anyway." Gaara continued. Hinata frowned at that. She forgot how humble a lifestyle the two boys lived.

"I'll fix that." Hinata said in a determined fashion.

"You really don't have." Gaara attempted to reply before he felt a small tug on his hair, the tug causing him to crane his head back to now look up at Hinata through an upside down viewpoint. Hinata looked down at him with her Byakugan flared.

"I'll fix that." Hinata repeated before relaxing her grip on Gaara's hair. Gaara just nodded before returning his head to it's proper position, a small blush creeping across his face.

End Flashback

Back in the boy's bed, Gaara began to stir first. He blinked his eyes open sleepily, moving subtly as his tired, blurry vision became more clear. Gaara looked up to see Naruto still sound asleep. A tender smile crept across his face before he reached up to place a kiss against Naruto's forehead. After that, Gaara slowly disentangled himself from Naruto's grasp and got up quietly from the bed. But not before stretching out a bit.

He then walked over to the side of his dresser where a large mirror lay leaning against the wall, positioned in such a way so that the person looking into it could see their entire body. From there Gaara stared at himself for a moment.

Gaara no longer wore his tattered clothes. Now he wore very lightly colored mint green girl’s pajamas. Both a pair of silky pants and a matching blouse across his torso, compliments of Hinata. Gaara himself didn't really see the point but it seemed Hinata insisted. His long, silky, knee length red hair flowed down his back and branched out to his front as well. He reached to the side and grabbed a large decorative hair-comb from the dresser. The teeth of the comb were mint green as well and it had six large, frilly, slightly darker green flowers decorating it. Gaara combed through his hair for a few minutes before putting his hair up in a bun and sticking that comb into the bundle of hair to keep it up. Another gift from Hinata. Though it seemed as if Kyuubi approved of the accessory as well.

Mini-Flashback

Gaara and Kyuubi stood opposite each other, practicing their stances. Gaara wore the comb and outfit for the first time.

"I just don't see the point of all these...accessories." Gaara stated with apprehension while keeping one leg held up high and balancing only on one toe of his other leg. Kyuubi just gave a knowing smirk.

"Remember Gaara-chan, getting what you want isn't always just about clawing through your enemies. Deception, misdirection, cunning. These are also powerful tools. People will underestimate you. And that's when you will dominate them. But I also believe Hinata just thinks you look cute dressed like that. I can't say I disagree." Kyuubi spoke while releasing a sultry chuckle.

End Flashback

Gaara held his head slightly tilted to the side while staring at himself in the mirror. It wasn't that bad. But soon he tore himself away and made his way back over to where Naruto continued to sleep peacefully. The sun was still rising and it was almost time for school. They always arrived early. Without Gaara to cuddle into, Naruto lay sprawled out on his back, his long mane of spiky blonde hair covering most of the space around him.

Gaara took a moment to enjoy Naruto's adorableness before climbing back on the bed on all fours. He climbed on top of Naruto slowly, being careful not to wake him as Gaara straddled the other boy's waist. Gaara looked down at Naruto in thought for a moment before an idea popped in his head. He then began to form a series of quick hand signs. When he finished, Gaara's hair rose up. While most of it was in a bun, much of it still hung down to about his mid back. Gaara leaned his torso down a little bit so his hair could come alive and spring forward to begin tickling Naruto's chest and armpits.

Almost instantly Naruto's eyes shut open as he erupted in a fit of laughter. He curled up and convulsed atop the bed, giggling in joy.

"Gaara!" Naruto squealed in delight before making those same hand signs and having his own hair spring to life and attack Gaara right back. Gaara let out a high pitched squeal as he was overtaken, Naruto currently having more hair to work with. Naruto then lept forward, effectively pushing Gaara off of him to instead hop on top of Gaara and pin the other boy's arms above his head. Gaara was now laying down, Naruto stradling Gaara's waist. Naruto's hair continued to tickle Gaara endlessly. Gaara couldn't help but shriek out in that tiny, high pitched voice of his.

"Ok I give, I give. Mercy Naru-kun." Gaara pleaded. Naruto smirked before allowing his hair to settle, though he still held Gaara's hands pinned above his head, never letting that smug smirk leave his face. Gaara looked up with those feral black eyes of his, panting profusely. Naruto lowered his head down to speak directly into Gaara's fluffy raccoon ears.

"Who's the best?" Naruto asked in a taunting manner. Gaara shivered a bit, biting down on his lower lip as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"You are." Gaara conceded that in a tiny whisper. Naruto's grin grew even brighter before replying in a low and deliberate tone, his fiery red slitted eyes staring intensely down into Gaara's.

"Believe it."

Naruto and Gaara flew towards the school swiftly now. They had gotten faster. Naruto took the lead with Gaara following close behind. They both adorned their long black robes, blindfolds on, their hoods pulled up. Iruka didn't bother enforcing the "no hoods" rule after getting to know everyone in the class. Their hair was of course tucked into their robes. Even when their hoods were down most of their long hair was hidden. They arrived early as always, with Hinata already waiting for them at the back of the class. She gave them a sweet little smile before standing up to let the boys into the row.

Gaara moved in first, sliding into the seat. Hinata moved in after him, followed by Naruto. Hinata was usually seated in between the boys. Naruto and Gaara then placed a hand on top of Hinata's lap and entwined their fingers, holding hands. Hinata placed both her hands on top of theirs. It was a small embrace, but one they found...comforting. They had really grown close over the weeks.

After some time the rest of the students began to follow in. Iruka and Mizuki entered after everyone else. And of course when Sasuke entered his fangirls began to swoon. They were promptly ignored. As the bell rang everyone had found their seats as usual, with Iruka standing in front of the class.

"Good, it seems everyone is here. Today is going to be a very exciting day. Because today, we test out your hand to hand skills, not just on practice dummies as usual, but through monitored sparring sessions." As soon as Iruka finished that class began to divulge into a series of whispers. A small smirk appeared across Sasuke's lips, a reaction which didn't go unnoticed by Ino and Sakura who began to swoon once more. Naruto and Gaara gave no reaction as usual. However Hinata had a slightly worried expression on her face. Both Naruto and Gaara caught that look. They let go of each other's hand to instead embrace Hinata's hands, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Hinata sighed in relief, giving them an appreciative smile.

"Alright settle down." Iruka instructed before motioning to the door. "We will meet out in the yard and then I will tell you your pairings. There will be two fights at a time and only two. One will be monitored by myself, and other will be monitored by Mizuki." As he said that, Mizuki just gave a small grunt from the side.

"You stop when we say stop. You will not be given your weapons. This is a hand to hand exercise. You may use any Jutsu you are capable of using at this point. Though again remember, we are sparring, not trying to kill each other." Iruka looked on the class with a stern gaze before nodding and walking out. Everyone else followed.

"Finally I get the chance to show what I got. It's about time. Right Akumaru?" Kibi said as he jumped from his seat to quickly follow after Iruka. Akamaru, who sat on top of Kiba's head, let out a happy bark.

"What a drag?" Came another apprehensive voice from Shikamaru as he tucked his hands in his pockets and followed with a slouch. Naruto, Gaara and Hinata were the last to get up except for one. Sasuke still sat in his seat, staring forward wordlessly. As the three past him, Sasuke shifted his gaze towards Naruto.

"We'll finally see who's the best." Sasuke spoke shortly, his tone calm and collected. Naruto looked towards him, watching through that blindfold. He didn't say anything. Instead Naruto just gave a small nod. Sasuke stared intensely as the three walked by. Hinata had a slightly worried expression on her face but she just continued to make her way outside. Finally Sasuke rose from his seat to follow.

By the time Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke made it to the yard, fights were already starting. The first fight was between Ino and Sakura. They had started out attempting to punch each other. But eventually it devolved into scratching and hair pulling. They were still pre-teens after all. Iruka let them tangle with for a while before finally breaking them up. He figured it was probably good for them to release some pent up aggression.

The next few fights after that were uneventful. Again very few students actually had any developed skill. Kiba eventually fought against Shino. Kiba came out ahead, mostly because Shino's refusal to use his actual weapons. (The bugs.) Though Iruka did make a note of that. Iruka stood on the side with a clipboard writing notes, as did Mizuki a little while away. Though Mizuki allowed fights to continue for much longer then Iruka. Still he broke them up before too much blood was shed, though he did get a few glances from Iruku.

Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata sat off to the side under a tree. They didn't say much, though both Gaara and Naruto were taking the time to gauge the skill level of their peers. The children of the class seemed to be at a level expect of pre-teens.

"Hinata and Gaara, report." Iruka called out after a while. Hinata went wide eyed when hearing her name called, looking over to Gaara who just smiled warmly back at her.

"Let's go." Gaara spoke in a that tender tone of his. The sound of his voice once again calmed her nerves.

"Yea...let's do it." Hinata said in a hesitant manner. She was trying to be a little stronger in the presence of the boys. As they walked over to Iruka, Hinata stole a glance back at Naruto. He just gave her a small nod with a smirk on his face.

"I have to show HIM that I am strong. If not then I’ll be seen as a liability, and I'll lose them." Hinata thought to herself while thinking back on a recent memory.

Flashback

Hinata stood at the top of a cliff overlooking an expansive sea. She peered upon it in aw. This was the first time she'd seen anything like this. All that water, waves, the sounds. It was breathtaking. Behind her Naruto and Gaara smiled as they watched Hinata take in the sights, the boys holding hands as usual. Hinata turned around to look to the demon kits with a teary gaze.

"I didn't think it would be like this." She commented in a breathless fashion. Naruto simply nodded while Gaara held a small smile across his lips.

"Yep, they've changed things a bit. Made things more homey." Naruto spoke up while grinning brightly. Hinata nodded at that before turning around again to look off to into the sea once more.

"I hope they like me." She spoke in an uncertain whisper. Gaara heard that and walked to her side, facing her. Hinata then turned to face Gaara with worry evident in her lavender pupils. Slowly Gaara leaned forward and embraced Hinata in a hug. Hinata didn't hesitate in returning that tender hold.

"You'll do fine Hinata-chan." Gaara whispered, causing Hinata to nod into his neck.

"Ok."

 **"So this is her."** Came a sultry voice from the side. Hinata jumped a bit before pulling away from Gaara and looking towards the direction of the voice. Walking her way was a tall woman in a red kimono. Her hips swinging hypnotically back and forth, the woman's movements graceful and seductive. Nine red fox tails swung hypnotically behind the figure's curvy figure. She stopped a ways away, ushering Hinata over with a small "come-hither" motion she made with her finger. Hinata hesitated for a moment before quickly scampering over to within a few feet of the woman. Hinata then bowed deeply at the waist.

"I-it is very nice to meet you." Hinata stuttered in a fluster. Kyuubi just let out an amused, chuckle.

 **"Aren't you sweet. My name is Kyuubi. I've been waiting to meet you Hinata-chan."** Kyuubi drawled out. Hinata shivered at the sound of the woman's voice. It was so...commanding, yet delicate. Finally Hinata stood back up from her bowed position, but she couldn't bring herself to look Kyuubi in the eye. Her entire body was shaking. This was THE nine tailed fox after all.

"It's...nice to meet you as well." Hinata spoke out in a barely audible voice. Kyuubi released another amused chuckle at Hinata's response before looking over to Naruto and Gaara.

 **"Your friend here is quite adorable."** Kyuubi said before watching Hinata with her intense, red slitted eyes. Naruto just grinned and began to rub the back of his head.

"Yea I guess so." Naruto replied nervously as Gaara moved back to his side and nodded.

“She really is.” Gaara stated in an admiring voice.

 **"Weak is more like it."** Came a powerful voice originating from behind Kyuubi. The owner of that voice slowly walked out from the large forest which stood behind Kyuubi. Hinata visibly jumped when hearing that voice, daring to only glance up briefly to look at it's owner.

A large man with dark skin walked towards the rest of the group. He had a bulky, muscular torso. The rest of his body complimented his strong form. Adorning his legs was a pair of tattered and baggy brown pants, his chest bare. One large raccoon tail swung behind his body, the width of that appendage being twice the size of the rest of his body. He walked with his arms crossed, tribal tattoos covering his body. The man stopped right next to Kyuubi, his imposing form hovering even over Kyuubi and towering over Hinata. He looked down at her with an intense gaze, his black, starred eyes narrowed.

 **"Looks like nothing more than a weakling to protect, an anchor. She can't even look us in the eyes."** Shukaku commented in a powerful voice that caused Hinata to visibly tremble. She bit into her bottom lip and tried to gaze at Shukaku's face but one glance at his stare made her tear her eyes away instantly. Kyuubi frowned.

"Poor thing, she is just a child." Kyuubi said with a frown while looking up to Shukaku. Shukaku just continued to stare down at Hinata harshly, ignoring Kyuubi's comment. Naruto and Gaara quickly moved to Hinata's side. Gaara wrapped his arms around Hinata before disappearing from sight, removing her from the link. Naruto watched them leave before glaring up to Shukaku, having no problem with maintaining eye contact.

 **"Dad, you're an asshole."** Naruto growled with a snarl playing across his mouth. Shukaku just smirked at that.

 **"Yea kid? Well what the hell are you gonna do about it? I'm not going to let some weak...."** But before he could finish his sentence, Shukaku felt a fist hit his face, causing him to slide back on his heels. Naruto had lunged and he had no plans to stop. Naruto tackled Shukaku before they both fell into the forest. All the while Shukaku was laughing in amusement. Kyuubi just shook her head while watching them disappear.

"...Boys."

End Flashback

Hinata and Gaara now stood in front of each other, both of them bowed to show respect before taking their fighting stances. Hinata began to perform hand signs before her Byakugan activated. Iruka became alarmed at that, as did a few students who were watching the fight. This was the first time most of them had seen the Byakugan in person. And everyone knew how deadly the Hyuuga’s were.

"Hinata, that won't be necessary, and is much too..." But before Iruka. could finish Gaara interrupted him.

"That's alright sensei." Gaara said simply while taking his fighting stance. Gaara lifted one leg up in the air, performing a split. Raising up on his tippy toes, Gaara then outstretched his arms towards the opposite ends of his body and faced one of his palms towards Hinata, and his other palm in the other direction. Everyone could see that Gaara wore a pair of mint green, silk shoes with flowery embroidery. Another present from Hinata. Iruka gave Gaara a confused look before nodding.

"Alright then, but I'll stop the fight if it becomes too dangerous. Proceed!" As soon as he said this Hinata charged. She got to Gaara quickly and wasted no time in throwing out palm strikes. As she did bursts of chakra erupted from her hands to the surprise of many of her classmates. Gaara smiled before moving under her palm and out of the way, effectively dodging her attack.

But Hinata didn't stop. She continued her assault, throwing in kicks, palm strikes, and various other attacks, all while releasing bursts of chakra. Gaara dodged every attack with ease and grace. He weaved between her strikes, his movements made it seem like he was dancing. The fluttering of his robe made Gaara seem all the more ethereal. Many onlookers found themselves mesmerized by Gaara movements, Iruka included.

Hinata's brow was furrowed in concentration. She found herself a bit frustrated that shouldn't couldn't even touch Gaara, but she wasn't surprised. In the past weeks she'd seen what both boys were capable of. Not only that, she could see how Gaara was able to manipulate his chakra to stop her attacks from damaging his internal organs. This wasn't about winning, but showing her will to grow stronger. And she had grown stronger. While she wasn't a genius by any means, meeting Shukaku had pushed her to train even harder than before, on her own. Hell, the first time she used her Byakugan to look at Gaara and Naruto she passed out from the sheer strength of their chakra. But not anymore. Though Gaara and Naruto did learn to suppress their chakra after that incident.

Her assault continued for several minutes with Gaara never throwing out one counter strike. After a while Hinata began to pant and sweat heavily but still she didn't stop. Iruka nodded at her with a smile before raising his hand.

"That's enough. Thank you Gaara and Hinata." He said before writing some things don't in his clipboard. Almost immediately Hinata fell on all fours and began panting even heavier than before. She had exhausted much of her body's energy and her chakra. Gaara however didn't even break a sweat. He walked calmly over to Hinata and outstretched both his hand. Hinata looked up at him before giving a weak smile and taking his hands, allowing him to help her up. They then walked back to where Naruto was, under the tree. Naruto had a proud smile across his face, which caused Hinata to blush a bit when seeing it.

"You see dad? What do you have to say about that?" Naruto commented inside his own head.

 **"A decent effort. But we'll see if she maintains that drive."** Shukaku commented skeptically. Naruto just nodded his head before walking up to Hinata, who was still trying to catch her breath.

"He won't admit it, but he's impressed." Naruto stated proudly while looking down at Hinata. Hinata had a looking of confusion on her face before going wide eyed in realization of who Naruto was talking about and bowing her head with a small smile. Naruto then leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I am too." Naruto said before walking forward and passed her. Hinata couldn't wipe her smile away now.

"He's proud of me." Hinata thought to herself in elation while watching Naruto walk past her.

"Naruto and Sasuke." Mizuki called out. Naruto knew he'd be called next. Besides the fight that Iruka was now overseeing, only he and Sasuke were left. Sasuke had been waiting patiently on the other side of the yard, leaning against a tree. When he heard the match-up a small smirk grew along his lips. In fact when the announcement was called everyone who weren't currently fighting began to gather by Mizuki. Iruka looked on to the scene with a worried expression. Mizuki liked to let the sparring sessions linger. But right now Iruka was already overseeing another fight.

Naruto and Sasuke stepped in front of one another, Sasuke's eyes serious and focused. Currently Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were tied for the top position in the class, excelling at every avenue. Whether it be knowledge of jutsu, chakra control, theory, history, everything. So this was a defining moment for Sasuke. Naruto, still adorning that large robe and blindfold had his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe. He looked in Sasuke's direction silently before giving a small bow. Sasuke, who was already in his fighting stance, hesitated for a moment before standing up and returning Naruto's bow.

"Alright alright, get on with it." Mizuki said in an impatient manner. Naruto lifted up from his bowing position before taking his arms out of his sleeves and reaching for his hood. Sasuke quickly got back in his fighting stance.

"I appreciate the respect you've shown me Sasuke. It couldn't have been easy for someone like you." Naruto spoke out, his words a bit confusing to Sasuke.

"For that, I will take this seriously, as a sign of respect." Naruto said while lowering his hood, revealing those furry fox ears. He then scooped his hands under his neck and began to pull his hair out of the confines of his robe. With a quick flick of his head and jerk of his wrist, Naruto released the long bundle of spiky hair he had been hiding from his classmates since the start of school. He now stood with his knee length golden hair covering his back. Some classmates began to whisper at the sight.

"So that's what he's been hiding under there. Sheesh that's a lot of hair." Shikamaru spoke off to the side. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not wasting any time with questions, before dashing forward to initiate the first strike. Naruto nodded before lifting a foot up and slamming it down on the ground, the impact kicking up a cloud of dust and creating a loud thunderous noise as he got into his fighting stance. That action made a few people jump.

Sasuke didn't back down however. He started with a flying jump kick aimed at Naruto's head. Naruto stepped forward into the kick and moved his arm in to block that attack, letting Sasuke's leg collide with Naruto's forearm. Sasuke gritted his teeth when feeling the hard impact of his leg against Naruto's arm. It was like hitting a rock. Sasuke then tried to turn his body so he could punch Naruto. Naruto then moved his elbow up so Sasuke's fist would collide with that elbow. Again Sasuke flinched from the impact of Naruto's rock solid muscles.

That assault continued in that fashion. Sasuke attacked and Naruto blocked those attacks head on. If not for the robes, everyone would be able to see the flexing of Naruto's muscles with each impact. And each impact made Sasuke want to strike out less and less. Naruto's body was tough, very tough.. It didn't take long for people to notice that Naruto, unlike Gaara, didn't wear any shoes. He was completely barefoot. Normally the length of his robe obscured his feet, but not today while he moved so vigorously to block Sasuke's attacks.

Gaara and Hinata watched from the side, Hinata more enthralled by the fight then Gaara. Hinata was mesmerized and amazed by Naruto's strength. She could tell that Sasuke's assault wasn't getting through at all. Gaara wasn't surprised at all. He looked at Hinata's amazed expression and couldn't help letting out a tiny, short, high pitched giggle. The sound of that innocent noise snapped Hinata out of her daze to glance over to Gaara.

"What?" Hinata asked with an embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks. Gaara shook his head softly.

"You are just so adorable." Gaara commented in a lighthearted manner. That comment only made Hinata blush more.

"But...Naruto is just so amazing." She whispered in a dreamy fashion. Gaara nodded before leaning forward from his delicate kneeling position and affectionately sweeping some hair from Hinata's face.

"Yes he is." Gaara stated simply with a gentle smile. Hinata nodded before taking Gaara's hand and entwining their fingers. She then returned her attention back to Naruto. Gaara just watched her watch Naruto. She was so cute.

By now Sasuke was getting extremely frustrated. His entire body ached from constantly having his attacks blocked by Naruto. He could tell that he wasn't getting through. Growling in annoyance Sasuke threw one more kick, which was blocked, before jumping back. The fight had gone on for some time and Mizuki showed no signs of stopped it. He just grinned from the side. The fight lasted long enough for the fight that Iruka was overseeing to be over. He was now making his way over to Mizuki to stop the fight himself. But before he could the area was engulfed in fire as Sasuke had quickly made hand signs and blew plume of fire towards Naruto. Iruka went wide eyed before attempting to jump forward to protect Naruto. But what he saw caused him to stop his tracks.

With a few short hand signs, Naruto's hair came alive. Naruto whipped his head lightly, causing his hair to slam against the plumes of red flames, dissipating that jutsu and absorbing the fire into Naruto's hair. To everyone's surprise Naruto now stood standing with his hair completely engulfed in flame.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled from the side as he sprinted towards Naruto. But Naruto made no attempt to put his hair out. In fact he stood up straight, crossed his arms and looked towards Iruka with a calm expression.

"Be calm." Naruto spoke in an unalarmed tone. Sasuke just stared on, amazed at what he was seeing, not expecting the battle to have gone this far. This was his strongest attack. With his hair still on fire, Naruto looked at Sasuke before nodding.

"Impressive." Naruto stated simply before the red flames suddenly changed color, turning a dark blue instead. The flames then doubled in size. This caused a series of gasps to emanate from the crowd of students around. Naruto then whipped his hair to the side again. This time the flames completely disappeared, leaving his hair completely intact, however the tips of his hair were now smoking. Naruto then calmly scooped up a large portion of his hair and stuck it in his mouth before slowly sliding those strands out, coating the locks in his saliva to put out that smoke.

This sight caused a number of girls to sigh in a swooning manner, an action given little notice by Naruto. Iruka stared in shock for a while before shaking himself out of the daze and raising his hand.

"Alright that's it. We are going to end today's class a little early today, so enjoy the rest of your time off. But I expect everyone to be here on time tomorrow." Iruka announced. As soon as he did many kids began to run off, many talking about Naruto and Sasuke's fight as they did. Sasuke however just stood and and continued to stare at Naruto, even as Naruto turned around and walked back over to Hinata and Gaara. After a while Sasuke gritting his teeth in silence before making his way home, brooding to himself.

Hinata now walked up to Naruto, her expression brimming with adoration. "That...was so amazing Naruto!"

"Thanks Hinata-Chan." Naruto spoke with a bright grin showing across his face. Naruto’s eyes then glanced over to Gaara, the boy’s head tilting.

“Well? What did you think?” Naruto asked in an expectant manner. Gaara rolled his eyes a bit before stepping forward and moving his arms up to wrap around Naruto’s neck, looking up at the taller boy with a knowing glance.

“I think you’re a big show off.” Gaara stated while scooping up bits of Naruto’s hair and tucking those strands back down Naruto’s robe. Naruto maintained that grin and wrapped his arms securely around Gaara’s waist and tugged the other boy closer.

“Maybe a little.” Naruto stated playfully while leaning down to rub his nose against Gaara’s, sharing a little eskimo kiss. From off to the side Hinata bit into her bottom lip and couldn’t help staring at the two. She stayed silent, trying not to bring attention to herself. After getting closer to the demon kits she’d learn very quickly that this was a very common occurrence. Even though she was still just a child, every time she watched the two she felt feelings she couldn’t quiet identify. It was hypnotic.

 

"We have some extra time. A few hours. Maybe we can spend some time together before Hinata has to go home. It would be the first time we could do this during a weekday." Gaara proposed while finishing up tucking Naruto’s hair away. Naruto nodded in agreement before looking past Gaara’s head and over to Hinata.

"I think that's a great idea. How about you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata quickly averted her gaze as that familiar blush burned across her face.

“Yes...I'd like that." She spoke in a slightly embarrassed tone.

Naruto nodded before suddenly picking Gaara up bridal style. An action which elicited a high pitched squeak from the red headed boy. Gaara then clung to Naruto’s torso and nuzzles his face into the other boy’s chest. Finally Naruto began to walk forward, Hinata moving at his side. But as he walked Naruto began to speak up.

"I know you are still there Sasuke." Naruto called out to the empty yard now. On cue Sasuke stepped out from behind a tree, his brow scrunched in a frown.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked in a dull tone. Hinata held a surprised look in her eyes, she hadn’t noticed him at all. Gaara turned his head to look to Sasuke before reaching up one hand to lightly massage one of Naruto’s fox ears.

“We have very good hearing.” Naruto stated in a blunt manner. Sasuke watched the two for a moment before shifting his eyes away, looking over to Hinata, who also averted her gaze.

“Yea...makes sense.” Sasuke replied while trying to hide his embarrassment upon seeing how affectionate the two demon kits were.

"The answer is yes by the way." Naruto spoke up again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean? I didn't even ask you anything." Sasuke spoke out in mild frustration. Naruto just maintained that smile before walking past Sasuke in a casual manner, still with Hinata at his side and Gaara in his arms.

"You didn't have to. Yes, we'll let you train with us. There is a lot we can teach each other." Naruto went on while continuing towards the edge of the forest.

“Well...let’s go.” Naruto stated in a casual manner before hopping onto the nearest branch. Hinata gave Sasuke a tentative glance before jumping up to follow Naruto. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, before nodding and moving to follow close behind.

That’s the end of the chapter, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke joins the fold.

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

Ok, I'm starting my ninth chapter. Thanks for the reviews. And welcome Gaara fanclub!

Chapter 9

On with the story

 

The sound of heavy droplets peppered the screen of a layer of thin glass, rain showering down upon the village hidden in the leaves on this weekend morning. Inside their usual apartment, small figures laid sound asleep together as usual atop a heavily blanketed queen-sized bed. A cover of fur engulfed the sleeping bodies of Naruto and Gaara, like always they were huddled up together with Gaara’s head resting against Naruto’s chest. Their arms hugged each other closely, legs entwined, tails wrapped around each other’s waists, their breaths coordinated as they slept.

Naruto was the first to wake. His dark, slitted red eyes slowly fluttered open before he leaned up slowly, breaking away from the tight embrace he had with his best friend. The fuzzy fox ears on top of Naruto’s head twitched lightly from the sound of rain rattling against his window. He took a moment to wipe the sleep from his eyes before crawling to the center of the bed to start his morning stretches.

Naruto was half naked, only a pair of white boxers covering his skinny, yet toned body. Still being only 9 years old, the boy was still underdeveloped. Though his body was maturing faster than most other boys his age. Because he wasn’t just human, but also part demon. The demonic chakra flowing through his body influenced his growth heavily. He was still as short as any normal 9 year old, but his body was more tone, his mind and senses were more sharp. By demon years, he was much more mature than his human age would suggest, and so was his best friend.

Gaara’s body had gone through some small changes as well. Instead of muscle developing like what was going on with Naruto, Gaara’s body was taking on more...feminine features as he grew. Kyuubi’s being a big influence in that. As part of his training, Gaara began to exemplify grace. That showed in his posture, the way he spoke, the way he moved and now, the way he was starting to appear. His frame, while still skinny, was taking on more feminine traits. He was more pudgy, his face more rounded, his hips growing wider. Even his hands and feet were growing slowly. While it wasn’t necessary to hold a feminine figure to learn the Graceful Demon fighting styles, it did help, in more ways than one.

Plus Kyuubi and now Hinata, just couldn’t help dolling him up. They’d even started to make him wear make-up. He was quickly becoming a living doll to them, not that he minded that much. Gaara was too kind and sweet to try and cut into their fun.

Naruto’s best friend was currently lying sound asleep, covered by a thin white veiled blanket, courtesy of Hinata. Hinata had been using her allowance to purchase the boys many things throughout their time together.

With his stretching complete, Naruto crawled back over to where Gaara slept soundly. He slipped under that cover and straddled Gaara’s waist, once again taking time to adore Gaara’s adorable sleeping face.

Naruto did this quite often. The adoration he felt for his best friend was beyond words. Under that cover Gaara was wearing a two piece nightgown. A silky, light green top covered his torso, along with matching green pajama pants. The clothing was met for a girl of his age. They were actually Hinata’s. And seeing as how Gaara and Hinata were pretty much the same height and size, she’d given him much of her attire. Definitely to the delight of Kyuubi and secretly to the delight of Hinata as well.

After a few long minutes of his silent watching, Naruto finally bent over while still straddling Gaara’s waist. Hovering over the other boy, Naruto sent one hand down to slide his clawed fingers against Gaara’s scalp, entwining those digits in the silky red hair atop his partner’s head. Slowly Naruto slid his legs downward and lowered himself until he was partially laying on top of Gaara, his arm scooping under Gaara’s waist and hugging him in a tight embrace, closing any distance between their bodies that they once had.  The thin material of Gaara's silky top began to grind against Naruto's bare chest, the fabric wrinkling from the friction Naruto was forcing between them.  That smooth garment which adorned the effeminate redhead's slender figure even began to ride up a bit on the tween's torso, slightly exposing the pale, supple skin of Gaara's belly. 

Satisfied with their closeness, Naruto leaned his face up to the fuzzy raccoon ears on top of Gaara’s head. Silently he delivered a tender lick to the tip. Then another, then another. And slowly Naruto’s tongue began to run along the inside of that fuzzy ear, across the edge, covering every part in warm saliva. Through all this Gaara remained asleep, only stirring after a few moments of that grooming.

 

“Naru-kun…” Gaara whispered in a dreamy voice as he began to squirm underneath Naruto’s embrace, Gaara’s thighs grinding together in a bother causing his pajama pants to wrinkle slightly.

“Good morning Gaara-chan~” Naruto replied, putting an emphasis on “chan.” A husky chuckle rumbled through Naruto’s chest for a moment at the name, sending soft vibrations through the smaller boy's delicate body before he continued his affectionate grooming.

Flashback

Naruto flew backwards, his feet sliding across the ground and leaving a trail of dirt in his wake. His teeth were gritted as he also sunk his claws into the ground, down on all fours. As soon as his body stopped, Shukaku come from the air, sending a bone crushing ax kick down at Naruto’s head. Naruto raised both arms up and blocked the ax kicked directly, the blow causing a small crater to appear where Naruto stood.

“Rawr!” Naruto screamed while sweeping that leg to the side and jumping forward to deliver a clawed hand to Shukaku’s belly. Shukaku lowered his stance to catch Naruto’s hand, only to have Naruto throw his other clawed hand as well. Shukaku caught that one as well, entwining their fingers as the two engaged in a test of strength.

A little ways away two sultry figured entered into the clearing Shukaku and Naruto were currently sparing in. Both were wearing mint green female kimono’s with large bands wrapped around their waists that lead to a large bow that was tied around their back. Their hips swayed back and forth with a rhythmic grace, their steps light and silent. These two were none other than Kyuubi in her human form, and Gaara walking at her side.

Kyuubi stopped a few feet away and shook her head, a subtle smirk playing across her lips. **“Look at the boys. So stressed. Why can’t they ever learn to relax?”** Kyuubi asked in a teasing manner while looking down to her protege, Gaara who was at her side. Gaara covered his mouth with his long, silky sleeve, letting out a soft giggle. The end of that sleeve was long enough to stretch over his fingers and effectively hide his hand.

“Can you blame them?” Gaara asked in a tender tone. Kyuubi just shook her head at that.

 **“I guess not Gaara-chan. Let’s go help them out.”** Kyuubi said while walking forward towards the two sparring males. Gaara hesitated for a moment as a little blush spread across his cheeks. Kyuubi had been adding “Chan” to his name for weeks now, and he definitely knew the implications of that title. He wasn’t going to fight her, but it still took some getting used to. Regardless, after a short delay Gaara moved towards Naruto as Kyuubi moved towards Shukaku.

The two males were still looked in that test of strength with their muscles flaring. Naruto was gritting his teeth and glaring daggers up to his father as Shukaku smirked down smugly down at him.

 **“Is that all you got kid?”** Shukaku taunted, which caused Naruto to release a deep throated growl and tighten his grip on his father’s hands.

“I’ll destroy you old man!” Naruto shouted before suddenly feeling a pair of soft hands along his shoulders. At the same time a pair of hands appeared on Shukaku’s shoulders as well. Both males immediately relaxed under the touch. Gaara began to softly massage Naruto’s shoulders with a delicate touch.

“Naruto you are so stressed, please don’t over-due it.” Gaara spoke in a sweet little voice. Naruto immediately melted under the touch, letting his arms fall limply at his sides. From the other side Kyuubi watched on as Shukaku had the same response to her touch. The woman looked over to Gaara with a knowing smile.

 **“You really do have a way with men Gaara-chan.”** Kyuubi teased again, causing an even deeper blush to spread across Gaara’s cheeks. Naruto turned his head to the side to look at Gaara who was still massaging his shoulders.

“You do Gaara-chan.” Naruto agreed. Gaara’s golden-starred black eyes went wide as he heard Naruto use that title.

“Not you too Naru-kun.” Gaara exclaimed with a pout across his luscious, painted lips. Naruto just let out a hearty chuckle before turning around swiftly and picking Gaara up bridal style, an action which elicited a high pitched squeak from Gaara.

“I think it’s fitting.” Naruto stated in a genuine manner. Gaara just continued to pout before burying his face into Naruto’s bare chest to hide his embarrassment. From across the way Kyuubi and Shukaku looked on while both being consumed by genuine laughter.

 **“Ok, I think that’s got to stick.”** Shukaku called out in amusement. He was currently sitting down with his legs crossed while Kyuubi draped her arms down his shoulder to lay her hands across his chest, still standing behind him.

 **“Of course. I’ll have it no other way, right Gaara-chan?”** Kyuubi called out to her son in an expectant manner. Gaara moved his head to the side a bit to look towards his parents with a conflicted gaze.

 **“Right Gaara-chan?”** Kyuubi insisted once more, her gaze piercing, expectant, commanding. Gaara went wide eyed before bowing his head and nodding, that blush never leaving his pale cheeks.

“Yes Mommy.” Gaara whispered in a barely audible tone while still clinging to Naruto who was still carrying him bridal style, looking down with a bright smile.

**“Good.”**

End Flashback

Naruto still licked at Gaara’s fluffy ear which by now was causing Gaara’s body to squirm uncontrollably. Gaara brought his delicate hands up to lightly rest them against Naruto’s shoulders, looking up at his partner with a panting expression.

“That feels...really good Naruto.” Gaara whispered in a breathless voice as his thighs continued to grind together in a bother. Naruto just grinned brightly and continued the treatment, his body still lying partially on top of his best friend.

“I know.” Naruto stated simply while raising one hand up to gently caress Gaara’s other ear, the action causing Gaara’s back to arch reactively as a shiver crawled up his spine. As the two boys continued their morning ritual, Gaara looked to his side with a harsh red blush spread across his face only to look into some very wide, lavender eyes.

Hinata lay barely a foot away from them, laying on her side and staring at the two boys with a matching blush on her face. She had been watching since the beginning. Half her body was covered in that thin blanket, sharing it with the other two boys. She had spent the night with them, as she has been doing in the months that have past since since Sasuke joined the group.

Being only 9 years old still, Naruto and Gaara hadn’t done anything too serious. The were still children. But Hinata bore witness to their “closeness” nearly every day. And she was a bit obsessed by now. She had even began to spend the night now that Gaara knew her well enough to make a convincing enough demon-clone to take her place at home.

Spending so many nights with Gaara and Naruto had only brought the three closer together. But every morning she would bare witness to the ritual the two boys shared. They’d always get up early and “bond” for at least fifteen minutes, often times longer. This bonding session was particularly intriguing and adorable to her. She found herself always just staring silently at the two, mesmerized by the sight.

“Good morning...Hinata-chan.” Gaara whispered in a his delicate, and soothing voice, his breath hitching from the feeling of Naruto still massaging his ears. Hinata averted her gaze in embarrassment, looking down before replying in a soft tone as well.

“Good morning Gaara-kun, Naru-kun.” She whispered. Naruto shifted his gaze over to her before pulling back from his licking for just a moment.

“It’s Gaara-chan.” Naruto corrected while bringing his free hand up to sweep a few strands of Gaara’s silky red hair from his face and caress Gaara’s cheek with a delicate touch. “I mean, just look at this face. You HAVE to be a -chan.” Naruto continued to tease while looking down at his partner with a bright grin. Gaara couldn’t maintained eye contact, just looking over to Hinata for help. Hinata let out a tiny giggle, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Ok, good morning Gaara-chan.” Hinata called out. Gaara frowned at that while bringing both his hands up to cover his face in embarrassment.

“Not you too!” Gaara exclaimed sheepishly. Naruto and Hinata just burst into laughter at his adorable reaction.

“What’s taking so long?” Came an annoyed voice from the side that caught the attention of all three kids who were currently still in bed. Sitting on the window seal with his hair and clothes drenched was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. They were so enthralled in their little morning ritual that no one heard Sasuke open the window. “It’s already 9am and you all still haven’t even taken a shower. Just because it’s the weekend doesn’t mean you should be lazy. We have training.” Sasuke scolded in an annoyed tone.

“Oh don’t be a party pooper.” Naruto called out with a big grin while still caressing Gaara’s face. “Our morning rituals are very important.” Naruto continued before leaning down to place another long lick against Gaara’s ear, an action which caused the boy to gasp in surprise and shiver. He wasn’t expecting another lick.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just hurry up. I’ll be waiting at the clearing.” He said before jumping off of the window ceil. Naruto just shook his head before looking over to Hinata with a smirk.

“He’s so impatient. Plus I’m not done.” Naruto blurted out before leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Gaara’s, giving the smaller boy a little eskimo kiss.

It had been a few months since Naruto and Gaara had taken Sasuke under their fold. They had told him about being the children of Kyuubi and Shukaku. Like many kids their age, he didn’t care. All Sasuke cared about was becoming strong like his big brother, so he could impress his father. Being much more free than Hinata, Sasuke trained with Naruto and Gaara every day. Showng a dedication only rivaled by Naruto himself. He’d grown much stronger under Naruto’s tutelage. He’d yet to show his father the results of his training with the demon boys. But Sasuke’s birthday was coming up soon. He’d be nine in a few weeks and that’s when he planned to show his father just how strong he was. But for now, he trained hard.

Later on that day…

Sasuke threw a quick kick to Naruto’s head, which was swiftly blocked. But Sasuke didn’t relent. He swiftly followed up by spinning around on his heels to deliver another powerful kick, which was again blocked by Naruto’s arm. But as soon as that kick landed Sasuke created a series of hand signs before blowing a large plume of fire directly into Naruto’s face.

Naruto gritted his teeth while bringing both arms up to guard his face, though his entire body was engulfed in flame. But Sasuke still didn’t relent, punching through the flame into Naruto’s gut. Naruto just let out an annoyed growl while taking the blow, getting into a low horse stance as Sasuke continued his violent assault.

From the side Gaara and Hinata watched the scene, both of them kneeling down in the soft grass. Hinata was behind Gaara, playfully braiding his hair.

“Those two are at it all day every day, you’d think they’d get tired.” Gaara commented while tilting his head to the side and looking onto the sparring session with a perplexed gaze. Hinata just let out a small giggle while lowering her arms to wrap around Gaara’s waist, squeezing him and holding his skinny body in a tender hold. She even rested her chin along his shoulder. Gaara was wearing a lavender female kimono with a flowery comb embroidering his hair. Again, an outfit straight out of Hinata’s closet. Hinata herself was wearing a matching outfit. She very much enjoyed dressing Gaara up, and since Kyuubi was on her side, Gaara could do very little to stop the two obsessing female’s from treating him like a doll.

Gaara let out a soft breath when feeling Hinata’s secure hold around his waist. He brought one hand up to slide his fingers into Hinata’s hair to enhance their tender embrace, closing his eyes in comfort as their cheeks nuzzled together. The two had become BFF’s very quickly.

“Well after meeting your father, I think anyone would be motivated.” Hinata said as her eyes wondered off in memory.

Flashback

Sasuke stood over a tall cliff, overlooking a vast sea. The sounds of the ocean was something he wasn’t used to. He took a moment to admire it before hearing a thunderous voice echo behind him.

 **“Yet another pathetic human? Why do you keep presenting us with these weaklings son?”** Shukaku’s voice thundered as he walked out from the forest towards the cliffside that Sasuke currently stood.

Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata were currently holding hands together a little bit away from Sasuke, making way as Shukaku walked past them straight for Sasuke. Sasuke turned around quickly while grabbing a kunai from his leg pocket before going wide eyed at the large sight of Shukaku’s hulking figure, the man being in his human form. His large, powerful raccoon tail swayed behind him, his arms crossed across his muscular chest.

Shukuku didn’t stop walking until he had corned Sasuke at the edge of the cliff. Sasuke, still being only 8 years old was shaking at this point. But he still maintained his fighting stance with his Kunai out in front of him.

“I’m not weak.” Sasuke whispered in a barely audible tone while averting his gaze in fear.

 **“What? I can’t hear you.”** Shukaku replied in that thunderous voice while standing over the other boy, casting a large shadow over Sasuke. Gritting his teeth Sasuke looked up with a fiery gaze, clutching his kunai even tight.

“As said, I’M NOT WEAK!” Sasuke said before suddenly leaping forward to attack Shukaku, jumping up and spinning around only to plunge his shuriken into Shukaku’s chest. The kunai broke immediately, to which Sasuke, not missing a beat, kicked off of Shukaku’s arm, did a backflip, to land in a crouching position at the edge of the cliff and grab another kunai from his leg pouch.

Shukaku stood there the entire time unmoving, a low chuckle rolling out from his throat. **“Ok kid, you’ve got balls I’ll give you that. But now you need to turn that talk into results. I expect you to work just as hard as Naruto. My son could use a different opponent from me and his own clones.”** Shukaku stated in a commanding tone. Sasuke simply nodded and stood up straight. At that sight Shukaku narrowed his eyes.

 **“First lesson, never lower your guard!”** Shukaku said before moving at lightning speed to deliver a crushing punch to Sasuke’s stomach which knocked the air out of him. Shukaku then picked the boy up by his hair and threw him into the forest. Sasuke went sailing and barely managed to turn around in mid air, landing and sliding on his feet. Sasuke spit out blood from his mouth before raising a shaky hand to wipe his lips.

“It’s real?” Sasuke thought to himself before another shadow cast over him. This time Naruto stood over him, looking down with his arms crossed, standing just like his father.

 **“You’re mind makes it real. Any pain you suffer hear will feel real. Which makes your training more effective. Now get up Sasuke.”** Naruto commanded in a imposing tone similar to Shukaku’s. With shaky knees and gritted teeth Sasuke managed to stand up, only to be kicked in the chest by Naruto, a blow that sent him flying even deeper into the forest. Naruto then ran after him to continue the pummeling.

Still near the cliff Kyuubi now walked into view, casting her glance at the forest where Naruto was beating on Sasuke. She shook her head before walking over to Gaara and Hinata who were still holding hands.

 **“Be glad that I’m the one train you two.** ” Kyuubi said in a sultry tone. Gaara and Hinata just nodded their heads in tandem. Shukaku walked over to where Kyuubi was and wrapped a single arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body while looking down with his harsh gaze on the two. Hinata looked up into his eyes, her Byakugan blazing. Shukaku just chuckled at the sight. Hinata had grown strong.

 **“They could handle it.”** Shukaku stated simply. Kyuubi looked up at the taller Shukaku before shifting to stand facing him, her hands resting against his large chest. She stood up on her tippy toes to deliver a very long and intimate kiss to his lips.

 **“Look at you, still acting all fatherly. Are you trying to turn me on?”** Kyuubi spoke in a sultry tone while wrapping her arms around Shukaku’s neck. Shukaku wasted no time, placing both his large paws on Kyuubi’s covered ass, the woman wearing a red dress as usual.

 **“Maybe.”** Shukaku stated with a smirk before reengaging their kiss, making sure to thrust his large tongue past her lips to engage in a very sloppy, saliva-written kiss. Hinata and Gaara, still watching, had huge blushes spread across their face at the sight of Shukaku and Kyuubi’s shameless display. They averted their gaze while glancing bashfully at each other.

“It’s time to go train don’t you think?” Hinata asked in a flustered tone. Gaara nodded swiftly in agreement before they both turned around and took off into a different part of the forest than Sasuke and Naruto, Gaara and Hinata still holding hands.

End Flashback

Naruto and Sasuke spared most of the morning in their usual secluded clearing a few miles outside of Konoha. Sasuke by now had mostly just been through endurance and chakra training. He hadn’t learned any new jutsu. Quit frankly, Shukaku and Kyuubi didn’t trust him enough to fully take him into the fold like they trusted Hinata. Plus, with only a few months of training, Sasuke wasn’t ready to learn any advanced jutsu which would be demonic in nature. Hinata however had learned a number of demonic secrets to increase her Chakra control, Chakra strength, and even improve upon her Byakugan. With Gaara’s Hinata clone covering for her, Hinata had been spending a lot more of her time with the boys.

In fact, it had almost been a year since she met the demon family. Their bond was nigh unbreakable, something Kyuubi didn’t ignore. While Sasuke and Naruto continued to train, Gaara and Hinata began to train as well. They trained until mid afternoon, using the rest of their day to spend with each other. Still being children, they were given time to play and relax the rest of the day. Exhausted and sweaty after their sparring session, Hinata and Gaara moved to hold hands, walking over to the center of the clearing. Sasuke threw one final punch at Naruto, who caught the punch in his hand.

“Alright, let's get a little R&R.” Naruto said in a panting voice. Naruto had been training with a new training technique, a gravity seal which slowed his movements and made the sparring between him and Sasuke more of a challenge. He also trained with another Jutsu, Chakra cuffs. Naruto had to keep his Chakra at full power at all times in order to simply move around. It was a difficult feat and made fighting Sasuke all the harder. But the tough training would pay off in the long run.

Sasuke pulled his fist away from Naruto’s hand and tucked his hands in his pockets. “I really don’t want to. I just come here to train.” Sasuke stated in a cold manner. Naruto just chuckled before reaching forward and grabbing Sasuke in a headlock.

“You whine every time Sasuke but I know you enjoy it. Stop trying to be cool.” Naruto teased. Sasuke flailed a bit before finally shoving Naruto away.

“Ok jeez.” Sasuke exclaimed while walking over to where Hinata and Gaara who were currently kneeling on the ground. He sat next to Gaara and took his hand, Hinata and Gaara were already holding hands, waiting patiently for Sasuke and Naruto to join. With a big grin Naruto moved over to the three, sitting down and crossing his legs while grabbing Hinata’s hand and Sasuke’s hand. Sitting in a circle, the four bowed their hands before their minds were taken to Shukaku and Kyuubi’s cage. Or at least, the form their cage had taken.

The 4 kids appeared at the edge of that cliff overlooking the sea. Shukaku was sitting on a park bench a little ways away, still in his human form. Kyuubi and Shukaku had began to favor their human forms over demon forms because it was the best way to train their kits. Kyuubi was currently straddling Shukaku’s waist. She wore her usual red dress though it was hiked up a little bit since she was currently grinding on top of Shukaku, riding him cowgirl style.

 **“Oh hey kids. Play time already.”** Shukaku called out with a nonchalant wave, his arms spread out atop the back of the bench he and Kyuubi occupied. He continued to sit there in a relaxed manner as Kyuubi continued to grind her hips against his crotch. Though the details of their activities were blocked by the long fabric of Kyuubi’s dress. Still, Hinata and Gaara’s face flushed red at the sight. Sasuke just looked away, hiding his embarrassment. And Naruto walked casually into the forest with his hands behind his head, unphased by the sight.

“Yep yep yep.” Naruto called out casually while disappearing into the forest. Hinata and Gaara followed closely behind in a hurried manner. Sasuke moved at a slower pace, stealing a glance over to Shukaku and Kyuubi. Shukaku sent a wink to the boy, flicking his wrist casually.

 **“Have fun.”** Shukaku called out with a sly smirk across his face.

“Yea.” Sasuke called out in an awkward tone while averting his gaze swiftly and disappearing into the forest. Still on top of Shukaku and grinding her sex against his hidden manhood, Kyuubi let out a sultry chuckle while watching Sasuke disappear.

**“Adorable.”**

That's the end of that chapter. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happens~

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

Ok, I'm starting my tenth chapter enjoy. Warning: There is a lot of smut in this chapter. And this chapter will be sort of weird. So the story is that I’ve already written most of the chapters that I’ve put out for this story. But I’ve decided to make changes to the original story. That involved me cutting a good bit of the content from my original story and entering the content I want to keep into this story. Which kind of makes the time frame weird. So this chapter will be very long as I work out the different changes. And a lot of things will happen. Hopefully it’s not too confusing.

Just to reiterate, this story becomes a lot more smutty from here on. You’ve been warned!

 

Chapter 10

On with the story

A scream woke him up in the middle of the night. Sasuke’s eyes snapped open, the tween boy sitting up in his bed and looking around his dark room. Nothing. Sasuke groaned a bit tiredly before beginning to lay back down, but that same scream came again before being suddenly silenced.

Sasuke bound of the bed, wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He quickly ran to his closet to put on his shorts, grabbing a kunai from his desk top and leaving the room. His house was completely empty and quiet. He couldn’t even hear the snoring of his father. He checked his parent’s room to notice that they were gone.

“Where could they be this late? It’s 1am in the morning.” Sasuke thought to himself while taking to the shadows and jumping out of a window to his head to move to the streets. As soon as his feet touched the ground Sasuke’s eyes widened at the sight before him.

Dozens of bodies littered the streets of the Uchiha compound, blood splattered about. He walked forward quietly with a terror stricken expression. Sasuke raised an arm in from of his face to cover his nose from the smell, still holding the kunai in his other hand.

The bodies were all Uchihas of all types. Children, elderly, men, women. Sasuke had to stop himself from throwing up at the sight. Still he kept to the shadows as he moved carefully. He still didn’t see his parents. A panic was swelling in his body as he thought of what could have happened to them. He shook his head at the idea of them being killed, his father at least was one of the strongest ninja in Konoha. He’d never go down. Right?

Sasuke rounded one street corner to spot a shadowy figure standing in the middle of the street. The figure just stood alone, hovering over a two bodies. Sasuke squinted at the scene before going wide eyed, he recognized those clothes. Without thinking Sasuke ran forward in a low crouch to get a better view. As he moved within a few feet the figure turned around, his face now illuminated by the dim street lamps that ran throughout the streets. Sasuke froze immediately when seeing the face of his brother Itachi. The boy then looked down to notice the distinctive terror stricken face of his mother, lying in a dead heap behind Itachi.

“Itachi...what’s going on. That can’t be mother right?” Sasuke asked in a shaken tone. Itachi looked at his little brother with a blank stare, his Sharingan flaring.

“It is little brother. I killed her, father, and everyone else.” Itachi confessed in an emotionless tone. By now tears were pulling from Sasuke’s eyes, the boy gripping his kunai tightly, his entire body shaking. His mind was racing.

“Itachi...no. This can’t be happening. It’s just some sick joke!” Sasuke screamed in distress. Itachi gave very little reaction while staring Sasuke in the eyes and activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

For the next 3 days, in Sasuke’s mind, he witnessed personally how Itachi murdered his mother and father. Over and over again. He watched as Itachi murdered every Uchiha accept him. The agony Sasuke felt was beyond words.

Back in the real world only 3 seconds had passed though Sasuke grabbed his head and screamed in agony before falling to his knees and passing out. As he did this Itachi turned his body to leave only to glance off to the side as three shadowy figures jumped onto the street, all covered in long black robes.

Hinata and Gaara moved to Sasuke, both having a terrified and distraught look on their face as Hinata pulled Sasuke’s limp body into her arms and cradled him. Gaara cupped both of Sasuke’s cheeks in his palms, analysing Sasuke’s condition.

Out in front Naruto stood in a low fighting stance, his knees bent, one claw extended towards Itachi while his other fist rested at his side. Naruto had on his blindfold looking up to Itachi’s head.

“I didn’t expect the village Shinobi to react so fast. I was very careful.” Itachi spoke out before beginning to turn around.

 **“Kit look at his feet!”** Kyuubi shouted in alarm from within Naruto’s head. Naruto immediately complied, staring down at Itachi’s feet as instructed.

“I know you. You’re Itachi. Sasuke’s brother. You used your Mangekyo sharingan on him didn’t you. And that scent. You’re covered in blood, the blood of others. You did this? Why?” Naruto questioned while quickly glancing at the bodies that littered the streets, still avoiding looking Itachi in the eyes. Itachi didn’t respond for a few long seconds before turning around again.

“I see. The demon children. I’ll leave Sasuke in your hands then.” Itachi spoke shortly before disappearing in a whirl of leaves. Naruto didn’t pursue. Even as strong as Naruto had become, he doubted he was ready to take a Shinobi as strong as Itachi. Naruto, being closed to Sasuke, knew that Sasuke’s brother was a prodigy. Though he never believed the man would be capable of this.

Rising up from his fighting stance, Naruto looked back to see Hinata and Gaara looking back at Naruto with a worried expression. Naruto looked down to Sasuke unconscious form before narrowing his eyes.

“Hospital.” Naruto stated in a simple, commanding tone before all three demon children disappeared.

As the morning came, the news spread throughout the village very quickly. Shinobi swarmed the Uchiha compound. School was canceled and most businesses closed as the entire village grieved. The major shinobi houses increased security 10 fold, and the village was placed on a temporary lockdown.

Sarutobi now roamed the streets of the Uchiha complex, watching as many Ninja ran frantically from place to place, looking for clues, cleaning up bodies, etc. Sarutobi stopped at a particular sight of a woman holding the body of a toddler in her arms, both lifeless. He stared at their bodies for awhile in silence before a masked ninja appeared behind him in a whirl of leaves.

“There appear to be no survivors among the bodies Hokage-sama. Though there are two missing Uchiha. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Or at least Sasuke was missing. He was admitted to Konoha General Hospital at around 1:30am this morning.” The ninja explained. Sarutobi nodded at that.

“Injuries?” Sarutobi pressed the ninja.

“I haven’t been updated.” The ninja replied shortly. Sarutobi nodded in understanding before the ninja disappeared.

At Konoha General Hospital…

Naruto and Gaara stood outside of the room where Sasuke was being tended to be multiple medical nin. They were radiating healing jutsu over Sasuke’s head. Naruto had barged into the hospital and explained that Sasuke had been a victim of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Most didn’t even know what he was speaking of. But the senior medical nin on staff was quick to act once alerted. The mental scars would be devastating to Sasuke, and the medical nin could only sooth Sasuke as he slept to quell any nightmares.

Hinata knew she had to return home since this was a situation where the Hyuuga compound would be on lockdown. She left very begrudgingly but Gaara convinced her it was for the best. Now Naruto and Gaara stood outside of Sasuke’s room, tears streaming down Gaara’s face as he clung to Naruto’s arm. Naruto was seething with anger, his teeth gritted in frustration. He still wasn’t strong enough to protect the people he cared about. Why’d this have to happen to his friend?

As the two boys stood there helplessly, soft footsteps could be heard approaching to the side. Despite how busy the hospital was, Naruto recognized the rhythmic sounds of those footsteps. Sarutobi walked towards Naruto and Gaara with a clipboard and paper in his hand. He stood at Naruto’s side to look towards where Sasuke was being worked on.

 

“So it’s true then. Medical reports confirm that Sasuke does have deep mental scarring and remnants of a very powerful genjutsu has been detected. So he was the victim of Itachi’s Mangekyu Sharingan.” Sarutobi said in a solemn tone while closing his eyes and releasing a small sigh. Naruto looked up at Sarutobi through his blind fold out the corner of his eyes.

“It’s true. I saw Itachi myself covered in other people’s blood. He reeked. We arrived too late. Sasuke had already been affected by the time we got there. If only we were there a few seconds earlier.” Naruto said in a shaky tone, his hands balling up into a fist. Gaara wrapped both his arms around Naruto’s torso in concern and laid his head along Naruto’s shoulder in an attempt to console his partner. Sarutobi glanced down with a neutral expression, his Ninja training allowing him to hide his emotions despite his true feelings.

“Had you been there earlier you may have shared the same fate, or worse.” Sarutobi lectured. Naruto just bowed his head in shame and guilt, his entire frame visibly shaking as tears began to stream down his face.

“Maybe.” Naruto said in a gloomy tone.

“But why would he do this? What would he possibly have to gain?” Naruto asked in a confused tone while looking back at Sasuke. Sarutobi returned his gaze to Sasuke as well.

“We’d all go insane if we tried to understand the mind of a madman.” Sarutobi answered with a shake of his head. Inside Naruto’s mind both Kyuubi and Shukaku were watching closely at the edge of the cliff, inside the demon cage. And both of them narrowed their eyes as they heard Sarutobi’s response.

 **“Kit. Ask to speak with him privately.”** Kyuubi ordered, something which came as a surprise to Naruto. But Naruto complied without question. He turned his body towards Sarutobi and looked up with a hard gaze.

“Can we find somewhere to speak privately?” Naruto asked, just like he was told. Sarutobi quirked a brow at the request but nodded.

“Of course Naruto.” Sarutobi replied before turning away and walking off. Gaara looked to Naruto with a concerned expression.

“What is mommy thinking Naru-kun?” Gaara spoke telepathically to Naruto. The demon boys taking advantage of this ability they had, on occasion.

“I don’t know Gaara-chan. But we’ll find out. Can you stay here and look after Sasuke?” Naruto asked in a tender tone. Gaara just nodded before squeezing Naruto’s hand one more time and turning his head to look at Sasuke in distress. Naruto leaned to kiss Gaara affectionately on the forehead before turning to follow Sarutobi.

A few miles away Naruto and Sarutobi walked alone through the forest. Most of the trip had been in silence. They walked side by side before finally stopping near a stream a good bit away from the village. Sarutobi looked down at the stream silently. Behind him Naruto stared at the back of Sarutobi’s head, waiting for instructions.

 **“Speak exactly what I say Naruto.”** Kyuubi instructed. Something Naruto acknowledge and nodded at.

“Did you have anything to do with that?” Naruto asked. A question which came as a shock to him.

“No...why would he? Why would mother have me ask him that?” Naruto’s mind raised as he waited for Sarutobi’s response. Sarutobi slowly turned around to look with tired eyes down at Naruto’s confused expression.

“I assume I’m talking to Kyuubi now?” Sarutobi responded which caused Naruto’s eyes to narrow.

“You didn’t answer the question.” Naruto pressed. Sarutobi stared on before taking a puff of the pipe in his hand, taking a moment to respond. Naruto stood in nervous anticipation for that answer. That fact that Sarutobi didn’t just outright say “no” set off a few alarms for Naruto. He was his mother’s son after all.

“Yes...and no.” Sarutobi responded after a time. Naruto balled his hands into fists at his side, glaring up at the man in frustration.

“What the hell does that mean?” Naruto barked out, speaking for himself now.

“I supposed that Kyuubi would somehow be able to sense it if I was lying or dancing around the truth so I’ll just come out and say it. The Uchiha clan had voted recently. They planned to rebel against the village for various reasons. Shinobi politics. The usual. They thought they deserved more than then were allowed to have. Whether right or wrong, they planned to start a war. The village council decided that something drastic had to be done.” Sarutobi explained before taking a puff of his pipe. Naruto stood silently, his eyes widened in disbelief for a moment. But he remained silent, gritting his teeth and allowing Sarutobi to finish. A calmness and patience Sarutobi definitely noticed.

“At this point all negotiations with the Uchiha clan had failed. We were on the brink of war. And with how large and influential the Uchiha clan was, this war would have caused the destruction of the entire village. So Itachi volunteered to end it before it even began. He...we did this for the greater good. I make these types of decisions on a daily basis and I don’t make them lightly Naruto.” Sarutobi finished explaining to be met with silence. Naruto just continued to stare with his face contorted in shock, his mouth agape, eyes widened.

“Was there no other way? He killed children. The elderly. Babies!” Naruto shouted in a shaky voice. Sarutobi let out a heavy sigh.

“There wasn’t. From what we knew, this was the best option to prevent further suffering. These are the types of decisions you will have to make as a shinobi as well Naruto. The types of decisions I’m sure Kyuubi and Shukaku have made in their time.” Sarutobi replied in a solemn manner. “This is what we sacrifice to protect the most people, and the people we care about.”

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head, body still shaking. But slowly his eyes opened again. He took off his blindfold and lowered his hood, showing off his red slitted eyes and glaring harshly up to the old man.

“So you sacrifice a few hundred people to save thousands? To postpone the inevitable. How long before you make another choice like this? So you stopped one war. How long before the next major war? 5? 10 years? How much time do you think you bought on the blood of all those people?” Naruto spoke in a low, rage filled tone. Though his voice was eerily calm. Sarutobi just shook his head at Naruto’s response.

“What other option did we have? Negotiations had failed. An Uchiha attack was imminent. What would you have done better in my shoes? Naruto, I am not excusing this. I know what I am. I will bare the guilt of this act and acts like these on my soul for the rest of my life. That is the sacrifice I make in order to protect those I care about. A sacrifice you may have to make as well one day.” Sarutobi went on in saddened tone.

Naruto stayed silent for a long while, his mind racing. Inside the demon cage Kyuubi and Shukaku watched the conversation closely. Naruto was speaking on his own. Kyuubi had only directed Naruto to ask the initial question to get Sarutobi to admit his guilt. Now that he had, both Kyuubi and Shukaku just watched the events play out. A knowing grin played across Kyuubi's muzzle as she watched. Now Naruto would see.

“This...this is what you are like. You can’t help it. It’s just the nature of your existence. You have a taste of love and happiness and hope to have enough of it to stave off the terror and melancholy of your chaotic lives. You repeat the cycle of violence over and over again. Consumed by hate, greed, jealousy. And so many have to watch helplessly as their lives are consumed by the pettiness of members of their own species. Even for the good and just, there can be no peace. Because there will always be evil. Evil humans. Always. Always war. Always Murder. Always Rape. A never ending cycle.” Naruto ranted more to himself than to Sarutobi, the boy’s eyes staring blankly at the ground, his voice barely a whisper. Sarutobi looked down at the boy with grave concern.

“Don’t give up on us Naruto. Many of us are still good and you know that. There is hope. There always has been.” Sarutobi pleaded while moving forward to drop down on one knee and place both hands on top of Naruto’s shoulder. He could see where this is going.

“Hope? That’s how you justify this? By saying there is hope? That makes it all worth it. The pain, the suffering, the agony, the despair, all worth it because of hope?” Naruto looked up to stare at Sarutobi with a conflicted gaze.

“Hope, love, and happiness. They persist through all these horrible things. Despite this, many can still lead good, loving, and happy lives. It’s our job to make sure that we allow those who can, to lead the best life they can.” Sarutobi continued on. Naruto just shook his head.

“No. It’s a nightmare. Your existence. Struggling to cling to a spark of light as your world is surrounded by darkness through no fault but your own.  You even use the love that you feel to justify the atrocities that you commit.  You're version of love is perverted.” Naruto then pulled away from Sarutobi roughly and turned his body to the side, glancing down at a small daisy. He then bent down to gently caress the flower with a single clawed finger.

“You, humans, have had every opportunity to live in peace. To create a world where no one need fear that their loved ones or themselves will be terrorized by violence. The best you’ve achieved is a system where you allow the sacrifice of your own kind for the benefit of the rest. You could have peace so easily. But it’s against your nature. For you, it’s impossible. No matter how far you progressive. You will continue to destroy yourselves, and eventually destroy this world as well. I can see it all. Already you train your children to be murderers and assassins. Developing them into weapons, creating more effective ways of destroying the lives of your own kin with every year that passes. All so you can maintain some semblance of a horrific society where at any moment entire cultures, villiage, cities, lives can be wiped away in an instant. All so that SOME can live relatively happy lives at the expense of everyone else’s blood and pain.” Naruto continued that rant, his body slowly being consumed by a thin red aura.

Sarutobi went wide eyed before taking a few steps back, the man growing a stern and concerned look in his eyes.

“Naruto, please be calm. You can help us grow. There is still hope.” Sarutobi pleaded while placing his hands together to form a handsign, preparing himself for the worst. Naruto, now swirling with a violent red aura of demonic chakra looked to Sarutobi with a harsh gaze, his face contorted into an intensely threatening expression like when a wolf bares its teeth.

“Help you? You’re right. I will help you.” Naruto said in two separate voices at the same time. One sounded like his usual voice, but the other sounded like a much deeper demonic voice. But after that display Naruto’s demonic chakra began to recede into his body as he settled down, his eyes returning to a much more calm expression.

“I will change this world for the better. You, humans, may not like it at first. But you’ll see. I won’t let this continue. The cycle must end.” Naruto said while turning his back to Sarutobi, who looked at Naruto with worry.

“You keep referring to us as humans. Do you no longer see yourself as human Naruto? Have you abandoned us?” Sarutobi asked in a sad tone. Naruto just shook his head.

“Me a human? Abandoned you? Yes and no.” Naruto stated while walking away.

“I am half human, half demon. I was very unlucky to be born as a human into this world. Until I met my mother and father I knew nothing but pain, loneliness, and despair. I was one of the few who’s blood and pain allowed others to live happy lives. But no more. I will make it so no other living thing must endure what I endured, what Sasuke endured, what you endure, what those Uchiha children endured. I will help you. But like the prick that comes before the vaccine, you may not like it. Either way, it’s what this world needs. I WILL break the cycle. But first, I must break you.” Naruto said before disappearing into the forest. Sarutobi watched the empty space Naruto occupied before hanging his head low.

“Gods help us all.” He said to himself before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

 

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry. He took in his surroundings to notice he was in a hospital room. As soon as he regained his vision his dark orbs laid eyes on the faces of Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto all hovering above his body.

“Sasuke you’re awake!” Gaara cried out with tears streaming down his face as the boy leaned down to embrace Sasuke. Sasuke didn’t move, shifting his gaze up at the ceiling with a dull, lifeless gaze. Gaara pulled back hesitantly before looking to Naruto and Hinata who had concern evidence in their expression.

Sasuke had been unconscious for three days. As soon as he regained consciousness Shinobi had entered the room to question him. The demon kids were not allowed to stay. He was pressed for details of the events all day and even spoke with a psychologist. He stayed in the hospital for a few more days before the doctors finally allowed him to leave when confirming that he was mentally fit enough. They highly suggested that he didn’t go to see the Uchiha compound, offering him a free hotel room. He didn’t take the offer.

As soon as he was free Sasuke immediately headed to the Uchiha compound to walk the empty streets. It had been cleaned up well but the silence was deafening. Sasuke walked slowly to his house, which looked the same. Everything looked the same, except for the emptiness. He stared at it for a long while until finally breaking down and falling to his knees again, tears streaming down his face.

Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata had following nearby. Even Sarutobi watched from a respectful distance. He hadn’t told Sasuke about Itachi, and he hoped Naruto wouldn’t either. That information was top secret after all. Sarutobi had attempted to console the boy personally over the past week but was unable to get through to the mentally shattered Sasuke. The guilt Sarutobi felt didn’t allow him to sleep all week and the old man had large bags around his eyes. Eventually Sarutobi had to leave to go back to his duties, there was nothing more he could do.

All the material things in the world couldn’t mend the wound that Sarutobi helped cause. And it wouldn’t fix the hate he knew Sasuke would now have for his brother. Despite his newfound fear of Naruto and the demon kids, Sarutobi felt that Sasuke’s bond with them would actually help. Plus, Sarutobi didn’t want to risk an incident by trying to restrict their access to Sasuke. He was smart enough to notice their bond. So he let them be for now. And hoped that whatever Naruto had planned, the village and even the world would be ready when the time came.

Sasuke stayed on his knees for a while in silence, crying his eyes out before Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata finally thought it was a good time to step forward. They didn’t step forward sooner because they wanted to give the traumatized boy his space. Gaara was out in front and was the first to get to Sasuke. He reached a delicate hand forward to touch Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke flinched instinctively from the contact, causing Gaara to pull his hand back quickly.

 

“I’m sorry Sasuke.” Gaara spoke in a tiny, distraught tone.

“Why?” Sasuke asked in an emotionless voice, still staring at his house. Gaara looked back to Naruto with a conflicted gaze. Should they tell him? They all knew by now.

Naruto stepped forward as Gaara stepped back, Naruto now standing directly behind Sasuke.

“I know why.” Naruto spoke solemnly. Sasuke’s eyes widened at that reply before turning around with anger evident in his expression.

Sasuke listened to the tale with that angry expression never leaving his face. Naruto told him everything. About how they found Sasuke, about what Itachi said, about what Sarutobi said. Everything. After the tale was done Sasuke stood silently for a moment before shaking his head.

“The greater good? The great good!?” Sasuke yelled directly at Naruto’s face. Naruto kept his composure but Gaara’s expression faltered, the boy whimpering and bowing his head. Hinata moved quickly to embrace Gaara delicate form to console him. The sight caused Sasuke to settle down and hang his own head low.

“So this is what it means to be a ninja. To be human.” Sasuke spoke more to himself before turning back around to stare at his house.

“Then I don’t want it.” Sasuke stated in a resolute manner before turning around and staring with a narrowed gaze at Naruto, than Hinata, then Gaara.

“I’m ready.” Sasuke stated bluntly. Gaara and Hinata both gasped at that confession, looking to one another, both standing behind Naruto. Naruto just looked on at his friend with an unfaltering gaze.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked in a serious manner. “This can’t be reversed. And it isn’t a decision that should be made on a whim, or taken lightly. You should think more on it.” Naruto lectured which caused Sasuke to grit his teeth in anger. Naruto however just continued to stare back, the boy’s arms crossing over his chest. Sasuke watched Naruto for a few more moments before dropping his head low. He slowly walked up to the Naruto and dropped his forehead against Naruto’s chest, an action that caused Naruto’s arms to uncross and a surprised expression to show across his face.

Small tears began to wet Naruto’s black robe, which he still wore in public. Sasuke’s form shook, soft sniffling audible from his vulnerable frame. At the sight Hinata and Gaara immediately strided forward to embrace Sasuke in a warm hug, surrounding him in their warmth.

“Please. I don’t want it anymore. Please.” Sasuke pleaded in a muffled, hitched voice. Naruto looked down with sad eyes before nodding his head.

“Ok.”

 

3 years later…

“Are you sure about this one?” Someone called out in a tiny, high pitched voice from the girl’s dressing room. Outside of the dressing room Hinata sat on a stool with her legs crossed, bouncing one foot impatiently.

“Gaara-chan if you make me wait any longer you’ll regret it.” Hinata called out impatiently. A little “eeep” was heard behind the curtain of the dressing room before those curtains opened to reveal Gaara’s effeminate form.

In the three years since Sasuke joined the family, all four demon kids had grown quite noticeably. Although they were all still only 12 years old in human years, their minds and bodies had matured much faster than children their age. While they still maintained generally the form of children, their hormones had began to kick in. So now Hinata’s developing breasts, while still being proportionate to her tweenage form, was the largest in class. Though the girl was still as short as anyone else.

Gaara however had gone through more drastic changes, his growth once again being shaped by Kyuubi’s influence. Gaara was now noticeably shorter than Hinata, and definitely shorter than Naruto and Sasuke who were around the same height. His hips were exceptionally wide, even for girls his age. His face was round and held girlish features like a smooth jawline. Hell, even his adam’s apple had disappeared.

While Naruto and Sasuke began to really develop muscle, having powerful biceps, chests, and abs, Gaara barely developed any muscle at all. He was skinny yet pudgy, holding the body of a tweenage girl his age, with wider hips. About a year ago he had stopped wearing the large black robe, to instead just use a Henge Jutsu to hide his ears, demonic eyes, and tail. So with the Henge Gaara had bright green eyes. His beauty came as a shock to his classmates who never really got a good look at him under his baggy robe and blindfold.

Flashback

Gaara stared at himself in the mirror while running his flowery comb through his silky red hair. Hinata stood behind him with her arms wrapped around his skinny waist, staring into the mirror as well. Gaara was wearing a mint green Kimono today with a large white bow tied around his waist that seemingly gift wrapped his body and made his girlish figure even more pronounced by making his waist look even slimmer, bringing attention to his hips. Gaara then put his hair up in a bun before sticking the comb into those scarlet locks.

“Are you sure about this Hinata-chan?” Gaara asked in a tentative manner. “I mean...we’ve been hiding our appearance all this time. I don’t see why we need to reveal ourselves now.” Gaara spoke in a worried tone.

Behind him Naruto was doing a few stretches. He would no longer be wearing that robe either, hiding his demonic traits with a Henge Jutsu. Naruto now wore a pair of form fitting black cargo pants. Across his muscular torso was a long sleeve black turtle neck shirt that hugged his body closely enough to really show off his powerful figure. Naruto’s wild blonde hair flowed down to his ass without any restriction at all. He had on matching combat boots and fingerless gloves as well. Naruto walked over to where Hinata and Gaara stood with a small smirk across his lips.

“So adorable. You shouldn’t worry so much Gaara-chan.” Naruto said while slipping a hand up along Gaara’s thigh and causing the bottom half of that girl’s kimono to ride up Gaara’s smooth thighs. Naruto cupped at Gaara’s hidden sex which was covered by a pair of frilly green panties. Gaara nearly jumped out of his skin before bowing his head, Hinata’s arm still wrapped around his waist in a secure hold.

“Ok.”

A little while later children were finding their seats as they returned to the first class of the semester. Iruka stood at the front of the class, watching the clock.

“Hm. They’re not usually this late.” Iruka mused to himself while seeing that there was only about a minute left before the bell and nearly everyone was already in their seats. The demon kids were usually early. There was a lot of commotion and conversation happening in the room as everyone tried to quickly catch up with what they did during their weeks out of school. That commotion quieted down as Sasuke entered the class.

He had his normal attire on, white cargo shorts and a short sleeve blue top with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Though most everyone noticed just how much more lean and muscular had gotten recently. He used to be skinny but not so much anymore now that he was receiving training from Shukaku alongside Naruto. The girls in the room couldn’t help swooning at the sight of him.

Though that swooning didn’t last long as Naruto entered in closely behind Sasuke. No longer in his robe, even Iruka went wide eyed at the sight of the long haired boy. With the Henge Jutsu, Naruto had bright blue eyes like he did before his demon transformation. He walked with his arms crossed in front of his chest, a neutral expression on his face. Most could barely recognize the boy.

“Naruto?” Iruka called from the side, a question which came as a surprise to many students in the room.

“Iruka.” Naruto spoke shortly with a small nod towards the older man. Naruto’s voice is what proved to everyone that that was really the robed boy they’d known for years. Hearing Naruto’s voice caused a few audible gasps in the room as he moved to Sasuke’s side, heading up to their seats. Since Sasuke’s transformation the demon kids had grown close and were nearly inseparable. Naruto received just as much swooning attention as Sasuke, not that either of them cared.

It took a few seconds for Hinata to walk into the room, the girl looking more or less the same as always, though a few of the boys noted how Hinata’s breasts had gotten bigger. Though Hinata has had the largest breasts in the class for a while now, and it didn’t appear like that was going to change any time soon. Hinata usual attire now consisted of purple form fitting shorts which hugged her hips tightly in such a way as to show off her plump ass, matching thigh highs, shinobi sandals, and a long sleeve black fishnet top which cut off at her midriff to show her belly. The girl drew much attention from many of the boys and made many of the other girls jealous. Not that they would say anything to Hinata’s face about their jealousy since she was one of the top fighters in the class.

Hinata came in alone, though she was holding the hand of an unseen person. Hinata tilted her head to the side, looking out the door with an inviting smile.

“Come on Gaara-chan.” Hinata urged in an encouraging manner. Most of the class looked on to see why Gaara was seemingly resisting going into the class. Though some of the students still stared dreamily at Naruto and Sasuke who were now sitting side by side.

Finally Gaara walked through the door with nervous steps, his head bowed slightly as he squeezed Hinata’s hand tightly. While he had no problem being dressed this way when around his family, Gaara had yet to dress this way around anyone else. Another series of gasps resounding throughout the room as Gaara made his way in wearing that kimono, without his blindfold, and with his face and hair on full display. Gaara, until this point, always had his hair tucked away in his robe. Kiba was the first to speak up, his eyes fixated on Gaara’s effeminate form.

“That...can’t be Gaara. That’s what she...he...um...that’s what Gaara’s been hiding all this time under that robe? I mean….you smell the same so it must be you.” Kiba called out while sniffing the air. The class looked from Kiba before looking back to Gaara, their heads almost swiveling in unison. Gaara’s cheeks flushed red from all the attention before he finally raised his head to look up at Kiba, finally giving the class the first look at his beauty face and those green doe eyes of his. A few boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

“Yes, it’s me Kiba. And I hope me smelling the same isn’t a bad thing.” Gaara spoke out in a that sweet little voice of his, a subtle smile playing across his lips. The sound of his voice caused most of the boys in the class to shift again in discomfort while trying to hide the erections that formed in their pants. Kiba turned his eyes away and raised a hand to rub at the back of his head nonchalantly.

“I mean, it’s not a bad thing.” Kiba explained while trying to hide a blush that appeared across his cheeks. Gaara warm smile grew before he nodded his head.

“Well that’s a relief.” Gaara spoke out again in that angelic voice. Hinata smiled at Gaara knowingly before leading him up to where Naruto and Gaara sat, still holding hands. Hinata knew that Gaara wasn’t that shy. Most of it was an act, a tool Kyuubi had taught Gaara to use in order to get people to lower their guard. Hinata received the same training but Gaara was definitely better at keeping up the act. Gaara had a lot of fun with it and had began to really embody the stereotypical shy and vulnerable girl. Hell, Gaara even maintained that behavior around her and Naruto. But Hinata knew that when the time came, Gaara would use that to his advantage. But for right now, Hinata just enjoyed how cute Gaara acted. He was REALLY good at it.

As Hinata and Gaara moved up the aisle many envious eyes followed them, many also taking a glance at their asses which swished gently from side to side in a sultry way, reminiscent of the way in which Kyuubi moved. Most people in the class thought Hinata and Gaara were dating. They were always holding hands and Hinata was always loving up on Gaara. They weren’t that far from the truth.

After Hinata’s demonic transformation (Yes, I know I haven’t explained how Hinata became a demon yet. I’ll get to it!) she’d become a lot more close to the boys. And while Naruto and Gaara were still very much lovers, Hinata’s demonic instincts caused her to get that much closer. Her and Gaara were definitely BFF’s. But their demonic natures took things to a whole nother level.

End Flashback…

Gaara had come out of that dressing room adorning new attire other than the female kimono’s that he normally wore. Right now he was in an outfit that Hinata had picked out for him. They’d spent the entire day together just enjoying their time away from training. Naruto and Sasuke were still training, but Hinata and Gaara trained about half the time of the other two, giving them more free time to bond.

Gaara held his arms behind his back as he revealed to Hinata the frilly short skirt that flowed down his ample hips. The skirt was black and barely flowed down to his upper thigh. He also had matching black, thigh high stockings that rode up to just above his knees. And a white girl’s dress-shirt adorned his feminine torso. Gaara was wearing a schoolgirl outfit. An outfit the girls from the non-ninja families wore.

Hinata stared at Gaara’s body in that outfit, noting just how that fabric of that skirt flowed around his hips just right, how those thigh highs hugged his skinny yet thick thighs. Wordlessly Hinata walked forward and shoved Gaara back behind the curtain of that dressing room. Gaara let out a surprised, high pitched shriek as he was shoved back, his back colliding lightly with the wall of the private changing room.

Hinata closed the distance between their bodies in an instant, reaching a hand down to scoop up one of Gaara’s legs while her other hand moved to Gaara’s cheek. Hinata held Gaara’s thigh against her hip, forcing him to balance on one leg as his short form was pressed back against the wall. Hinata’s chest pressed roughly against Gaara’s chest, her developing breasts squishing from the pressure she was putting on Gaara.

Without hesitation Hinata roughly pressed her lips against Gaara’s, causing the boy’s neck to crane back and his back to arch in response as he looked up to Hinata’s lust filled face. Hinata squeezed the soft and smooth flesh of Gaara thigh, holding him tightly as her tongue darted forth to invade Gaara’s mouth. The boy shuddered uncontrollably, his eyes closing as his small pink tongue was ravished by Hinata’s wet, slithery appendage. Yes, in the years they were together, Hinata had grown very close to Gaara. Especially after her demonic transformation.

Flashback~~~

 

Red. That’s all she could see as she sat hunched over on her butt, her arms wrapped around her knees. The little girl’s pale skin was being ripped apart, blood pouring from her entire body to swirl around her in a tornado, mixed with red chakra. Despite this no pain was felt. Hinata just sat with her eyes closed as the transformation continued.

Standing at the edge of a large pond, Naruto and Gaara looked down at the floor of the pond where Hinata sat encased in a red, egg-like shell, the two boys holding hands. Hinata’s form was hidden, submerged at the bottom of the pond, encased in that large red pod of blood and demonic chakra. Gaara bit into his bottom lip nervously while watching the sight, squeezing Naruto hand. Naruto looked over with a subtle smile, returning the squeeze in a reassuring manner before casting his feral, red slitted eyes back down to where Hinata was submerged.

Flashback within a flashback~~~ (Sorry if this is confusing.)

Hinata stood at the edge of that familiar cliff overlooking the sea. Overlooking the waves, Hinata’s short cut hair fluttered lightly from the breeze, the sun shining brightly in the skin. Behind her heavy footsteps headed her way. Hinata didn’t bother turning around until those footsteps were just a few feet away. Finally she turned to see the hulking figure of Shukaku’s human form, the large muscle bound man standing shirtless and barefooted as always, his arms crossed over his muscular chest as his powerful raccoon tail swayed behind him. He stared down at her with his intense black starred eyes. Hinata looked up into his eyes without falter, her expression casual and calm. There was no fear in her face, her posture tall and confident. This was a very different Hinata from when Shukaku was first introduced to her.

“Are you sure you understand the magnitude of this decision? Becoming one of us. It’s more than just about gaining power. It’s about becoming part of our family. This will change you in ways you can’t imagine. You will be stronger, faster, smarter. But most importantly, you will be closer to this family. You will be one of us...forever This isn’t a decision to be taken lightly kit.” Shukaku lectured with a stern look on his face that reminded Hinata of her father. Hinata let a small smile grow across her lips as she turned to the side to stare across the sea.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything before. I’m happy. Happier than I’ve ever been. And I want to be closer to Naruto, to Gaara, to Kyuubi, to you.” Hinata said while looking back up into Shukaku’s eyes.

“The love you all share, it’s so obvious, so profound, so strong, so unbreakable. I want to be a part of that. No I need it.” Hinata continued with a resolute nod. “It’s time.” She finished while turning her back to Shukaku to look out on the sea one last time as a human.

Shukaku nodded his head before Kyuubi walked to his side with that sexy sway of hers. She had a pleased smile across her lips. With her red dress fluttering in the breeze, Kyuubi walked past Shukaku to stand directly behind Hinata, pleasing her hands on the shorter girl’s shoulders.

“Good. Then let’s get started.” Kyuubi stated in a sultry tone before shoving Hinata off the cliff. Hinata gave no resistance as she fell into the sea.

End Flashback of flashback within a flashback~~~

It had been about an hour that Naruto and Gaara stood at the edge of that pond. Hinata needed to be submerged in water to make the transition the most smooth. They decided to use the pond that was near their clearing. Hinata was still sitting at the very bottom of that pond, underwater, her body completely encased in a dark red eggshell that swirled with demonic chakra and blood as it tore her body apart and reshaped it.

The eggshell glowed, causing the entire pond to turn red, though it didn’t harm any of the fish or plant life living in it. Naruto’s brow was furrowed in worry. He didn’t remember his transformation with Gaara taking so long. But Naruto, being intelligent from his tutelage from his mother, figured it took longer because Hinata wasn’t directly connected to the demons like he and Gaara were. Gaara figured the same thing, though he couldn't stop himself from being worried. The shorter boy clung to Naruto’s arm, holding his partner tightly in impatient anticipation.

But after a few more minutes Naruto and Gaara’s eyes widened as they noticed the egg begin to crack. Gaara gasped in shock as that egg slowly fell apart, revealing the person underneath. With one final bright flash of red the egg completely dissipated and a body came sailing out of the water at breakneck speeds, breaking the surface and erupting into the air. Hinata’s body jumped about 10 feet in the air completely naked, her eyes closed as she took her first breath as a demon. She then landed on one knee, head bowed, one arm resting on her knee while the other hand rested atop the surface of the water. Hinata was kneeling on top of the water, her purple hair longer, about shoulder length and obscuring her face.

With wobbly knees Hinata stood up, her body shaking before she finally looked up and peered over to Naruto and Gaara with a small smile on her face. Gaara audibly gasped when seeing the changes in Hinata.

Two fluffy purple fox ears protruded from the top her head head, and a matching purple fox tail protruded from from just above her butt. Her wide pupiled Hyuuga eyes were no longer lavender, they were a dark, blood red, with a thin lavender outline. Her once short purple hair was now shoulder length, blowing in the wind of the evening breeze. Her nails were longer, sharper. Her canine teeth were longer and sharper in the same way. Hinata’s ears twitched wildly as she took in the information from her new senses. The girl went wide eye from the overwhelming sensations of her new transformation before her wobbly knees gave in and she began to fall.

Naruto moved quickly to catch her naked body in his arms. Hinata reached forward to brace her hands against Naruto’s shoulders, hanging off of him as she tried to stand on her wobbly knees. As soon as they touched Hinata’s eyes went wide. She looked up to Naruto before tears began to form in those red pupils. She was feeling so much.

She FELT Naruto’s worry, as if it were her own. She felt what it was like for Naruto to hold her body. Every little emotion that Naruto was feeling, she felt it as if it were her own.

Soon Gaara came running up, his hands reaching up to grab either side of Hinata’s cheeks. He looked at her with concern. Hinata felt that concern as well.

“Are you ok Hinata-chan?” Gaara asked in that sweet little high pitched voice of his. Hinata managed a strained smile while looking from Naruto’s face to Gaara’s face, her body exhausted.

“Everything is perfect.” The girl said before pushing her hands lightly against Naruto’s chest so she could stand up on her own. Naruto let her go, knowing her intent. Standing up on her own now, still with wobbly legs, Hinata began to walk past the two boys and over to the edge of the pond. The boy’s looked at each other with perplexed gaze before following slowly behind her.

Hinata was pretty overwhelmed, her vision were like binoculars, no, even better. She could see the smallest insects traveling within the blades of grass. She could hear the heartbeats of nearby birds. She could smell the scent of fruit miles away. But what was most obvious to her was she could see chakra flowing through every living thing.

The trees, the grass, the creatures of the forest, Naruto, Gaara, every living thing. She could see the flow of chakra which connected everything and everyone. Finally making it to the edge of the pond, her bare feet touched the ground. The sensation was so profound, it was all too much. The girl suddenly burst into tears and fell to her knees, crying unabashedly now.

Naruto and Gaara walked slowly to her side, letting her cry. They knew exactly how she felt. They could feel it. Small tears streamed down their faces as well. Slowly they lowered down to their knees and hugged the girl from both sides, embracing her warmly, securely. She was finally family.

The three sat that way wordlessly for a few moments before Hinata finally got up. Gaara and Naruto let her go, the girl moving over to wjere her clothes were near the side of a tree. Her legs were still a bit wobbly but she was getting used to walking with her new tail to help with balance. Hinata bent over to pick up her pants and panties, holding them and staring down at the garments in thought.

“I can see now why you don’t like wearing clothes Naru-kun.” Hinata spoke softly while dropping the garments, her body still completely naked. Her breasts were still underdeveloped, just starting to bud recently. Naruto grinned brightly from the side.

“Yep. Kind of pointless when you think about it. Temperature isn’t really a problem.” Naruto said in a chipper tone while rubbing the back of his head. Hinata let out a small giggle before turning around to face the boys. She was completely comfortable being naked in front of them. That didn’t stop Gaara from looking away with a dark red blush spreading across his cheeks. Hinata let out another small giggle at that before walking over to Gaara and reaching forward to caress both his cheeks in her soft, clawed hands.

“I never realized how beautiful you were Gaara-chan.” Hinata said in an adoring manner which made Gaara’s face flushed an even darker tint of red. This caused both Naruto and Hinata both to laugh at his bashfulness.

Seeing that reaction caused a small shiver to travel up Hinata’s spine. By now the three had been together for years and still Naruto and Gaara hadn’t done anything serious. But today, with Hinata’s transformation giving her a renewed sense of connection with the two, that would change. Naruto and Gaara who were standing next to each other looked to Hinata with a strange look.

“Something wrong Hinata-chan?” Naruto asked in a curious voice. Hinata stared at the two with a husky gaze in her feral eyes while nodding her head.

“All this time I’ve watched you, kissing, cuddling, licking, just being so adorable. And still you two haven’t...been together.” Hinata explained. Both boys tilted their heads to the side in the same curious fashion.

“What do you mean Hinata-chan?” Gaara asked now. Hinata didn’t respond immediately. She began to walk forward towards the boys, reaching out both her hands to grab their wrists. She then joined their hands together. Instinctively Naruto and Gaara entwined their fingers. Hinata smiled at the sight before looking up tenderly towards the two.

“Do you love each other?” Hinata questioned while caused Naruto and Gaara to look to each other’s faces. Gaara then moved over to Naruto and laid his head against the taller boy’s chest. Naruto quickly wrapped his free arm around Gaara.

“Of course.” Naruto spoke out in a tender tone while leaning down to kiss Gaara on the forehead. Gaara smiled softly and looked up with an adoring gaze towards Naruto. Hinata watched the scene while biting into her bottom lip and grinding her thighs together in a bother.

“At this point you’ve done everything normal lovers would do but go that last step. What’s stopped you?” Hinata pressed on. At that question Naruto and Gaara looked towards Hinata with even more confusion evident in their expressions before looking back at each other.

“Naruto, look at Gaara’s lips. Haven’t you ever thought about what it would be like to kiss them.” Hinata continued. Upon hearing those words a harsh blush spread across Gaara’s face. The shorter boy bowed his head in embarrassment, drawing circles against Naruto’s chest with one slender finger.

“I have. But...I just never did.” Naruto whispered while moving his hand down to gently grip under Gaara’s chin and lift the boy’s face up so he could see the red-head’s face.

“Why?” Hinata asked asked with a frown. She then stepped forward, placing her hands lightly on each of their shoulders.

“I can feel it. How you feel towards each other. Why do you hesitate?” Hinata spoke out before taking a few steps back one she noticed the glint in their eyes.

“I never thought that we could be...more.” Gaara whispered dreamily. And as he did so Naruto was already leaning down, not stopping until his lips were pressed against Gaara’s. As soon as he felt that kiss Gaara’s body instantly melted. He closed his eyes, raised his arms to wrap around Naruto’s neck, and let out a tiny muffled squeak of pleasure.

Naruto’s arms moved down to wrap around Gaara’s skinny, feminine figure. Gaara was currently wearing a pink female kimono with a bow wrapped around his waist. And like always Naruto was completely naked, with just his tail wrapped around his waist to hide his sex.

Gaara’s back arched slightly, the effeminate boy rising up on his tippy toes to deepen that exchange. Gaara was the shortest of the group, being a few inches shorter than Naruto and even an inch shorter than Hinata. Gaara’s head craned back slightly, lips parting just enough to make way for Naruto’s tongue.

From the side Hinata let out a small gasp, placing one hand against her heart. It was pounding rapidly. Her entire body was heating up, her thighs grinding together in a bother. She could feel what the boy’s felt, as if she were the one being kissed, the one being held. It was so...vivid. Watching them Hinata just couldn’t help it. Still a few feet away she fell to her knees and reached a hand down to her own girlhood.

With no clothing to obstruct, Hinata forced a finger into her own sex and let out a soft moan, arching her back in pleasure. From the side Gaara cast a side glance at her, his eyes widening at the sight. Naruto just smirked into their kiss and reached a hand up to turn Gaara’s focus back to him, reaching down to scoop an arm under Gaara’s butt to pick up the small boy and lay him down as they continued their make-out session with Hinata masterbating just a few feet away.

Finally back to current day~~~ (Sorry if these flashbacks were confusing. What happened is that I have already written most of these chapters beforehand but I wanted to make a few changes which caused me a cut a lot from the story. So I’m just fitting the content I want to keep into different parts of the story. Which is why I depicted Sasuke turning into a demon before Hinata. But in the original story Hinata was the first to change before Sasuke. Hope this all makes sense. The story should flow more smoothly from here on.)

It didn’t take long for Hinata’s closeness to Naruto and Gaara to overwhelm her desire to allow the boys to just be with each other. She tried. She really did. But in the end, they were both just too tasty. She took Gaara whenever she wanted. They weren’t exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. But those titles didn’t really matter to the demon kids. Demons were naturally sexual by nature, showing their affection often entailed sexual acts even with people that weren’t their lovers. They didn’t get bogged down in what to call each other. They just enjoyed each others time, in whatever form that took. Though recently, it turned into less of an innocent form to instead take on a more naughty incarnation.

That kiss between Hinata and Gaara went on for some time, becoming far more messy with every second that passed. Their tongues rolled against each other wildly, dribbles of saliva flowing down their cheeks. Small, high pitched moans escaped both of their throats, coupled by lewd slurping noises. By now Hinata was grinding her pelvis into Gaara’s crotch, causing a small bump to poke out against the white panties he was wearing. Lacking patience, Hinata dropped Gaara’s thigh before grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him roughly to the ground.

Gaara squeaked out in surprise while falling on his back, thighs grinding together in a bother as Hinata reached down to slide her pants down her own slender legs and step out of the garments to reveal her own pair of white panties. Bending down again Hinata pulled Gaara’s panties down his legs and removed those before removing her own. The entire time Gaara’s face was flushed a bright red. Hinata then pounced, the girl straddling his waist and positioned his pretty little cock against her tweenage folds and settling her body down on his erect length to begin riding his member cowgirl style. Gaara was still fully clothed in everything but his panties, still adorning that skirt, thigh-highs, and top.

Hinata reached her arms forward to pin Gaara’s wrists at the side of his head, leaning down further to crash their lips together once more as she continued to rock her sex against his boyhood and ride her girly partner. Hinata had to kiss him or else his soft moans and squeals of pleasure would give away the fact that she was fucking him in a public store.

Several minutes later Hinata exited the dressing room while adjusting her hair and casually securing her pants. She had a pleased smile plastered across her face. Gaara came out a few seconds later, his long hair which was held up in a bun was now frizzy and messy, his knees shaking slightly as he tried to regain his composure. Hinata picked up the many outfits that were sitting to the side before smirking over at Gaara in satisfaction. Gaara had put back on that schoolgirl outfit, Hinata planned to have him leave with it on.

After picking up all the outfits Hinata stepped over to Gaara and wrapped an arm around the boy’s slender waist, holding him in a secure hold while walking over to the store counter. There was a woman behind the counter smiling brightly at the two.

“Well aren’t you two adorable. You both remind me of my niece and her girlfriend, they are inseparable. So is this all for now girls?” The clerk asked, like everyone, confusing Gaara for a girl. Hinata nodded before stepping forward and placing her items on the counter.

“Yea that’s all. Gaara-chan wait for me outside. I’ll take care of this.” Hinata instructed before slapping Gaara on his skirted rump to move him forward. Gaara jumped a bit before bowing his head and nodding, that familiar blush never leaving his face. Ever since Gaara had began to reveal his feminine attire and appearance in public, everyone thought Gaara was a girl and referred to him as such. And Hinata only reinforced that idea, to her, Kyuubi’s, and even Naruto’s amusement. The clerk watched Gaara leave with a sweet expression before turning her face to Hinata and giving Hinata a stern look.

“Now you better treat her well. I can already tell she’s the vulnerable type. If I hear anything about you abusing Gaara-chan, I’ll find you and teach you a lesson myself.” The clerk said while placing her hands on her hips. Hinata just continued to smile politely.

“Oh I treat her right. She’s just shy.” Hinata spoke in a casual manner while handing the woman some money.

“Well lesbian relationships are pretty uncommon, especially at your age. Though of course there is still lots of support. If you have any questions or need support please give me a call. I can get you in contact with some other girls who have more experience.” The clerk said while taking Hinata’s money and writing her phone number on the back of the receipt she gave Hinata. Hinata grabbed it and noticed that the woman had given her a large discount.

“That’s my employee discount. You just treat her right ok?” The clerk went on in a tender voice. Hinata let out a tiny giggle before nodding.

“I will. And I might give you a call. Gaara-chan doesn’t get out much and she could use some more friends.” Hinata spoke in a nonchalant manner before slinging the bags of clothes over her shoulder and waving to the clerk with her free hand as she left the store. As Hinata exited the doors she spotted Gaara standing by himself, his arms wrapped around his belly as he waited patiently for Hinata.

Upon seeing him Hinata headed over and placed a hand along Gaara’s skirted rump, bringing him along as she walked forward. Gaara kept his head bowed, clinging to Hinata’s arm as they walked through Konoha towards Naruto’s house. They had to put their new wardrobe away before heading back to the usual clearing to where Naruto and Sasuke were currently training. As Hinata and Gaara walked through the streets as a couple they drew a bit of attention.

Onlookers glanced at them only to pass by with a little smile across their faces. Hinata and Gaara looked adorable together. Lesbian and gay relationships, while uncommon, were still very much accepted in the leaf village. Plus Hinata and Gaara just looked cute. Gaara had a subtle smile across his face as they moved through the village. A perk of being treated as a girl was that no one recognized him as the demon boy from years ago, no one glared, no one feared him. He just looked like another girl and was treated even with respect, like a delicate flower. Kyuubi knew what she was doing when shaping Gaara’s behavior, appearance, and growth. And it wasn’t until recently that Gaara had really begin to truly appreciate his mother’s foresight.

A few miles away two figures moved at blinding speeds, striking at each other in rapid succession. Sasuke and Naruto sparred in their usual clearing, as they did pretty much every day.

They had both grown, being the same height. They had skinny yet muscular frames for 12 year olds. Naruto now had 4 red fox tails swinging powerfully behind him while Sasuke also had 4 black fox tails as well. They were both now disciples of Shukaku, although Shukuku taught them in slightly different ways.

Naruto was to focus on his strength and power while Sasuke was taught to focus on his speed. Combined with his demonically enhanced Sharingan Sasuke was near untouchable. Well he would be if not for Naruto’s fighting style. The two boys fought on top of the pond a little ways away from the clearing. Sasuke was barely dodging Naruto’s strikes and even had a few claw marks across his body which healed almost immediately. While Sasuke could predict Naruto’s movements, Naruto’s body was surrounded in a thin demonic aura that lashed out with every strike with disembodied red claws made of demonic chakra. This had become a core part of Naruto’s fighting style, the aura specifically designed to strike fast targets.

Sasuke fought with a similar demonic aura that was designed to protect him. The two boys were at near equal skill and power, with Naruto always holding a small edge. Though that edge didn’t really matter in their training since they both trained at a handicap.

It was late evening and the sun was starting to go down. Hinata and Gaara walked into the clearing together, holding hands as usual. They didn’t say anything. They just sat at the edge of the pond with a very large bowl of vegetable ramen. Hinata and Gaara fed each other with chopsticks as they watched Naruto and Sasuke go at it.

Later that night…

Gaara woke up in the middle of the night, the first thing he saw being Hinata’s form laying flat on her back with that large white cover engulfing everything but her head. Gaara was cuddled up to her. One the other side of him Naruto was curled up behind Gaara, Naruto’s strong arms wrapped securely around the smaller boy’s waist. Carefully he removed himself from Hinata and Naruto’s embrace and crept out of bed. Gaara then silently walked over to the open window to look up at the moon and enjoy the soft breeze riding in. He liked to do this some nights, the demon boy being very attuned to nature like the rest of his kin.

“Gaara-chan, staring up at the moon again?” Hinata called out from the side, still laying on her back atop the bed but having her head turned to the side to look at Gaara.

“You look gorgeous in the moonlight.” Hinata continued which caused a gentle smile to play across Gaara’s lips while looking over to her with his black starred eyes. Three demonic red tails swayed gently behind him, the boy wearing his usual girl’s pajamas.

“You always say that.” Gaara replied with a tiny, high pitched giggle.

“That’s because it’s true.” Came Naruto’s voice now. He had also rolled over to gaze adoringly towards Gaara’s feminine form. The compliments caused a tender blush to spread across the boy’s cheeks.

“You two are too much.” Gaara whispered in a sweet voice before shifting his gaze outside the window again. As he did this a pair of strong arms began to wrap around Gaara’s skinny waist, causing the boy to release a small sigh. Gaara turned his head to the side to see Naruto’s feral gaze bearing down on him. Seeing that looked cause Gaara to visibly quiver.

“Forgive me Gaara-chan. I just can’t resist. The moonlight makes you look like an angel.” Naruto whispered huskily into the fluffy ear atop Gaara’s head. The sound of Naruto’s lust filled voice literally made Gaara’s knees weak.

“I’ll forgive you under one condition.” Gaara whispered sweetly while grabbing the window seal with both hands, squeezing his thighs tightly together, and bending over slightly. Naruto cooked his head to the side, a bright grin spreading across his cheeks.

Slowly Naruto’s hand moved forward, trailing up along Gaara’s back to entangle his fingers within the silky hair along the back of Gaara’s head. Gaara’s perfectly groomed hair flowed down to his knees, some of it braided into an intricate crown around his head.

Once Naruto got a his hands into those silky scarlet strands he tugged firmly on Gaara’s head, forcing the smaller boy’s back to arch. Naruto was already completely naked, the boy always sleeping in the nude unlike Hinata and Gaara who slept in their girl’s pajamas. At the same time that he tugged on Gaara’s hair Naruto released a feral growl and pressed his pelvis against Gaara’s covered rump. One of Naruto’s four tails moved forward to slowly tug down Gaara’s bottoms and those frilly mint green panties which hugged around his ample hips.

“And that condition being?” Naruto asked as his large shaft rested atop Gaara’s plump rear. Naruto let out another feral growl while tugging once more on Gaara’s hair, forcing a pathetic little whimper from the boy’s lips.

“Never mind.” Gaara cooed in an adoring voice. Naruto continue to grin brightly in a knowing fashion before pulling his pelvis back and driving forward into Gaara’s awaiting rump. Gaara threw his head back and released a tiny, high pitched squeak into the night air.

From the side like usual Hinata watched the scene with a fixated gaze, her hands already dipped past her panties. As she worked her fingers against herself there was movement behind her along that bed. Sasuke, who was laying on the opposite end of the large queen sized cushion slowly got up from his lying position. He placed his feet on the ground and let out a small yawn. He was also completely nude, his body notably more sleek than Naruto’s, but still muscular. Like a swimmer.

Being unphased by the sight of Hinata’s masturbation and the two boys going at it in the corner Sasuke walked towards the door to the room.

“I’m gonna go get a late night snack. Anybody want anything?” Sasuke called out in a nonchalant voice. Hinata was too fixated on Naruto and Gaara to respond. If Gaara heard Sasuke, he didn’t show it. Or more he was unable to speak because his voice was filled with moans, squeaks, and gasps as his little body bounced back and forth in response to Naruto’s thrusts.

Naruto however did respond, turning his head to the side slightly to look towards Sasuke out the corner of his eye.

“Ramen!” Naruto stated excitedly. Sasuke just chuckled and nodded his head. He’d probably make Gaara something to. Sasuke knew his family well enough to know that they usually worked up an appetite after their late night activities.

That’s the end of the chapter. Please review~  
Author Note  
Don't expect any future chapters to be anywhere near this long. This was a special case as II sorted out the different changes I wanted to make from my previous story to this one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata go at it. A chapter for the pervs~

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

Ok, I'm starting my eleventh chapter enjoy. Warning: This chapter will primarily be smut! Heavy, intense smut. I’m in a mood~ The lewds will be between the Naruto, Gaara and even Hinata~ Technically they are still underage but they are adults in demon years. But if that's not your cup of tea then here's a warning and you can skip this chapter and move on to the rest of the story. This chapter won’t really be progressing the storyline. Consider it like a bonus chapter for all the pervs~ If you read Manga you know what I'm talking about~ 

 

Chapter 11

On with the story

Sasuke stared down at the pot full of noodles with a contented look upon his face, the tween using one of his tails to stir the contents of the pot with a large wooden spoon while he held a cook book in his hands. Sasuke looked from the book to the pot over and over again, following the directions to a T. He was a stickler for detail. 

To his side Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata sat in the living room passing the time as they waited for their lunch. Today was their day off and they’d slept in late. Sasuke had officially moved in almost 2 years ago and this was pretty routine. He did most of the cooking for a number of reasons. Naruto couldn’t cook at all. He didn’t have the attention span to follow directions so closely. 

Hinata and Gaara were both decent at cooking but Sasuke really did enjoy it. It was soothing. Not only that, he got a lot of satisfaction from his family enjoying his cooking. And they were all family at this point. They had been for a while now. 

While he cooked Hinata and Gaara were both braiding Naruto’s hair. He was sitting down with his legs folded while Hinata and Gaara kneeled behind him, next to each other, twisting long strands of Naruto’s long, spiky blond hair into dreadlocks. All of their tails were entwined with each other in a tender hold. They conversed about random topics, enjoying each other’s time in their day off. 

“So that carnival is in town today. I heard like everyone is going to be there.” Gaara commented matter of factly. Hinata glanced at Gaara and smiled. 

“Yea I don’t think either of you have ever been to the carnival. It was pretty fun the last time I went.” Hinata spoke in a thoughtful tone while placing a single finger against her bottom lip in thought. Naruto stayed silent for a moment staring down at the ground, a behavior everyone noticed. He didn’t have his usual smile across his face. 

“Yea...we can go if you guys want.” Naruto said in a hesitant manner. Sasuke looked over to the other three, sensing Naruto’s emotion. Though Sasuke didn’t move from his spot, focusing on finishing up his food. He figured Hinata and Gaara would bring it up soon. As he thought that Gaara and Hinata exchanged worried glances before Gaara spoke up. 

“What’s wrong? We don’t have to go if you don’t want.” Gaara stated in a reassuring tone, concern evident in his sweet little voice. Naruto shook his head lightly. 

“No we can go. It’s just that...I haven’t really had good experiences at the carnival. Lot’s of people and all. Lot’s of villagers.” Naruto explained as his thoughts shifted to a few unpleasant thoughts. 

“GET OUT OF HERE DEMON! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF AROUND PEOPLE TRYING TO ENJOY THEIR DAY!?” Rang a voice in Naruto’s head as he recalled a brief memory of his days before meeting Gaara. Naruto just shook his head silently, trying to get passed those feelings. He thought he was passed this. Naruto, who was very recognizable by most of the village, avoided the main village except to go to school. 

These days he rarely interacted with the rest of the village, just training mostly and spending time with his family. But despite his absence from the public eye, he knew the people wouldn’t forget that he was the demon child. Gaara’s appearance had changed so drastically that he could walk amongst the village without being recognized. But not so much for Naruto. And Naruto refused to cover up his appearance. Not anymore. He felt that if he did that then that means he was giving in. 

As they noticed Naruto’s behavior both Hinata and Gaara leaned forward to wrap their arms around Naruto’s larger body, squeezing him tightly. 

“It’s ok Naruto. I know how you feel. We won’t go.” Gaara commented sweetly. Naruto turned his head to look at the other boy with a loving expression, an appreciative smile growing across Naruto’s mouth. 

“I love you.” Naruto said while turning his body a bit more to plant a loving kiss against Gaara’s lips, an action which caused Gaara to melt under the exchange. Naruto pulled back after a moment, turning around all the way to face Hinata and Gaara. He reached out a hand to grab both Hinata’s and Gaara’s hand. 

“We are going. I won’t let them stop us from having fun.” Naruto said in a confident manner as a smirk graces his face. Gaara squeezed Naruto’s hand tightly at his strength, looking at him with an adoring gaze. Naruto noticed the squeeze and cocked his head to the side at Gaara’s display.

“Get over here.” Naruto ordered in a seductive way. Gaara couldn’t help crawling forward with a dreamy expression. Naruto’s confidence and bravery was so fucking sexy to Gaara. As Gaara neared, Naruto tugged Gaara’s effeminate body into his own strong, muscular form suddenly and crashed their lips together, letting out a deep and husky growl from his throat. Gaara like always, melted under that treatment, arching his back and craning his neck back slightly, looking up at Naruto’s face with a infatuated, half lidded gaze. 

From the side Hinata was biting into her bottom lip, a tingle trailing up her spine while her feral scarlet eyes watched the two lovers obsessively. 

“Ok love birds, make way.” Sasuke commanded with an amused smirk across his face. The three kids all looked up to Sasuke who had a large pot in his hands. Sasuke was wearing no gloves, his skin completely immune to the searing heat of the pot. His tail was wrapped around a small wooden board. Gaara suckled on Naruto’s lips for a while more before pulling away to make way for that large pot. Now having room, Sasuke placed the piece of wood between the three demon kits, and placed that large pot on the piece of wood. Inside the pot was a few pounds of steaming hot noodles. Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata all leaned forward to sniff at the contents with a dreamy expression, inhaling deeply. 

Sasuke looked down with a satisfied smile before passing out chopsticks and kneeling down. His black tails joined the pile of entwined tails that Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara shared. Their tails surrounded them in a bundle of fur as they sat in a circle and began to eat directly out that put with their chopsticks. They went quiet as they ate and slurped at the noodles. Naruto ate at a much faster pace than the rest, like a savage. But that’s primarily why Sasuke made so much. 

They ate normally for a while but after a time Hinata’s eyes looked at a few strands of noodles Gaara was currently picking up. She smirked at him devilishly before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. Gaara looked at the sight with a giggle before reaching forward to feed Hinata. The girl slurped up the noodles before picking up a few noodles and placing them in front of Gaara’s mouth. Gaara’s face flushed a subtle red tint before he opened his mouth to allow himself to be fed by Hinata. 

Hinata watched closely as Gaara slurped up those noodles. He was so adorable. Hinata then picked up another bundle of noodles and placed them at Gaara’s lips. When Gaara opened his mouth and leaned forward to take a bit, Hinata pulled her chopsticks back about an inch. Gaara pouted at Hinata silently before leaning a bit more forward. But Hinata kept pulling the noodles back until finally placing them in her own mouth. 

Gaara stared at her in disappointment. Hinata giggled at his frustration before placing her mouth in a smooching position. Getting the hint, Gaara hesitated for a moment, biting into his own bottom lip before finally leaning forward to kiss Hinata gently. Hinata wasted no time in thrusting her tongue forward and shoving those noodles into Gaara’s mouth. Gaara’s face was now bright red as he chewed on the noodles Hinata had tongued into his maw. 

At that sight Hinata couldn’t resist continuing. She picked up another bundle of noodles and placed them into her mouth before dropping her chopsticks and grabbing Gaara ample hips, wrinkling up the fabric of the girly pajamas he currently wore. Hinata tugged Gaara’s tiny body forward and crashed her lips into his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and feeding him those noodles once more. Gaara let out a muffled “meep” while bracing his hands against Hinata’s belly, arching his back as Hinata hovered over him. He quickly swallowed those noodles before gasping for breath, only to be once again kissed by the taller girl. 

The two quickly fell into a passionate make-out session. This session was particularly messy as the noodle sauce dribbled down the side of their mouths and stained their clothes. Periodically Hinata would scoop up some noodles in the chopsticks and add them to their little exchange. 

From the side Naruto and Sasuke watched the scene with interested looks on their faces, both boys still slurping their own noodles casually. After a few minutes Hinata and Gaara both pulled back huffing and puffing, their mouths and the front sides of their clothes nearly covered in noodle sauce. Gaara looked down at his messy form in embarrassment before standing up. 

“I feel so dirty.” The effeminate boy proclaimed in distress while rushing off to the bathroom to clean up. Hinata giggled devilishly before getting up to chase after him. 

“That’s because you are dirty!” Hinata called out in a teasing manner while getting her and Gaara a change of clothes from their room. As she looked at the outfits in the closet Hinata’s eyes lingered on something particular. A devilish smile grow across her face before she grabbed it and ran into the bathroom with Gaara, the shower water being turned on soon after that. 

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before they both burst into laughter.

A little while later Naruto and Sasuke had completely finished the large pot of noodles. Naruto had eaten most of it. Sasuke picked up the pot and the piece of wood it was sitting on, heading into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Naruto just laid out flat on his back, holding his full belly with a content smile. Not that long later Hinata came out of the bathroom walking backwards into the living room, her eyes on the bathroom door. 

“Gaara-chan come on. You look pretty.” Hinata said in an encouraging tone. Gaara had the door cracked, looking through the crack of the bathroom door to Hinata with a nervous expression. 

“I don’t know…” Gaara said hesitantly. Hinata just huffed and tapped her feet. Hinata was currently only wearing a large white towel over her body, covering her breasts and flowing down to her ankles. She had another towel wrapping her hair up in a honeycomb.

“Don’t make me come in there.” Hinata warned. A threat which caused Gaara to eeep in panic before opening the door to the bathroom. He bowed his head and walked out into the living room with nervous steps, his manicured fingers fidgeting uncontrollably, his nails painted red. 

Naruto looked to the side while still laying on his back, his eyes immediately widened at the sight, a bulge appearing in the front of his black cargo pants. 

Gaara was wearing a black and white french maid outfit. Though it looked to be about 2 sizes too small for the boy. There was a one piece top that flowed down to become a short, frilly skirt that barely covered his upper thighs. The fabric of that outfit hugged his skin tightly, accentuating Gaara’s feminine curves. There was a white bow wrapped around his waist that made him look even more curvy than usual. 

Riding up his smooth, thick thighs were a pair of black thigh high stockings with white frills. The stockings covered his feet, the boy not wearing any shoes. He even had two frilly armbands on his arms that matches his outfit, the top half of that outfit was sleeveless with just two shoulder straps keeping the garment in place, revealing Gaara’s skinny, pudgy feminine arms. And to top it off, there was a frilly black and white maid tiara wrapped around his hair, his hair being up in a large bun. 

Gaara stood in a vulnerable position with his thighs grinding together. His delicate hands clutching at that extremely short skirt, trying to pull it down as if to make it grow longer. The skirt was so short that from Naruto’s laying position he could see the frilly white panties Gaara wore underneath that outfit. Naruto stared for a long while, unabashedly trailing his feral red slitted eyes up and down Gaara’s girly body 

“Gaara-chan….come here.” Naruto ordered in a low, lustful tone. The voice caused Gaara to jump a bit before quickly complying and scampering over in front of Naruto. Naruto stood up from his laying position to get a wooden chair from the one desk in the living room. He dragged it in front of Gaara and sat down on the chair to get a good view, leaning forward and twirling a single finger, signaling Gaara to spin around. Gaara got the hint before lifting his arms up a bit and twirling around for Naruto. Gaara’s frilly skirt fluttered up, the fabric being very thin and easily moving in the wind. Once again Gaara’s panties were revealed as he continued to spin. 

From the side Hinata watched with a satisfied grin. She had gotten that outfit for Gaara herself, not telling him about it. Hinata knew Gaara’s measurements and had bought that outfit on her own for a special occasion. But now was as good a time as any. 

Gaara twirled a few time before settling down and standing in that nervous position in front of Naruto’s ogling eyes. When seeing Naruto’s lustful expression Gaara couldn’t stop himself from visibly shivering. The reaction caused Naruto’s smile to increase, the golden haired boy leaning back in his chair and relaxing his arms along the back of the chair. 

“You know, it’s a maid’s job to serve.” Naruto commented matter of factly while looking to Gaara expectantly. Gaara looked to Hinata for help. Hinata just smirked at that clueless look in Gaara’s eyes. 

“He’s right Gaara-chan. Here, I’ll help you.” Hinata stated in a sultry manner while sauntering forward and slapping Gaara’s skirted rump so he’d step forward. Gaara indeed behaved as Hinata predicted, the boy jumping and taking steps towards Naruto. Hinata then lifted her arms up to take down her towel from her head, letting her moist hair fall down her back. She kept the larger towel wrapped around her body. 

Without hesitation the girl walked to Naruto’s front before slowly dropping down to her knees and placing her delicate fingers against Naruto’s pants, undoing the button to those pants and unzipping them as well. Naruto smirked in satisfaction down at Hinata before glancing to Gaara expectantly. Catching the hint the red headed boy dropped down to his knees next to Hinata, stealing glances up to Naruto before averting his gaze bashfully. 

It didn’t take long for Hinata to finally free Naruto’s manhood, that large shaft springing out from behind the confines of Naruto’s pants. He never wore underwear. Hinata and Gaara both took a moment to marvel at it, watching the way it pulsed erratically. It was big. 

Hinata was the first to move, leaning her head forward slightly to place a loving kiss against the head. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a contentful murr of pleasure from the contact. Gaara hesitated for a moment. He’d never done this with Hinata at the same time. Of course he’d done this to Naruto in private, but never with Hinata. Hinata giggled when seeing Gaara’s nervousness. She delivered a long lick of her moist tongue to the underside of Naruto’s large girth before pulling back and quickly pressing her lips into Gaara’s, raising a hand to trail her slender fingers through his silky hair and gently massage at his scalp. 

Gaara was surprised at first before he eventually relaxed into the kiss and placed both his hands against his own chest in a submissive display. After a moment Hinata pulled back to stare at Gaara with caring eyes. That tenderness caused Gaara to smile warmly at her before he turned his head and leaned forward, placing a long lick along the base of Naruto’s cock. Hinata returned that smile before following her partner, running her tongue next to Gaara’s, pressing her cheek into his as they both lapped at Naruto’s length in unison. 

The two slathered Naruto’s member in saliva before Hinata raised up a bit to clamp her lips along the head of that girth. She swirled her moist muscle along the tip before slowly taking a few inches into her mouth, beginning a slow bobbing motion to constantly suck along the thick shaft. 

Gaara was becoming more fixated on his task, placing his delicate hands atop Naruto’s thighs and leaning forward even more, turning his head to the side so he could suckle gently against the side of that glistening length. Soft suckling elicited from the boy’s mouth, his nose pressed closely against the flesh of that cock. Gaara inhaled heavily, an action which caused a small shiver to shoot up the boy’s spine from the scent of Naruto’s musk. 

After a time Hinata pulled her lips off that dick with an audible “pop” to begin licking along the side of the length as well, giving Gaara his turn. Gaara took the invitation gladly, raising his head so he could go down on Naruto, taking that warm girth inch by inch into his mouth. Gaara raised a hand to flick back his silky red bangs while continuously licking and slurping on that dripping member, constantly going down until he felt the tip press against the back of his throat. 

 

The effeminate boy then began to bob his head at a steady pace, small splashes of saliva and pre-cum splattering off to the side as that sloppy blowjob continued. 

By now Naruto was in heaven, his eyes closed, head hanging back with a goofy smile plastered across his face. The pleasure he was feeling was intense as the two worked skillfully on his member. This was the first time Hinata had ever joined in on the action. Hinata was obsessed with Gaara and of course Naruto was fine with that. She was family. But Naruto and Hinata’s relationship had stayed innocent until now. They both loved each other like family but didn’t quiet feel for each other in THAT way. But Naruto wasn’t complaining. Especially since Hinata was just giving Gaara the courage to perform. And Naruto’s eyes were very much fixated on Gaara’s beautiful face. 

The tip of Naruto's cock dribbled a steady flow of pre-cum into Gaara’s mouth which only added to the mess. That blowjob continued for a few more long minutes with Hinata and Gaara alternating positions and taking turns sucking on that long pole while the other licked and slurped at the sides. Both of their faces and mouths glistened with a combination of saliva and pre-cum. 

Finally being overtaken by the pleasure cascading through his body, Naruto reached both his hands down to clutch into Hinata and Gaara’s hair, gritting his teeth as his muscular form was overtaken by a powerful orgasm. Hinata squealed in delight as a flow of sticky cum began to erupt from Naruto’s pulsing member. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, sticking out her tongue as the warm substance splattered against her face. 

Gaara looked on at the sight enviously before receiving his own dose of cum splattering across his face as well. The boy let out a girly squeak before parting his lips and sticking out his tongue, following Hinata’s lead. Both of their mouths were soon filled with Naruto’s load, the white substance dripping from their noses, lips, chin, and hair. 

Naruto shuddered and convulsed erratically atop his chair before finally settling down, the golden haired boy slouching as his cock deflated and his orgasm subsided. Naruto hung his head low in a tired fashion while glancing at the two still kneeling below him, committing the sight of their messy faces to memory. 

Hinata kept her eyes closed for a while, letting out a pleased moan of pleasure. After a while she opened her eyes and turned her head to look over to Gaara who was licking his lips and looking adoringly up to Naruto. Naruto was focused on Gaara as well, a look of infatuation in both their eyes. Catching her glance, Gaara gazed over to Hinata with a dreamy smile. The sight of Gaara’s cum covered face caused the girl to snap. She reached her arms forward to grab Gaara around the waist and tug him towards her as she fell on her back, making Gaara straddle her waist. The boy let out a surprised squeak before finding his head being pulled down to Hinata’s lips by Hinata’s hand tugging on Gaara’s hair. 

The two then engaged in a lustful kiss, their tongues darting forward to swirl about the pool of cum that lay between their mouths. As their faces touched small strings of the goo formed between their cheeks and lips. They choose not to swallow the load Naruto graced them with, instead using the substance to make their kiss especially messy. 

The sight of the two making out in that sloppy fashion caused Naruto’s manhood to inflate once more. His eyes were fixated on the Gaara’s bent over position and after only a few minutes Naruto was ready for more. Without a word of notice or warning, Naruto quickly stood up from that chair, dropped down to his knees behind Gaara, who was currently sitting on all fours. He delivered a firm slap to Gaara’s skirted rump which caused the boy to break away from his kiss with Hinata to let out a high pitched squeak of surprise. 

Gaara looked behind him to notice Naruto grabbing at Gaara’s thick hips. Naruto tugged Gaara’s ass back into his hard cock, the underside of that shaft flopping against Gaara’s frilly panties. Gaara’s face flushed red when realizing what was next to come. Still below him, Hinata looked up at Gaara with a pleased smirk, this would be good. 

Naruto wasted no time in tugging Gaara’s panties down around to Gaara’s thick thighs, revealing his pink pucker. With his dick still slick from the earlier blowjob, Naruto placed that head of that girth at Gaara’s entrance before quickly thrusting his pelvis forward to shove that massive length into the effeminate boy’s rump. It was a tight fit but that combination of cum and saliva which coated Naruto’s boyhood eased the passage. The initial thrust allowed that cock to plunge in several inches, Gaara’s walls spreading wide to accommodate the size. 

As soon as that length entered his body, Gaara threw his head back and let out a tiny, high pitched yelp into the air. His back instantly arched, eyes rolling into the back of his head, mouth hanging agape as his tongue hung loosely from his lips and dangled freely. Gaara’s tiny, curvy form was rocked forward from the power of that thrust, the frilly fabric of his skirt fluttering up to reveal more of that smooth, plump ass of his. Gaara’s thighs were squeezed together, the boy still on all fours as Naruto began to go to work. 

Naruto pushed in about a third of his length, before pulling back a few inches to push in half of that dick. He let out a feral, dominate growl before pulling back again and slamming the rest of his cock into the tiny boy’s insides, causing a loud slapping noise to echo through the room as his pelvis collided with Gaara’s bubbly rump. 

Gaara’s girly figure bounced back and forth in time with every thrust, a little, barely audible gasp eliciting from his throat in time with Naruto’s rough pounding. Gaara’s small tongue still hung loosely past his lips, trails of saliva and cum dripping down from Gaara’s mouth to drop onto Hinata’s face who was still laying on her back, staring up in astonishment at the sight she was so close to. The way Gaara’s tiny body was forced to move in time with Naruto’s thrusts, the way the frilly fabric of Gaara’s skirt flopped about, that frilly tiara atop Gaara’s head fluttering in the breeze, the girly sound Gaara kept making, it was something she just couldn’t look away from. (Inspired by this. NSFW http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2336800)

As Naruto continued to fuck Gaara’s delicate form Hinata reached her hand down to grip at Gaara’s hidden member. Gaara’s sex was noticeably smaller than Naruto’s. And Hinata had tied a cute little black ribbon around it. With a tender grip Hinata began to pump against Gaara’s sex which causing the boy’s eyes to widen, his eyes glazed over as his brain was filled with an overstimulation of pleasure. Recognizing that look Hinata quickly removed that long towel from her body that she had been wearing the entire time, undoing it to reveal her youthful, curvy naked figure.

She unveiled her body just in time for Gaara to throw his head back, squeeze his eyes shut and let out a high pitched shriek as his little body was overcome by an intense orgasm. Little spurts of cum shot from his tip to splatter against Hinata’s belly. Gaara’s tiny form shivered uncontrollably. His toes curled up and his bottom lip quivered as the effeminate boy’s mind was flooded with overwhelming pleasure. Despite the intense ecstasy Gaara was feeling, Naruto never stopped pounding away at Gaara’s behind, still making Gaara’s exhausted frame bounce back and forth on that hefty cock. 

By now the tip of Naruto’s boyhood began to coat Gaara’s insides with small spurts of pre-cum, making the loud slapping noises even more prominent as that dick more easily glided in and out of Gaara’s bubbly bottom. Still even as Gaara’s body was spent, Naruto was far from his own orgasm, a crazed grin growing across Naruto’s face who planned to fuck the poor boy silly. 

After a few moments Gaara’s upper body collapsed, the side of his head falling down onto the cushion of Hinata’s perky C-cup breasts. Hinata pulled her hand away from Gaara’s cock as that orgasm subsided, wrapping her arms around his head and holding the red headed boy’s face against her breasts tenderly as Naruto continued to pound away. Gaara was now drooling at this point, the boy laying atop Hinata helplessly as Naruto continued to fuck Gaara’s submissive form. 

From the side Sasuke had been watching the entire seen, having finished washing the dishes a long time ago. Sasuke had a subtle smile across his face while holding a laundry basket in his arms. He walked over casually and picked up Hinata’s towels which she had discarded earlier. Sasuke then took a wet rag and wiped down the chair Naruto had been sitting in, placing it back at the desk where it belonged. Sasuke continued to clean the house and do chores at a casual pace despite the passionate fucking that was still going on. 

Sasuke had gotten used to this. And when Naruto got started, he could go for a while. Still that didn’t stop Sasuke from keeping things neat and clean. The boy was a bit obsessive. With that same satisfied smile across his face, Sasuke took the basket of dirty clothes to the entrance to the apartment, opening the door to leave and do laundry. He gave his three friends one last look, noticing that Naruto had turned Gaara over on his back and was now fucking the other boy missionary style. Sasuke let out a little chuckle, noting that Gaara was still laying atop Hinata pretty helplessly as he was taken by the very energetic Naruto. 

Finally Sasuke closed the door and went off to start the laundry. They’d all need clean clothes if they were going to be going to the carnival later that day. 

 

That’s the end of the Chapter. Please review.

So...yea. Smut, smut, and more smut~ Please review~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon kits go to the carnival

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

Ok, I'm starting my twelfth chapter, please enjoy and thanks again for the consistant reviews~ 

Chapter 12

On with the story

Gaara stared into a large mirror for a long while, his bright green doe eyes staring back. He applied his make-up silently, fluffing up his eyelashes and applying a light layer of black mascara. The effeminate tween then applied a bit of lipgloss to those already luscious lips of his. Placing his make-up kit to the side on a nearby dresser, Gaara reached for a large wooden brush and began to groom his long, silky red hair. That hair flowed down to his ankles. After a few minutes of that careful grooming, he put down that brush and began to put his hair up in a bun, picking up a decorative, floral comb to stick into the bun for support. This particular comb had three large black flowers attached to it, the same color as his current outfit. 

Gaara wore all black today. There was a extremely short frilled skirt that hugged around his wide hips, cutting off at his upper thigh. He didn’t wear anything on his legs so those smooth, gorgeous legs of his were on full display. On his feet was a pair of black designer sandals that showed off his pedicured toes, his toes painted black. Across his torso a thin spaghetti strap halter top that cut off just above his belly button. Despite Gaara having no breasts, everyone else just assumed he was a flat chested tween. Despite being a demon, he was still only 12 in human years. Even though he would be considered an adult by demon standards. 

Gaara wrapped both of his arms around his own belly while looking at his reflection with a conflicted gaze. As he stood there a soft pair of slender arms began to wrap around his waist. Hinata’s was now standing behind Gaara adorning her outfit which was a tight pair of blue jeans, designer sanders, and a tight black short sleeve t-shirt. Hinata had purchased all of Gaara’s outfits at this point. 

Hinata lay her chin atop Gaara’s shoulder, the taller girl tugging him back slightly to hold his short form in her arms tenderly. Gaara lifted his own arms up to make room for Hinata’s, resting his hands atop her hands now as she gently caressed his belly. 

“I’m not sure about this. This outfit is...very revealing.” Gaara stated in a hesitant manner while staring down at that short black, frilled mini-skirt that hugged around his hips tightly. One good breeze would flutter up the thin fabric of that skirt and reveal his lacey black panties underneath. Hinata smirked devilishly before turning her head to place a gentle peck against the side of Gaara’s neck. The contact caused a small shiver to course up Gaara’s spine. 

“You look drop dead sexy Gaara-chan. I’d hit it.” Hinata stated playfully while letting out a small giggle and placing yet another tender kiss against the side of Gaara’s neck, letting this one linger for a bit. Gaara closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to give Hinata more excess to his delicate flesh. 

“But don’t you think it’s a bit much? I feel like I whore.” Gaara continued on in a concerned tone while frowning at his reflection. Hinata stopped when hearing those words, pulling her mouth away from Gaara’s neck to instead bring her lips to his ear. 

“According to who?” Hinata whispered in a husky manner before clamping her mouth down around the tip of the timid boy’s ear. Gaara let out a barely audible gasp from both that feel of Hinata’s hot breath berating against the side of his head and the feel of her mouth suckling on his skin. 

“People.” Gaara responded in a breathless manner while raising both his hands up to bunch them against his own chest, the tiny boy grinding his thighs together, taking a submissive posture. 

“I don’t give a damn what people think. They can burn in hell if they think you are anything less than perfect.” Hinata stated in a confident tone while sliding one hand down Gaara’s belly, pelvis, thighs, to snake her hand underneath that skirt and grip gently at his hidden, pantie covered crotch. She slipped her fingers past the band of those panties to began to slowly fondle Gaara’s boyhood. 

“Um...ok.” Gaara spoke out in a sheepish manner while bowing his head and releasing an involuntary high pitched moan. When hearing that sound leave Gaara’s throat Hinata smirked in satisfaction before pulling her hand away and wrapping that arm around Gaara’s thin waist once more. 

“Plus you belong Naruto. If anyone else tries to touch you they’d have to deal with his wrath. You and I both know what he can do.” Hinata whispered directly into the effemine boy’s ear. Gaara nodded his head at that. Both Naruto and Sasuke at this point in their lives, after years of training under rigorously under the tutelage of 2 nearly unstoppable demons, held monstrous power. And Gaara knew Naruto would never let anything happen to him. 

While maintaining that secure hold around Gaara, Hinata turned her head to notice Sasuke and Naruto entering the room with black towels wrapped around their waists. Their skin moist, having just gotten out of the shower. They both showered together because it was faster. By now Sasuke and Naruto considered each other brothers. And being demons, they didn’t care about being nude around each other. All four kits would often take showers together. Despite the nudity Sasuke felt no sesual tension at all. That’s just what demon families did. 

“How long until it’s time to go?” Naruto asked while twisting a clawed finger through his own ears in a casual manner. 

“We still have about a half an hour before we should leave. If we get there later in the evening there should be less crowds and less lines.” Hinata explained while continuing to stare at her and Gaara’s reflection in the mirror. Naruto nodded before unwrapping his towel and letting it drop the floor, moving over to the closet to pick out his outfit. Naruto didn’t spend nearly as much time caring about what he wore. So he grabbed his usual outfit. A pair of black baggy cargo pants, a tight black, long sleeve fishnet shirt and a pair of black ninja sandals. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw Naruto drop the towel. Sasuke undid his own towel, draping it over his arm and walking in the nude over to Naruto’s towel to pick it up. Naruto looked over with a wide eyed expression at Sasuke while grabbing some boxers. 

“Oh sorry Sasuke. I could have gotten that.” Naruto explained with a bright smile across his face, the boy rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke just chuckled and moved next to Naruto, tossing the towels in a nearby laundry bin and looking through the closet for his own outfit. 

“If I waited for you to clean things up this house would be a pig sty.” Sasuke said while lightly punching Naruto on the arm. Naruto grinned even wider before lightly shoving Sasuke on the shoulder.

“A piece of lint would be a pig sty to you.” Naruto teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes again before tossing a black, fishnet shirt at Naruto’s face. 

“Just get dressed silly.” Sasuke ordered in a light hearted manner while shaking his head. Naruto grabbed the shirt from his face before twisting it up in his hands and snapping it against Sasuke’s naked behind. 

“Make me.” Naruto barked out playfully, the tween rolling the shirt up again for another strike. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before grabbing another shirt from the closet and twisting it up. 

“Oh...I will.” Sasuke said with a devilish smirk. Gaara and Hinata both let out tandem giggles as the boy’s got distracted. They were still kids after all. 

“Boys.” Hinata stated, rolling her eyes. She then grabbed Gaara delicate hand and led him over to the large king sized bed which took up most of the bedroom. 

“I’m glad you aren’t like that Gaara-chan. I don’t know what I’d do if I had to deal with 3 brutes.” Hinata went on while turning around to sit on the edge of the bed and begin to undo the button to her pants and unzip them. Gaara followed closely behind with a warm smile across his face. 

“You’ll love me just the same.” Gaara insisted while glancing to the side as the naked boys got into a wrestling match. Hinata nodded her head in response to what Gaara said. At the same time she slid her tight jeans down her legs and removed them, placing the garments to her side as the girl now sat in her panties. 

“True.” Hinata agreed while spreading her legs slightly. “We’ve still got 27 minutes.” Hinata stated in a matter of fact tone while looking to Gaara expectantly. A small blush tinted Gaara cheeks before he nodded and dropped down to his knees, getting the hint. The red headed boy leaned his head forward, looping one slender finger underneath the front side of Hinata’s panties to tug the silky fabric to the side, revealing her puffy sex pedals. Gaara wasted no time in moving his head forward to begin to service Hinata’s sex, a series of wet slurping and slapping noises emitting from Gaara’s mouth soon after his lips made contact.

Off to the side Naruto and Sasuke had finally settled down, moving to put their outfits on. Sasuke decided to match the others by wearing a black outfit. He had on a pair of baggy black shorts, a short sleeve T-shirt, and a pair of Ninja sandals. Sasuke had cut his hair short, finding that the weight of all that hair slightly hindered his speed. Naruto, was finishing getting dressed in his usual black outfit. Naruto’s blonde hair was braided into long dreadlocks that flowed down to his waist. After several minutes Naruto and Sasuke had finished getting dressed. They both looked over to Hinata and Gaara expectantly. 

Hinata was now laying down on her back with both her hands buried deep into Gaara’s red hair. Her legs were resting on Gaara’s shoulders as he continued to service her expertly. Gaara knew just how to drive Hinata crazy, his little pink tongue vibrating against Hinata’s moist folds. The boy had gotten a lot of practice. Hinata demanded that Gaara went down on her at least once a day to keep his skills sharp. And Gaara, as submissive as he was, gave no complaints. Naruto casually walked past Hinata and Gaara to look out the window up to the sun. 

“It’s time.” Naruto announced in a nonchalant manner. Hinata frowned before leaning up and catching her breath. She had been panting heavily. But Gaara didn’t stop. If anything his treatment intensified. Hinata let out a sharp gasp before falling back in a laying position and arching her back as Gaara spread her folds with two manicured fingers and began to spear his tongue into her delicate insides. 

Naruto chuckled at the sight before settling down on the window seal, not minding being a little late. Though as he sat there and stared off into space in thought a subtle worried expression appeared across his face. Sasuke noticed the expression immediately, walking over to Naruto and sitting on that window seal as well. He placed a hand on top of Naruto’s, looking at the other boy with a tender, concerned expression. Naruto looked to Sasuke in appreciation, entwining his fingers with his brother’s before looking back out on the village. Hopefully nothing would go wrong today. 

Later that day...

The four demon kits approached the entrance to the carnival, Naruto and Sasuke leading the way while Gaara and Hinata were holding hands behind them. Even though it was the evening the sun was still high in the sky since it was still Summer. The carnival was a few miles outside of Konoha, taking over a large field and filling it with carnival rides, mini-game stands, food stands, and a host of other things that usually showed up at a typical carnival. 

As they approached the entrance they noticed that many people were already leaving. Many families had spent their day at the carnival and were headed home. The sight caused a pleased smile to appear across Naruto’s face. Less people meant less of a chance for incident. The four walked to the gate to be met by a man standing at the entrance. The way he was dressed and the way he looked screamed foreigner. That was also good to Naruto. 

“Welcome, welcome kids. Getting here a little late aren’t we?” He asked while looking down at the 4 tweens. The man had a very obvious accent. Naruto placed both his hands behind his head while standing casually. 

“We’re night owls.” Naruto explained shortly. The man looked at the darkly clothed tweens with a nod before holding up four fingers. 

“I can see that. So four tickets?” He asked in a pleasant tone. Sasuke nodded silently while handing the man a bit of currency. The man took the money, gave the kids their tickets, and gave Sasuke his change since Sasuke had given too much money. 

“Have fun and don’t stay out too late. You wouldn’t want your parents to worry.” The man called out as the demon kits walked into the carnival. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement before leading that group forward. 

The four took in the sights of the carnivals, marveling at the spectacle of lights, colors, and structures. Naruto and Gaara had both heard of carnivals but neither had gone. Naruto tried when he was earlier but that wasn’t exactly the best experience, and it didn’t last very long. The group just wondered for a bit before, joining the large crowd of people that aimlessly wandered the area. The carnival was outdoors and was about 1 mile in all directions. As they continued to walk about the group suddenly picked up a loud voice calling out to them. To their side a man in a ridiculously goofy outfit was standing behind a booth. He was dressed like a jester. Something none of them had actually seen in person.

“Step right up! Win a present for your friends, lovers, who ever. Don’t be shy!” The man called out while looking at the demon kits. Naruto quirked a brow while stepping towards the booth and taking in the sights. The booth was covered with all manner of prizes. Ranging from weapons, to toys, even some very large teddy bears. Behind the ridiculously dressed man was three soccer ball sized targets about 50 feet away. 

“All you have to do is hit one target in the center and you can choose any prize. Not only do you get three tries, but you also get your money back if you win! Just 20 to play.” The man explained while showing the group three darts. Naruto cocked his head to the side while smiling politely. He took a wrinkled bit of currency out of his back pocket and handed it to the man, taking the three darts. Naruto then looked back at Gaara in thought. Gaara’s were marveling at all the prizes. Naruto could see the way Gaara’s wide, sparkling, mascara-laced eyes looked adoringly on a particularly large and fluffy teddy bear. In that moment Naruto knew exactly what he was going to get so he turned his attention back to the man. 

“How about triple or nothing? I bet I can hit all three targets in the center. If I miss, I’ll give you three times the currency. If I hit, I get three prizes.” Naruto proposed. The man quirked a brow, looking Naruto over. The ridiculously dressed man very much realized he was currently in a ninja village. 

“Interesting. I don’t know. Seem a bit unfair for me. You look young but I can assume you’ve had some shinobi training.” The man questioned accusingly. Naruto just grinned brightly in response to those words. 

“Yep.” Naruto stated honestly without hesitation. The man stared at Naruto for a little while longer before glancing at the targets. 

“Only if you hit them all in one single throw.” The man said with a smirk. Even for a ninja village, he didn’t expect a child as young as Naruto to be that skilled. 

“Done.” Naruto said before turning his head to the side and reaching for a huge teddy bear. The man was going to speak up about Naruto not having won yet before Naruto sent those three darts sailing across the way without looking, those three darts hitting each separate target dead center. By the time the darts connected Naruto had already pried down three different prizes. He got a little teddy bear that was dressed like a butler, giving it to Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled at the sight of it. He got a little teddy bear dressed like a Ninja and gave it to Hinata. Hinata let go of Gaara’s hand and took the teddy bear in both arms. 

“This is definitely going on the night stand.” Hinata stated in a playful manner while releasing a light giggle. 

Naruto saved the largest teddy bear for last, taking it down from the stand and presenting it to Gaara who was waiting patiently with both his hands bunched up against his chest and biting his lips in anticipation. The teddy bear that Naruto got for Gaara was almost as tall as Gaara himself. Naruto smiled warmly over to his partner before speaking in a sweet voice.

“For you my princess.” 

Gaara let out a small squeal of delight before leaping forward and wrapping both his arms around that large teddy bear, hugging it close and swaying gently from side to side while looking up to Naruto with an adoring gaze, Gaara’s face currently nuzzled against the cheek of that plushie. Gaara looked up to Naruto as if he were some kind of God. Naruto grinned brightly, showing off those pearly whites before stepping forward a lifting a hand to sweep a few bits of Gaara’s bangs from the boy’s pretty face. Without hesitation Gaara rose up on his tippy toes to press a tender kiss into Naruto’s lips. 

“I love you Naru-kun.” Gaara whispered adoringly as their lips met. Naruto wrapped his strong arms around Gaara’s skinny waist as tugged the smaller boy close, that teddy bear squishing between their bodies. 

“I love you two Gaara-chan. I hope you like it.” Naruto cooed as their lips parted with a small “smooching noise.” The lip gloss Gaara wore made their kiss especially sticky. Gaara nodded his head slowly when hearing Naruto’s words. 

“I’m going to call him Little Naruto.” Gaara stated before releasing a tiny, high pitched giggle. Off to the side Hinata was again staring adoring at the two boys. Damn It why were they so cute!? 

Behind Naruto, Sasuke was collecting Naruto’s money back from the ridiculously dressed man who still had a disbelieving expression on his face. With a pleased look in his bright eyes, Naruto began to lead the way further into the carnival but now Gaara was hanging off of Naruto’s arm and resting his head against the taller boy’s shoulder. Hinata and Sasuke followed close behind, exchanging knowing glances while carrying their bears. Hinata then looked down at her bear in interest while looking over to Sasuke’s bear. 

“We should name them.” Hinata stated matter of factly.  
“Gaara’s bear has a name.” She explained. Sasuke quirked a brow at that while looking down at his plushie. 

“This is true. What did you have in mind?” Sasuke asked in a curious manner. Hinata placed a single finger against her bottom lip in thought. “I’m thinking, Little Kyuubi and Little Shukaku.” Hinata said with a playful snicker. Sasuke smirked in reaction to Hinata’s silliness. 

“It’s perfect.” Gaara suddenly blurted out in that tiny, high pitched voice of his while looking back at the two. Inside the demon cage Shukaku and Kyuubi had a little sweat drop run down their heads but they didn’t shun the idea. 

As Hinata and Gaara talked and gossiped they, as well as Sasuke, suddenly went wide eyed as they all felt a strong pain in their chests. It wasn’t physical, but emotional. It hit them hard and out of nowhere. But it wasn’t their pain they were feeling. They were feeling Naruto’s. As demons this is the thing that most separates them from humans. Their ability to feel the emotions of those of their species. Which is why demons live peacefully and prosperously amongst their own species. The ultimate form of empathy. 

 

The 3 kits looked over to Naruto to noticed that while he was still leading the way, his posture had stiffened and hardened. Hinata and Sasuke could only see the back of his head, Gaara snapping his attention away from Hinata behind him to instead look up at the side of Naruto’s face. They instantly knew what was wrong as soon as they looked around. As Naruto had been walking he had been drawing attention, very unwanted attention from villagers who began to recognize him. 

Most of the employees of the carnival were foreigners who didn’t know that Naruto was the demon child. And this late in the evening the carnival occupants were mostly teens and couples. But some of the older adults from Konoha that were there instantly recognized Naruto and sent him harsh glares on sight, leading their families away from him. There were even some drunk adults who just stared at Naruto with hate clearly evident in their eyes. No one had forgotten the damage Kyuubi had caused in her rage all those years ago when she attacked the village. And they still blamed Naruto for it, seeing him as the demon who killed their loved ones. They never understood that Naruto was the reason Kyuubi didn’t destroy the village entirely, and Naruto was the one who kept Kyuubi at bay. Well, at least he did before she adopted him. 

Feeling Naruto’s pain Gaara handed his teddy bear back to Hinata before quickly grabbing Naruto’s right hand to interlace their fingers. Gaara squeezed Naruto’s hand affectionately and looking up with a worried glance. Naruto had a blank expression, hiding his pain. Naruto mostly felt shame that he still let the villagers get to him even after all this time. Behind him, Hinata and Sasuke were both seething with anger. Hinata moved to stand at Naruto’s side and flare her Byakugan, staring down the many faces which sought to judge Naruto. Naruto noticed that Hinata’s nails had extended, the girl’s hand slowly forming into her demonic claws. Naruto quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed her palm affectionately. 

“It’s ok.” Naruto stated softly, trying to calm the girl down. 

“No it’s not. Don’t they realize you are a hero?” Hinata whispered in outrage. Naruto just shook his head and returned his gaze forward. 

“They don’t know any better.” Naruto explained in a solemn tone. Hinata looked up in disbelief at Naruto. Why was he defending them? Still Hinata dropped the matter for now. She could feel that the topic was upsetting him.

“Oh wow. What is that?” Naruto asked while heading towards a ferris wheel. He’d never seen one up close. He walked up to the gate while craning his neck back to gaze up at the large structure with childish wonder. Gaara and Hinata looked at each other with small smiles returning to their faces. Naruto was so easily distracted. When reaching the gate Hinata walked forward towards the man who was in charge of the ride. 

“Four please.” Hinata stated politely while handing the man the correct amount of currency. She was paying attention to the amount of change Sasuke received back earlier in the day. The man smiled warmly at Hinata while stepping to the side and ushering her in. Sasuke followed closely behind, the man continuing to give them welcoming smiles. Gaara stayed back to wait for Naruto as he was still staring up at the farris wheel as the other two entered. Excited about the idea of riding it Naruto lowered his head and began to step forward. But he was stopped by the man placing a hand directly in front of Naruto’s face. 

“You must be this tall to ride.” The man said in a stern voice, his expression suddenly changing to a harsh and piercing stare. Naruto looked over to the sign that had a tag on it, showing how tall a person had to be to ride. Naruto was clearly tall enough. The man just reached over and grabbed the tag, placing it higher than Naruto’s head. The man then crossed her arms and glared down at Naruto. 

“Got out of here demon.” The man whispered in a hushed, slithery tone. Naruto stared up to the man with a conflicted gaze before suddenly leaping forward to reach past the man and grab Hinata’s wrist. 

“Hey I said beat it kid.” The man restated, shoving Naruto’s shoulder roughly with one hand. Naruto barely moved from the shove, tugging Hinata towards his own body. Hinata’s Byakugan was flaring again, her canine teeth were bared, her nails were elongated, and her killer intent was immense. The sight of her caused the man to freeze where he stood. Naruto had saved the man’s life. Hinata was a split second from destroying one of the man’s lungs. Hinata wanted him to suffer. But Naruto pulled her away and quietly walked away. Gaara and Sasuke followed closely behind. Sasuke let Gaara run ahead before stopping a few feet in front of the man, Sasuke’s back turned on that man. 

“Hey kid sorry about all that. Was just keeping the riffraff out.” The man stated in an apologetic manner. Hearing that man call his brother riffraff was the last straw for Sasuke. Sasuke quickly turned his head around with his Sharingan blazing. But it didn’t look like a normal Sharingan. Instead Sasuke’s sharingan looked completely different, more demonic. It was a combination of Sasuke red, slitted, demon fox eyes and the Mangekyo Sharingan. Kyuubi, in all her age and wisdom, remembered when the sharingan was in it’s purest form, teaching Sasuke how to take that ability to even greater heights. She’d done the same for Hinata’s Byakugan.

The man glanced into Sasuke eyes for just a moment before his eyes went wide and he suddenly dropped to his knees and collapsed to the ground unconscious. The hell Sasuke just put that man through mentally was not to be spoken. Let’s just say that man would never been the same. 

Sasuke quickly dashed away from the scene, making sure no one saw him, an easy task for him. He caught up to Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata quickly, the three still just walking through the carnival aimlessly. 

“Why did you stop me Naruto?” Hinata asked in a frustrated voice while holding Naruto’s right hand in both of her hands, looking up with a conflicted gaze at Naruto. Gaara was holding Naruto’s left hand. Naruto head hung slightly low, the boy staring off into space. 

“It wouldn’t have solved anything and it would have just made our lives more difficult.” Naruto explained in a monotone. Hinata, Gaara, and Sasuke could really feel the pain Naruto was going through. It broke their hearts. 

“I don’t care. He doesn’t deserve to be in your presence. None of them do. They’re just ignorant, idiotic cowards.” Hinata proclaimed in a seething tone, barely able to confine her voice to whispers. 

“They aren’t all bad.” Naruto retorted which caused Hinata to shake her head. 

“So what? That means it’s ok for them to treat you like this?” Hinata questioned on which caused Naruto to shake his own head. 

“No, I just mean you can’t blame them all for the actions of the few.” Naruto went on. 

“That’s bullshit. Most of these ungrateful villagers treat you like scum. Despite what your father did for them. Yet you at one point wanted to become a ninja to earn their trust? Putting your own life at risk for those who haven’t come anywhere near earning your loyalty. For those who abused you, hate you, and shun you?” Hinata barked out, the four finding a secluded area to speak. 

“I not going to put my life on the line for them. That ship has sailed. But some are good and that’s worth keeping faith in them.” Naruto explained half heartedly. He barely believed it himself but there was some part of him that still clung to the idea that they were good. And by they, he meant humans. His mind moved to Iruka, a good man. They had potential. Hinata growled audibly.

“And how many must suffer because a few of them are decent? Their ignorance, lack of empathy, stupidity, just them being them causes so my pain. And there is nothing you can ever do to change that because it’s in their nature. We all used to be one of them. To lack empathy so profoundly, to lack understanding of your own kin in such a way, how could their existence ever be a good thing. Even the best of them are often times destroyed by the cruel and disgusting natures of their peers. I can’t take it Naruto. I can’t pretend like there isn’t something seriously fucked up about all of this. I can’t just sit back and watch this continue. While the people I love are hurt by these...monsters.” Hinata ranted as tears began to well in her eyes. Half of it from anger, another from sadness. Naruto craned his neck up and looked at the moon. Night had fallen. 

“I agree Hinata. There is something fucked up about all this. But hating them won’t help. It will only cause you pain.” Naruto explained in a concerned voice while looking down at Hinata’s face. Hinata quickly shook her head and looked over to where the carnival was still very active, her eyes narrowing. 

“I don’t hate them anymore than I hate a virus that’s hurting the people I love. I’d want to eradicate it just the same.” Hinata said in dark tone as her teeth bared once more. Naruto stared down at her with his head cocked to the side before a subtle smile played across his lips. 

“There may be another option. A cure.” Naruto responded in a calm manner, having calmed down from his solemn state. Hinata shifted her attention away from the carnival to look up to Naruto with a perplexed gaze. 

“Their nature can’t be cured. They will always hurt others with their ignorance.” Hinata stated bluntly. Naruto nodded his head in agreement. 

“You’re right, the humans can’t change their nature. At least...not while they are human.” Naruto said as his smile grew across his lips. Hinata continued to have that confused look on her face before her eyes went wide. Off to the side Gaara and Sasuke had been listening to the exchange quietly. Sasuke was holding Gaara’s hand to calm the shorter boy down since Gaara was more easily distressed. But as they heard Naruto say that last sentence realization clicked in all of their minds. 

“So that’s what Kyuubi-chan has planned?” Hinata asked in disbelief. Naruto just nodded knowingly. 

“But there is no way they’ll all accept that. I suspect most won’t in fact.” Hinata responded still in a disbelieving tone. Naruto smirked, revealing his sharp canines. 

“We’ll cure human nature one way or the other.” Naruto stated in a resolute manner. Gaara audibly gasped at those words. 

“So that means….” Hinata spoke up.

“Yes.” Naruto interrupted her, finishing her thought. At that a devilish smile grew across Hinata’s face. She bared her clawed fingers on one hand before balling it into a fist. 

“When?” She spoke out while staring out at the carnival.

“Soon enough.” Naruto stated while walking past Hinata back towards the carnival. When passing Gaara he reached down to deliver a firm slap to the boys skirted rump which caused the boy to jump in his spot and move to Naruto’s said, clinging to the taller boy’s arm. Naruto then wrapped an arm around his partner’s slender waist and pulled Gaara’s curvy form in close to his side. 

“I can’t promise that I’ll be able to restrain myself in the future. If I see another glare from any of these idiots I’ll probably snap. Just so you know Naru-kun. And I wouldn’t want to mess up the plan.” Hinata confessed. Naruto just chuckled at that. 

“You wouldn’t mess up the plan. We are ready now if we need to be. But the longer we wait, the smoother it will go.” Naruto explained. Hinata just nodded in response to that. 

“Then we’ll see how long I can last. I suspect that sooner or later I might start the “treatment” early. I really don’t think I’ll be able to help myself if that time comes Naru-kun.” Hinata confessed in a distressed tone. 

“Just don’t worry about it. We’ll deal with it when the time comes. I’m not even going to ask you to restrain yourself. Whatever you do Hinata-chan, I’ll support you, and I’ll protect this family.” Naruto stated confidently. Walking now at Naruto’s side, Hinata looked up at the boy’s face with a dreamy expression as he said that. Naruto was the perfect leader. She’d follow him anywhere. He was truly becoming the head of the family. 

From the other side of Naruto, Gaara had been staying quiet, staring down at the ground as he clung to Naruto’s arm. Naruto noticed this quickly, looking over to his lover with a concerned expression. 

“Are you ok Gaara-chan?” Naruto asked while trying to gauge Gaara’s face. Gaara didn’t respond immediately, biting into his bottom lip before finally looking up to Naruto with a teary gaze. 

“I’m just worried Naruto. I don’t want anything to happen to our family. To you. I just don’t want to be here anymore.” Gaara stated as his body begin to shiver lightly. When hearing those words Naruto’s eyes went wide eyed. Instantly Naruto reached down to scoop his strong arms under Gaara’s head and legs, picking the tiny boy up bridal style. Naruto cradled the effeminate boy against his chest protectively. As soon as he was placed in that hold Gaara clung to Naruto’s torso, burying his face into Naruto’s chest. 

“I won’t let any harm come to his family Gaara-chan. I’ll destroy them all before I’ll let that happen. Do you hear me?” Naruto stated in a resolute manner. Gaara glanced up with a hesitant gaze, not responding immediately, doubt clearly in Gaara’s eyes. Naruto could feel that doubt, a lump grew in his throat when seeing that look. But Gaara nodded his head in support of Naruto’s words. 

“Ok Naru-kun. I believe in you.” Gaara whispered before burying his face back into Naruto’s chest to hide his expression. Naruto nodded before looking forward and gritting his teeth. He then jumped into the nearest tree to leave the carnival behind. Hinata and Sasuke followed close behind, exchanging worried glances. Naruto could feel all of their doubt, and that hurt. But he didn’t blame them. All of them had grown out of their affection to their humanity and to humans. Naruto was the only one of the group that still cared for them. And Naruto could see where their doubt came from. If push came to shove, would he destroy humanity to save his family, or let his family be sacrificed for the good of humanity. With the way this world was, it was bound to happen. Maybe not now, maybe not in 50 years, but it would happen. Human nature was very predictable. Somewhere along the road if he let it, his family would suffer immeasurably if the humans continued to rule. And they all knew it. It already happened to Kyuubi, it happened to Shukaku, and it would happen to him. 

Inside the demon cage Kyuubi and Shukaku watched the scene closely. They could feel the tension building within the demon family. But Kyuubi had a small smile on her face. Shukaku looked over to his lover with a knowing look. 

“It’s almost time.” 

That’s the end of the Chapter. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarutobi shows up for a visit.

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

Ok, I'm starting my thirteenth chapter. Still appreciate the consistent reviews~ This chapter will be a mix of important story progress and smut. In fact, do I even need to put these warnings before my chapters anymore?~

Chapter 13

On with the story

“No way. You’re making that up.” Hinata called out in a disbelieving tone. Gaara went wide eyed before pouting and placing his hands along his hips, glaring at her with an adorable expression.

“No I didn’t. Sakura was talking about it herself. Remember when we saw Sakura and Ino at the market?” Gaara explained. Hinata’s eyes trailed off in thought.

“Yea I guess so. But I wasn’t really paying attention. I mean, there was this really nice outfit…” Hinata trailed off. Gaara rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“I know you weren’t paying attention. I was there. Anyway, Ino totally kissed Kiba. They made out in the lover’s cave.” Gaara went on. Hinata quirked a brow when hearing the effeminate boy explain what happened.

“Do you think he has dog breath?” Hinata questioned while releasing a small snicker. Gaara huffed and glared at her again.

“How am I supposed to know? I didn’t ask. That would have been rude.” He responded quickly. Hinata just shook her head.

“No it wouldn’t have. I mean, nothing wrong with dog breath. Kiba and Akamaru are always sharing food. Plus Akamaru smells nice so I wouldn’t mind it. How about you?” Hinata posed that question while glancing to Gaara in amusement.

“I don’t know!” Gaara blurted out in a fluster, his cheeks burning red. Hinata released an amused giggle. Gaara crossed his scrawny arms in front of his chest with a cute little pout adorning his luscious lips. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a sudden bounce of his body which caused Gaara to let out a tiny, high pitched squeak instead of words.

“Are you two trying to make me jealous?” Naruto asked in a playful manner while tugging down firmly on Gaara’s hips and causing the effeminate tween to let out a sharp gasp.

The demon kits were currently relaxing in the apartment. Naruto was sitting crossed legged on the floor of the living room while Gaara sat atop his lap. He was completely naked while Gaara had on an innocent polka dot sundress with spaghetti straps that looped over his slender shoulders. Naruto’s member was currently buried deep into Gaara’s rump, the golden haired boy slowly grinding his pelvis into the smaller boy’s body. Gaara’s little figure shivered periodically, the boy laying his head back against Naruto’s chest. The fabric of that sundress he wore covered the sight of most of their activities.

Hinata sat across from them in a casual manner, a small magazine in her hand, looking over the newest line of outfits. Mostly she was thinking of more things to dress Gaara in.

As Naruto continued to drill up into Gaara’s hidden rump, Sasuke passed by with a duster in his hand. Once again he was making sure the apartment was damn near spotless. He had on his usual attire except now he had a white maid apron on. Something which stood out amongst the rest of his black clothing.

“Kiba is cute enough I guess. Though I think Gaara likes Shikamaru more. I’ve noticed the way Gaara has stolen glances at him.” Sasuke stated in a casual, nonchalant manner while dusting the only table in the living room. The comment caused Gaara’s face to flush in even brighter shade of red, the scarlet haired boy shaking his head frantically.

“I...wha...you don’t….” Gaara sputtered in embarrassment. Hinata and Naruto both burst into laughter.

“I’ve noticed that too. You should ask him out Gaara-chan.” Hinata stated in a devilish manner. Naruto moved both his arms around to wrap around Gaara’s belly and give him an affectionate squeeze, resting his chin lightly atop the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t mind. And neither would Hinata obviously.” Naruto spoke up in a teasing tone. Gaara just shook his head again.

“No!” Gaara blurted out in a fluster. Hinata let out another soft giggle before quirking her brow and looking over to Sasuke who was now dusting the window seal.

“So you think Kiba is cute huh?” Hinata asked curiously. That question drew everyone’s attention to Sasuke who was contently cleaning. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

“I mean, for a guy sure. Ino obviously likes him so at least some girls think he is cute.” Sasuke explains while narrowing his eyes and taking out a small towel to really rub at a particular spot. Hinata frowned at his response.

“So you don’t find him attractive personally?” Hinata continued to press Sasuke. Sasuke just shook his head.

“Nope.” The dark haired boy stated simply. Naruto cocked his head to the side while looking towards Sasuke.

“Do you like anyone in class?” Naruto continued that line of questioning.

“Nope.” Sasuke responded quickly again, moving over to the kitchen sink to clean his towel. Hinata just sighed when hearing that answer. In all the time they knew Sasuke he’d never shown any sexual interest towards anyone at the school. Which was quite strange seeing as how Sasuke was a demon. Demons typically having very active sex drives.

“Sasuke you need to get laid. I mean when is the last time you got some?” Naruto spoke up while wordlessly lifting Gaara’s body up and off his shaft. Gaara’s curvy frame shuddered uncontrollably, only to find his tiny body being flipped around to face Naruto. Naruto gazed into Gaara’s eyes with a devilish smirk before dropping the effeminate tween back down on his length. Gaara let out a tiny shriek as his back arched reactively. He tossed his head back and bunched his hands against his own chest, shutting his eyes tight and parting his lips. Gaara’s small pink tongue dangled and hung loosely as he panted softly in reaction to the pleasure pulsating through his body. He then began to release small mewling squeals as Naruto began to lightly bounce Gaara’s body atop his shaft. The thin fabric of that sundress fluttered up with every bounce, causing the smooth flesh of Gaara’s bubbly butt to be exposed to Hinata’s perverted eyes. The girl watching closely from across the way.

 

“Can’t really remember.” Sasuke stated in a careless fashion. Naruto shook his head at that, keeping his eyes on Sasuke despite what he was currently putting Gaara through.

“You need a girlfriend Sasuke. You could get at least half the girls in class.” Naruto continued which caused Sasuke to glance over to the other boy in interest.

“I just haven’t found the right one yet.” Sasuke continued. Naruto nodded in understanding.

“I hear you.” Naruto responded back in a softer tone.

He definitely wasn’t judging his brother, but trying to be encouraging and supportive of Sasuke’s happiness, which ever form that took. Negativity and judgement among a demon family were foreign concepts. When you can literally feel the emotions of your kin, it makes it hard to be a dick.

“When the right one comes along I’ll know. Plus I think you three have enough sex to make up for me.” Sasuke said with a small smirk, now removing his apron and grabbing a book from the kitchen counter. He then walked over to where Hinata was sitting and sat down next to the girl who was staring unblinkingly towards Naruto and Gaara. Sasuke casually noticed that Hinata had her hand crammed down her jeans.

 

“We don’t have THAT much sex. You know...just the normal amount.” Naruto stated while swiftly leaning up and tossing Gaara on his back to now plow into the boy beneath him missionary style. One of his hands was on Gaara’s exceptionally wide hip, gripping firmly into the tiny boy’s delicate flesh while his other hand caressed Gaara’s cheek affectionately. Naruto stared down into Gaara’s half lidded, black starred eyes with a confident smirk. By now Gaara had a huge blush spread across his cheeks, laying helplessly with his dainty hands along each side of his head as his petite form was bounced back and forth in response to Naruto’s thrusts. He could never keep up with Naruto’s stamina and Naruto had been taking Gaara all morning.

From the side Sasuke turned the page to his book before glancing up to the two making love in front of him.

“Sure.” Sasuke stated with a soft chuckle before his eyes suddenly shift to the door of the apartment. Hinata’s eyes shift to the door at the same time before returning to her attention back to Naruto and Gaara. She was now laying on her back, really enjoying herself. Naruto and Gaara were too busy to care about what Hinata and Sasuke noticed, though of course Naruto and Gaara noticed it as well. Wordlessly Sasuke rose from his sitting position. Sasuke moved to the door to the apartment which was currently closed, reaching forward in order to open it and reveal the person standing on the other side.

Earlier that day

A woman sat up in her bed, the room she was currently occupying was painted a pale white. She held a mirror in her hands, looking at her now mutilated face which was riddled with scars and bruises. Many of which would leave permanent marks. The woman placed a hand against her mouth to stifle her whimpers as tears began to roll down her face. Surrounding her bed were a number of people. A single medical nin stood at the edge of her bed holding a clipboard while the other people around her bed was her family members who looked down upon her with a solemn expression.

Outside of that hospital room Sarutobi stood, watching the scene silently. This was the 3rd attack this week. And the 8th victim of what each person described as a wild animal attack. Though none of the victims had very good recollection of the attack they suffered beyond the fear they felt. Despite this lack of evidence, Sarutobi had his suspicions.

Present time…

When Sasuke opened that door none other than Sarutobi himself stood on the other side, puffing lightly at his pipe as usual. Sarutobi had just arrived, knowing by now that he didn’t have to knock. The demon kits could always sense his presence before he knocked. Sasuke opened that door wide, smiling warmly and stepping to the side to invite the Kage in.

“Come for another visit I see. It’s good to see you Sarutobi-san.” Sasuke stated, having no problem calling the Kage by his first name. He purposefully omitted the -same at the end because the demons kits didn’t respect the position that Sarutobi held. Though they did respect that man.

“It’s good to see you as well Sasuke.” Sarutobi stated casually before going wide eyed at the sight of Naruto still pounding away into Gaara who was still laying on his back below Naruto. He turned his head away quickly.

“I can come back later.” Sarutobi stated while clearing his throat. At the sound of that Naruto gave one more good thrust into his lover before bending down to deliver an affectionate kiss to Gaara’s luscious lips and pulling his member free from the effeminate boy’s body. Naruto stood up and stretched a bit in full nude before opening his palm and causing a plume of blue fire to appear. Out of the large plume dropped a single pair of black cargo pants. Naruto grabbed the pants out of the air and hopped into them, pulling up the zipper as he walked casually towards Sarutobi.

He left Gaara a heaving, dripping mess where he lay, the boy had an adorably exhausted expression across his face. Gaara slowly wrapped his scrawny arms around his own belly, squirming and quivering in the aftermath of such mindblowing sex.

“Now’s as good a time as any.” Naruto stated while placing his hands behind his head and looking up to Sarutobi with a bright grin. “So what’s up old man?” Naruto asked in that playful, contented tone of his. Sarutobi continued to look away from the scene of Gaara’s half naked body while turning his body to the side.

“Can we speak somewhere else Naruto?” Sarutobi asked politely, despite his ninja training the demon kits clearly noticed how uncomfortable the man was. Naruto just chuckled before walking forward past Sarutobi and Sasuke, out of the apartment.

“Sure.” Naruto stated casually while leading the way. Sarutobi followed behind without hesitation, though not before giving Sasuke a nod and sending a soft smile towards Hinata, who was currently tending to Gaara by gently massaging the boy's scalp as he rested. Hinata raised a hand to wiggle her fingers at Sarutobi before focusing her attention back on Gaara.

Despite years of knowing the demon family Sarutobi still wasn’t quite used to how...open the kits were with their sexuality. Of course he was the only human in the village who knew about the kits. Well him and a very few select elites. But Sarutobi was the one who dealt with the children, usually visiting them and talking to them himself. He didn’t trust anyone else with such a delicate matter. He knew just how fragile the peace was between Konoha and the demon family.

Naruto and Sarutobi moved silently through the village until they reached a very familiar clearing. They both stood just above the Hokage monuments overlooking the Hidden Leaf Village. Sarutobi looked down on his village while puffing smoke from his pipe. Naruto stood casually behind him while letting out a nonchalant yawn.

“What’s up old man?” Naruto asked in a careless manner. Sarutobi, with his back turned to Naruto, shifted his head slightly to the side to look to the boy out of the corner of his eye.

“I wish this were a more pleasant meeting Naruto. I do enjoy speaking with you. But right now I want to discuss a more serious matter.” Sarutobi spoke in a solemn tone. Naruto nodded his head in understanding. He could guess what the old man wanted to talk about.

“You want to know about the attacks.” Naruto stated bluntly. Sarutobi paused for a moment before nodding. Naruto raised a hand up to rub at his own neck, popping it a little, still behaving very care free.

“Yes it was us. Or more to the point, Hinata.” Naruto admitted without hesitation. This came as a slight surprise to Sarutobi.

“Hinata? But why?” Sarutobi asked curiously. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

“Why do you think?” The tween responded back in a slightly annoyed tone. Sarutobi stared at the boy for a while before closing his eyes and shifting his head away, opening those tired orbs back again to look down on the village.

“The Anniversary.”

Flashback

Lips crashed together in a forceful vigor, their tongue dancing around each other hungrily. The two tweens kissed in a viciously passionate way. Small little squeaks of pleasure emitted from the shorter of the two as that wild exchange went on.

Hinata had Gaara’s effeminate form pressed back against a wall. The fingers on both of her hands were entangled in Gaara’s silky locks, fluffing and messing up his otherwise perfect hair as she suckled on his bottom lip. Gaara’s body was suspended off the ground, pajama covered legs wrapped around Hinata’s waist with his skinny arms draping around her neck.

They’d both been making out for quite time now, their skin shining from the light of the moon. It was the middle of the night and Gaara usually woke up around this time to brush his hair, stare up at the beautiful night sky, and just enjoy the nighttime quiet. Though this night wasn’t so quiet as fireworks erupted in the sky above the village.

Hinata had recently began to crash his little solitary alone time with exchanges like these. Of course she’d give him a little while to enjoy his night time solitude, but sooner or later she’d get up to molest him in one way or the other.

After a time the two pulled back, staring into each other eyes. Hinata had a pleased smirk across her face while licking her lips in a hungry manner. Gaara was huffing softly, his cheeks flushed red. He sneaked his head forward to steal another little kiss from Hinata in an adoring fashion. Hinata released a small giggle while pulling his body away from the wall she had him against. She carried him over to the dresser nearby and planted him atop of it in a seated fashion, bringing her hands down along his hips while looking up at him, since he was now seated higher than she was standing.

Hinata cast a loving gaze up to the effeminate boy, admiring his form for a while before opening her mouth to speak. But before the words left her lips both Hinata and Gaara’s eyes went wide. They turned their heads towards the window just as a brick came flying threw it, sailing past Hinata’s head. Hinata effortlessly moved her head back, allowing the brick to smash loudly against the door of the room.

Off to the side Naruto and Sasuke were still in bed, though both were wide awake. They still maintained their laying positions along their side, Sasuke spooning Naruto. Naruto was awoken not by the sound of the brick hitting the wall, but off the sound of the brick being thrown in the first place.

Outside of the apartment a small mob had gathered. Vulgar shouts could be heard from the group outside. Their angry cries were slightly drowned out by fireworks suddenly going off in the distance. Today was the anniversary of the day that Kyuubi had attacked the village. And like every year, mobs would gather to begin terrorizing Naruto’s apartment. They usually threw bricks, graffitied the outside walls, and screamed hate up to his window. One year they even attacked Naruto as a child, before he met Gaara. It was a memory he tried not to visit often.

Before long another brick sailed through the window, but this time Hinata grabbed it out of the air. The sight of Hinata now was truly demonic. Her teeth were bared, claws extended, byakugan eyes blazing red. She pulled away from Gaara and began to walk towards the window. Looking down she read the note written in red marker that was painted on the brick. It read “Die Demon.”

“Hinata don’t.” Gaara whispered solemnly from his sitting position atop the dresser. But Hinata was not in the mood to listen. She crushed that brick in her hand and walked to the window, casting a subtle jutsu over herself to shroud herself in shadow. Hinata then looked out on the large mob that had gathered, many having bottles of alcohol in their hands. Others had various tools, obviously being held as weapons. Kitchen knives, pitchforks, torches, even some kunai were visible.

When Hinata’s shadowy form appeared the mob was broken up almost immediately, the people scattering. None of them wanted to be caught or identified. The terrorization of Naruto was always subtle. Despite this Hinata got a good look at all of their faces. She didn’t do anything that night. But she wouldn’t forget.

End Flashback

Sarutobi sighed when thinking about the way the village still treated Naruto after all this time. But still…

“That doesn’t justify what she did Naruto. She assaulted those people. Many of whom will have facial scars for the rest of their life.” Sarutobi spoke out sternly while turning around to face Naruto now, a serious expression along his face. Naruto tilted his head to the side with a narrowed gaze, staring up at the old man.

“Now their outside appearance will match their inside. Ugly. And maybe they’ll understand what it means to be scarred.” Naruto stated heartlessly. Sarutobi didn’t respond back immediately, being a little thrown off by the ruthlessness of Naruto’s words.

“This won’t solve anything. It will just breed more hate. You must know that.” Sarutobi explained. Naruto nodded in agreement.

“Oh I know. And I didn’t encourage this. Hinata did this on her own, sensing my pain. Do you think I want her, or Sasuke, Or Gaara, or anyone to strike out in reaction to my pain? No, I don’t want them to feel the need to do those things. But they do, because of me. Because I still let those damn villagers get to me.” Naruto stated in a guilty manner, frustration and anger evident in his voice.

“Because of me, because of my pain, they feel the need to protect me, to hurt those that hurt me. And no matter how strong I get, I can’t stop people from hurting me. Which in turn, hurts my family.” Naruto continued in a shaky tone, his head hung low and his fists balled at his side. He then looked up to Sarutobi with a small tear streaking down his face. But his expression was one of rage.

“They did this to me. Their ignorance and stupidity. I feel no remorse.” Naruto barked. Sarutobi could almost feel the hatred oozing from Naruto. Again, something which surprised him greatly. He had never really saw it. He’d suspected that a person under Naruto’s circumstances would grow resentment. But not only did this anger surprise him, but he finally saw the pain that Naruto had been enduring. Naruto was always so good at hiding it. But now, it was out in the open. Naruto was truly scarred.

Sarutobi didn’t respond immediately, choosing his words carefully before turning his back to Naruto again and looking out on his village.

“I understand Naruto. I truly do. But this can’t continue.” Sarutobi explained. Naruto just snarled at those words.

“Of course not. They can continue to terrorize my family but if we fight back that’s unacceptable. Typical. Plus it’s not like I encouraged the attacks. I just don’t hinder them. I’m not going to try and tell my family how they should deal with their pain.” Naruto explained with his dark red, slitted eyes still narrowed.

“They won’t stop as long as the villager’s hate continues. She won’t stop. Unless you plan to stop us.” Naruto stated in a quiet, warning tone, the tween’s arms crossing as he took an upright posture. Naruto’s stance was exactly like how Shukaku stood. Commanding, unmoving. Sarutobi cast a glance back to Naruto, the boy’s demeanor and attitude very evident. The old man took his time in choosing his words yet again.

“We both know that I can’t force your family to do anything. But I don’t think I need to. I know that what the villagers have done to you was and still is monstrous. Despite that, I still have to protect them somehow. And if I can protect you as well, I think that’d be good as well.” Sarutobi explained. Naruto quirked a brow in interest.

“What did you have in mind?” Naruto asked curiously. Sarutobi turned around and walked towards Naruto, placing a gentle hand along the boy’s shoulder.

“I want you to become a leaf village shinobi. I know you still have a year of school left. But I’m asking that you drop out for this year to instead work for me.” Sarutobi explained. Naruto’s eyes went wide when he heard that.

“What? Why?” Naruto was flabbergasted. He hadn’t predicted this. Inside the demon cage Kyuubi and Shukaku were also a bit surprised, the two watching the scene intensly. Sarutobi kept his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. The gentle touch was helping to relax the boy. Naruto responded well to a kind touch as Sarutobi very much knew.

“You don’t have to, it’s just a request. You and your family become shinobi. It will give you a chance to get out of the village sometimes. Do missions. I know that you’d be more than competent. You’d be able to roam, have some freedom, see new places and new faces. I want you to see that not every place is like the leaf village. All your life you’ve been surrounded by the hatred and ignorance of the villagers. I want you to see that that’s not what all of Humanity is.” Sarutobi continued. Naruto just sighed while walking past Sarutobi, standing a ways away to overlook the village.

“That sounds pointless. I’ve already acknowledged that not all humans are bad. Hell, Sasuke and Hinata were once human and now they are my family.” Naruto stated bluntly. Sarutobi nodded before walking to the boys side.

“Yes I know. But I still think it would be good for you to actually see it. Believing it is one thing, but seeing it is another. Plus I think getting out of the village sometimes would be healthy for your family. You’ve been smothered and trapped in this, for you, hate filled place for so long. It can be refreshing to be free of it. Or at least have an excuse to be free of it. I know you can leave at any time, and you stay for convenience. Well I want to give you reason to be free while still having ties to this village.” Sarutobi went on.

Naruto stayed silent for a while, obviously distracted by his own thoughts.

 **“A very interesting proposition.”** Kyuubi stated from inside Naruto’s head. **“Sarutobi never fails to amuse me.”** The demon woman went on in a sultry tone.

 **“Could be a good opportunity to test your power Son. Though it’s also obvious that he wants us out of the village to reduce the attacks.”** Shukaku stated in an apprehensive tone. Naruto nodded when hearing the opinions of his parents. Sarutobi, looking down at the boy. He could tell that Naruto was having a conversation with Kyuubi and Shukaku.

“I’d ask you to wait to make a decision until you see your squad captain.” Sarutobi commented while dashing off and motioning for Naruto to follow. Naruto quirked a brow again and followed Sarutobi as they headed back to Naruto’s apartment. The entire trip Naruto was weighing the pros and cons of the decision, lost in his thoughts until they arrived at the door to Naruto’s apartment. Sarutobi looked down on Naruto expectantly.

“It is very interesting. You get us out of the village, reduce the attack, and even take advantage of our power by having us kill for you.” Naruto stated in a cynical manner while looking up accusingly at Sarutobi. The man just shook his head.

“You’d choose your missions so you would never do anything you didn’t want to. Unlike every other shinobi, you’d be more...free agents. If you wanted to just rescue cats from trees you could do that. And of course you’d be compensated based on the important and rank of the mission. So you’d never have to shed blood for this village if you didn’t want to.” Sarutobi explained while touching the door to Naruto’s apartment.

“I see. You know we are more than ready for any mission without having a squad captain. You want to assign someone to keep track of us.” Naruto continued. Sarutobi nodded his head.

“Yes. Is that so wrong?” Sarutobi asked. Naruto shifted his eyes away to the door to his apartment.

“Probably, especially if our squad captain is anything like the rest of the villagers.” Naruto stated.

“As you know most Shinobi don’t view you as a monster, but the hero you actually are. Some of course fear you, but most understand. It’s sad that you aren’t exposed to them very often because of their duty. You mostly are exposed to the common villagers. But regardless, you are ultimately the decider on who your squad captain will be. I won’t force any decision on you. And you don’t even have to take this job. But if you do, your squad captain, in my opinion, should be someone who you trust. Who treats you kindly, with respect, and will show guidance.” Sarutobi stated while opening the door to Naruto’s apartment. Naruto had been too distracted by his thoughts to notice the presence of a foreign figure currently occupying his apartment.

When that door was open Naruto went wide eyed as he noticed a man sitting on a chair in the living room. Gaara was sitting on top of that man’s lap, smiling brightly and talking in a casual manner, the effeminate tween’s legs kicking playfully. The man had a bashful smile across his face while rubbing the back of his head, a little flustered that Gaara was so...close. Hinata was standing nearby smiling brightly, all three embroiled in light conversation. Sasuke was in the kitchen, stirring a pot in a relaxed manner. The scene was very jovial. A tender expression formed across Naruto’s face as he watched on, the golden-haired demon boy stating the man’s name in an adoring and tender voice.

“Iruka.”

That’s the end of the Chapter. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper delve into Hinata's history.

Ok I’m starting my fourteenth chapter. I just realized on this website that stories with a lot of views don’t get a lot of reviews. So that makes me appreciate the fanbase I have on my story for being so active and continuing to review every chapter. I even try to reply back~ I love having conversations about my story~ So if you enjoy feel free to join the conversation with a review! 

Chapter 14

Last Chapter… When that door was open Naruto went wide eyed as he noticed a man sitting on a chair in the living room. Gaara was sitting on top of that man’s lap, smiling brightly and talking in a casual manner, the effeminate tween’s legs kicking playfully. The man had a bashful smile across his face while rubbing the back of his head, a little flustered that Gaara was so...close. Hinata was standing nearby smiling brightly, all three embroiled in light conversation. Sasuke was in the kitchen, stirring a pot in a relaxed manner. The scene was very jovial. A tender expression formed across Naruto’s face as he watched on, the golden-haired demon boy stating the man’s name in an adoring and tender voice.

 

“Iruka.”

 

On with the story 

Naruto and Sarutobi moved into the room quietly, Sarutobi closing the door to the apartment behind them. He looked down with a warm smile as Naruto began to walk over to where Iruka sat.

“You have an amazing grade of hair Iruka. Have you ever tried styling it differently? I few braids would look amazing on you.” Gaara stated in that sweet, high pitched voice of his while reaching his arms up to lightly thumb at the hair on the side of Iruka’s head. Gaara was still sitting happily on the man’s lap, staring up at him in an adoring fashion, still just wearing that sundress. 

Iruka tapped a foot a bit nervously, not used to Gaara’s excessive touching. But he was too kind to tell the boy to stop. He let out a relieved sigh when catching the sight of Sarutobi and Naruto. He moved his arms forward to pick up Gaara’s tiny body and place the boy on his feet so he could bow to Sarutobi. Gaara couldn’t help giggling in delight when seeing Iruka’s nervous behavior. From the side Hinata was standing up, leaning her butt against the one dresser in the living room, barely containing her laughter. 

“Hokage-Sama.” Iruka stated in a respectful manner. Sarutobi shook his head, puffing softly from the pipe in his mouth. 

“I told you that you don’t have to bow to me Iruka.” Sarutobi responded back. Iruka stood up from his bowed position, smiling lightly. 

“I know.” He said before gazing down to Naruto, that warm smile never leaving his face. Naruto returned that smile up to the man. The demon family adored Iruka. He along with Sarutobi were the only adults that were kind to the kits and to Naruto. 

“It’s good to see you Iruka-sensei.” Naruto said in a genuine manner while lifting up one arm and motioning over to Gaara. Without hesitation Gaara scampered over to Naruto’s side and clung into the taller boy’s arm, resting his head against Naruto’s shoulder. Iruka looked at the scene with a slightly perplexed gaze. He knew Naruto and Gaara were together but didn’t fully understand the extent to their relationship. Naruto glanced over to Sarutobi. 

“So how much have you told him Old Man?” Naruto asked with a curious quirk of his brow. Iruka frowned as he for the first time heard the way Naruto addressed Sarutobi. 

“Naruto…” But before he could lecture Sarutobi raised a hand to stop Iruka, turning his head down to look at Naruto. 

“He knows the important bits. That Kyuubi and Shukaku have adopted you, that you are now half-demon and half human.” Sarutobi stated, putting an emphasis on the human part. Hinata audibly scoffed when hearing the “human” part. Something Iruka definitely noticed. Sarutobi glanced over to her for a bit, noting her annoyed demeanor. She had her arms crossed now, a disapproving expression on her face. She was so different. Naruto nodded in acknowledgment while switching his attention over to Iruka. 

“The important bits huh? Important from your perspective Old man. But I’m guessing you haven’t told him some of the other important things.” Naruto said while letting his hand slide down Gaara’s curvy back in a slow fashion, wrinkling the thin fabric of that polka dot sundress that Gaara wore. He didn’t stop the sensual movement of his hand until reaching the shorter boy’s plump, covered rump. While staring Iruka in the eyes with a casual, amused smirk Naruto lifted up Gaara’s dress a bit, revealing the white panties he was wearing. Naruto then squeezed the red haired boy’s ass firmly, causing a tiny little squeak to release from Gaara’s throat. 

The sight caused Iruka to look on in shock at, what he considered to be just children, behaving in such a lewd fashion. But before he spoke up Iruka looked to Sarutobi with a confused gaze. Naruto noticed Iruka’s restraint before closing his eyes and cracking his neck. 

“I thought so. You'll potentially be spending a lot of time with us. You'll need to be prepared for the differences between our species.” Naruto explained in a knowing manner before two golden fox ears suddenly sprouted from atop Naruto’s head. At the same time four golden tails sprouted from his tailbone, swaying behind him in a hypnotic fashion. Naruto’s blue eyes shifted to a dark red color, his iris’ narrowing, those orbs becoming far more intense as they shifted into their demonic form. 

The three whiskers across Naruto’s cheek grew and became far more pronounced, the nails on his fingers extended into more sharp, clawed form. Naruto grinned brightly, his canines sharpening and extending. 

Iruka’s attention moved to Naruto as he spoke. Iruka was used to those ears but never saw the full extent of that transformation. But before he could respond the other pre-teens followed. Gaara sprouted his red furred ears and tails. Hinata’s tails and ears were lavender, and Sasuke’s were black. But to the surprise of nearly everyone in the room Iruka didn’t flinch or freeze or hesitate before walking towards Naruto. 

He reached forward and placed a hand on Naruto’s head, ruffling the demon boy’s hair with a bright smile. 

“Did you think you’d surprise me Naruto? I’ve been your sensei for years. It’s a good look for you.” Iruka stated in a lighthearted manner, his posture calm and casual. All four demon kits had a dumbfounded expression on their face. Suddenly a high pitched squeal resounded through the small apartment as Gaara jumped up and hugged his scrawny arms around Iruka’s neck. Iruka went wide eyed in surprised, wrapping both his arms around Gaara to catch him. 

Gaara nuzzled his face into the side of Iruka’s neck, looking up in adoration. The way Iruka had to catch the small effeminate boy, Iruka’s hands were now holding Gaara’s skirted rump, a thing which was unintended on his part, causing a small blush to tint his tanned cheeks. 

“You’re amazing Iruka-kun. I don’t want you to ever stop being our Sensei.” Gaara cooed in an adoring manner. Gaara’s body was being held in such a way that he was sitting on Iruka’s hands, his body was sideways compared to Iruka’s, legs dangling playfully again. Iruka let out a bit of nervous laughter. 

Naruto moved both his hands behind his head with that familiar grin returning to his face. He then looked over to Hinata curiously to gauge her reaction. She had a subtle smile on her face, her posture a lot more relaxed. If Hinata approved of Iruka that meant he was definitely accepted by the family. Hinata was the one in the group with the most resentment for humanity. A combination of disdain for her upbringing and relationship to the Hyuuga clan, plus her deep devotion to the first family she’s felt she ever actually had. 

The way the Hyuuga’s operated, having a Main Family and a side branch, where the side branch of the family were servants to the main family, the whole system disgusted her. But not only that, the way her father treated her and her sister disgusted her. Because her and her sister Hinabi were both children of the leader of the main family of the Hyuuga clan, they were expected to fight for the chance to be the heir. 

 

To Hinata the entire system was just a symptom of the poison that was human society. A system of controls and oppression set in place, all for the purpose of maintaining order in one of the most powerful ninja families in the world. Ultimately the Hyuuga’s’ were an army, a weapon, a tool to keep the peace in a world of violence and horror, horror inflicted and perpetrated by other humans. 

Throughout the years Hinata’s resentment of this reality grew. She’d long since moved out of her home to permanently live with Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke, Kyuubi and Shukaku, who she considered a true family. It had been a year since the day she finally revealed who she truly was to her father. 

Flashback…

An 11 year old Hinata sat at the desk to her room within the Hyuuga compound. She was staring down at a book, but her mind was elsewhere. She was supposed to be studying but instead she was using her mind link to converse with Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke. While most of the time the kits just used a demon clone to be in place of Hinata, she knew that this day she would be expected to do another sparring session against her sister. And a clone would not be able to trick the eyes of her father, even though it worked on everyone else. At this point Hiashi had long since figured out that Hinata was sneaking out to spend time with her friends. But he allowed her to do so as long as she kept up her training. Also so he could focus on training Hinabi who showed more drive and motivation to be the heir of the Hyuuga main family. 

“Sasuke made this new recipe and it’s to die for Hinata. How long do you have to stay there today.” Gaara spoke to Hinata through their demonic link. The rest of the family were at Naruto’s apartment with Sasuke having just finished a dish for lunch. Today was a weekend. Hinata pouted a little when seeing the way the dish looked through the eyes of Gaara, another ability of the demons to look through each other’s eyes. She licked her lips at the sight of a plate of baked salmon. It was drizzled with golden sauce that Sasuke made himself. 

“Oh my Gods that looks so good.” Hinata stated in a solemn tone, her eyes staring at the dish in fixation through Gaara’s eyes. Sasuke then moved into Gaara’s vision range. The boy at this point in time had three black fox tails swaying behind him. He was wearing his usual made apron. 

“I’ll save some for you Hinata-chan.’ Sasuke stated in a sweet voice before kissing Gaara’s forehead. Hinata closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, experiencing the sensation of the kiss through Gaara. She kept her eyes closed and concentrated on what Gaara was experiencing. 

“Can you take a bit of it Gaara-chan?” Hinata asked in a dreamy way. Gaara was quick to comply, making sure Hinata’s connection to his mind was secure before biting into a bit of that fish using chopsticks. Even being half way across Konoha, Hinata shuddered when Gaara put the piece of fish in his mouth. She could taste it as if biting into it herself. 

“This is probably the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted.” Hinata whispered, her eyes still closed. Hinata could see Sasuke smile in satisfaction through Gaara’s eyes. Gaara let out a quiet “mmm” from the taste, also approving. 

“Glad to hear.” Sasuke said with a satisfied nod before heading back to the kitchen to finish cooking the side dish. When Sasuke moved from Hinata’s vision Hinata could see another hand reaching from behind Gaara to grab a piece of that fish with chopsticks. Naruto’s face then appeared on the edge of Gaara’s vision. It turned out that Gaara was currently sitting on Naruto’s lap. 

“Oh I can’t wait!” Naruto blurted out excitedly causing a playful giggle to emit from Gaara. But before Naruto could put that fish in his mouth Hinata was snapped out of her link when she heard a knock to the door of her room in that Hyuuga household. She groaned and looked over to her door. 

“Come in.” Hinata called out. On cue a tall man appeared in the doorway, he gazed down on Hinata with wide pupiled lavender eyes just like hers. 

“It’s time.” He stated bluntly. “I expect that you have finished your studies?” The man asked in a dull, emotionless voice. 

“Yes father.” Hinata stated while looking up to him and bowing her head respectfully. Hiashi stared at her for a time before nodding and turning to leave. Hinata hesitated for a moment, clenching a fist. 

“Are you ok Hinata?” Gaara spoke in a worried tone from inside HInata’s head. Hinata didn’t respond immediately, getting up from her desk and pushing the desk chair into the proper place. She held her head hung low, a dull expression on her face. She hated sparring her sister, she hated that she still had to do it, just to prove that she was strong enough to lead the Main Family. The same family that treated the side branch like second class citizens. 

“I’ll be ok.” Hinata thought back to Gaara. Gaara went silent, a solemn expression on his face as Hinata walked out of her room. She moved into the dojo that was built into the house, seeing her father and little sister waiting for her expectantly. 

“I do not appreciate these delays Hinata.” Hiashi stated sternly. Hinabi was waiting to the side, the younger, shorter girl staring at her older sister with a blank expression. Hinata passed by Hinabi and glanced towards the girl. Hinabi used to be much more full of cheer but the influence of Hiashi had made the young girl a lot more serious. Especially when learning the gravity of the responsibility she would potentially be taking on in the future. 

Usually Hinata hid her feelings in her face, and she’d gotten very good at it. Up until today she’d been a good daughter, doing everything obediently. But she was still looked on with disappointment because she lost to her sister. With a visible frown on her face Hinata moved to stand opposite of Hinabi and take her fighting stance. 

“I understand father.” She finally responded without looking at the man. Hiashi stood upright with his hands tucked into his sleeves, watching Hinata closely.

“You are acting strangely today Hinata, disrespectful.” Hiashi pointed out in a stern voice. Hinata glanced towards her father with a look he hadn’t seen of her before. Anger. But that expression only lasted for a split second before her expression softened. She stood up and bowed to him. 

“I’m sorry father.” She stated in a respectful manner. Haishi didn’t respond immediately, staying in silence for a while. Hinabi had also caught that flash of anger, the girl’s Byakugan already flared. 

“Are you ok Hinata? You’ve been acting strangely lately? I need you to be focused. Or else I may hurt you.” Hinabi stated in a concerned voice while dropping into her fighting stance. Hinata gritted her teeth and looked at her little sister with a solemn expression. Even now, with so much of the girl being influenced by the stoic nature of her father, Hinata could hear the concern in Hinabi’s voice. Hinata shook her head and dropped down into her fighting stance to match Hinabi. Hiashi continued to stare on stoically before finally speaking up. 

“Begin.” He stated bluntly. As he stated those words Hinabi charged forward and attacked. Hiasha watched closely as Hinata performed close to how she usually performed, attempting to duck and weave around Hinabi’s strikes. Getting hit every once in awhile and sending back strikes that never hit anything. From the outside it would appear like Hinabi had the upper hand but Hiashi knew better. 

Hinata barely dodged another palm strike which passed her head, turning around to throw a palm strike to Hinabi’s chest. Hinabi skillfully deflected the attack and sent back a barrage that was twice as strong and fast. A burst of chakra erupted from Hinabi’s hands, hitting Hinata directly in the chest and causing the older girl to fly back and fall to the ground, rolling a bit with her fall. Hinata clutched her chest and breathed heavily, appearing defeated. Hinabi stood up from her fighting stance and looked up to her father for approval but she got none. Hiashi’s eyes were staying intensely at Hinata. 

“Leave us Hinabi.” Hiashi commanded. Hinabi looked up to her father with confusion before nodding and looking back to her sister. She stared blankly before walking off, opening the door to the dojo and closing it slowly behind her. A saddened and disheartened look in her eyes as she looked to her father once more to see if he’d give her any more attention. Hinata caught that look before gritting her teeth as the girl disappeared from sight. She couldn’t help a rush of anger welling deep in her chest. Hinabi deserved better. As she thought about that a shadow was cast over her form. Hiashi stood in front of her now, looking down with his Byakugan flared. 

“On your feet. We both knows that didn’t hurt you.” Hiashi stated, still in his emotionless tone. But Hinata could tell her father was upset, and even a bit angry. Hinata nodded and stood up without a problem, her posture straight and confident, looking up to her father’s eyes without falter. It wasn’t so long ago that she could barely look her father in the eyes because of how intense his gaze was. But his gaze was nothing compared to Shukaku’s. 

“I know you held back again. That is your weakness Hinata.” Hiashi lectured which caused Hinata to grit her teeth again as she held her tongue. Hinata just bowed her head and looked down at Hiashi’s feet, her brow furrowing into even more of an infuriated expression. 

“Look at me Hinata!” Hiashi barked now. As soon as he did Hinata snapped her head up to look at her father with an expression he’d yet to see from her. A glare. Her eyes were as intense as his. Though they didn’t hold hate. She didn’t hate her father. But anger was very evident. Hiashi raised his brow when seeing Hinata’s unfaltering expression. He’d never seen his daughter look at him that way. Hiashi’s eyes narrowed down at her. 

“Where is this coming from? Have I been too lenient in allowing you to spend so much time around those friend of yours? What have I done to deserve such disrespect?” Hiashi questioned in an expectant manner but Hinata didn’t respond, afraid of what she’d say. The girl just bowed her head again. 

“I’m sorry father.” Hinata whispered but Haishi wasn’t satisfied with that response. 

“Answer my question Hinata.” He ordered. Finally he got what he want as Hinata again stood up from her bowing position and glared up at her father. 

“What have you done? What have you done!? How about what haven’t you done. Treated us like your daughters who you love. When is the last time you’ve held us, told us you care, tucked us in at night, told us we’ve done a good job? Treated us like you fucking care? All we do is study and train so we can take over for this soul crushing family. Why? To continue the traditional line, to continue what? Why do you treat us like you don’t care about us? You treat us as weapons, not as your children. Your children! ” Hinata ranted in a raised voice, screaming at this point with tears streaking down her face. 

Hiashi stood with a stunned expression across his face, the silence they shared was deafening. It took him a time to respond. So this was what his daughter was holding in all this time. 

“You don’t think I love you? Everything I do is for the good of this family.” Hiashi countered with a narrowed gaze. Hinata just shook her head. 

“For your own good, not for us. I just want a father to love me. Not to look down at me in disappointment if I’m not strong enough for his liking. I know you love me, but that’s what hurts. That you don’t show it. That this is how you treat someone you love.” Hinata continued on, her hands balling into fists. Hiashi gritted his teeth before turning to his back to her. 

“To hear these words from you only shows how much I’ve failed you. The time you’ve spent with those friends have blinded you. We are shinobi. I do what I do to protect you. You are unbelievably naive. This is what we must do to survive in this world.” Hiashi said while walking away from Hinata. 

“You won’t be seeing those friends of yours any longer. They are poisoning your mind.” Hiashi stated resolutely. But as soon as he said those words the man froze, feeling a dark power behind him. He slowly turned his head to see a terrible sight. 

Hinata was glaring death towards Hiashi, her teeth barred and face contorted in a scowl. Her eyes were different, her Byakugan was flared but her pupils instead of being lavender, were now a blood red, a lavender tint outlining her wide pupils. 

“So this is you protecting us? Raising us without affection so we will be steeled for how harsh of a world you brought us into.” Hinata responded back in a low, threatening voice. Hiashi was stunned as he looked down upon his daughter. Was this really his daughter?

“Hinata....what happened to you?” Hiashi asked in a cautious tone. He then spread his feet out and dropped down into his fighting stance. As soon as he did that Hinata gasped and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, regaining her calm. She then opened her eyes and looked back at her father with her regular eyes. Hinata then wrapped her arms arms around her torso in a vulnerable manner. 

“I met someone, well multiple someone’s who have shown me what love is. That’s more than I can say for you father. I’ve seen a potential, I’ve experienced a real love that you can’t even understand. And they don’t need to neglect me to show it to me.” Hinata said while turning to the side and moving to leave the dojo through the exit opposite Hiashi. He watched her closely, never leaving his fighting stance. 

“Where are you going Hinata? What are you talking about? No, it doesn’t matter. You are a child, my child. You don’t know what true love is. Everything I’ve done for you, you couldn’t even begin to understand.” Hiashi shouted towards his daughter. And for the first time Hinata heard emotion in the man’s voice other than disappointment and anger. She stopped in her tracks, turning her head to look at the man out the corner of her eyes. 

“Then say the words. Tell me you love me. I can’t remember the last time you said the words.” Hinata whispered now, her voice holding a mix of emotions. Hiashi hesitated for a moment before standing up from his fighting stance, placing his hands back into his sleeves. 

“Actions mean more than words Hinata. Just because the words are spoken doesn’t make them true. You should know by my actions. Protecting you and your sister, preparing you for life. Giving you a house and home. It should be obvious.” Hiashi lectured. Hinata just shook her head. 

“Say it.” Hinata pressed further. The two then stood in silence for a while, Hinata turning around to once again face her father. 

“You’re my daughter Hinata. I loved you and I always have. I love you and your sister more than anything in this world. That’s why I will do anything I can to protect you and prepare you for this world.” Hiashi explained while taking steps towards his daughter. Hinata was frozen now, tears once again streaming down her face. She knew it. 

“Then...will you change? I want you to be my father again. Not just Sensei or trainer.” Hinata whispered in a barely audible whisper. Hiashi stopped directly in front of her, regaining his stoic look. 

“I have never stopped being your father and I never will. But I must prepare you. You need to understand the responsibility of potentially leading the clan one day.” Hiashi explained. Hinata turned her head away, closing her eyes in pain. 

“So I can lead another generation of people down this path again? I can’t. Even now you’ve spoken to me more than you have in years father. And even though I know you love me, it hurts not to feel it. I know you are doing what you can to protect us. But I....don’t feel loved. And I know others feel the same way. This life, it’s not right. It’s not right that we have to be so distant just because of how harsh the world is.” Hinata said while looking up at her father again. Hiashi nodded his head in understanding. 

“Yet it is the way the world is, and we have to done what we must to survive. Our life isn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes we have to do things we don’t want to do or else see everything we hold dear taken away.” Hiashi explained still. HInata went silent for a bit before responding. 

“And the side branch. You are ok with them being victims of the system we have set in place to protect us?” Hinata asked. Hiashi narrowed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Of course not but we can’t have the chance of one of Konaha’s many enemies acquiring the secret of our kekkei genkai. The seal of the side branch is meant to protect all Hyuuga and this village. To protect our secrets and to ensure that when a branch member dies the secret of the Byakugan dies with them. It is a necessary evil especially after the Uchiha incident. You’re too young to understand these things, and that’s exactly why I treat you the way I do. Because you are so naive Hinata. If our secrets got into enemy hands it could mean the end of not just our family but the entire village, our entire way of life.” Hiashi explained in a strict manner. Hinata gritted her teeth and balled her hand into fists. 

“Of course it would surprise you to know that I already know all this father, despite you never telling me. I know why things are the way they are, I know why the Hyuuga branch family is set up the way it is. The only thing new you’ve told me and how you feel about it. And that’s the point. I barely know anything about you. But now that I do I can say definitely that I will not be taking over as heir.” Hinata stated resolutely. Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the girl’s confession. 

“What? After all this you still defy me?” Hiashi questioned. Hinata shook her head. 

“This isn’t about defying you father. This is about taking the path towards a better life. Everything you do, I understand why. It’s because you feel you have no other choice. You do what you need to do to protect the things you care about. But it’s still all so horrible. You neglect your children to protect us, kill and oppress members of your own family for the greater good all because you have no other choice. Because if you don’t it could mean that some other stronger village will destroy us. It’s too terrible, it’s an endless cycle of melancholy and violence and I can’t be apart of it father. I won’t be part of the cycle. For me there are only two options, completely separating myself from it or working to stop it. Either way, neither path involves me becoming the head of the Hyuuga clan.” She explained while looking down at the ground before nodding resolutely. Hiashi now had his teeth gritted in anger. 

“This is the doing of those friend of yours. You can’t run away from this Hinata. You can’t run away from your responsibility.” Hiashi stated in a forceful manner while moving forward to place a hand along Hinata’s shoulder. 

“One day you’ll see that this path is the best for our family.” Hiashi said before Hinata moved away from his touch. She then turned to the side and stared up at the man, her face calm now. 

“No it’s not. I will always be your daughter, but I can’t follow the path you want me to. It’s too sad.” Hinata spoke in a solemn tone, beginning to turn again to leave the dojo but once again Hiashi’s hand landed on her shoulder, this time more forcefully. 

“You don’t have a choice Hinata! Can’t you see that? Of course you can’t but one day you will. You are my child. And it is settled. I will have someone with you at all times. You will not being seeing those friends of yours and you are confined to your room anytime you are not around me or at school. At least until you’ve become less naive.” Hiasha ordered while clutching firmly on Hinata’s shoulder to move her along. He was careful not to harm her, but he wanted to make his intentions known and firm. Hinata shook her head before turning around and grabbing the man’s wrist, twisting it downwards causing Hiashi to grit his teeth. He spread his legs and moved with that twist, flipping out of her hold in a sideways cartwheel. 

“Father I will always love you, and I want to thank you for talking to me today. I know you love me and always will. Hearing you acknowledge me as your daughter, it brings more joy to my heart than you can know. But at the same time I can’t help feeling sad and resentful for how you’ve felt you needed to treat me. I don’t really blame you father, at least not completely. Know that I love you, but I can’t be a part of your world anymore.” Hinata stated while turning to face Hiashi, dropping down into her Hyuuga fighting stance. 

“And if you try to keep me in this dreary world, I won’t hesitate to fight for my freedom.” The pre-teen girl stated in a warning tone, her face was calm, her voice soft spoken. Hiashi looked at her in disbelief, taking his fighting stance. 

“You are a child Hinata! You can’t know what you are talking about. You know that I love you, you know you are my daughter and I am your father. I only want what’s best for you. Trust your father Hinata.” Hiashi pleaded, a thing Hinata didn’t expect. Her expression faltered, a few tears welling out the corner of her eyes. 

“I do trust you father. I really do. I trust that you think you know what’s best for me. But you’re simply wrong.” Hinata shouted back.

“How can you know that? You can’t know that. You’re just a baby. Now stop this nonsense.” He said while taking a specific fighting stance. Hinata recognized it as the Eight Triagram palm technique. He was going to try to immobilize. Hiashi’s eyes widened when Hinata took that exact same technique. 

“You wouldn’t understand even if I told you. It would make the situation worse.” Hinata explained. How could she explain to her father that two ancient demons had showed her the history of the world, and in the history the endless cycle of human violence to one another. How could she explain to him that this wasn’t the first time a powerful family like the Hyuuga’s did what they needed to do to protect themselves from their enemies, causing their children to live a life of neglect and endless suffering. Hiashi narrowed his eyes at her. 

“What did those friend tell you?” Hiashi asked in a spiteful tone. Someone was taking away his daughter. Hinata hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. 

“Can I show you? Maybe then you’d understand.” She whispered, which caused Hiashi to pause. 

“What do you mean?” He asked bluntly. Hinata relaxed her fighting stance and stood up. She then slowly began to walk towards her father. 

“I want you to see what I’ve seen. Do you trust me father?” Hinata asked tentatively while raising her hand towards Hiashi’s face. 

“How can I? I don’t know what poison those friends of yours have caused in your mind.” Hiashi said while taking a step back away from her touch. 

“Please. I just want you to understand.” She pleaded now. Hiashi hesitated as he looked down at his daughter's face. He then conceded, moving in front of her and kneeling down. 

“Then show me Hinata.” Hiashi stated in a unsure tone. Hinata was a bit amazed by that before nodding and pressing two fingers to his head. What Hiashi saw next would throw his entire ideology into question. 

Hinata showed Hiashi everything. He saw flashes of Hinata’s memory’s, of Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, of Kyuubi and Shukaku. Now he knew exactly what his daughter had been up to, what she’d been doing. But the memories didn’t stop there. Naruto’s memories began to rush into his mind. He saw and felt the pain of Naruto’s childhood, saw how the village treated him. Saw the relief Naruto felt when meeting Gaara, and the love he felt when Kyuubi and Shukaku adopted them. He saw and felt the same memories of Gaara. 

But then came something he definitely wasn’t ready for. The combined memories of Kyuubi and Shukaku. He saw their life through their eyes. Hold old and ancient they were. They were both around when human kind was just developing society. He saw the world through their eyes, the war, conflict, heartbreak, tales of betrayal. Kyuubi had been a witness to nearly every great moment in human history that he knew of and many didn’t know about. 

For the most part Kyuubi kept to herself and same with Shukaku. He saw the relationships Kyuubi built, many of those relationships being with humans. They all ended one way or another, very few of those relationships ending on a happy note. He felt the sting of betrayal the Kyuubi felt in so many of her relationships. The humans throughout history feared her powered and tried to use it for her own gain. Many of the acts she did were a direct result of human interaction. Whether it be to protect her loved ones or attack those who destroyed what she had. But most of her history was one of solitude. And then he saw it, the event that lead to Kyuubi attacking the village hidden in the leaves. 

It was a sunny day and many sounds could be heard. Birds sung, water rushed, the sound of leaves rustled as predators stalked their prey. It wasn't paradise, just home. And deep inside the forest a fox sat. It stood 10 feet tall, fiery red fur, and nine tails swinging behind it. This fox was Kyuubi. And around Kyuubi were little baby foxes. They played, yipped, ran, and slept, feeling safe under the watchful eye of their mother. As Kyuubi watched over her young, there was a blinding flash of light and her world started to spin. When Kyuubi came to, she was in an entirely different place.

This land was barren and dark. It was a waste land. She took in her surroundings and realized that she had been summoned. She recognized the seals placed around where she sat, the seals were written in human blood, in front of her stood many figures in hooded black robes. One approached her and began to speak.

“Kyuubi, we have summoned you and now you will do our bidding. You will destroy our enemies and anyone who stand in our way.”

Kyuubi looked down at the humans with a glare. “I have no interest in human matters. I am the Nine tailed fox and I take orders from no one.” Kyuubi stated with a disgusted tone. This wasn’t the first time ambitious humans summoned her against her will. The first few times it happened she was forced to do as they big. But eventually she grew strong enough to resist their jutsu and fight for herself, live for herself. This was most of her relationship with humans, their attempt to control her power. It made living alone and peacefully...difficult. 

The figure in front of her looked up and revealed his face. He had a pale and snake like face with a sadistic smile running across his lips.

“You should reconsider Kyuubi, if you do not follow my commands you might regret it.” The man warned.

Kyuubi looked down at the man with a smile. “I'm in a good mood so I'll let you live, but if you ever summon me again, I will kill you.” With that said Kyuubi was engulfed in flames and teleported back to her children. The last thing she saw before she teleported was that man's smiling face.

Kyuubi teleported close to her original position and began to walk back to her children. As she approached her clearing, the smell of blood invaded her nose. Not just the normal blood she would smell from the death of prey, but human blood and the blood of her kits. Suddenly Kyuubi took off towards the smell, and when she got there she stopped and stared at the scene.

If front of her was a battlefield. Blood and bodies were everywhere. She slowly walked into the area and instantly recognized the bodies of her children. 

Little baby foxes were scattered across the area, none alive. They were all covered in blood; most of them had limbs missing. She slowly trotted to the closest kit to her and nudged its small body, there was no response. She then picked it up with her tail as if trying to wake it, but when she let go, it dropped with a small “thump”. Tears began to form in her eyes but were replaced by blinding rage. She finally focused on the many dead human bodies in the area. She checked them all and remembered their scent, but even that wasn't necessary because each had one thing in common, the leaf headband on their foreheads. All of them with slashes across the symbol. They were missing nin, but definitely from the leaf. Followers of the snake faced man. She had had some encounters with the leaf village but never like this. 

The only thought in her mind was “revenge.” And without a second thought she grew into her full fox form and made her way towards Konoha where she would destroy as much as she could before being sealed into Naruto's body.

She remembered arriving at Konoha and attacking it with ruthless fury. She remembered the many she killed and the satisfying destruction she caused. She remembered the anger she felt in her heart for those humans, those cursed humans. But she also remembered one man, which is the main reason she chose to raise Naruto. She remembered fighting a giant toad with a man on top. The man fought hard to protect the people, and she saw something inside this man, something rare. As they fought, she remembered the look of sadness and defeat on his face, but then a look of determination. He began creating a seal on top of the toad's back, but as he made his seal, the man spoke to her.

“Kyuubi, I do not know why you attacked us but I can feel that you are in much pain. Even so I cannot allow you to hurt those that I love so I must defeat you, but I ask one favor of you. You are a very powerful and wise being and I know you would not attack us so viciously without reason. Seeing these qualities in you I ask that if Naruto, my child cannot find acceptance, that you raise him and protect him as your own. I am not so blind that I cannot see what kind of future he will have when the villagers find out what has been done to him. That is my final wish.”

Kyuubi looked at the man on top of the giant toad and saw into his soul, and she saw something that few humans possessed, goodness. So as the man finished his justu and as her world began to grow dark, she would remember that goodness and fulfill the man's request if she saw the need, but even though she saw the goodness inside that man, her hate for humans would never leave her. Because his goodness was rare and wasn’t enough to save what she loved. She would spend eight yours mourning her children before she could have the chance to raise another.

Back with Hinata and Hiashi, Hiashi recoiled back from Hinata’s fingers, the man falling to one knee and clutching into his chest with one hand. He heaved heavily, the emotions he felt, the memories he experience, it was overwhelming. Hinata stood in silent now, looking down at her father in a concerned way, wondering how he would react to what he just experienced. There was silent for a long while, neither one moving from their positions. Hiashi was staring down at the ground, his mind racing. He then finally looked to his daughter, and Hinata gasped when she saw tears running down the man’s eyes. 

“I...didn’t know. I couldn’t have known.” Hiashi whispered in a distressed voice. Hinata nodded with a smile before walking forward and opening her arms so she could embrace him in a hug. Now he would see. But before that hug could connect she felt her father’s palm against her chest, a burst of chakra erupting from his hand and shooting out her back. Hinata went wide eyed before coughing up a pool of blood. Hiashi’s eyes held great pain. 

“I should have seen it before. You’ve been corrupted Hinata, by those demons. You are just a child and you believed those memories and those feelings. You have fallen for a demonic trick and I know nothing I say can convince you of that. I’m sorry.” Hiashi said with tears pouring from his eyes. He pulled his hand back before thrusting it towards the girl’s chest again, ready to connect a killing blow to her body. He was surprised she survived his first attack, it was meant to kill. But he saw the way her body reflexively contorted it's chakra to block the brunt of that internal attack. But before he could land that strike Haishi’s hand was stopped in it’s tracks, a single hands grabbing his wrists. He looked up with a shocked expression over to the body connected to that hand. What he saw drew terror in his eyes. 

Naruto stood there now in his full demonic form, three golden tails thrashing behind him wildly, teeth barred, dark red eyes glaring daggers at the man. Without so much as a word Naruto sent a crushing punch to Hiashi’s chest. Hiashi was fast enough to begin spinning using his Eight trigram rotation, a wave of chakra pouring out from Hiashi to block the punch. But Naruto’s body was surrounded by a violent aura of thrashing red chakra. Naruto’s fist was deflected but a red hand formed in Naruto's red aura and lashed out at Hiashi, tearing through the spinning wave of chakra and clawing into his side. Hiashi jumped back just in time to avoid a lethal blow, the man’s robe torn and a bit of blood leaking out of a small gash in his side. He took a fighting stance and looked at Naruto in horror. 

Naruto snarled at Hiashi before picking Hinata up bridal style, the girl curled in on herself. She wasn’t completely helpless though, her hands were glowing a bright red over her chest. And as she performed that healing jutsu on herself the girl’s demonic fox ears sprouted atop her head. This was followed by two fox tails tearing her pants and springing out from her tail bone. Her eyes then formed into’d their demonic red incarnation. Naruto held her possessively, glaring daggers at the man. 

“What have you done to my daughter demon!?” Hiashi shouted in a rage. Naruto snarled like a wolf, his sharp teeth showing. 

“I’ve shown her the truth. How can you believe what you saw to be a trick? You KNOW those things happened. You were there for some of those events. What kind of a father are you!?” Naruto barked back as two flames erupted behind him. Sasuke and Gaara stepped from the flames, extremely distraught looks on their faces. Wordlessly Sasuke moved forward to take Hinata’s form into his arms, Gaara moved at her side placing his hands over her chest, his hands beginning to glow as he cast his own healing jutsu over her. Hiashi watched with eyes narrowed, dashing towards the demon children at lightning speed, but he was stopped by Naruto meeting him half way and sending a two tails colliding with Hiashi’s body. Hinata dodged one tail but the other tore more fabric of his robe and passed by his belly, leaving a large red gash as the individual hairs passed by. The hairs being razor sharp. 

“You were ready to kill her, now you are trying to be a father and protect her?” Naruto barked out in a seething anger. Hiashi had a matching anger. 

“I’d rather her die than be taken by a demon.” Hiashi said while taking a low stance and sending a flurry of chakra infused pokes towards Naruto. 

Naruto’s demonic red aura blocked each one of those strikes to Hiashi’s surprised, but his chakra seemed to be piercing through the barrier and doing small bits of damage to Naruto’s body. Gritting his teeth as he felt the dull pain of those strikes trying to shut down his Chakra points. Naruto began to bounce around, dodging now. But as he dodged he began to spin, his three tails lashing out while he used his arms and legs to defend. 

Hiashi could barely keep up with the combination of Naruto’s aura defense plus the assault of Naruto’s tails, grunting out in pain as another tail left a large bloody gash in his thigh. 

“You say “demon” as if it is an insult, but we take care of our kind instead of fearing them. You said what you saw was a lie? What exactly was a lie? The history of the wars? The story of human hate, betrayal, rape, genocide? What truth are you denying? You know those to be real.” Naruto argued while flying around the room at blazing speeds, him and Hiashi both were moving faster than any human eye could keep up with. Hiashi, finally seeing a pattern in Naruto’s movements, managed to grab one of Naruto’s tails and use his chakra to protect his hand. He then raised his arm in a chopping motion, intending to cut it off. 

Naruto narrowed his gaze before jumping into the air, and spinning around, and as he did multiple chakra claws shot towards Hiashi. Hiashi was just fast enough to jump back and release Naruto’s tail, but not before being his hand connected with that tail. Naruto yet out a feral cry as the tip of his tail was chopped off by the force of that chakra infused cut. But Hiashi’s hand paid the price, the fur of that tail pierced through his hand and stuck to him, making the hand immobile. Naruto landed on his feet with his arms crossed, standing up straight as his tail bled. Haishi shuddered in pain, holding his hand before smashing that piece, which was still stuck in his hand, against the wall, releasing his hand from the grip of those prickly furs. His hand was now covered in holes, his fingers barely holding together. It was something that could be healed but his hand was out of commission for this fight. 

Hiashi then looked over to Naruto before going wide eyed in horror once more. The tail that Hiashi had cut in half was now growing back, and within a few moments flesh sprouted from the bloody tip and finally burst into a bloody new tail. Naruto held a stoic expression across his face while still standing with his arms crossed, glaring towards Hiashi. The man gritted his teeth before finally speaking. 

“You’re a demon. The wars, the history, that may have been true. But what’s laughable is to think your kind is capable of feeling love. You want me to believe that the Nine tailed fox attacked us because of the lost she felt for her children. It’s laughable to think that you could feel something so human, demon.” Hiashi hissed while leaning his back against a wall. 

“You took my daughter away from me.” The man said with a new set of tears pouring down his eyes. Naruto stayed silent, watching the man closely before stepping forward. Hiashi flinched at the sight of Naruto’s approaching form. His own body was severely scarred and crippled but Naruto didn’t appear to be harmed at all. Naruto was covered in blood, and had taken hits but those wounds had healed by now, a thin layer of steam coming off of Naruto. 

“I did not take your daughter away. That’s what you tried to do. I offered her a different life, a different path and she accepted of her own will.” Naruto said while nearing. Haishi gritted his teeth an anger. 

“The consent of a child means nothing. She couldn’t have known what she was getting into. She couldn’t have known your evil.’ Hiashi spat out, trying to regain his footing but finding his body was trembling from the pain and scars he had. His wounds were taking a toll and the man was bleeding a lot. Naruto could see this, stopping in front of the wounded man and reaching forward. 

“Don’t touch me D-” But before he could finish his sentence Naruto’s hands were wrapped around Hiashi’s throat. He clenched tightly, shutting the man up, pushing the back of Hiashi’s head against the wall behind him. 

“You made it clear today that her consent means nothing. You were willing to imprison her because you thought it was what she needed, no matter how miserable it would make her. In your shoes I can’t say I would do differently.” Naruto said before suddenly releasing Hiashi who dropped to his knees at Naruto’s feet and coughed profusely to regain his breath. 

“In your eyes some evil has wrapped it’s claws around the daughter you love and you’re doing what you can to protect her. Even if it means killing or crippling her to free her from what you perceive as evil.” Naruto explained while squatting down to be level with Hiashi, the man now glaring at Naruto. 

“For a human, you are a decent father. You could definitely be worse. But that’s the tragedy.” Naruto said while standing up and crossing his arms, looking down at the man now with a stoic expression. 

“Because you are human, the actions you take to adjust to the world still make you a horrible parent. No matter how much you try, how much you want to, you can’t help hurting your children and everyone else around you immeasurably. Either to protect them from your own kind or because of your own nature. How many have you killed to protect your children? How many lives have you destroyed? How much suffering have you caused? How many evils have you done that you’ve justified because it was the best of a fucked up situation? A situation your kind caused in the first place. You humans, you are your own worst enemy. Yet still, you have so much potential. I see it even if the others don’t.” Naruto ranted while placing two fingers against Hiashi’s forehead. 

“You will feel the pain of all you’ve hurt. Every person you have killed or ordered killed. Every person you’ve tortured or ordered tortured. The pain of your children who you forced into such a disgusting world and neglected, you will feel their suffering. You will feel what it is to be a demon. We feel what we do to our own kind. We feel each other’s pain, doubts, loves, joy, sadness, everything. You being the head of a clan of murderers, I’d be surprised if you survive the trauma. If you do however, then maybe you’ll be worthy enough to earn your daughter’s trust back. The trust you lost when you tried to kill her. And maybe then you can be a real father to her.” Naruto explained. Hiashi’s eyes went wide when thinking of all he had done in his life. 

“You can’t do t-” But again Hiashi’s words were interrupted as his eyes went wide, his body shook and convulsed for a while before falling forward, the man’s body constantly convulsing uncontrollably. Naruto looked on with a frown, turning his back to the man. 

“I hope for Hinata’s sake you survive.” He said before disappearing in a plume of flame. Hiashi continued to convulse but a close inspection would reveal that all his wounds had been healed. 

Naruto entered his clearing to discover Sasuke still cradling Hinata’s body, Gaara was cuddled up against her, his head resting against her chest. By now she had already healed, now they were just comforting her. Naruto walked over to them in silence, all three children looking up to him. 

“I performed the Demonic requiem on him.” Naruto stated bluntly. All three gasped, knowing what that jutsu did. Naruto then knelt down and reached forward to caress Hinata’s cheek. 

“He’s strong, he’ll survive and then he’ll see.” Naruto whispered to Hinata in a reassuring tone. Hinata had a hand rubbing lightly against Gaara’s head who was clinging to her. She sent a narrowed gaze up to Naruto. 

“He tried to kill me.” She stated in a disbelieving tone. Naruto just sighed and ruffled his own hair. 

“He’s human. But more importantly he is a ninja. He probably thought it was some kind of genjutsu playing tricks on him. He loves you.” Naruto explained but Hinata was having none of it. 

“I know he loves me but still he couldn’t accept me. He didn’t even give me a chance.” Hinata said while wrapping both her arms around her own body. Sasuke and Gaara cast a worried glance up to Naruto’s face. 

“He was so afraid that he wouldn’t even entertain the possibility that I was still his daughter.” Hinata whispered solemnly. Naruto just sighed before moving to her side and caressing the side of her face lightly. 

“If he survives the requiem I think you should give him another chance. And if he doesn’t, know that you have family here. And remember that he did love you and did what he that was best.” Naruto stated in a soothing tone, leaning his head down on her shoulder and licking lightly into the side of her neck. He wanted what was best for her, and he didn’t think Hinata hating her father would be what was best. Hinata sighed and leaned her head to the side as her neck was licked. It was soothing. 

“He’s human. That’s the best he could do I suppose.” Hinata said while curling in on herself which caused Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto to hold her even tighter. Gaara clutched into the fabric of her shirt, leaning up to place a tender kiss against her lips. Hinata melted a bit under that kiss before leaning down to kiss his forehead affectionately. But Hinata’s eyes narrowed when feeling the love of her family. She then shifted her gaze over to Naruto. 

“We have to break the cycle Naruto. Whatever it takes. I’m sick of feeling this way. If we have to burn this world down and recreate it from the ashes then so be it. But enough is enough. The human’s reign has to end. There can be no end to so much needless suffering while they exist.” Hinata stated in a haunting tone. But Naruto just nodded at her while looking her deep in the eyes. 

“In time Hinata-chan. I promise. This world will have peace one way or another.” Naruto said in a resolute manner. A small smile appeared on Hinata’s face at those words. 

“Good.” 

End flashback…

Iruka stood with Gaara still in his arms, the boy clinging to the older man. Sarutobi nodded at the scene before turning around and heading for the door. 

“You all have much to talk about. Hopefully the next time I see you, I can address you as Team Kitsune.” Sarutobi said before opening the door to the apartment and exciting. Gaara gained a confused look in his eyes when hearing those words. 

“I wonder what he meant by that?” Gaara asked while tilting his head to the side. Naruto raised both his arms and placed his hands behind his head. 

“I had a long chat with the Old Man. Short version, he wants us all to silently drop out of school and form our own shinobi squad with Iruka as our squad leader.” Naruto stated bluntly with a bright grin. Upon hearing that Sasuke dropped the spoon he currently held. a shocked expression on his face. Gaara went wide eyed before letting out a girlish squeal of excitement, hugging Iruka even tighter around the neck. From off to the side Hinata had a mixed expression in her eyes, the girl looking out the window to their apartment. 

“Is that a request or order?” Hinata asked skeptically which drew the attention of Iruka who was currently dealing with Gaara’s enthusiasm. He nodded his head. 

“A request Of course. Me and the Hokage know the strength of your family. To be honest we want to work together. And he thought that this would be a good way to begin to mend the damage we have done to each other.” Iruka said while letting Gaara down and moving over to Hinata. He could see that she was most skeptical. He knelt down on one knee in front of her to look her in the eye. Hinata kept looking away but Iruka lifted his hand up to place on her shoulder, making the girl flinch a bit. But he didn’t let go. 

“I’m not going anywhere Hinata so you minds well look at me.” Iruka said with a tender smile. Begrudgingly Hinata turned her head to look Iruka in the eyes. Iruka looked onto Hinata’s demonic form without falter. He then reached forward and pulled her into a hug to the girl’s surprise. Hinata fell forward, bracing her hands against his chest as the side of her head rested against his shoulder. Iruka held her in a tight hold, squeezing her tightly. Hinata couldn’t help melting under the affection. The other three demon kits looked into the scene with a warmhearted smile. 

“I know having to leave the Hyuuga clan must have been hard. But it seems like you have a close family here. I didn’t get all the details but I can imagine knowing what your family has gone through because of mankind has probably caused you to see us in a poor light.” Iruka whispered. He didn’t know the half of it but he was perceptive and had heard about Hinata leaving her family to live with Naruto. Hiashi survived that jutsu a year ago and told the Hokage of the incident. It was then kept top secret. Hinata hadn't been in contact with her father since. 

“I won’t ask you to give us another chance. Humans I mean. But I will ask you to give me a chance. I’d ask that you don’t look at me as human, but as someone who wants to understand.” Iruka continued while rubbing circles in the girl’s back. Hinata thought about that for a time before pulling her head back, though not pulling away from his hold. 

“I’ve always liked you Iruka. But you are human. And I know what humans are capable of, even with the best intentions.” Hinata explained. Iruka smiled at her, nodding in understanding. 

“I do too which is why I’m not asking you to trust me. Just give me a chance to prove myself, and maybe be a part of your family. If not a small part.” Iruka went on, a hopeful look in his eyes. Hinata hesitated, casting her glance over to Naruto and Gaara who were standing next to each other, Naruto’s arm around Gaara’s waist. Gaara had a hopeful expression in his eyes. She then glanced over to Sasuke who looked to her thoughtfully as well. 

“Worse comes to worse we can just kill him and anyone that tries to hurt us.” Sasuke stated in a matter of fact sort of tone. This caused the hairs on the back of Iruka’s neck to stand up. The sight of that made a devilish smile form across Hinata’s face. She then lept forward and wrapped her arms around Iruka in a hug. 

“Ok!” She blurted out. Iruka now had a swept drop sliding down his head, rethinking the whole situation and wondering to himself whether this was an actually good idea. From the side Gaara jumped up and down excitedly. 

“Yay!” He squealed. Naruto watched in amusement while shaking his head and grinning brightly. 

“This should be fun.” 

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad's first day

On with the story. Thanks for the reviews. Time the the team to get to know Iruka a bit better, and vice versa.

Chapter 15

On with the story

Big black starred eyes looked up to Naruto, a small gasp being heard from the boy’s mouth as Naruto moved his head down. Gaara closed his eyes and curled his toes, a content smile along his face.

From the the side Sasuke and Hinata were conversing casually, the pair sitting casually atop some grass. Sasuke leaned his back against a tree while using his nails to sculpt a tiny figurine out of some deadwood. Hinata was lying down with the back of her head resting against Sasuke’s belly. She was reading a book from one of her favorite series, a devilish smile on her face as she read that book with an orange cover.

Naruto and Gaara were laying down about a foot away, both fully clothed in their shinobi clothing. Naruto wore tight black cargo pants and a long sleeve black turtle neck. They were in their demon forms so Naruto’s four golden tails were swaying gently behind him. He was leaning over Gaara’s laying form, his head bent down so he could teasingly nibble and lick into the side of Gaara’s neck with hungry growls leaving his throat.

Gaara was squirming helplessly underneath Naruto’s treatment, his thighs grinding together in a bother. Both his arms were pinned at the sides of his head because of Naruto’s strong grip. The effeminate boy lay helplessly as Naruto had his way.

Gaara wore another outfit Hinata had gotten him. But this one was a bit less revealing than the other outfits she made him wear. He had on a pink long sleeve top that cut off at the belly, There was no collar, instead the top portion of that silky blouse hung low to reveal his feminine shoulders. The sleeves were a bit too long, slightly hanging past his perfectly manicured nails. Along Gaara’s slender legs was a skin tight pair of white jeans that hugged around his waist just right to show off those ample hips of his. He wore white designer sandals on his feet, revealing his pedicured toes which were painted white.

Naruto looked to Gaara with a devilish smirk, pulling away from the red-haired boy’s neck to look down at his face.

“Is that a new perfume Gaara-chan?” Naruto by now had moved up a bit to whisper huskily directly into Gaara’s ear. The sound of Naruto’s powerful voice caused a visible shiver to trail up Gaara’s spine. He nodded his head while continuing to look up into Naruto’s red slitted eyes.

“I wanted to try something new. See if you liked it.” Gaara whispered in a barely audible high pitched voice. Naruto grinned brightly, revealing those sharp, pearly white teeth.

“You spoil me.” Naruto growled out while leaning down to bite gently into the tip of Gaara’s furry raccoon ear. This caused a little squeak to emanate from Gaara’s mouth, the boy closing his eyes and shuddering from the attention to his sensitive ear. Naruto chewed on that flesh for a little bit longer before starting to lull his rough tongue past his lips and lick directly into the inside of that ear, lathering the pink flesh in saliva. At the same time Naruto moved his hands from Gaara’s wrists, still having the boy’s arms pinned. Instead he entwine their fingers and squeezed tightly in an affectionate way.

By now Gaara was in heaven. Naruto knew just how sensitive Gaara’s ears were. Gaara’s heavy, long eyelashes were fluttering as the girly teen arched his back off of the ground. Small gasps, high pitched moans, and hitched breaths constantly escaped his throat, emanating throughout the clearing that they were in. But this wasn’t their normal clearing.

The demon kits were in a different spot this early morning, the sun barely rising in the sky. This way their first day officially as a team. The first four-man team. They were waiting for Iruka to arrive, the demon teens having gotten to the clearing early, mostly so Gaara and Naruto could enjoy a little morning preparation.

Naruto had finally moved away from Gaara’s ear, trailing little kisses to Gaara's ear, the top of his head, forehead, nose, cheek, to finally linger his own lips right above Gaara’s luscious lips. Gaara’s lips were painted in a thin layer of pink lipstick and lip gloss, the same color as his top. The effeminate boy’s eyes held a thin layer of mascara, his lashes fluffed up just a bit. Other than that Gaara didn’t wear any other make up. But he didn’t need to. As a demon his skin was flawless, no blemishes in sight. He was drop dead gorgeous.

Naruto stared down at his lover with an infatuated glance for a long while. And Gaara stared back up to his lover, the same infatuated look in his eyes. Gaara all but worshiped Naruto. Their love was something otherworldly.

From the side Sasuke and Hinata had finally torn their attention away from their other activities to watch Gaara and Naruto. They loved this little portion of Naruto and Gaara’s ritual. The love those two felt for each other was something Hinata and Sasuke had yet to feel yet. Though through their demon connection they could experience it, it was still more profound to have those feelings for themselves. A little tear leaked from the corner of Hinata’s eyes as she watched them with an adoring smile. Sasuke smiled warmly down to the girl, the back of Hinata’s head still resting against Sasuke’s belly. Sasuke then bent down to kiss the top of Hinata’s head affectionately and move a hand down to her chest, where her hand was. Hinata looked up to Sasuke with that content smiled. She met his hand, entwining their fingers and keeping his hand hugged against her chest.

Their relationship was a lot more innocent, that between a loving brother and sister. Sasuke was always the witness to his family’s sexual activities but he never engaged himself. That wasn’t the type of relationship he sought. He was like the older brother, the mother hen of the group. And he was content with that for now. At least until that right person came alone. Sasuke bent down a bit more to place a tender kiss against Hinata’s forehead before they both returned their attention over to Naruto and Gaara. Hinata’s eyes sparkled from the sight.

By now Naruto had moved in for a kiss, not being able to resist those luscious, pouty lips of his lover. Naruto suckled along the bottom of Gaara’s lips and Gaara did the same for Naruto’s top lip, small smooching noises emanating from their mouths as Naruto pulled back from time to time to ogle Gaara’s pretty little face before going back down. But that innocent kiss wouldn’t stay that way for long. Soon Naruto let his long, slick tongue slither out and press against Gaara’s mouth.

Instantly Gaara’s parted his lips to make way for that slick appendage. Naruto wasted no time, thrusting that rough muscle forward to invade the insides of Gaara’s mouth. Gaara let his own smaller tongue tentatively move up to meet Naruto’s, but Naruto was impatient. The golden-haired teen darted his tongue forward, abducting Gaara’s and entwining the two sticky appendages together. Naruto released a dominant growl which caused a submissive squeak to release from Gaara. Naruto pulled, tugged, and slurped on Gaara smaller tongue, getting a good taste of his lover’s saliva. Gaara lay there helplessly as Naruto continued to do whatever he wanted.

By now Naruto was far stronger than Gaara. He and Sasuke both had four tails because they trained constantly. Hinata just recently got her fourth tail, having been training a lot harder after leaving the Hyuuga clan. Gaara, who was a lot more gentle than the others, still had only three tails. Compared to other humans his power was formidable, but he was the weakest of the group. If Naruto really wanted he could take Gaara, and Gaara would no longer be able to stop him. Not that Naruto would ever do that, being that demons could literally feel what their brethren felt.

But Naruto was far stronger and they both knew it. In the past few months the two boys were testing out a few new kinks, just having fun with their relationship. Naruto took Gaara whenever he wanted as always but unlike before, he no longer asking permission. Usually just pinning Gaara down and having his way, sometimes even at awkward moments. Naruto constantly showed his dominance, overpowering Gaara multiple times each day. Gaara loved it. Not only was it sexy to him, but it also showed the trust they had between each other. They never had to talk about doing that to each other. Naruto just started one day and Gaara loved it. He enjoyed feeling helpless underneath a trusting touch. And Naruto knew it.

Soon pools of saliva began to leak out the corner of Gaara’s and Naruto’s lips, the slick goo sliding down Gaara’s cheek since he was the one on the bottom. It was getting a bit messy but that didn’t stop Naruto. If anything the boy grew more excited, putting more vigor into their french kiss. His tongue lashed about in the smaller boy’s mouth, causing even more bits of saliva to cling between their faces. When Naruto pulled back from that exchange a few strings of the goo connected their lips and cheeks. Naruto chuckled at the sight before drawing long laps against Gaara, cleaning the effeminate boy’s face. Gaara released a little giggle, stealing kisses to Naruto’s lips every time Naruto pulled his tongue back to swallow the saliva between them. Naruto loved Gaara’s taste. When Naruto felt Gaara’s face was sufficiently sparkling clean he went back down to reengage that kiss, making things messy again. This caused another girlish, excited, muffled giggle to emanate from the red-head.

As the two boys continued their make-out session Sasuke and Hinata’s ears perked, looking towards the bridge that connected the clearing they were in to the rest of Konoha. The kits were closer to Konoha then they usually were, but still they stayed in their full demon forms. They’re senses were good enough to detect if anyone was coming far before their true forms would be discovered. Everyone knew they had fox and raccoon ears atop their heads, but no one knew about their tails and eyes. That would probably be a bit too much for the general public who still hated and feared the Nine Tailed Fox and to a lesser extent, Shukaku.

Kyuubi and Shukaku were always still watching from the demon “cage.” It could barely be called a cage at this point. They’d started to let their kits be more free recently. The kits made the decision to be a team all by themselves without the guidance of Shukaku and Kyuubi. The parents were letting their children be more independent. They of course still watched everything just in case. But the independence of their children gave them a little more time to themselves which they thoroughly enjoyed.

The sound that drew the attention of Sasuke and Hinata was small footsteps a few hundred yards away. The figure wasn’t close enough to be in view but after a few minutes that figure revealed itself to be none other than their squad leader, Iruka.

Sasuke and Hinata had small smiles on their faces. Not only could they hear him, but they could smell him before he came into view. He gave them a wave as he made it to the edge of the bridge and entered their little clearing. The clearing they were currently occupied had a jugging trail running through it. It wasn’t too busy at this time of the day but soon it would be much busier as a path for some to head into town from the outskirts of the village. Not everyone who lived in Konoha lived in the inner village. Many lived on the outskirts. Especially certain shinobi families.

“Morning Iruka.” Sasuke stated in a casual manner, still leaned back comfortably against that tree, the teen's four tails acting as a cushion.

“Oh Morning Sasuke, Hinata.” Iruka responded back in a pleasant tone while walking towards the three.

“Morning.” Hinata chimed in as well, but her attention was focused off to the side where Naruto and Gaara were. Iruka followed her eyes over to the sight of the two demon lovers still vigorously making out. Instantly a small blush appeared on his face. He raised a hand in front of his mouth to couch a bit, regaining his composure.

“Morning, Naruto, Gaara.” Iruka called out while averting his gaze. At the sound of his voice Gaara’s eyes widened. Naruto pulled back from Gaara’s face, grinning brightly as he glanced over to Iruka. There was a little trail of saliva that connected his lips to Gaara’s which he licked up lewdly.

“Oh what’s up Iruka? Morning.” Naruto stated before sitting up with a contented expression on his face. Iruka, finally having gained his compose turned his head to look over to Naruto once more but instead he was met with a big pair of mascara-laced pitch black, starred eyes as Gaara jumped at the man to engulf him in a hug.

“Iruka-kun!” Gaara squealed out in that tiny high pitched voice of his, wrapping his scrawny arms around Iruka’s neck. Iruka stumbled backwards a little bit, trying to regain his balance after Gaara all but tackled him. But Gaara was tiny, and Iruka managed to wrap his arms securely around the boy’s skinny waist. Gaara was so short that Iruka had to bend down to hold him even though Gaara was standing up on his tippy toes, hanging off of Iruka’s neck.

“Morning Iruka-kun. It so nice to see you.” Gaara whispered in a soft, tender voice while gazing up adoringly at his instructor. Iruka was a bit taken aback by Gaara’s sweet demeanor, and his pretty face, and that look. He was still getting used to the way each one of them acted outside of class. But he was a quick learner. Iruka squeezed Gaara’s waist affectionately and smiled warmly down to the tiny boy.

“Likewise Gaara-chan. Are you all ready to start your first mission?” Iruka questioned while releasing Gaara’s waist and walking over towards Naruto, Sasuke, and HInata. Gaara moved to Iruka’s side, wrapping both his arms around Iruka’s arm and snuggling against him obsessively. Iruka cast a perplexed glance down to Gaara but didn’t stop the effeminate boy. By now Naruto was walking over with his arms behind his head.

“So how is this going to work again? Do we have to go pick up our mission? The old man said something about us being able to choose what we want?” Naruto questioned in a nonchalant manner. Seeing as how everyone else seemed to be ready, Sasuke and Hinata got up together moving over next to Naruto, standing in front of Iruka.

“I was curious about that myself?” Sasuke stated matter of factly. Hinata canted her head to the side while catching the sight of something tucked away inside Iruka’s top.

“Looks like he’s got an idea.” Hinata stated while narrowing her eyes. Iruka just nodded and removed a scroll from inside his jacket with his free hand. His other arm was still being clung to by Gaara.

“Well seeing as how this will be our first mission and I haven’t been around you other than school, I was thinking that we do a few easy missions for a while. Mostly I can get to know you better.” Iruka stated before looking to the kits expectantly. Naruto glanced over to Hinata and Sasuke while raising his brow. Iruka wasn’t just telling them what to do. He was giving them a choice. Hinata was the first to speak up.

“And what if we want to go on an advanced mission right away?” Hinata questioned suspiciously. Iruka nodded his head before taking out another scroll from the inside of his jacket. He then handed both to Hinata.

“Of course I considered that as a possibility. I think I know you all well enough that you would be ready for any mission you choose. Again, I don’t know as much as I could and we wouldn’t be the most coordinated unit we could be. But I’m sure you as a squad could succeed in whatever route you choose. That why I brought both scrolls. One is a list of relatively easy missions, generally involving requests from the locals. I’ve made a note to circle the individuals who either don’t know your relationship to The Nine Tailed fox, or who view you positively.” Iruka explained as HInata took the scrolls and opened them up. Naruto and Sasuke looked over her shoulder at the list. Gaara was content to just lay his head against the upper part of Iruka’s arm, watching the other three with a soft smile. Iruka refocused his attention down on the small boy.

“You can look too Gaara-chan.” Iruka said in an encouraging manner. The smile along Gaara’s face grew a little bit more when he heard Iruka once again refer to him as -chan. A title suggesting just how comfortable Iruka was around him.

“They’ll tell me all I need to know. Either verbally or through our link.” Gaara said in a bubbly tone. Almost instantly a curious expression crossed Iruka’s face.

“Your link?” The brown haired man asked. Gaara nodded his head at that.

“Oh yes our link. We can speak to each other through telepathy. We can also experience the world through each other. For example if I wanted I could see through Hinata’s eyes to look at the scroll. And we all feel each other’s emotions.” Gaara explained which drew a surprised look from Iruka.

“What? That’s...amazing.” The man stated in a disbelieving manner while looking over to the other three kits. Gaara’s smile brightened even further.

“I know right!? Gaara blurted out while squeezing the man’s arms affectionately.

“You’ve probably never spoken to a demon so there's a lot you wouldn’t know. And some facts wouldn’t be in the reports you read either. Not even Sarutobi knows everything.” Gaara continued to explain. Iruka nodded his head in understanding. From the side the three had long since finished the list, Hinata eyeing Iruka in a thoughtful manner as he conversed pleasantly with Gaara.

“I agree Iruka. We should probably spend some time getting to know each other before we take on advanced missions. If we go on a dangerous mission we wouldn’t want you freaking out because of something unexpected that we do.” Hinata stated in a resolute fashion. Iruka moved his free hand up to rub the back of his head, smiling in a genuine fashion.

“I’m not sure much could surprise me anymore.” The man stated light heartedly. Hinata crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked.

“You say that.”

Iruka now stood over a tall cliff overlooking a vest sea. He could hear the waves washing against the rocks below, the sound of seagulls in the distance. He marveled at the scene with a sparkle in his eye. The man had spent all of his life in the village of Konoha and rarely left on missions so he had never seen the vastness of an ocean. He stared at it in silent for a long while, a contented smile across his face.

As he gazed on, Iruka’s attention was suddenly brought back to the rest of his surroundings, most notably that of a feminine voice emanating from behind him. But more than just that...the sound of...Oh.

Iruka slowly turned around, his eyes instantly going wide when bearing witness to the two people in front of them and the position that they were in. Kyuubi and Shukaka were watching Iruka with a intense, feral gaze from their usual park bench. But they weren’t just sitting on it like they usually were.

Kyuubi stood bent over at the waist along the side of that bench, her manicured hands clutching into one of the arms of that bench. Her supple, curvy form was bouncing back and forth as Shukaku plowed into her over and over again from behind.

Kyuubi was wearing a red kimono but the top half of it was torn and hanging loosely from her shoulder, causing her large, perky breasts to spill out and bounce constantly in time with the vigorous rocking of her body. The lower half of the kimono she wore was hiked up around her waist, revealing her long smooth legs and her plump ass which jiggled every time Shukaku’s pelvis collided against her flesh.

Behind her Shukaku was completely naked, the large muscles of his chest, shoulders and arms rippling as the dark skinned demon drove his massive shaft repeatedly into Kyuubi’s womanhood. With the way they were positioned Iruka saw it all, everything, even the size of Shukaku’s massive cock as it pounded into Kyuubi.

Iruka was stunned as he watched the scene, causing a devilish smirk to grow across Kyuubi’s lips. Her skin was as pale as always, her scarlet red hair flowing down the side of her head. It dropped down to her ass. She had on red lipstick and matching mascara. But her make-up was a bit different. It was tattooed to her face and never needed replacing. Whether she was born that way or did it manually herself no one knew. But she was gorgeous, and eternally young, not a blemish in sight on her body. Her Nine red fox tails recoiled majestically as she was taken by Shukaku, the furred appendages fluttering in a hypnotic dance.

She was on the tips of her toes, bent over and arching her back, a constant stream of pleasure filled purrs emanating from her body.

 **“It’s nice to meet you Iruka-kun.”** Kyuubi finally drawled out in a sensual manner, staring him directly in the eyes with her fiery red slitted orbs. When hearing the woman’s voice Iruka turned his body to the side, facing away with a rather large blush on his face. Kyuubi’s eyes trailed down his body, her smirk growing wider when seeing the bulge of an erection behind the confines of his pants.

“The pleasure is all mine Kyuubi-Sama. The children have told me much about you.” Iruka spoke out respectfully. He would have potentially been afraid if he wasn't so embarrassed. This was THE Nine Tailed Fox after all.

 **“We know.”** Shukaka spoke up in a gruff voice while reaching down to spread Kyuubi’s legs even further than they previously were. He then roughly pressed his hand down along her back, causing her to fall forward slightly. She ended up in a position where her torso was now laying atop the bench, breast squished against the wood. Her ass was still high in the air as Shukaku rutted against her. Kyuubi moved her arms forward now, laying the side of her head along her formsarms restfully, her eyes focused completely on Iruka. She maintained that amused smile on her face even as she was manhandled into whatever position Shukaku so desired.

 **“You are a very brave man to meet us in our domain. You must know the seal was broken long ago. We could kill you if we wanted.”** Kyuubi stated matter of factly which caused the hairs on the back of Iruka’s neck to stand up. Finally he was feeling some fear. But he did something surprising to both Kyuubi and Shukaku, turning around to face them and actually begin to walk over to them.

“I can see where Naruto gets his flare for the dramatic.” Iruka stated in a much more confident tone while stepping in front of the bench where Kyuubi and Shukaku were still going at it.. Iruka then turned around and sat down, crossing his legs in a casual manner while looking over to the two.

 **“It truly is an honor to meet you both. I have a great respect for you. Taking in the children. Not something a “demon” would do according to most of the village.”** Iruka said while presenting his hand towards Shukaku. Shukaku held an uncharacteristically shocked expression on his face, staring down at the man’s hand.

 **“You must be the father, Shukaku was it?”** Iruka asked, still with his hand presented politely. Shukaku stared down at Iruka with a narrowed gaze in his black starred eyes, but was surprised that Iruka maintained eye contact, all with a pleasant smile. Shukaku nodded in approval while reaching forward over Kyuubi to shake the man’s hand. It was a foreign gesture that he was surprised Iruka knew of.

“I know you have a history in the sand village. I studied up on the culture. I take this position very seriously. Your children, they need someone who’s willing to invest in them.” Iruka said while shaking Shukaku’s hand firmly and pulling that hand away. Shukaku had a strong grip, one that Iruka had to brace himself for to stop himself from wincing.

 **“They do. Enter into their life with caution.”** Shukaku warned, never stopping his rutting. The towering man grunted from time to time while mating his lover but otherwise spoke in a casual manner. Iruka nodded in understanding.

“I understand, I have a pretty good idea of the consequences if I screw up.” Iruka said while standing up from the bench.

 **“We’ll kill you.”** Shukaku stated bluntly while reaching down to grab a large claw full of Kyuubi’s hair and tug on her harshly, forcing the woman’s back to arch and a lustful moan to release from her throat.

 **“Don’t worry Darling. You’re doing great so far.”** Kyuubi stated in an encouraging manner, a little more strained now as her "activities" with Shukaku intensified. Iruka nodded while standing up from the bench.

“May I visit from time to time? I’ll have an easier time understanding the children if I learn more about you two as well.” Iruka asked in a polite manner with his back facing them.

 **“Of course Dear. Anytime. You don’t even have to knock. We have nothing to hide.”** Kyuubi drawled out in a that sensual voice of hers, her final words being interrupted by a lewd squeal of pleasure as Shukaku turned her around and lifted her up into his arms to intensify their lewd act.

“Duly noted.” Iruka said before his vision began to blur and his world spun around him.

When Iruka came to he was greeted by a series of demonic eyes looking at him. He was back in Naruto’s apartment, sitting cross legged on the floor of Naruto’s living room. Gaara was in front of him, the boy’s fingers entwined with Iruka’s. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto sat in a circle around Iruka all of their tails entwined. They all looked at him expectantly.

“Well...what did you think?” Gaara called out in a innocent voice. Iruka took a moment to gather himself, taking a deep breath before slowly rising onto his feet. The four kits followed.

“It was an...enlightening experience. Let me go...take care of something then we will start our first mission.” Iruka said while tentatively pulling his hands away from Gaara and moving towards the bathroom. Gaara instantly fell into a little uncontrolled giggling fit. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other knowing before bursting into laughter as well. Even Hinata couldn’t help covering her mouth and chuckling to herself. Iruka was packing a huge visible erection behind his pants as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

That’s the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review~


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon kits start their first missions.

Ok starting my sixteenth chapter. Thanks for all the reviews~ 

Chapter 16

“Aww you are just so adorable.” Came the sweet voice of Gaara as he gently cuddled something small, black and fluffy in his arms. A small meow was heard in response to his words. 

Team Kitsune was walking near the outskirts of the village towards their destination, about to complete yet another mission. Gaara had a small cat cradled in his arms, nuzzling his face into it’s head. The cat was purring constantly, nuzzling back. Sasuke and Hinata were at his side smiling warmly at the the scene. Slightly in front of them Naruto lead the way, walking in a casual manner with his hands behind his head. He also glanced behind him from time to time to gaze at the affection Gaara gave that cat. And behind the kits Iruka followed not too far behind. 

“You have a way with animals Gaara-chan.” Iruka called out in a lighthearted manner. Gaara released a little high pitched giggle while turning his head to look to Iruka. When Gaara turned his head away from that nuzzling, the cat moved up a bit, placing its little paws against Gaara’s chest and rubbing it’s head underneath Gaara’s chin. The effeminate, red headed boy let out a delight squeal and returned his attention to the cat. This time Gaara began to run his tongue against the top of the feline’s head, grooming it the way cats do. Instantly the cat settled down and went back to purring, clearly loving the treatment. 

“We understand each other. I can...feel it’s desires. On some level I can feel what every creature feels if I’m touching them.” Gaara explained which drew an intrigued nod from Iruka. 

“Another demonic trait?” Iruka questioned idly. Gaara nodded his head again. 

“Mhm. I feel their feelings to a lesser extent then my feeling but too a much larger extent than any human. And the closer I grew to any creature, the stronger our connection grows. That’s why I don’t eat meat.” Gaara explained. Sasuke from the side moved a hand over to affectionately sweep some of Gaara’s scarlet bangs from his face. The short red-headed teen had his hair up in an braided bun, a white bow fastened within his silky locks. 

“None of us eat meat anymore. It’s hard to eat animals when we can feel their pain.” Sasuke continued on. Gaara looked over to his older brother with a sweet little smile. Iruka continued to nod in fascination. Vegetarians weren’t common in Konoha or anywhere he knew of really. But in his time with the kits he’d learned that they didn’t need to eat as much as humans so they could forgo meat in an a society that otherwise relied on farming for a lot of it’s food. 

“We’re here.” Naruto called out to the group as they approached a small cottage. It was a lone house in the woods, a trail leading straight to it. The house was located a mile away from the main village of Konoha. Naruto walked up to the door and knocked lightly. His ears twitched when hearing some slow shuffling within the house. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a very old lady, her posture hunched a bit. She held a wooden walking stick in one hand, leaning on it for support. 

“Oh hello again Dearies. Have you found my Snuffles?” The woman asked in a pleasant tone. Naruto smiled brightly and turned his body to the side, revealing Gaara behind him carrying that cat. 

“Yep! He was trapped in a tree but we got him. He’s really cute.” Naruto stated in a cheerful manner. The woman’s eyes lit up as Gaara moved forward, handing the cat to her. Gaara could feel the feline’s disappointment as it was handed over. She took it into her free arm with a contented smile. 

“You children are angels. Thank you for bringing Snuffles back to me. This is the third time he has ran away this month.” The lady said with a frown, confusion evident in her voice. The cat was already shifting uncomfortable in her arms. Gaara looked at it strangely before suddenly starting to sniff the air. A small frown appeared on Gaara’s face from the aroma he was smelling. 

“He never did this before.” The woman went on again, still with confusion evident and in her tone. Naruto quirked a brow and looked back to Gaara, exchanging glances. 

“Have you been using new perfume?” Gaara asked while stepping forehead and moving a hand up to caress the top of Snuffles’ head. The cat instantly melted under Gaara’s touch. The woman nodded with a happy smile. 

“Oh yes, you can smell it can you? It’s not a perfume but a new gel I bought from a wonderful man in the market place. It’s supposed to relieve my athritis pain but it hasn’t really been working. I’m thinking I got a bad batch.” She explained,causing Hinata and Sasuke to exchange knowing glances. Gaara nodded with a warm smile. 

“How long ago did you first start using the gel?” Gaara questioned further. The woman had to stop a think, her face scrunched in thought. 

“About a month ago I suppose.” She responded back. Naruto nodded while looking to Gaara. 

“We can all smell your gel. It doesn’t smell very good. I think that’s why Snuffles is running away. The stench is very strong. Excuse me for saying so Ms. Flowers.” Gaara stated in a polite tone while bowing his head. The woman’s eyes went wide when hearing that, looking down to her cat. 

“Really? The does make sense. I don’t have a very good sense of smell now a days. But if you say so then I’ll go wash it off. I trust the your nose. Demons have very sensitive noses isn’t that true.” The woman asked in a curious tone, causing an audible gasp to emit from Gaara. At the same time Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke narrowed their eyes. Iruka just had a feint, knowing smile of his face. Naruto spoke up first. 

“What do you mean by that?” Naruto questioned. The woman looked confused, looking back between all the demons. 

“You are the demon children aren’t you? Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara of the sand. I’m not familiar with you two but I assume, based on how close you are, you two are Jinchuriki as well.” The woman explained while motioning for the children to enter. 

“Can I make you some tea?” She continued while moving out of the way of the door to her house to invite them in. Naruto watched her in shock, looking back to Iruka who still held that small smile, giving a nod. Naruto immediately understood. Iruka mentioned something about marking their mission list with people who didn’t hate Naruto, the demon child. 

“That would be great. We have a bit of time before our next mission.” Naruto said while looking back to the other three. They all nodded before walking in past the woman. 

“So how did you know who we are, who I am?” Naruto questioned. They used a henji to hide all their demonic traits, including their demonic ears when traveling around Konoha to perform missions. They’d decided to do easy missions which usually involved running errands, grocery shopping, helping some shop owners out with task. Hell they even did chores for one person. Whatever the people of Konoha wanted. It was the lowest rank of mission, more public service than in actual mission. But they had rarely been recognized as the demon children. Iruka had made sure of that, choosing to give them a list of missions for people that didn't know about Naruto. That usually involved the younger crowd or foreigners. 

“I remember seeing you as a baby all those years ago. Your father was a hero. He sacrificed himself to protect this village and sealed The Nine tailed fox in you. I can’t imagine the burden you must carry but I’ve always been extremely grateful.” The women explained while moving over to her sink and turning on the water, splashing the water along her arms and face to wipe away the gel.

“Please make yourself comfortable.” The woman continued in a pleasant voice. All the demon kits were thrown aback. 

“So you don’t hate me Ms. Flowers?” Naruto persisted in a disbelieving tone. The woman turned around with a soft expression. 

“Of course not dear. How could I? You’re father was a hero, and so are you. I’m aware of the popular opinion of most of the villagers. But those people are idiots. Why do you think I live so far away from them?” The woman said while releasing a lighthearted chuckle and walking over to her pot of tea which was already steaming. Gaara couldn’t help releasing a tiny giggle, looking over to Hinata. Hinata had a small smile as well. She liked this woman. 

“As for you sweetie, I heard about your arrival all those years ago. “Gaara of the Sand” they warned. They told us to be cautious because you were dangerous. But when I saw your face on that notice they sent out I didn’t see a monster like they wanted us to see. I saw a sweet girl who needed love.” The woman said while taking her pot of tea over to a large table in the living room near the kits. She sat the pot down and turned around to get some cups of tea from the sink. 

“I’ll get that for you.” Sasuke said politely while walking over to the kitchen. 

“Oh you don’t have to Dear.” Ms. Flowers explained. Sasuke just shook his head. 

“It’s my pleasure.” He responded back quickly. At the same time Naruto moved in front of the woman and pulled out a chair for her. 

“Excuse our manners. We were so enthralled that we forgot to be proper house guests.” Naruto explained while motioning for the woman to take a seat. Ms. Flowers smiled warmly and slowly reached a shaky hand forward to gently run the back of her fingers along Naruto’s cheek. 

“Thank you Dear.” She said before sitting down. Naruto leaned his face into her touch, pushing the chair softly against her back as she sat down. Sasuke soon returned with a few cups for tea. Ms. Flowers then looked back to Gaara. 

“I never believed that you were monsters. Not a popular opinion let me tell you. But when I looked at your pictures I just saw a lonely girl and a lonely boy. If I had a better income I would have potentially adopted you. But after my husband died I haven’t been able to think about supporting anyone but myself. Just buying food for Snuffles is a struggle. I’m sorry Dearies.” The woman went on in a solemn voice while pouring herself a cup of tea. By now the demon kits had all sat down listening attentively as she was pouring them tea. LIke everyone else she confused Gaara for a girl and of course no one bothered to correct her. Gaara shook his head frantically, causing his silky red hair to flutter about slightly. 

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s just nice to hear...a kind opinion about us. It doesn’t happen often.” Gaara spoke out while picking his cup up to sip his tea. The woman went wide eyed before speaking up when seeing Gaara pick up that cup. 

“That’s hot Dear!” She blurted out. But Gaara had no problem holding the glass. 

“That’s ok. We don’t burn.” Gaara explained as the rest of the kits lifted their cups to sip at the hot tea as well. The woman looked up in amazement. 

“Well you are just full of surprises.” Ms. Flowers stated in a pleasant manner. As she said this Snuffles the cat pounced up on her lap, nuzzling into her torso. She looked down with a shocked glance. 

“I suppose you were right about the gel.” The woman continued while moving one hand down to gently caress the feline’s head. Gaara let out a small giggle. 

“I’m glad. He seems like he’s in good hands.” Gaara cooed. From behind Iruka watched with a contented smile as the kits continued to converse with Ms. Flowers. 

A few hours later Team Kitsune walked together back towards Konoha, all with a contented smile along their face. They’d spent a while at Ms. Flowers’ house. She made them food, conversed and exchanged stories. She wanted them to come over any time they wanted and they planned on doing so in the future. Iruka stayed mostly silent during their engagement, just watching the demons interact with her. He held a satisfied smile the entire time. Naruto, again leading the group, looked back to see Iruka’s expression. 

“Just say it.” Naruto called back to his instructor. Iruka raised a brow at those words. 

“Say what Naruto?” Iruka questioned. Hinata who was walking next to Sasuke and Gaara just scoffed. 

“You know you want to say it. “I told you so.” Just get it out of your system now.” Hinata said while looking back at Iruka who was, like always, walking behind the group. Iruka just shook his head.

“You already know that some people don’t view you as demons. No point in me stating what you already knew.” Iruka lectured. As soon as he said those words a high pitched squeal resounded around the area they were in. Gaara quickly turned around and jumped at Iruka, wrapping his scrawny arms around Iruka’s neck. Iruka was ready now, wrapping his arms around the small of Gaara’s waist and picking the girly teen up. Gaara sat in Iruka’s arms, the side of his body laying against Iruka’s chest. Iruka had an arm under Gaara’s slender legs and his other arm securely against the redhead's back. Gaara wore his usual shinobi outfit, something he always wore when going out on missions. 

Like before, he had on a pink long sleeve top that cut off at the belly, There was no collar, instead the top portion of that silky blouse hung low to reveal his feminine shoulders. The sleeves were a bit too long, slightly hanging past his perfectly manicured nails. Along Gaara’s slender legs was a skin tight pair of white jeans that hugged around his waist just right to show off those ample hips of his. He wore white designer sandals on his feet, revealing his pedicured toes which were painted white. He wore some variation of this same outfit when he went out. As a demon none of the kits had to worry about weather. Hell, they could be completely naked if they wanted to. So their clothing was mostly for show. 

Iruka had grown used to this. Whenever Gaara got excited the girly teen would jump into Iruka’s arms and nuzzle up to him. Iruka could never say no to Gaara. Gaara was just too adorable. But things were beginning to be...troublesome for Iruka. He was still getting used to how sensual the demon’s were. Like Sarutobi, he’d witnessed, mostly accidentally, a few lewd interactions between the kits. He knew from his many conversations with them and their parents that the kits were adults in demon years but Iruka just wasn’t quite adjusting to the idea yet. This made his interactions with them uncomfortable at times, to the demon kit’s amusement. 

By now Gaara was nuzzling his face into the side of Iruka’s neck, the effeminate boy kicking his pedicured feet playfully off to the side while Iruka carried him forward. Gaara’s scrawny arms clung tightly around Iruka’s neck, a contented sigh escaping Gaara’s lips. Even now Iruka couldn’t help the subtle blush that grew along his tan cheeks. From out in front Hinata was glancing back to watch the two, a devilish smirk across her face. 

“You two should really get a room.” Hinata stated in a teasing manner which caused Iruka to grow a wide-eyed expression. 

“Hinata-chan, you shouldn’t tease your squad leader in such a way.” Iruka said in a disapproving tone. Hinata waved her hand dismissively. 

“What ever you say lover-boy.” The girl continued to tease. Naruto couldn’t help snickering to himself. Iruka just frowned while shaking his head. The demon kits were so insolent.

“Gaara-chan is just a child.” Iruka responded defensively. When hearing those words Gaara pulled his face away from Iruka’s neck and looked up with those bright black starred eyes of his. By now they had all transformed back into their demonic forms since they didn’t need to hide in front of Ms. Flowers. She thought they looked adorable. 

“So are you saying that if I was a bit older you’d want me Iruka-kun?” Gaara drawled out while twirling a single finger along the hair on the back of Iruka’s head. The brown-haired man looked down at Gaara slowly before quickly averting his gaze. 

“That’s not what I meant.” He stated hesitantly, tripping over his words a bit. Gaara continued to look up with an unfaltering gaze, the boy’s three raccoon tails swaying behind him in a hypnotic fashion while staring at his squad leader. 

“What did you mean by that then Iruka-kun? You don’t think I’m pretty?” Gaara continued that line of questioning making causing Iruka to shift awkwardly as he continued to walk. He looked down with a nervous gaze. 

“That’s not...I didn’t say...I mean…” The man stuttered which drew a playful high pitched giggle from Gaara. The other three kits were now looking back with extreme amusement at the scene. They all teased Iruka constantly, he was such an easy target. But that showed how close they were to him. He was slowly gaining their trust. 

“Oh calm down Iruka-kun. I know what you meant. You wouldn’t want to hurt little old me.” Gaara drawled out while pulling a single dainty hand back from behind Iruka’s neck. Instead the tiny effeminate teen began to draw circles against Iruka’s chest with a manicured digit, still looking up in that haughty fashion. 

“Yes Gaara-chan, exactly. Plus you have Naruto, someone your own age is far more appropriate for...such things.” The man spoke carefully while letting his eyes trail off to the side again. Gaara quirked a brow at that response, looking off to the side to Naruto who was out in the front. Naruto was looking back at Gaara, a devilish grin along his face. The two boys were thinking the exact same thing. Gaara then turned his head back to glance up sensually to Iruka. 

“I suppose you’re right Iruka-kun. But you know, just to let you know in case the day came…” Gaara trailed off while leaning up a bit to place his lips right next to Iruka’s ear, speaking in a soft, silky voice. 

“...Naruto wouldn’t mind.” Gaara finished before placing a tiny, tentative lick along Iruka’s ear lobe. A visible shiver quickly ran up Iruka’s spine which caused him to lower Gaara down to his feet and speed walk out to the front of the group. 

“I think we should actually call it a day. There was another mission that we could have done but I just thought of something else I wanted to get done.” Iruka explained quickly while coughing a bit. Gaara was suppressing a giggle while moving over to Naruto’s side. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara’s waist and tugged the girly teen closed to him. Hinata was snickering uncontrollably now, walking next to Naruto. Sasuke was shaking his head with a small smirk. His family was too much sometimes. 

“So what is that plan Iruka?” Naruto called out in a casual tone, having no problem with Gaara’s advances towards Iruka. They were demons after all. It was all good fun to them. 

“For now I need to go pick up a few things. Let’s meet back at the apartment in about a half an hour...uh...make than an hour.” Iruka said while hopping into a nearby tree and disappearing. Once again all four demon kits looked at each other knowingly before bursting into laughter. Iruka was sporting a huge erection behind his cargo pants. 

About an hour later the demon kits were relaxing in their apartment. They were all sitting atop the queen sized bed inside of Naruto’s room. Hinata was reading her book out loud while the other three listened. They were curled up together, huddled into a cuddly ball. Hinata was lying perpendicular to Sasuke, her head resting on his chest. Gaara was laying on the opposite side of Sasuke, also laying his head on Sasuke’s chest right next to Hinata’s head. And behind the effeminate red-head Naruto was spooning Gaara, his arms wrapped securely around the boy’s skinny waist. Gaara was using one hand to lightly rub along Sasuke’s belly in a casual massage. 

The story Hinata was reading was lewd, very lewd. But also splashed with romance. Hinata and Gaara loved the stories. It was an entire book series. Sasuke and Naruto didn’t mind it but it wasn’t something they would probably read on their own. The scene between the demon kits was very relaxed and jovial. Their tails were all twisted around each other in a furry pile, the appendages lightly rubbing together in a massaging manner. Their tails were very sensitive. 

As they lay along that bed all of their ears perked at the same time. Naruto was the first to get up, smooching Gaara on the cheek before lifting away from the cuddle pile. Gaara let out a small whine when being separated from Naruto’s warmth. That sound caused Naruto to smile brightly and lean back down to place a kiss against Gaara’s lips this time. Naruto reaching down to turn Gaara’s head a bit more towards him so that they could enjoy a passionate exchange. Before long Gaara turned his body around completely to face Naruto, moving his arms up around Naruto’s neck to cling needily to his lover. From the side Hinata chuckled lightheartedly before getting up herself. Someone would need to answer the door and Naruto had suddenly become preoccupied.

Without a word she left the bedroom and headed to the front door of the apartment. But she didn’t move to the door immediately, instead taking the time to stretch a bit more. She bent over at the waist to touch her toes, stood up to stretch her arms above her head, and let out another large yawn. The sun was going down, the day winding coming to an end. Finally after a few moments Hinata stepped towards the door and opened it. On the other side Iruka had his hand up and was just about to knock. He shook his head softly while smiling down to the girl. 

“I don’t even know why I even try to knock anymore.” Iruka said while Hinata smiled at him in amusement and moved to the side to let him in, he was carrying a small sack in his hands. 

“You’ll learn eventually Iruka.” Hinata stated in a casual manner, closing the door behind him. 

“So what do you have there? We’ll all been extremely curious.” Hinata went on while walking over to the refrigerator to get herself something to drink. She got out a carton of orange juice to sip on. Iruka watched her move away with an idle glance before moving his attention to the brown sack in his hand. 

“I wanted to show you all at the same time.” He explained. Hinata nodded her head in understanding, putting the carton back in the fridge. She then canted her head to the side while looking at the bag. 

“What are you up to?” Hinata questioned suspiciously. Iruka chuckled softly and shook his head. 

“I can’t tell you alone, that would spoil it.” Iruka responded back in a soft tone. Hinata nodded with a calm smile. Iruka was really growing on her and she was starting to become very relaxed around him. Even now she was just in a pair of panties and a t-shirt. 

“Well let’s go tell the others.” Hinata said while walking past Iruka with that familiar sensual sway of hers, her hips sashaying gently from side to side. She moved over to the door of the bedroom out in front of Iruka. Iruka couldn’t help staring for a second at the way Hinata's tails swayed hypnotically back and forth. The demon kits were entrancing. Especially Hinata and Gaara who were taught by Kyuubi. Iruka was glad that Hinata didn’t seem to show any interest in him. Gaara’s constant advances were enough as it was. 

While Iruka was lost in his own thoughts Hinata had already opened the door to the bedroom. She had a little devilish smile plastered across her face as she entered. Iruka soon began to follow behind when she disappeared behind that door. As he rounded the corner and looked into the room the man’s eyes went wide eyed, a huge blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Naruto was on his knees drilling into Gaara’s effeminate form. Gaara was on his back, both of his smooth, slender legs raised up and behind held securely by just one of Naruto's arms. The red-haired teen’s thighs were squeezed tightly together, his calves were resting against Naruto’s shoulder. Gaara’s head was hanging slightly off the edge of the bed, his head nearest the door to the room so Iruka could see every bit of that activity. 

Gaara’s eyes were closed, his luscious, glossy lips parted slightly as soft little high pitched gasps constantly erupted from his throat. Gaara's dainty hands were resting along the sides of his head, his fingers twirling through a few strands of his own long, silky scarlet locks. The effeminate boy's extremely long hair flowed down the edge of that bed and piled up along the floor of the room. 

Gaara was wearing a thin white, spaghetti strap tank top that cut off at his midsection to reveal his flat stomach. His slender shoulders were fully revealed as always. Gaara still had on a pair of silky white pajama bottoms even as Naruto so vigorously pounded against his lover. The fabric of those garments were lifted up just enough to allow Naruto to assault the effeminate boy’s bubbly rump. Gaara's sex was hidden however by a silky pair of white panties which still wrapped snuggling around the teen's waist. 

Every once in awhile Gaara’s eyelids would flutter rapidly. Those long, heavy lashes of his batting adorably. Iruka froze up at the sight, his eyes lingering on the way Gaara’s body laid so enticingly along that bed and bounced slightly from that constant fucking. From behind Hinata just shook her head and pressed firmly along Iruka’s back to push him further into the room, closing the door behind them. Iruka stumbled a bit before standing up straight, raising a hand up to clear his throat. When he made that noise Gaara’s lashes fluttered a bit before he opened his eyes into a sensual, half lidded gaze. 

“Oh you’re back. It’s so nice to see you Iruka-kun.” Gaara cooed in a sweet little voice before biting into his bottom lip and arching his back slightly when Naruto drove forward once more. Iruka turned his head away, choosing a particular spot in the room to stare at.

“I have something for you all.,.if I could just have your attention.” Iruka stated tentatively. Naruto looked over to Iruka with a knowing grin, bending over Gaara now to hover even more over the effeminate boy, still using one arm to hold both of Gaara’s legs together against his torso. 

“I don’t know about the others but you have my attention Iruka.” Naruto stated in a casual manner while leaning down to run his moist tongue up Gaara’s neck, sliding up Gaara's chin, to finally place a lewd kiss against the smaller boy's lips. A quick shiver shot up the tiny teen's spine from the lewd actions of his lover. 

“Undivided attention I meant.” Iruka restated while coughing again. Naruto chuckled lightly before nodding, leaning up and pulling himself free from Gaara. Naruto had on a pair of jeans which were unzipped during his affair with Gaara, so Naruto was able to just reach down and zip himself back up. 

Gaara however didn’t move, the boy squirming and writhing a bit in the afterglow of their activities. He wrapped his scrawny arms around himself while constantly grinding his thighs together now. Iruka looked over to see Gaara’s lacey white panties still adorning the boy’s hips, pulled just a tad up to reveal the boy’s supple bottom. Iruka took in a breath before reaching into his bag for the items he held. 

“It has been a month since we became a team and as you know I’ve been sending constant reports back to the Hokage. He cares deeply about this squad and so he has delayed giving you these because of how you mostly feel about them.” Iruka explained while taking out four leaf village shinobi headbands. Hinata, who had moved over to the bed and sat down, immediately narrowed her eyes. Gaara gained a shocked expression across his face, rolling over onto his belly. Sasuke and Naruto were both sitting on their butts, leaning back against the headstand of their bed. They both exchanged glances. 

“So we have to wear those now? I thought he said we were free agents.” HInata said in a annoyed voice. Iruka was quick to pick up on that annoyance.

“You don’t have to, you never have to. But he...I’d like it if you did. I know, at least on some level, what this village has put each of you through. But this is where you live, where you met me. These headbands aren’t just a show of loyalty, but a show of our unity.” Iruka explained. Naruto spoke up this time in a skeptical voice. 

“We aren’t loyal to this village, only our family. And our family not only doesn’t need this village, but also has gotten nothing out of those village. They put me, us in this shitty apartment in the worst neighborhood in Konoha. The villagers have treated us like shit, Sarutobi ordered the execution of Sasuke’s family, Hinata’s father tried to kill her, and Gaara had to endure the same thing as me. You and the old man both know this. Why would we ever want to wear those...things.” Naruto said which drew an agreeing nod from Hinata. Gaara stayed silent, watching the events unfold. He would follow the decision of his family without question, especially Naruto. Sasuke was looking away now, pain evident in his expression when Naruto brought up the destruction of the Uchiha clan. Naruto sensed this and reached and arm over to wrap around Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke gave Naruto an appreciative smile before looking over to Iruka. 

“I’m not wearing that thing.” Sasuke said in a cold, resolute manner. Iruka pulled back the headbands and nodded, placing them back in the sack. 

“I’m sorry, I just thought...no I definitely understand.” Iruka said while turning around to leave the room but he stopped when feeling a hand along the back of his shirt. Iruka turned his head to see Gaara on all fours now, reaching off the edge of the bed to grab at the bottom half of Iruka’s top. 

“Please don’t go. Just because we don’t want to wear those doesn’t mean we are rejecting you.” Gaara pleaded while looking up with his bright eyes. Iruka just smiled. 

“I know that. I just wanted to return them. The Hokage will definitely understand.” Iruka explained, but Gaara didn’t let go. 

“Can’t you return them later. It’s not that late and...we...wanted to spend more time with you Iruka-kun.” The red haired boy spoke in a barely audible whisper, biting into his bottom lip hopefully. Iruka looked from Gaara to the other kits, they all had an approving smile on their faces. 

“This village sucks ass, but you’re pretty cool.” Hinata said with a casual shrug. Along Naruto’s face was one of his trademark grins spread wide across his mouth. 

“Yea you’re cool, for a big perv.” Naruto teased. Iruka huffed in embarrassment, causing all three kits to burst into laughter. 

“I am not a perv.” Iruka insisted while placing the sack to the side. Hinata rolled her eyes at that response. 

“Oh really? Gaara-chan what do you think?” Hinata called over to Gaara who had by now shimmied his panties and girly pajama bottoms up his ample hips. Without warning Gaara pounced at Iruka, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck securely. Iruka had no choice but to catch the little teen, wrapping his arms around the effeminate boy’s waist. Gaara nuzzled his nose against Iruka’s, engaging in an affectionate Eskimo kiss.

“Iruka-kun isn’t a perv. He is a big sweetheart. The nicest human I know.” Gaara cooed as his belly brushed up against Iruka’s pelvis. Gaara was being suspended in the air by Iruka, the boy’s feet a few inches above the ground. Iruka looked away again, hoping the demon kits wouldn’t notice his little problem, but they all noticed the way Iruka’s covered erection pressed into Gaara’s exposed belly. Gaara looked up with a knowing glance before laying his head against Iruka’s chest. 

“So please stay?” Gaara insisted again, still looking up with a hopeful expression. Iruka kept both arms wrapped securely around Gaara’s waist while looking to the other kits with an overwhelmed expression. He nodded in agreement, giving in to them.

“What did you all want to do?” Iruka asked curiously. Naruto grinned brightly once more before jumping up and darting to the dresser nearby, opening up a cabinet and pulling out a box. He then held it out in front of his own body so Iruka could read the label and picture on the front of the box.

“TWISTER!” 

That’s the end of another chapter! Hope you liked it~


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revolution begins here.

Ok I’m starting my seventeenth chapter. Thanks for reviewing~ 

Chapter 17 

A scream could be heard down the hall, the sound sickening and filled with agony. Sarutobi turned his head to the side slightly to glance down the way, silently watching as medical nin and nurses scrambled about from room to room. 

Sarutobi had been standing in the same place for what seemed like hours now, even though it had only been a few minutes. His face had a ghostly look to it, the man’s mind racing. In front of him a man writhed and convulsed atop a hospital bed, the man had to be shackled to the bed because he was moving so much. He was screaming constantly, extreme pain evident in his expression. There were a single medical nin over him constantly casting down a healing jutsu over the man’s head. Nurses were sticking the man with needles, sedatives, but they were ineffective, the man wouldn’t settle down. Or couldn’t. No one knew. He didn’t have a scratch on him but despite that his agony was evident in his behavior. And he wasn’t the only one. 

At least 30 men were in similar hospital beds and more were being hauled in on stretchers. Sarutobi had already walked the halls outside each one of those other rooms and finally settled on this one, the old man nearly in shock. But something finally snapped Sarutobi out of his daze. The patient in front of him began to froth out the mouth, pools of saliva pouring out the corner of his lips. He was strapped to a machine and Sarutobi could hear the sound of the man flatlining. As the man flatlined more nurses rushed past Sarutobi and into the room. But they weren’t alone. Following close behind was a woman, she looked to be in her thirties. She sprinted towards the room with tears streaming down her face. 

“Kota no! Kota!” She screamed while pressing her face against the glass, watching as the man she cared for was dying before her eyes. She tried to reach for the door but a nurse grabbed her from behind. 

“Please, the doctors need space!” The nurse said, trying to calm the woman. The woman trashed about wildly. 

“No! You have to save him.” She screamed in alarm while being dragged off. Sarutobi watched her before returning his weary gaze back to the man’s still body. They were using CPR now but to no avail. He was gone. Sarutobi turned his head away, closing his eyes. And just as he did another series of screams were heard from the other side of the hall. Another man was being rushed into one of the hospital rooms on a stretcher. 

Sarutobi stared at the sight with gritted teeth before looking down at something he had clenched in his hand. It was a single shinobi headband, the symbol blocked by his palm. Sarutobi then disappeared from that spot in a whirl of leaves. 

A few minutes later Sarutobi arrived at a lumberyard, the scene of the recent event. It was quarantined, no one but Shinobi of Jounin level or higher being able to step foot near it because of a powerful genjutsu that was set in place. From the outside it looked like a regular lumber yard but when Sarutobi walked through the veil of the genjutsu he could see the scene for what it truly was.

Large logs and chips of wood were scattered about, the place was a mess, unkempt, as if production had suddenly stopped in the middle of a work day. Just earlier that day this yard was filled with men going about their work schedule, chopping wood, hauling logs and tree where they needed to go. But no longer. Now it was a ghost town. 

There was a large building on a the far end of the lumber yard which was currently empty. Sarutobi inspected the area, noting the footstep on the ground. He read the land, trying to decipher the picture of what could have happened here. No one knew for sure. At least not yet. 

As the man walked forward his eyes settled on a large log, it had to way at least a ton. Usually those logs were carried by several men to where they needed to go. But Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the ground. A few feet away from that log there was a large outline in the ground, as if the log was dropped there and then rolled off to the side. But what made this log noteworthy was that there seemed to be only one pair of tracks that lead up to the log. Only one person was carrying this? Impossible. There were only a few in the village who could accomplish that and they wouldn’t be working at a civilian lumber yard. This was one of the many signs that drew him to his current conclusion, and what he saw to the side of him solidified that conclusion.

A figure stood alone some yards away, the figure’s back facing Sarutobi. Wordlessly Sarotubi moved further into that lumber yard towards the figure, picking up more signs on the way. He then picked up the sight of a few more figures, and then a loud scream emanated throughout the field. Sarutobi picked up his pace and neared the scene, bearing witness to the chilling sight as he approached. 

There was another man on the ground who was writhing in agony, but his screams were very silent. The man laid on his back clutching his head with a look of pure horror in his eyes. Around him were two shinobi in Anbu masks kneeling over him. They were trying to question him but he wouldn’t respond. Like the others he didn’t have any physical wounds. 

“Can you tell us what happened? What are you seeing? What are you feeling?” One of the Anbu questioned. 

“Make it stop! Make it stop! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! Make it stop!” The man began to now scream over and over again while continuing to clutch his head, tears trailing down his face. The Anbu looked at each other before nodding. One of them then began to form hand signs. 

“Sleep No Jutsu.” The Anbu whispered, but the Anbu was visibly taken aback when the Jutsu seemed to fail. 

“Make it stop! Make it stop!” The man continued to scream now at the top of his lungs. One of the Ambu hesitated before wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and putting the man in a choke hold. After a moment the man fell unconscious. The Anbu nodded at each other before one of them picked up the man and disappeared in a while of leaves. 

Watching the entire scene just a few feet away way another man with a scar across his nose, his brown hair put up in a pineapple-like bun. He stood helplessly, only a Chunin. The only Chunin who was allowed there. The Anbu who remained walked towards the man. 

“Iruka-san, are you ready to speak? I was told that you were here during what ever this is. Did you see what happened?” The anbu pressed but Iruka had a blank expression on his face, just looking down at the spot where that man was lying. This Anbu hadn’t been the first to question Iruka but no one had gotten him to say a word. 

“I’ll take it from here.” Sarutobi spoke up as he finally arrived, placing a hand on Iruka’s shoulder. The Anbu looked to Sarutobi before bowing on one knee. 

“Sir!” The Anbu stated in a proper, military fashion before disappearing in a while of leaves. When that Anbu left Sarutobi moved his hand away from Iruka’s shoulder. He noticed that the man was unresponsive to his touch. Slowly he took out his pipe from inside his robe, lighting a match to ignite the tobacco in the pipe. The old man puffed on the pipe slowly, letting a cloud of smoke pour out from his nose before speaking up.

“Then it was them.” Sarutobi spoke cryptically. But Iruka didn’t respond immediately, still staring down in shock. But finally Iruka looked to Sarutobi, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Yes.” 

Hours later…

The scene inside Naruto’s apartment was a lot less jovial than usual. All four demon kits were in the living room completely silent. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the window seal of their living room window, looking out on the village with solemn expressions. Gaara was kneeling below Naruto’s feet, leaning the side of his head against Naruto’s leg since one of Naruto’s legs dangled off the edge of that window seal. Naruto’s other leg was raised up, his foot on the window seal, and the golden-haired boy was resting one arm along his knee. 

Sasuke sat in a similar fashion to his brother. Below Sasuke, Hinata sat curled up, her back resting against the wall below that window. She was hugging her knees to her body, staring blankly into the apartment. All of their tails were entwined in a big ball on the floor in between Hinata and Gaara. None of them had spoken for hours after what happened. At the same time all of their ears twitched but none of them moved other than that. And a few minutes later Naruto turned his head finally to look at the door to his apartment. But still none of them moved. Naruto just silently turned his head back to look out on the village, the night breeze making his spiky golden hair flutter in the breeze as the open window filled the living room with cold air. 

Outside the door to Naruto’s apartment Sarutobi stood. He had yet to knock but he knew the kits were in there. They didn’t open the door for him like they always did. Sarutobi closed his eyes for a long while, just standing outside that door in silence. Finally he opened his eyes slowly, moving his hand forward to turn the door handle. It was unlocked. Sarutobi figured that they were expecting him. 

Sarutobi opened the door slowly, taking in the scene before him of the four demon kits sitting silently along that window seal. He turned around to close the door before silently making his way in. They hadn’t responded to him, all of them still with solemn, blank expression on their face. Sarutobi walked silently into the living room, standing over them for a moment. It was pretty dark by now, their figures barely visible as the sun finally went down. They looked normal, no tears on their clothing, no blood. Besides their expressions nothing indicated that they were part of any conflict. 

Still in silence Sarutobi moved over to the side of the living room, grabbing the chair which was neatly pushed into the living room table. He grabbed the top of it and dragged the wooden chair near the kits. None of the kits reacted to the harsh sound of the legs of that wooden chair dragging against the floor. He turned it to the side about a foot away from where the kits were, moving in front of it and taking a seat. 

All of them sat in silence for a long while, Sarutobi just dragging from his pipe. They stayed silent for so long that Sarutobi had to repack his pipe and light it up again. After at least an hour of that dead silence Sarutobi took an exceptionally long drag of his pipe before finally speaking up. 

“I should have stopped you when I had the chance.” Sarutobi finally spoke up. Those words caused Gaara to visibly flinch. Gaara’s face was buried into the side of Naruto’s leg, the effeminate boy’s expression hidden away. Slowly Naruto turned his head, glancing towards Sarutobi out the corner of his eyes. 

“When would that have been?” Naruto asked in a dull tone. Sarutobi craned his neck back, looking up at the ceiling in thought. 

“That first day I spoke to Kyuubi after she adopted you. You were...9 I think. I should have struck.” Sarutobi explained. Naruto slowly turned his head away from Sarutobi, looking out on the village again. 

“By then it was too late. If you’d have attacked me Kyuubi would have escaped at that point and killed you in an instant. And then destroyed the village. Her and Shukaku were always ready. Kyuubi remembered every detail of that first fight between her and my father. She remembered you. You would have died before being able to cast the jutsu that sealed her in the first place.” Naruto explained matter of factly. Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding.

“Then maybe if I never allowed you to meet Gaara. Maybe if I would have said no to the Sand village.” Sarutobi continued. Naruto just shrugged. 

“Then mother may have never taken me in as her own. I may have continued upon my ambition of being Hokage to gain the respect of the villagers. Knowing myself, I probably would rise to Hokage, end a few wars, even fall in love and have children of my own. Is that what you wanted?” Naruto asked while still staring out on the village. 

“Is that so wrong. Is that life so bad?” Sarutobi responded. Naruto narrowed his eyes. 

“And how much blood would be spilled on the way. Every day I’d have to fear getting killed or assassinated, I’d have to fear for my loved ones. I’d be a good Hokage by human standards, but war would continue. Children would still starve to death by the thousands every year. People would still be raped by their own kind, often times by those they care for. People would still die of curable diseases. Even if I brought a generation of prosperity for me and my allies, the suffering that that would cost would be immeasurable. And it wouldn’t last. Maybe not in my life time, hell, maybe during my lifetime, there would be another war, another famine because humans are too greedy to share and sacrifice as a whole, for the good of the whole. Nothing would change. There would still be greed, pride, hate, even slavery in same places, you name it. Every human evil in the world would still continue, no matter how good of a hokage I was. Nothing would ever change.” Naruto went on in that same dull tone, still staring out the window. 

Sarutobi listened quietly, going silent after Naruto was finished and not speaking up for minutes. He reached into his robe and pulled out that same headband he had in his hand from before, his palm covering the symbol on the front of the metal part. 

“You could still find some happiness with that path.” Sarutobi whispered.

“But at what cost? To be happy in a world where so many of my kind are denied that happiness because of fixable problems. It takes a human to be so heartless I suppose.” Naruto stated in disdain. 

“If my family was suffering, and there was something I could do about it, I wouldn’t rest until every one of them had what they needed. I would never have a full belly while anyone in my family went hungry. I would never celebrate as members of my family went to war. All my energy would be fixing the problems that could be fixed and only celebrating when we could all celebrate together, as one.” Naruto explained. Hinata and Sasuke were nodding in agreement. 

“It’s beyond your comprehension, our bond. And when given the experience of our bond...well you see the result.” Sasuke stated now while staring out at the village. Sarutobi looked over to Sasuke now. 

“What do you mean?” Sarutobi questioned in confusion. Hinata was the one to speak up. 

“They attacked Naruto, with their words, with their hate. So we turned their own emotions against them. It was a mistake what I did, back then, when I scarred those people.” Hinata said while staring down at the floor. Sarutobi’s mind rushed back to those women whose faces were mutilated by Hinata. Naruto then turned his eyes to Sarutobi.

“You said that what the villagers do to us isn’t deserving of a violent response. And in those words you revealed a truth. Violence, it won't solve anything in the small scale. But empathy will.” Naruto continued. Sarutobi was still confused and it showed in his expression. But finally his eyes widened. 

“The Genjutsu you cast on Hinata’s father, you used on those villagers?” Sarutobi questioned. He remembered just how devastating that jutsu was to Hiashi, one of the most powerful ninja’s in the village. It changed the man. Now he understood the agony those villagers were in. 

“Yes, now they will fell all the pain and suffering they have every inflicted on those of their own kind. They will feel what it is like to have true empathy.” Naruto said in a dark tone while looking down to Gaara. Gaara who was still hiding his face against Naruto’s leg finally looked up with those bright eyes of his, a worried expression in his eyes. 

“At least 3 have already died Naruto. And more may still die.” Sarutobi stated in a distraught tone. Naruto looked to Sarutobi with genuine surprise. 

“Only 3? I expected more. The only way they’d die is if they succumbed to the pain they inflicted on others. For those that lived lives that took the wellbeing of others into account the effect would be extremely minimal. Case and Point...Iruka.” Naruto stated which drew a completely shocked expression on Sarutobi’s face. 

“You used it again Iruka!?” Sarutobi raised his voice now, standing up. None of the demon kits moved, Naruto just nodded his head.

“Everyone within that area was affected. When it happened...I wasn’t thinking straight. The crowd was gathered around me, shouting and screaming. Spitting on me. It was supposed to be just another mission. Help out the lumber company. We went early, Iruka had checked the shift and discovered that pretty much everyone in the morning shift was young. Which means none of them new of me. But the afternoon shift brought in a new crowd, the older villagers. And when they saw me, well...things spiralled out of control. I should have left sooner but...I didn’t think....I wasn’t guarded enough. I was too comfortable. Not used to being around friendly human faces outside of the academy. Those in the morning shift saw my strength, saw me carrying logs alone and they were in awe. Asking so many questions. I was actually making friends. I let my guard down and by the time I realized it I could already feel the hate of the afternoon shift workers.” Naruto explained, his eyes glazed in memory. Sarutobi stood silently as he listened. Naruto was now shaking his head with his teeth gritted. 

“I fucking let them get to me again. And my family had to come to my rescue again, because those villagers were causing me more pain than any kunai. And I finally said enough is enough.” Naruto finished, anger and spite evident in his expression. He then looked up to Iruka with his fiery red eyes, face contorted into a wolf-like snarl. 

“Fuck them.” Naruto barked, the fierceness of his voice caused all three kits to jump in surprise. Even Sarutobi was taken aback, the hair on the back of Naruto’s neck standing up. 

From inside the demon cage Kyuubi and Shukaku were watching the scene closely, and Shukaku’s brow was raised. The sky of their world was slowly turning red instead of being the sunny blue sky it normally was. Kyuubi looked around in awe before refocusing on Naruto. 

“My baby…” Kyuubi whispered with concern in her voice. The hate Naruto was feeling, this isn’t what she wanted for him. 

Back in that apartment the room had grown deathly silent again. Naruto’s claws had elongated and his teeth was still gritted but he hadn’t moved from his casual sitting spot. But his four fox tails were subtly thrashing behind him. Those tails weren’t moving violently, but his agitation and loathing were clear. Gaara was squeezing Naruto’s leg now in an attempt to calm him but even that affection was doing little. Hinata and Sasuke were looking at Naruto in disbelief. They could feel the hate oozing from Naruto. 

This was so different from what they were used to. Sarutobi looked on in terror. Even though Naruto hadn’t made a move the way the boy was seated was eery, creepy, monstrous. The way his clawed hand dangled restfully off of his knee, the way the boy’s muscles were flared, the teen not wearing a shirt so his powerful figure was on full display. Naruto was still staring up to Sarutobi with that unfaltering, intense demonic gaze. HIs eyes were narrowed. But somehow Sarutobi felt that the hate wasn’t directed at him. Without warning Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe to calm himself, stepped forward casually, and quickly slapped Naruto across the face to everyone’s utter surprise. 

The sound of that smack resounded across the apartment, the noise echoing off the walls. Sarutobi looked down with a calm expression, blowing smoke from his nose. 

“Naruto, look what you are doing to your family.” Sarutobi whispered. Naruto had his mouth agape, his eyes cast off to the side. Slowly he looked up to Sarutobi in disbelief. Naruto and Sarutobi both knew that Naruto could kill Sarutobi at any moment. That he would smack Naruto was unthinkable. Of course the smack didn’t hurt, that wasn’t the point. But it did snap Naruto out of that hate filled daze. Sarutobi’s words rang through Naruto’s head. The boy then began to look around at the faces of his family. 

Gaara held a look of pain and concern evident in his face. They weren’t scared of Naruto, none of them were, but they were very distraught because they could feel his hate. They were suffering because he was suffering. Naruto closed his eyes and took a breath, opening them again before moving his tails over to entwine one of his tails with a single tails of theirs. They all then closed their eyes and began to breath in unison. Nodding in satisfaction Sarutobi moved back to his chair and turned it towards them so he could sit down and face them. 

“Thank you for explaining that to me Naruto.” Sarutobi stated calmly. Naruto kept his eyes closed, maintaining his breath with his family. 

“Now I need something from you.” Sarutobi continued which drew a narrowed glance from Hinata. 

“Do we have a choice?” She asked again, just like before. Sarutobi for the first time grew an angry expression along his face, something which caught the attention of all four demon kits. 

“After all these years you still don’t trust me? After everything I’ve done for this family. You still don’t trust me? You have no idea what I had to do to even give you all what you currently have. Not because you need it but because I’d rather have you here, having some semblance of a childhood instead of out in the world somewhere, dwelling on revenge or more darker thoughts. I know you don’t need to be here, but I’ve tried everything I can to make your stay here as pleasant as possible. And after all this time you still don’t trust me? That’s not fair and you know it.” Sarutobi lectured in a stern manner while staring Hinata straight in the eyes. Hinata maintained her gaze for a while before faltering, squeezing her knees against her chest again and averting her gaze. 

“Sorry.” She whispered. Sarutobi nodded and sighed before opening an arm. Hinata got the hint, standing up and moving over to Sarutobi. She sat on his lap sideways, leaning the side of her head against his chest. Sarutobi wrapped his free arm around her like a grandfather would before looking at the others. He now had their undivided attention. 

“Naruto.” Sarutobi called out. 

“Yes Sarutobi?” Naruto asked, for the first time using the man’s actual name. A deep show of respect. 

“Explain to me your mother’s plan. I need to know every little detail. So that I can help.” Sarutobi instructed. As he said this an audible gasp was heard from Gaara. Naruto canted his head to the side in confusion. 

“What?” Naruto questioned. 

“If you are going to do this revolution, then I’m going to make sure you do it right.” Sarutobi stated resolutely. Naruto was a bit thrown off before nodding and explaining everything about what Kyuubi planned. Sarutobi listened attentively as Naruto went on, asking a few clarifying questions from time to time. After Naruto had finished Sarutobi took a few minutes to take in all the information before patting Hinata’s back. Hinata caught the signal, moving off of Sarutobi’s lap. She had been there through the entire explanation. Sarutobi stood up straight and moved forward, standing beside them and looking out the window to Konoha. The kits still living in the slums. 

“I’m sending you all on a mission to the Land of Waves tomorrow. There is a man who is here right now, you will be escorting him. I’ll give Iruka the details of the mission. But your mission will be different. Your mission will be to make as many allies as possible. There will be ample opportunities in the Wave. They are a poor nation run by powerful and crooked businessman. It should be pretty straight forward. In the meantime I will stay here to do damage control. This mission will be the first test to see if you are all truly ready to build the new world.” Sarutobi said while once again taking out that metal handbang from his robe.

“We’ve never done anything like that. This seems like diplomacy.” Sasuke finally spoke up in a thoughtful manner. Sarutobi nodded.

“The goal should be to build the new world with as little opposition as possible. That will make things far easier for everyone. So convert who you can while you can before too many people realize what you are doing. That will make the final transition that much smoother and it will make your lives less difficult. I realize you don’t need the allies, but based on how you react to the people around you, you don’t want the new world to be completely created by force. You have to think about what you will put your family through based on how you approach this.” Sarutobi lectured. Naruto couldn’t help nodding in agreeing. 

“Yes, I wouldn’t want my family to suffer any more than they have to. Anything I can to do to reduce that, I’m willing to do.” Naruto responded resolutely, now standing up in front of Sarutobi. Sasuke and Hinata nodded in agreement, standing up by Naruto’s said. Gaara was already clinging to Naruto, the boy’s head resting against Naruto’s shoulder as Naruto’s arms remained wrapped securely around his lover’s waist. Naruto looked down to Gaara’s beautiful face, thinking of him when speaking those words. 

“Kyuubi with all her knowledge and wisdom should be able to help you rally others. She is probably more qualified than anyone.” Sarutobi said while presenting his hand to them, still holding that headband.

“Then take these. A symbol of, not only the new world, but also for you to remember what you are fighting for and against.” Sarutobi continued, handing Naruto a shinobi headband. But this one was different. Naruto noticed that the center piece of metal was made in such a way so that it could rotate. Sarutobi reached down to rotate the center plate. 

“On one side is the leaf village symbol. This will remind you of why you fight. A reminder of the pain humanity has caused you and what you fight against. Hopefully this will ground you, stop you from becoming what you hate. And on the other side…” Sarutobi paused for a moment to flip over the metal plate revealing a brand new symbol. One neither of them had ever seen before. There was a Kanji for “demon” engraved in the metal.

“This is a symbol of your family. The Demon clan. Everything you fight for. You are demons but that should be a note of pride. You must show others what it means to be a demon. The love and compassion you have for those in your family. And the symbol will also weed out those that are too close-minded. Remember that at one time your family was small yet the demon family grows, turning humanity into something more. Most of those currently in your family were once human, never forget that. This should be the symbol of our potential to unite. And despite what this village has done to your family, this village has brought you together, brought us together, even Iruka.” Sarutobi said while handing Naruto the headband. Naruto took it in one hand while looking down in awe. Sarutobi then took out three more and gave it to the others who took it without hesitation. 

:”I already spoke to Iruka and gave him that headband as well. I’ve been planning this for some time and I think now is the right moment to truly begin. When you are within the village, at least for now I’d ask that you flip the symbol to the leaf symbol to calm the people, slowly gain their trust. Your deeds will gain you notoriety. But when you are away, you will wear the demon symbol and rally others to your cause, bring more into the fold. We will stop the cycle. But we will do it together.” Sarutobi finally ended his speech while reaching up to his headband and flipping the metal, revealing the demon symbol on the other side. 

“You will need a human ally for now but one day, I hope to truly join the fold as well.” Sarutobi explained. By now tears were already pouring from Gaara’s eyes as he looked up in adoration to Sarutobi. He then looked up to Naruto who was already fastening the headband around his head. Gaara then watched as Sasuke and Hinata followed suit before finally staring down at the headband with a small smile and placing it against his forehead, securing it in place. Naruto gave Gaara a small kiss on the cheek before walking forward and raising his fist sideways towards Sarutobi, nodding as he gained a new level of respect for the man. 

Sarutobi nodded as well, chuckling softly before pounding the side of his fists against Naruto’s. Naruto grinned brightly, standing tall, determination clear in his demonic red eyes. 

“Let’s do this.” 

That’s the end of the chapter. Please review~  
Author note

Big events are gearing up. Hope you guys are as excited as I am!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka's perspective.

Ok I’m starting my eighteenth chapter. Please review~ 

Chapter 18

Sarutobi stood silently in his office as he usually did, looking out the window of the large tower he occupied, watching over his village. And as usual he was puffing from a large pipe out the corner of his mouth. He released a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. 

“Here he comes.” Sarutobi whispered to himself. Almost on cue the door to his room burst open. Sarutobi turned around to be met with the enraged face of Iruka, holding a headband in his hand. 

“Hokage-sama what in the hell is this!?” Iruka shouted in anger while throwing the headband in his hand down on the ground. The metal rang harshly as it collided with the wood of the floor. From outside the room there were two shinobi guarding the door to Sarutobi’s office. They looked at each other but neither moved to stop Iruka. Iruka visited often and of course everyone trusted him. Though no one had ever seen him so upset. 

Sarutobi stared at Iruka with a weary expression, walking forward towards the headband Iruka threw down. Iruka still had his other leaf headband around his forehead so the one he threw down must have been the new one Sarutobi had recently made. The elderly man dropped to one knee and picked up that headband while Iruka watched him carefully, shaking in frustration. 

“I get home and I have that waiting on my desk with a letter about my next mission. Are you going to pretend what happened today didn’t happen?” Iruka shouted in frustration. Sarutobi slowly rose up to his feet before placing one arm behind his back in a comfortable posture. He took a small puff of his pipe before speaking.

“And what exactly happened today?” Sarutobi questioned while looking Iruka in the eyes in an expectant manner. The man’s voice was calm, collected, as it normally was. Iruka hesitated before answering, trying to decipher the underlying message within Sarutobi’s words. But Iruka just shook his head and answered straight forward. 

“Naruto cast a jutsu powerful enough to be forbidden, all because a few villagers were calling him names and shouting at him. A few spit on him. I understand that to a child that could be devastating, but that response is unacceptable. He killed 6 men with that jutsu and at least 30 more men are still in the hospital.” Iruka stated now in a quiet voice, clenching his fists together and bowing his head. He was there, he saw it all. How the crowd gathered around Naruto and verbally berated him. Admittedly it looked like it was about to get physical with how the crowd began to mob around Naruto. Sarutobi turned to the side before walking slowly towards one side of his office, towards the walls. 

“Follow me.” Sarutobi instructed while nearing the wall. He then placed his hand against the wood and instantly a few Kanji fow “Seal” and “Lock” appeared. They flashed bright before dissipating. The wall then opened up into a hidden room. The room was large, a library of scrolls filled the room. He looked back at Iruka expectantly before walking forward, Iruka followed close behind. 

“And where were you during this. I assume you tried to help?” Sarutobi asked while glancing back to Iruka out the corner of his eye. It didn’t take long for Sarutobi to reach the end of that room and start scanning the scrolls, searching for something in particular. Iruka hesitated again. How calm Sarutobi spoke was a bit alarming. 

“I was coming to check up on Naruto. Naruto was doing a job by himself away from the others. I was watching the others on the other side of the lumber yard but I just wanted to check to see how Naruto was doing. When I arrived I could see the mob forming around Naruto. I could hear what they were saying. I tried to run forward and disperse the mob but no one could hear me over the shouting.” Iruka explained as his mind recalled those events. Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding before taking down a particular scroll from the large shelf of scrolls in front of him. 

“Do you know who those men were? The 6 that died?” Sarutobi asked calmly while holding the scroll in his hand and turning around to face Iruka now. Iruka silently shook his head. Sarutobi nodded, expecting that answer before tossing Iruka the scroll. 

“The 6 men that died to that Jutsu were all murderers, every single one of them.” Sarutobi explained while turning around to look along the wall for something else. Iruka’s eyes widened in shock as he opened the scroll that Sarutobi had tossed him. He gasped and covered his mouth in disgust when reading their profiles. 

“I called for a special investigation because of today’s events and already a few harsh truths were uncovered. Two of those men were acquitted of murder cases due to lack of evidence. It seems they were indeed guilty. Another two, we found evidence at their house of their crimes. One men had a family locked away in his basement. The report about what he was doing with that family, a mother and daughter, is at the bottom of that page.” As he said this Iruka placed a hand against his mouth and gagged a bit. He dropped the scroll suddenly, the man backing away from it. By now Sarutobi had grabbed another scroll off of the wall and turned to face Iruka. 

“The last man was a retired shinobi. I knew him personally, sent him on most of his missions myself. The lives he took, the pain he has caused, he had no chance of surviving that jutsu.” Sarutobi continued to explain. This caused Iruka to look up into Sarutobi’s eyes with a conflicted gaze. 

“Naruto killed a leaf shinobi!? How can that possibly be justified. Did that man kill anyone off duty?” Iruka said while looking down at the scroll, he didn’t want to touch it again. Sarutobi just shook his head in reaction to that question, moving forward to pick up the scroll Iruka dropped.

“No, he never took a life outside his line of duty.” Sarutobi stated bluntly. Iruka narrowed his eyes. 

“Then that settles it. What Naruto did, it can’t be forgiven.” Iruka stated in a solemn tone while hanging his head low. Sarutobi quirked a brow at that response. 

“Why?” Sarutobi asked, drawing Iruka’s attention. A perplexed gaze showed on the brown-haired man’s face. 

“What do you mean why? He killed one of us. A leaf village shinobi. An innocent man.” Iruka snapped back in frustration, wondering how Sarutobi could appear so calm. Even for a shinobi it was a bit eery.

“Naruto did what he did in self defense. Even you admit that don’t you Iruka?” Sarutobi questioned. Iruka shook his head rapidly. 

“It’s not the same! Those villagers never attacked Naruto and he responded with an extremely powerful and deadly jutsu, killing one of our own. How can you be calm about this?” Iruka barked out. Sarutobi nodded in understanding before walking past Iruka, putting the scroll Iruka dropped back in it’s proper place, and moving to leave the room. Iruka instantly followed. 

“To Naruto’s kind, in that situation, it would have been the same as being attacked. Naruto’s kind, they can feel our emotions when they are strong enough. But you know that don’t you. You felt it.” Sarutobi said while exiting the room, looking back on Iruka. Iruka bowed his head as his eyes glazed over in thought. 

“You were hit by the Jutsu as well. For a brief moment you felt the pain of everyone you had ever harmed. You’ve never killed anyone. Not even during your Chunin exam. That’s why I choose you to be the instructor for new Ninja. For that perspective. You never killed anyone but you felt the pain of every person who you have damaged in other ways.” Sarutobi pressed, causing Iruka to raise a hand up and rest it against his own chest. 

“Yes I felt it. That experience it was…” Iruka trailed off, his voice soft, a hint of a tear welling in his eyes. But then he snapped out of that train of thought. “...but that doesn’t excuse what Naruto did. Even in self defense, they just hurt his feelings and he murdered them.” Iruka went on. Sarutobi shook his head. 

“He didn’t make them feel anything they didn’t do to others. They lashed out at, what they perceive to be a child for crimes he hasn’t committed. In response he made them feel the pain they caused others. If that’s not justice what is?” Sarutobi asked with a thoughtful gaze. Iruka looked on in disbelief. 

“Why are you defending them Hokage-sama? It isn’t ok to kill others for the words that they speak. You must know that.” Iruka stated in disbelief of Sarutobi’s behavior. Sarutobi shook his head. 

“Naruto didn’t force those men to kill. They felt only what they did to others and nothing more. The fact that you are standing here right now is proof of that. Had we had the evidence, we would have executed those men all the same. And you would have no problem with it. Why is it different when Naruto causes it?” Sarutobi went on calmly. Iruka frowned and shook his head. 

“Maybe for those 5 men what Naruto did was fine. But the 6th, the retired shinobi, he was innocent.” Iruka explained. Sarutobi narrowed his gaze now, a weary look in his eyes. 

“Innocent? He was a retired shinobi. The amount of life he has taken, the suffering he has caused is without measure.” Sarutobi explained. Iruka paused for a moment, not believing what he was hearing. 

“What are you talking about!? You said he never took a life outside of the line of duty! That means he only took life in defense of the village. He only ever did what you ordered of him.” Iruka shouted now. 

“And that justifies it!?” Sarutobi yelled back now in a booming voice, causing Iruka to immediately recoil and silence himself. He’d never seen Sarutobi angry before. 

“That men, most shinobi in this village, even myself. We’ve done horrible things in the name of self defense. Even to Naruto’s family. I ordered the execution of the entire Uchiha clan in the name of self defense.” Sarutobi explained. Iruka didn’t speak for a while, choosing his words carefully while looking to Iruka with a tentative gaze. He spoke softer now. 

“But didn’t you do that to prevent war? Naruto told me the story.” Iruka questioned. Sarutobi nodded his head. 

“Yes I did. I did something monstrous in self defense. To protect myself and those I cared about. I...murdered children, elderly, the innocent who didn’t necessarily have anything to do with the Uchiha attack. Babies Iruka. Yet your respect for me hasn’t faltered even an ounce. What does that say about you?” Sarutobi stated in a solemn tone. Iruka froze up when being presented with that line of questioning, his mind racing as doubt filled him. Sarutobi continued when seeing that Iruka wasn’t going to respond. 

“That I did what I did in self defense shouldn’t justify and make right the killing of innocents. That it is necessary, shouldn’t justify evil. Did I need to kill all the children of the Uchiha clan? Thinking back on it, I most likely didn’t need to. Yet I did it anyway. And I ordered Itachi to do it no less. I ordered Itachi to kill his own family for the greater good. For what I thought was the greater good. Yet it wasn’t necessary. It could have been done better. And now I have the blood of innocents on my hand. On these hands. These hands are one of the dirtiest pair of hands in the world. Yet so many people look up to me with respect, having no idea what their safety and comfort costs.” Sarutobi said in a quiet voice while looking down at his shaky hands, distress evident in his tone. Iruka looked down to see that Sarutobi’s hands were very clean. The old man clearly wasn’t speaking literally. 

“What Naruto did was no more wrong than the actions of most of the people you look up to. Many you would call friend have done far worse in a far less...elegant way. A far less kind and considerate way. Naruto caused the deaths of 6 men who only died because they were murderers. All the others simply felt the pain they caused others. Which will change most for the good.” Sarutobi went on, tossing the scroll he had been keeping in his hand to Iruka. This one was different. Iruka caught it barely, he was distracted by his own thoughts. 

“In that scroll is a profile of every shinobi in the village and what they have done in the last 20 years. Including myself. Many of those shinobi you know and respect.” Sarutobi continued, walking forward now to place a hand along Iruka’s shoulder, drawing the man’s attention up to look into Sarutobi’s eyes. What he saw was a great pain, a great guilt. 

“We are monsters who sacrifice the innocent for our own gain. To protect what we care about. No matter how much pain we cause. And we try to reduce the pain that we need to cause. But at the end of the day, what we do, it’s evil. And you and the rest of the villagers remain blissfully unaware and content, but your comfortable lives are only made possible by the evil that we do. Necessary or not, we have done horrible things to our own kind in the name of the greater good. The greater good for ourselves. It’s the type of world we live in. The world we created.” Sarutobi whispered now, the man bowing his head. 

Iruka could now see it, what he had never seen. Sarutobi was a broken man. He just always hid it until now. Iruka was awestruck, looking from Sarutobi down to the scroll he had been given. It was rather large, much larger than the previous scroll. He then felt a shove to his body as Sarutobi ushered him back, motioning for the man to leave. Iruka gave no complaints as he turned around and made his way out. 

“Take your time, see what we have done. That is exactly why this world, this cycle of violence needs to end. If you can read that and still respect me and your peers, then you must have the same respect for Naruto, who has done far less than us. Whose actions are far more just and compassionate than ours.” Sarutobi said while tossing the headband back to Iruka as Iruka neared the door to the office. Iruka caught the headband in one hand, staring down at it with a blank expression. Not knowing what to think. 

“Take the night to think it over. By mid afternoon tomorrow Team Kitsune will be sent on their first real mission, with or without you. I won’t blame you if you decide to no longer be their squad leader. And you can simply go back to the academy. But if you choose to stay, to guide them on their path, you need to be 100 percent behind them. I can’t afford anything less.” Sarutobi called out as Iruka opened the door to the office. But the brown-haired man stopped as the door cracked open, hesitating for a moment. 

“Do you really believe what they want is best for humanity?” Iruka questioned in doubt. Sarutobi sighed, turning his back to Iruka. 

“Considering the alternative, to continue down a path of unending violence and unnecessary suffering, there is no doubt in my mind. We are just lucky it is Naruto who will be the arbiter of change. But no matter how it comes, this cycle can not continue. It must not. For all of our sakes.” Sarutobi stated solemnly before going quiet. Iruka stared at the man’s back before turning around to leave. He had a lot to think about. 

Hours later…

Fluffy raccoon ears twitched subtly as Gaara woke up from a deep slumber. His thick eyelashes fluttered a bit as his eyelids opened to reveal the sleeping face of Naruto. Naruto and Gaara were curled up together like always. Naruto’s strong arms were wrapped securely around Gaara’s skinny waist and holding Gaara possessively. Behind Gaara, Hinata was also curled up against Gaara, spooning him. And Sasuke was curled up behind Hinata, spooning her. They had been mentally exhausted from yesterday’s events. It was now early morning, around 3am. 

The ears atop of Gaara’s head flicked again in response to a particular sound but he didn’t move right away. Instead Gaara took time to stare up at Naruto’s face. Naruto had been thinking a lot and worry shown clear in the effeminate boy’s expression when viewing his lover. His dainty hands were resting against Naruto’s chest. The redhead could see Naruto’s face was scrunched up in a frown as he slept. Gaara would do anything to ease the discomfort of his partner. 

Wordlessly and carefully, Gaara leaned up to nuzzle his face underneath Naruto’s neck. The girly teen then began to place small licks against Naruto’s adam’s apple as Naruto slept. A small sigh released from Naruto’s throat from the treatment. Gaara looked up tentatively, scanning Naruto’s expression. There was still a small frown there. Gaara placed a few more licks against Naruto’s flesh before leaning up to engage in a soft kiss to Naruto’s lips. 

By now Gaara had wiped his face clean of make-up, as he did every night before bed so his lips were a little less sticky than usual. There was no “smooching” noise when Gaara pulled back, only the satisfying taste of his lover’s saliva. Despite not having any makeup on Gaara was still uncannily beautiful as Naruto and Hinata often pointed out, especially in the middle of the night after Gaara took off his makeup. He only wore makeup out of habit from before he really grew into his now womanly figure and delicate facial features. But even without makeup, he was still confused for a girl by everyone. 

Gaara kept a close eye on Naruto’s expression, seeing that the blonde teen had relaxed a little bit. A satisfied smile appeared upon Gaara’s face but he could still see that hints of stress on Naruto’s sleeping form. The boy’s shoulders were a bit tense despite being asleep, his hold on Gaara’s waist was tight and rigid. At this point despite Naruto’s resentment towards humanity, he still was the one the cared the most. Gaara didn’t care at all about the humans at this point. He only cared that his family was safe, and his Naruto was happy. 

Without hesitation Gaara slowly moved his arms down to Naruto’s wrists. Very carefully he pulled himself free from Naruto’s tight hold. He then slipped from Hinata’s and Naruto’s grasp to lean up so that he was straddling Naruto’s waist. All of the kits were under the same large blanket and when Gaara sat up a portion of that blanket hung off his shoulders. 

Naruto was completely naked like always, his lean, muscular form on full display for Gaara’s eyes. Gaara couldn’t help ogling Naruto’s figure. Gaara himself was wearing a frilly mint green nightgown. That bottom half of that nightgown was frilled and flowed down to his knees. Gaaar wore noting along his smooth legs, but underneath that nightgown was a pair of matching mint green panties that hugged around his wide hips. 

When Gaara freed himself from Naruto’s grip Naruto rolled over on his back, laying in a perfect position for what Gaara planned to do next. Naruto was still sound asleep, a small frown on his sleeping face. Gaara leaned his body down over Naruto’s and placed a kiss in between Naruto’s pectorals. Gaara then began to trail small kisses down Naruto’s body before his head disappeared under the fabric of that blanket. 

Small, barely audible wet squelching noises began to emanate from underneath that blanket a few seconds after Gaara’s head disappeared. Naruto began to squirm around in his sleep, soft sighs leaving his mouth. Finally after a few minutes of that constant writhing Naruto’s eyes fluttered open. He shivered a bit and looked down only to see the outline of Gaara’s head underneath their blanket, constantly bobbing up and down. Naruto let a small smile play across his lips before laying his head back in relaxation as Gaara finished up. 

Gaara continued to work up until completion, only raising his head from underneath those sheets after drinking down all Naruto had to offer. When Gaara revealed his face and looked up he was greeted with the pleasant and content expression of Naruto. The golden-haired teen had his eyes closed, a goofy smile plastered across his face. Gaara released a tiny, high pitched giggle, leaning up to plant a little kiss against Naruto’s lips. Naruto took the kiss happily. 

Satisfied, Gaara licked his own lips and climbed out of bed, turning around to tuck Naruto into the blanket. The effeminate boy then walked over to the mirror along the side of the bed, fixed up his hair a bit before walking towards the door to exit the room. 

Gaara closed the door to the bedroom behind him carefully, not wanting to disturb the rest of his family. But as soon as he did so Gaara heard sniffling to his side. He looked over with those dark, starred, demonic eyes of his to see Iruka sitting down in the living room atop the one chair that the living room offered. 

Iruka was sitting at the living room table, a large scroll spread out along the table. Small tears were trailing down his face and falling atop the scroll, dampening the paper. He was holding his head with both hands, a disturbed and shattered look in his eyes. The sight caused a lump to appear in Gaara’s chest. Gaara bunched up both his dainty hands against his own chest and began to take tentative steps towards Iruka. 

“Why?” Iruka whispered as Gaara neared. This caused Gaara to stop about a foot away from the man. But Gaara didn’t say anything, not knowing what to say or what exactly was upsetting his beloved instructor. Iruka then looked over to Gaara with that teary gaze. 

“Why is the world this way? Everything I believed? It’s all a damn lie.” Iruka spoke cryptically. Gaara bowed his head, holding a solemn expression on his face as he listened. Slowly Gaara began to move forward again, the tiny boy tentatively climbing on top of Iruka’s lap. He then laid his head against Iruka’s shoulder and looked over at the man’s face quietly. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday. That it hurt you.” Gaara spoke in a soft voice. Iruka just shook his head. 

“It’s not about me. I was furious with Naruto yesterday. I condemned him for the way he defended himself. But...it’s no different then what we have done. The people I trusted, and looked up to and admired…” Iruka whispered while having one hand on the open scroll along the table. Gaara glanced at the scroll before turning his head away, not wanting to see what Iruka saw. Iruka noticed that and closed the scroll. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t let you see me like this. This isn’t your problem.” Iruka stated, still speaking vaguely. But Gaara shook his head, turning now to straddle the man’s lap and reach up, gently caressing each side of Iruka’s face. 

“Your problems are our problems. That’s what it means to be a part of this family.” Gaara whispered while looking up with a worried gaze. Iruka looked down with a conflicted expression before averting his eyes. 

“I don’t deserve to be a part of the family. I was ready to cast Naruto aside. Even now I still have doubts about whether or not he was justified.” Iruka whispered in despair. But Gaara wasn’t having it. The effeminate boy narrowed his gaze before pulling his hands back and crossing his arms. 

“Stop it ok. Just stop it. We all have doubts. It’s ok. What matters is that what ever guilt or doubt we have we share together. It keeps us together, keeps us grounded. Naruto was devastated today. He constantly questions whether he did the right thing. But to be honest I have no doubt he did the right thing. Because if he hadn’t…” Gaara trailed off as he looked away. Iruka waited in anticipation of what Gaara was going to say. 

“...Hinata and Sasuke were on their way. They were going to kill those people. Hinata would have torn them apart and made them suffer. Sasuke was going to use his Sharingan on some as well, wipe the memory of bystanders but leave the memory of Hinata’s victims. Yesterday we were prepared to start the revolution, and Naruto stopped us.” Gaara explained, a confession which drew a shocked expression from Iruka. 

“But...how could you even think of doing that?” Iruka questioned in alarm. Gaara kept looking away. 

“We are tired of humanity and the suffering they continue to inflict upon themselves and others. When we start the revolution, many humans will die no matter what we do. The only question is how many. But Naruto wants to do this as smooth as possible, and so does Sarutobi. If it weren’t for Naruto’s compassion for humans this village would have been destroyed years ago.” Gaara explained further with anger in his tiny voice, something Iruka rarely heard. Iruka took time to process that, staring down at Gaara.

“You hate us that much Gaara-chan?” Iruka questioned in a sad whisper. The sound caused Gaara to gasp before looking up at the man. Gaara instantly threw his arms up and around Iruka’s neck, burying his face in the tall man’s chest. 

“No not you Iruka. But after the life your kind has put my family through, how can you expect us to care for them? That Naruto does, it’s...he is so soft hearted. And every time this village hearts him I just...I just...I just want them gone.” Gaara said now as his little curvy form began to shiver. Iruka was stunned a bit from the wide range of emotions Gaara showed in such a small amount of time. He couldn’t help wrapping both his arms around Gaara and hugging the girly teen to his body. 

“I understand Gaara-chan. I’m sorry if my doubt and words hurt you. I can see now that you all just want to protect each other. And I’m glad you haven’t gone further in that endeavor. You don’t deserve what this village has put you through. So many of us don’t deserve what we get.” Iruka spoke gently into the fluffy raccoon ear atop Gaara’s head. Gaara kept his head bowed for a long while before finally looking up and staring at Iruka’s face. 

“I’ll understand if you don’t want to continue being with us anymore. We...will understand.” Gaara whispered. But Iruka just shook his head, tightening his hold around Gaara’s waist. 

“I’m not going anywhere. If I abandoned you now I’d have to abandon almost everyone I know. What you all did was to protect yourself. No worse than so many of my friends who have done far worse. I wish it didn’t happen, I wish those damn people were...I wish you were...I’ll fight with you to end this.” Iruka finally stated resolutely, a determined expression showing on his face. Gaara’s eyes widened when hearing those words. 

“So that means you’ll stay with us?” Gaara asked in a hopeful tone. Iruka smiled softly down to his effeminate lap warmer. 

“Yes Gaara-chan. Through better or for worse. I believe that with my guidance I can protect not only this family, but everyone else. I know you and your family, and I’ll try to steer you down the best path possible.” Iruka explained. Gaara nodded his head softly. 

“And what about when the time comes, when we start the revolution. You know that so many people will die for that. We will kill...so many people. Can you say you’ll still stand with us? Will you?” Gaara pressed, doubt evident in his voice. Iruka hesitated for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“I’ve been asking myself that question for a while. I just don’t know. But I can’t say I would have been able to stand by as the Hokage ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan.” Iruka explained. A small grin grew along Gaara’s face. 

“That’s good enough for me!” Gaara stated in a chipper tone before leaning up to plant a quick smooch against Iruka’s lips. Iruka’s face went wide eyed from that, a harsh blush tinting his cheeks. Gaara pulled back almost immediately, bowing his quickly. 

“Oh...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” Gaara trailed off but Iruka shook his head. 

“No it’s ok. I need to stop treating you all like children. It took a while for me to realize it but you are all so much more. You’ve been through more than most adults I know. And you have more responsibility on your shoulders than most. I’m...sorry for treating you like a child.” Iruka stated in a genuine tone while looking down at Gaara’s hidden away face. Slowly Gaara lifted his head to cast his glance up to Iruka. 

“It’s ok. I mean...we do still look that way.” Gaara stated in a soft voice while wrapping his arms around his belly and letting his eyes linger on Iruka’s lips. But Gaara quickly shook his head and moved to get up, but he hesitated when feeling a rough bulge growing up against his rump. Gaara was still seated securely atop Iruka’s lap in that nightgown so he could feel everything. 

Iruka’s face was not burning bright red now. He looked away from Gaara form and reached down to grip Gaara by the hips, picking up the effeminate boy and placing him to the side. Gaara was bare foot, settling down gently on the ground while biting into his bottom lip. 

“Well...hm...I’ll see you in the morning then.’ Iruka stated while clearing his throat, the man turning his face away. Gaara didn’t move away however, letting his eyes trail down to see the bulge in the man’s pants. Gaara bit lightly into his bottom lip, fighting with himself internally. Slowly Gaara fluttered his heavy lashes and looked up to Iruka’s face with a tentative glance. Iruka turned his head to catch Gaara’s look, the man shifting uncomfortably on his seat before looking away again. 

Gaara watched Iruka closely with hesitation before finally…

 

Thanks for reading, that’s the end of the chapter!  
Author note

I really really can’t decide how I want this to play out. Help!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first mission

Ok I’m starting my nineteenth chapter. Thanks for the continous reviews! Sorry for the delayed update. I’ll try to get another chapter up soon after this to make up for it~ 

Chapter 19

Tired eyes fluttered open as the morning sun shone into the open window of the room. Dark eyes looked around with a tentative glance. Those eyes belonged to none other than Iruka-Sensei and he was currently laying atop Naruto’s bed with the demon kits surrounding him. 

Iruka was in a t-shirt and boxers, half covered by the large blanket that everyone shared. To one side of him Sasuke and Hinata were cuddled together, facing each other with arms and legs entwined. They were sound asleep. To the other side of Iruka Naruto and Gaara were huddled together. But the two boys were awake as was made abundantly clear by their activities. 

Gaara was huddled close to Naruto, resting his head along Naruto’s chest and looking up to his lover with an adoring gaze. Naruto looked down to Gaara’s beautiful face with a contented, half lidded expression. They were whispering to each other and every so often Gaara would release a tiny, high pitched giggle. 

One of Gaara’s manicured fingers was drawing circles lightly into Naruto’s left pectoral muscle. Naruto was completely naked as always. The blanket covered his bottom half. Gaara’s other hand was out of sight under that cover. But despite that blanket blocking the view, Iruka could clearly recognize that Gaara was stroking Naruto’s sex underneath that blanket. Gaara’s hand moved up and down slowly, causing the fabric of that blanket to rise and fall with the red-haired boy’s movements. Despite the attention Naruto maintained a calm expression, as if the activities were normal, typical. 

“Morning Iruka-Sensei.” Naruto called out, catching Iruka’s attention. Iruka was trying very hard to avoid watching the activities of the two. He moved his eyes to Naruto’s face, raising a hand up in front of his mouth and coughing a bit to regain his composure. 

“Morning Naruto.” Iruka stated in a polite manner. The sound of his voice drew Gaara’s attention who then glanced over to his instructor. 

“Good Morning. I hope you had a good night’s sleep Iruka-kun.” Gaara cooed in that sweet, high pitched voice of his while still shamelessly stroking at Naruto’s sex underneath that blanket. Iruka turned his eyes away and looked up at the ceiling. 

“It wasn’t the best night of sleep but not the worst either. I think sleeping with you all was a good idea Gaara-chan.” Iruka stated while releasing a soft sigh and closing his eyes. Gaara watched him carefully. 

“I’m glad to hear that. You were so stressed. I just wanted to relax you. It’s good you got a least a little sleep.” Gaara stated with concern evident in his tone. Iruka opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to look at Gaara’s face with a soft expression. 

“Thank you Gaara-chan.” Iruka stated in a genuine manner, causing a small satisfied smile to grow along Gaara’s luscious lips. Gaara looked downwards toward Naruto’s chest, a soft blush spreading across the effeminate boy’s face. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you stayed, especially after I tried to…” Gaara trailed off but Iruka shook his head. 

“It’s ok Gaara-chan. You’re a demon. It’s normal for you to show that type of affection.” Iruka said as his eyes trailed off in thought, remembering last night’s activities. 

Flashback to last night…

“Well...hm...I’ll see you in the morning then.’ Iruka stated while clearing his throat, the man turning his face away. Gaara didn’t move away however, letting his eyes trail down to see the bulge in the man’s pants. Gaara bit lightly into his bottom lip, fighting with himself internally. Slowly Gaara fluttered his heavy lashes and looked up to Iruka’s face with a tentative glance. Iruka turned his head to catch Gaara’s look, the man shifting uncomfortably on his seat before looking away again. 

Gaara watched Iruka closely with hesitation before finally reaching his hand forward carefully. While looking up to gauge Iruka’s reaction Gaara let his dainty little hand slide along Iruka’s thigh before rubbing over that bulge in Iruka’s pants. The contact nearly caused the man to jump out of his skin. Iruka stood up quickly, taking a single step back. He looked Gaara in the face nervously before turning his eyes away. The sudden shocked reaction of his sensei caused Gaara to snap his hand back and bow his head sheepishly.

“I’m sorry...I...I should go.” Gaara said while turning around and starting to walk away. But before he could Gaara felt a hand on his shoulder. The red haired teen turned his head to the side slightly to see Iruka standing behind him, the man looking down with a tentative gaze. 

“Please don’t go. I mean...not like this. Look Gaara-chan you are very pretty, I can’t deny that. But when I look at you I still see a child and I can’t get over it. I hope you’ll understand.” Iruka explained. Though that explanation caused a soft smile to grow along Gaara lips. The short boy turned around and nodded his head in understanding, wrapping his scrawny arms around his belly while looking up at his sensei with those wide, innocent eyes of his. 

“I understand. I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable when I’m so close. I’ll try to be more mindful of that.” Gaara said in an apologetic tone. Iruka chuckled lightly before dropping down on one knee to be level with Gaara’s short form, still maintaining that tender touch to the effeminate teen’s shoulder. 

“It’s ok. You can keep showing me affection. Just...try not to tease too much. It’s hard enough as it is being around your mother.” Iruka stated in a light hearted manner which drew a high pitched giggle from Gaara. Iruka smiled when seeing the boy’s mood lighten. 

“Anyway, I should probably get going. We have an important mission tomorrow and I don’t want to be sleep deprived.” Iruka explained while standing up and moving over to the living room table to get that scroll. Gaara watched Iruka move away with a thoughtful expression, biting into his bottom lip. 

“Iruka-kun.” Gaara called out in a hesitant voice. Iruka picked up that scroll before turning his head to give the boy his attention. 

“Yes Gaara-chan?” Iruka asked curiously.

“Tomorrow, based on what I’ve heard, this mission may mean we will be away from this village for a long time. And we probably won’t have a bed for a while. So I was thinking...will you sleep with us?” Gaara asked in a hopeful tone while bowing his head and looking up at Iruka. Iruka was stunned, looking down at Gaara with a hesitant glance. 

“What do you mean Gaara-chan?” Iruka stated in a dumbfounded manner. 

“I don’t mean anything sexual but...I really feel like you can be a part of our family, not just our instructor or squad captain. Everyone in our family sleeps together in the same bed. It’s ok if you don’t want to or don’t feel comfortable doing so. If you did decide to join us I promise not to do anything...naughty to you. I just...wanted to start treating you like family. You are family to me at least, even if the others require a bit more time to get used to the idea.” Gaara explained. Iruka listened attentively before they both went silent. Iruka was taking his time to think it over. After a few long minutes of indecision the man made his choice. 

“Ok but remember, no naughty stuff.” Iruka lectured. Those words drew a girly squeal from Gaara who jumped forward and grabbed both of Iruka’s hands, tugging him towards the door to the Demon Family  
Bedroom. 

“I promise. I won’t do any naughty stuff...to you anyway.” Gaara stated playfully as they disappeared into the bedroom, Gaara kicking the bedroom door closed behind them. 

End Flashback…

Iruka was still lost in his thoughts as he recalled the events of the previous day. To his right Sasuke and Hinata began to stir, both of their eyes fluttering open as tired moans emitted from their mouths. They both sat up and stretched in unison, their tails entwined close together. 

“Good morning Sasuke, Hinata.” Iruka called out to the demon kits, their movements snapping him out of his thoughts. Hinata rubbed her eyes a bit before looking to Iruka, a small smirk immediately growing across her face. 

“Morning Iruka. How’d you like sleeping with us for the first time?” Hinata pressed as Sasuke began to wrap his arms around her waist from behind, Hinata without missing a beat leaned her head back against Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke also looked to Iruka curiously. 

“It was nice. It’s been a long time since I’ve shared a bed with anyone.” Iruka responded back as his eyes gazed off into space in thought. He lived a comparatively lonely lifestyle. Not that he’d spoken much about it. Both Sasuke and Hinata raised their eyebrow in interest. 

“So no girlfriend?” Sasuke asked curiously. 

“Or boyfriend?” Hinata asked soon after, a look of intrigue on her face as she watched the surprised look on Iruka’s face when hearing their questions. 

“No not in a long time.” Iruka answered back while shifting a bit in his seat. Hinata and Sasuke both picked up on the way he answered that question. 

“So which is it?” Hinata continued on with that line of questioning. Iruka frowned a bit in confusion. 

“Which is what?” Iruka responded back shortly. 

“Did you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?” HInata asked as her devilish smirk grew. The question caused Iruka to look away, his cheeks tinting a subtle red hew. 

“That’s...private.” Iruka stated while clearing his throat and trying to defuse the uncomfortable situation. 

“Aww no fun.” Hinata retorted with a frown. This drew a playful giggle from the side causing Hinata, Sasuke, and Iruka to look over to the owner of that playful giggle. Iruka’s breath hitched in this throat when witnessing the sight before him.

Gaara was now riding Naruto cowgirl style, straddling Naruto’s waist. The golden-haired boy was laying down in a comfortable manner on his back, both his hands behind his head as Gaara rode him. Naruto’s large length was buried deep in Gaara’s rump, the effeminate boy on his knees, dropping himself up and down Naruto’s teenage cock. 

Naruto allowed Gaara to move at his own pace, just enjoying the view and pleasurable sensations as Gaara impaled himself over and over atop that shaft. Gaara still had on that frilly nightgown which flowed down to Gaara’s knees. But every time Gaara bounced up Iruka had a clear view to the way Naruto’s shaft was being swallowed by Gaara’s bubbly butt. Gaara had on a pair of matching, frilly white panties which were pulled to the side enough to expose the effeminate boy’s rear. Gaara’s sex was still hidden behind his panties and the fabric of that nightgown which flowed down over his pelvis. 

Gaara had both his hands resting against Naruto’s abs, Gaara’s mouth was slightly agape as the pleasure from that slow riding was overtaking his body. Despite being on top and controlling the pace Gaara could still barely deal with the pleasure of having Naruto so deep inside him. Gaara was actually the more horny of the two. 

With a dreamy, half lidded gaze Gaara looked over to Iruka. His heavy eyelashes fluttering lightly and part of the boy’s pretty feminine face obscured by his silky, flowing red hair which fluttered lightly in time with Gaara’s constant and meticulous bouncing. Naruto’s eyes lingered on Gaara’s pretty little face for a while before he finally turned his attention to Iruka as well. 

“Iruka-sensei it’s almost time for our mission. You should take a shower first. That will give us time to finish our morning ritual.” Naruto called out while closing his eyes and releasing a comfortable sigh. Naruto’s voice cause Iruka to slowly look down to the golden-haired boy in a stupor. He still could never get used to how casual the demon kits were about these types of things. 

“Or you could join us.” Gaara cooed while arching his back, craning his head back, and closing his eyes as a shiver of pleasure crept up his spine. Naruto had given a little thrust upwards and hit Gaara’s sweet spot. That thrust also forced a tiny, high pitched moan of pleasure from Gaara’s throat. Iruka held his eyes on the two for longer than he probably should have before rapidly shaking his head to break out of that stupor. 

“Oh yes. Shower time. Right.” Iruka quickly blurted out before suddenly jumping up and speeding off to the shower. Again the man was sporting a rather large erection behind his boxers. 

Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata watched him go before releasing devilish snickers. Gaara was a bit too enthralled in the pleasure of Naruto’s cock to pay much attention to anything else. As Iruka disappeared from sight Hinata and Sasuke moved over to Naruto and Gaara. Sasuke sat up straight, sitting his butt next to Naruto’s head and laying his back against the bedrest. Sasuke maintained a comfortable, contented gaze while watching Gaara with an idle expression. 

“What do you think the mission will be like?” Sasuke stated in a matter of fact sort of tone. Again despite watching his family make love he was unfazed by the sight. 

Hinata moved over to Naruto, turning around on her back and laying her head along his chest, her body perpendicular to his. She then picked up a bit of Naruto’s spikey hair and began to idly twirl the strands around her finger. 

“Not sure. We’ll definitely be leaving Konoha for a while by the sounds of it.” HInata stated with a shrug. Naruto, moved one hand down to scratch at his chin in thought, his eyes idly watching Gaara continue that rhythmic bouncing while at the same time the golden-haired teen pondered Sasuke’s question. 

“The vague details the Old Man gave us leave a lot of possibilities open. We’ll probably have to face a few bounty hunters. This man we are escorting will be a high priority target. According to the Old Man we are escorting a bridge maker to the Wave. And based on the research Gaara-chan did, a bridge connecting the wave country to the mainland would really mess with some powerful people.” Naruto went on, causing Gaara to finally open his eyes and look down at Naruto. 

“I hope that we meet nice people.” Gaara whispered in a sweet voice while slowing down his bouncing to instead softly grind his rear along Naruto’s member. Naruto sighed once more in content before nodding. 

“Yea that would really be a nice change of pace.” Naruto mused in agreement, lifting one hand up to lightly run across the side of Gaara’s face and caress his lover’s cheek affectionately. Gaara closed his eyes and leaned into Naruto’s touch, smiling warmly. 

“We’ll see.” Hinata spoke up, her eyes narrowing as she stared off into space. 

A few hours later…

All four demon kits now waited in the lobby of the Mission Center. It was like a waiting room, filled with chairs, desks, and even magazines for entertainment. Iruka was talking to the receptionist who had already given the group their mission scroll. The four kits were in their usual black attires. 

Naruto was wearing his black cargo pants with a fishnet shirt and combat boots. Naruto’s huge mane of spikey hair covered most of his back, flowing down to his waist. Sasuke wore black cargo shorts with combat boots and a short sleeve shirt. His hair was still cut short and worn up. Hinata wore tight black cargo pants that hugged her legs and hips tightly. She had on a long sleeve fishnet shirt that cut off at her belly. Her black sports bra was visible underneath. She wore ninja sandals, her toes and fingernails painted black as well. 

Gaara wore something a bit more unique. He wore thin black pantyhose on his legs. He had on designer boots made custom for him, thanks to Hinata. They were small and held a intricate floral design. They were a combination between proper shinobi boots and a fashion statement. Hugging around his ample hips was a frilled mini skirt that road down just above his knees. Again a small breeze or two much improper movement would flutter up the boy’s skirt to reveal his pantie clad rump shrouded by the thin black veil of those pantyhose. Gaara’s top garment hugged his body closely. It was a fluffy black sweater that cut low at the top to reveal the effeminate teen’s smooth, slender shoulders. That garment cut off at his belly, showing off his little belly button. The sleeves of that sweater were a bit too long, the ends of the fabric hanging a bit past Gaara’s manicured black-painted nails. 

Gaara’s usual knee length hair was, today, fashioned into an intricate braided bun. Long braids wrapped around his head to eventually form into the bun on the back of his head. There was a rather large black bow tied into his hair, the fabric of which fluttered when he moved. Both Hinata and Gaara were wearing matching black lipstick, lip gloss and eyeliner. Though because they were going on a mission their makeup was applied a bit differently today. They used a technique Kyuubi taught them that basically used a hot poker to seer the make-up into their flesh. And with them being demons of course the heat didn’t hurt at all. And their makeup would survive the elements. All of their clothing was also exceptionally durable, infused with demonic chakra for extra protection. This was their first real mission and they were prepared. 

They didn’t need to carry any supplies since they could simply teleport the objects they wanted to their location using a simple demonic teleportation Jutsu. And unlike human jutsu, the demons didn’t need a scroll as a conduit for their teleportation jutsu. 

The lobby was pretty empty at this early point in the day. It was around 11am. The lobby was for shinobi to get missions or turn missions in. But it also doubled as a meeting point for teams. Right now the four kits waited, grouped up together and sitting in the waiting chairs. Naruto was sitting down with his arms wrapped around Gaara’s waist since Gaara was sitting on top of Naruto’s lap. Hinata was sitting in the chair next to Naruto. Between her legs, sitting on the ground, was Sasuke. She was braiding a few bits of his hair in an idle fashion. Sasuke sat on his butt, one knee cllose to his body with his other leg outstretched. He rested an arm atop his knee and leaned back comfortably against his sister, so the back of his head was resting against Hinata’s belly. They were conversing but about nothing in particular, just passing the time. 

After a while Iruka moved away from talking to the receptionist, stepping over to his team. 

“Well he definitely arrived last night but he hasn’t shown up since then.” Iruka explained with a sigh. He looked over to the clock on the wall of the waiting area. 

“He’s an hour late.” Iruka went on, frowning in frustration. Iruka, being a school teacher, was always annoyed when people were late. Gaara let out a playful giggle at Iruka’s demeanor. 

“I’m sure he’ll turn up. If not we can just go find him.” Gaara explained in a calm manner, kicking his legs playfully while still resting comfortably atop Naruto’s lap. Naruto was sitting back comfortably as well, looking up to Iruka with a careless expression. 

“Yea, we already have his scent from when he signed in yesterday. In fact, here he comes as we speak.” Naruto said while glancing towards the door to the building. Iruka held a look of confusion before looking at the door as well but no one entered. He then looked back to Naruto and opened his mouth to speak. But as soon as he opened his mouth the door to the reception area burst open to reveal a tall older man. 

The man was grey haired with bespectacled glasses resting atop his nose. He had a large grey beard with dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with a black obi wrapped around his waist. A matching pair of bland pants and sandals also adorned his body. He also carried a white towel around his neck with a pointed straw hat atop his head. In his hand was a large bottle of Sake which he was currently drinking down. After a moment of guzzling the man lowered the bottle and coughed a bit, breathing in deep to regain his breath. He then looked around, his dark eyes settling on Iruka and the demon kits. The demon kits were in their human forms, no tails, ears, or demonic eyes in sight. 

“Where the hell is my escort?” The man stated in a gruff tone while heading towards the reception desk. Iruka watched the man with a dumbfounded expression. Sasuke scanned the man carefully, noting everything about him. Hinata continued to look down at Sasuke’s hair in a careless fashion. Naruto focused on Gaara, giving the effeminate boy on his lip an affectionate squeeze while leaning forward to smooch and lightly nibble against the back of Gaara’s neck. Gaara gasped a bit, reaching up to lightly caress the side of Naruto’s face while watching the man. 

“He looks...nice.” Gaara stated in a hesitant manner. Iruka was the first to move, stepping towards the man and placing a hand along the man’s shoulder. The man was slow to respond, turning his head to look back at Iruka. 

“Who the hell are you?” The man said with his eyes narrowing, slightly slurring his words. 

“My name is Iruka. Are you Tazuna?” Iruka stated in a polite manner. The man raised his free hand up to wave his hand dismissively towards Iruka. 

“Yea what of it? I don’t have time to mess around. I need to find my escort. I have very important business to attend to. So if you’ll escuse me, Iruka.” The man stated in a brash tone, staring to turn around. Iruka frowned a bit before responding back. 

“Tazuna, we are your escort.” Iruka said while gesturing to himself then over to the demon kits. The man went wide eyed, looking from Iruka to the children in disbelief. He then narrowed his eyes once more and gritted his teeth. 

“You’ve got to be joking? I’m being escorted by some loser and his kids? I don’t have time to baby sit. I have serious business to attend to.” The man continued to state. When hearing that Iruka frowned before suddenly gasping as the man was suddenly taken down. 

Hinata was behind him within a second. She kicked his feet out from behind him and forced him on his back. She broke his fall but made sure he’d end up on his back. Tazuna let out a shocked scream, now looking up to the angry face of Hinata. She dropped down to one knee, hovering over the man and staring down intensely at his face with her Byakugan flared. Tazuna, now paying attention, could see the leaf shinobi headband wrapped around Hinata’s forehead. She glared daggers at him, forcing him to avert his gaze. 

“You should show more respect to the escorts who’s hands you are placing your life in. Even if this is just a simple C rated mission. Unless you left out details that should make this mission deserve a higher rank, and a higher price?” Hinata questioned in a knowing manner before standing up straight. Iruka shook his head before stepping in front of Hinata. 

“Please Hinata. That’s no way to treat someone you just met.” Iruka lectured. Hinata scoffed before turning on her heels and walking back to her family. 

“I have no more patience for that kind of bullshit.” HInata barked out as she walked away. Iruka sighed before outstretching his hand for the old man. The man hesitated before taking Iruka’s hand and letting Iruka help him up. 

“Please forgive her. This is a C rated mission and can be handled by Genin quiet easily. If you think you should have a higher ranked escort then we can show you our other prices.” Iruka stated which made Tazuna shake his head. 

“No no, this will do. I didn’t even see her move. Let’s just..get on our way.” Tazuna said while picking up his hat and putting it back on his head since it fell of when Hinata took him down. Iruka nodded before turning to face the demon kits. 

“Alright squad!” Iruka called out. As he said this all the demon kits suddenly dissapeared from where they sat. Tazuna blinked and rubbed his eyes. But when he opened his eyes all four demon kits were standing in front of Iruka. He took his time to observe what they looked like. They didn’t appear much different from normal children from first glance. But the longer you looked at them the more unique their appearance became. 

“Our job is to protect this man and escort him safely to the Wave. We’ve lost a bit of time so we will be leaving immediately.” Iruka said while looking back at Tazuna. Tazuna observed quietly. 

“You’ll be standing in the middle of us. Stay close. We won’t let you come to harm.” Iruka stated. Tazuna nodded his head in understanding. As Iruka spoke Naruto finally moved forward, walking past Gaara but not before delivering a firm smack to the effeminate boy’s rump, making Gaara jump. Tazuna’s eyes widened at the sight. Naruto walked directly in front of Tazuna with his arms behind his head now. As Naruto neared Tazuna could see just how muscular Naruto was. These definitely were not normal children. 

“Nice to meet you old man. Don’t worry, we got your back.” Naruto said in a chipper tone while smiling brightly, showing off his pearly white teeth. Tazuna looked down at Naruto dumbfounded. 

“Yea...thanks.” The man responded shortly. Naruto nodded in satisfaction before turning around and walking towards the door. He lowered an arm and immediately Gaara scampered over to his side. Naruto quickly wrapped an arm around Gaara’s waist and tugged the boy close. Hinata let her eyes linger on the man with a blank stare, her arms crossed over her chest, before turning to follow Naruto. Sasuke cast a small glance out the corner of his eye towards Tazuna before moving to Hinata’s side, his hands in his pockets as he walked casually next to his sister. Iruka was the last to move, gesturing for Tazuna to step forward. 

“Naruto will lead the way. I’ll stay behind to protect our flank.” Iruka explained. Tazuna nodded his head before moving forward, taking a small drink of his bottle of Sake. 

“Yea, sounds good.” Tazuna replied back in that gruff manner. Iruka just shook his head when seeing the man going back to drinking. 

“I'm Naruto by the way. But we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other on the road.” Naruto called out from the front while turning his head just enough to look back to Tazuna, drawing the man’s attention. Tazuna nodded in understanding. And as he did Naruto moved one foot forward to kick open the exit door, smiling brightly as the sun hit his face. The first real mission of Squad Kitsune would begin now. 

That's the end of the chapter. Thanks for the reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon kits leave Konoha for the first time.

Ok I’m starting my twentieth chapter. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 20

The team made their way to the gates of Konoha rather quickly. Tazuna noticed that the kits avoided taken the fastest route, a straight line through the marketplace. Instead Naruto led the team along the outskirts of the village, moving near the large stone wall which surrounded the village. From there they headed towards the main gate of Konoha.

“Oi kid. Why are we taking the long way? Haven’t you heard that the shortest distance between two points is a straight line.” Tazuna called out from behind in an annoyed tone. Naruto turned his head to look back at Tazuna in silence with his eyebrow raised. The golden-haired boy didn’t answer immediately however. In fact he didn’t answer at all. Instead he turned his eyes away to focus on the path ahead while Hinata spoke up.

“The deadline given in the mission details gives us five days to reach our destination. Are you going to be constantly questioning our judgement the entire time?” Hinata snapped at the man while looking back at him with a narrowed gaze. Her voice held the same annoyance as Tazuna’s, except her voice also carried anger which she made no attempt to hide. The old man shifted his gaze from Naruto to Hinata before looking away and taking another swig of his alcohol. Still walking behind Tazuna, Iruka’s face scrunched in a frown.

“Please Hinata. The man was asking a reasonable question. You won’t gain allies very easily if you treat all of them hostily.” Iruka lectured. The comment caused Hinata to release an audible huff and turn her head away. Finally Naruto spoke up.

“We have our reasons Tazuna. We’ll get you there on time barring any extraordinary circumstances. So don’t worry yourself so much.” Naruto stated in a reassuring and calm manner. Tazuna noted just how laid back Naruto was. A stark contrast from Hinata’s agitated demeanor.

“My task is very important. I just don’t want us being late because you wanted to sight see. I have a deadline to meet.” Tazuna responded in that gruff voice of his.

“You couldn’t even be on time this morning and you want to lecture us on punctuality!?” Hinata suddenly barked back while turning her head towards the man and flaring her Byakugan. Her voice and deathly stare caused Tazuna’s body to stiffen a bit. He went silently immediately. But soon after she spoke those words Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder from the side, casting a worried glance in her direction. Hinata gritted her teeth before suddenly disappearing from Tazuna’s eyes. Tazuna blinked a bit in surprise.

“Hinata is going to scout ahead. It’ll give her time to cool off.” Sasuke explained while placing his hand back in his pocket.

“What’s her problem?” Tazuna asked in a hesitant manner, looking around to make sure HInata wasn’t around to hear. The man was a bit afraid of her at this point. Sasuke let out an audible sigh.

“She hasn’t been treated very well by a lot of people. Especially old men.” Sasuke stated in a matter of fact tone while glancing back to Tazuna out the corner of his eye. Gaara who was still walking next to Naruto had his head bowed with a solemn expression across his face.

“I’m sorry Tazuna. There are some things we still need to work on. We’re still very wary of humans but we shouldn’t make that your problem. We are taking the long route to avoid large crowds. We’ll most likely end up saving time by not having to pass through them. The markets get very busy at this time of day.” Gaara explained in that sweet little voice of his while looking back to Tazuna with his head still bowed. Hearing Gaara speak was somewhat soothing to the man. He felt a feeling welling up inside himself, a fatherly instinct perhaps. Instantly his expression softened.

“Thank you sweetheart. See that’s all I wanted to know. I’m not trying to be an ass you know. My job is just very important you see.” Tazuna said in a much softer tone than before while looking down at Gaara. Gaara nodded his head as a subtle smile played across his glossy lips.

“I understand. We’ll make sure you get there on time.” Gaara said in a reassuring tone. Hearing the words from Gaara calmed the man for a moment. But his face then contorted into a frown when thinking about something Gaara said.

“Wait...wary of humans? What do you…” But before the old man could finish his sentence the party came to a stop as Naruto now stood in front of the Konoha gate guards.

The gate to Konoha was huge, being at least 50 feet high. The gate connected to a wall where shinobi patrols walked back and further looking over the wall from their elevated locations. On the ground level two shinobi stood stoically, both wearing the uniform of Jounin. Iruka was the first to walk forward, handing his scroll to one of the stoic figures.

“Morning Mitsubi. How’s the shift?” Iruka stated in a pleasant voice, speaking to one of the guards. The man in the Jounin uniform shrugged and took the scroll, inspecting the seal on it.

“Uneventful as always Iruka. So you’re finally getting out of the village huh?” The man spoke in a casual manner, clearly familiar with Iruka. He handed the scroll back to Iruka while looking up towards some shinobi on the upper ramparts of the wall and giving them a hand signal. As he did this the shinobi began to turn a while connected to some chains which caused the village gate to slowly open up.

“Yes, it has been a while.” Iruka replied back while turning to his side to look at his team and Tazuna. Mitsubi quirked a brow when watching the demon kits walk by. He recognized Naruto but said nothing to them, just silently looking from the demon kits to Iruka with a questioning glance. Despite being a shinobi of Jounin rank he didn’t know that Naruto’s family were the one responsible for the attacks on Konoha’s civilians recently. Though he still knew that Naruto was the demon child. But despite this knowledge he didn’t show fear or hate. He expression was neutral as was the other guard.

“So this is your team? I wish you luck on your mission.” Mitsubi said while stepping aside to make way as Iruka passed by. Iruka nodded and began to move to rejoin his team.

“Thank you Mitsubi. Oh and there is one more traveling with us.” Iruka stated which drew a confused look from Mitsubi. He opened his mouth but before he could speak Hinata dropped out of nowhere and landed a few feet behind Iruka. The girl landed softly on both feet, bending her legs a bit with her arms outstretched. Hinata then silently walked past Iruka and gave a blank, silent glance towards Mitsubi while walking past him. Mitsubi had a perplexed gaze across his face when seeing the shinobi headband across Hinata’s forehead. The man then looked back to Iruka.

“A team of four?” Mitsubi questioned. Such a thing was very unusual. Iruka just nodded his head, understanding the man’s confusion.

“Our team is quite unique.” Iruka explained as he passed by the gate.

“That’s one way to put it.” Naruto spoke up in an amused tone. As Hinata moved forward she walked past Tazuna looking up to him with an idle gaze. Tazuna gave her a tentative glance. She noted this and tore her lavander eyes away, moving past him to walk next to Sasuke side.

“Sorry for my earlier behavior Tazuna. I’ll try to be...friendlier.” Hinata whispered hesitantly. Tazuna just nodded his head, taking another swig of his drink. Soon the gates to Konoha closed behind the crew as they all continued on.

The party walked for a while in silence. They were all quite excited, this was their first mission and the first time they’d started to really leave the premises of the village. Even Naruto’s clearing was inside the walls of Konoha. That’s how far reaching the village walls were.

After about an hour the demon kits began to relax. They became visibly less alert, their demeanor growing more calm. Without warning, out in front Gaara let out a little girly giggle while looking up to Naruto. Naruto and Gaara hadn’t spoken a word but yet the two looked engaged with one another. Tazuna tilted his head to the side and frowned in confusion. The kits were behaving a bit strangely. They looked like they were talking to one another but no one was saying a word. Tazuna then looked back at Iruka who was still guarding the flank. Iruka didn’t seem alarmed, as if used to the display. Tazuna let that behavior go on for about a half an hour more before finally speaking up.

“So...am I missing something?” The old man questioned while looking around with a perplexed expression. Naruto snapped his attention away from Gaara’s face to instead look back at Tazuna.

 

“What do you mean?” Naruto questioned, looking just as confused. Tazuna took a moment to think about how he wanted to fraze his question before looking down to Gaara.

“What is she laughing about I guess I’ll ask? You all haven’t said a word since we left.” Tazuna asked while pointing at Gaara. Naruto looked at Gaara before glancing back to Tazuna, realization growing in his eyes.

“Oh yea. I guess this would look weird to you.” Naruto said with a big grin while raising his free hand to rub at the back of his head. He still had an arm wrapped possessively around Gaara’s skinny waist.

“We are speaking telepathically.” Naruto explained. But Tazuna still looked confused. Telepathic communication wasn’t exactly a thing most normal people knew about. Same goes for most shinobi.

“The hell does that mean?” Tazuna asked, a bit annoyed that he didn’t understand what Naruto was talking about. Naruto chuckled in a light hearted manner while pointing at the side of his own head.

“It means we can hear each other’s thoughts and speak to each other in our heads.” Naruto explained. That confession caused a shocked expression to appear across Tazuna’s face.

“Is that some sort of shinobi thing?” Tazuna questioned in amazement, clearing not knowing much about Shinobi. At that response Gaara let out another high pitched giggle, shaking his head.

“Not exactly?” Gaara replied while looking back at Tazuna. Tazuna was still quite confused but couldn’t hold an annoyed expression while looking at Gaara’s adorable face.

“I suppose it is a secret then and I shouldn’t pry. But can you at least talk out loud. It’s kind of weird. Plus I feel left out. I may be an old man but I enjoy some good old fashion conversation too as well.” Tazuna said before taking another swig of his bottle of alcohol and coughing a bit. His steps were a bit wobbly by now. Gaara giggled again in response to Tazuna’s antics.

“You’re funny Tazuna-san. What do you want to talk about?” Gaara questioned in a pleasant tone. Tazuna shrugged.

“Well since you’re going to be protecting me I think I should know a bit more about you.” The man explained. Hinata looked back at Tazuna and opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it just as soon. Thinking about her words before opening her mouth again.

“Not to be rude Tazuna but typically it’s best not to speak too much when on a mission. It can draw unnecessary attention.” HInata said before looking away quickly. Tazuna noticed her change in demeanor. It seems she was actively trying to be nicer. But Naruto waived his hand dismissively.

“Yea maybe that’s true in general. But we’ll be fine.” Naruto blurted out in a light hearted fashion. HInata smirked and shook her head.

“Don’t get too cocky Naru-kun.” Hinata lectured, causing Naruto to raise a brow and look back at her with an amused expression.

“Cocky? Nah just being realistic. I’m not going to pretend like any human would be a threat to us.” Naruto said with a shrug before quirking a brow at Hinata. “You’re not scared of what we might face are you?” Naruto teased, causing Hinata’s face to burn red in a fluster.

“Of course not! But you of all people should know not to underestimate anyone.” Hinata lectured once more, looking at Naruto with a knowing gaze. Kyuubi and Shukaku once underestimated the humans in they paid for it. It wasn’t a mistake any of the demon kits wanted to make again. Naruto nodded in understanding.

“I know. I won’t underestimate my opponents. But being overly cautious isn’t necessary; realistically. But if I’m not aware enough for your liking then that just means you’ll have to be extra on-guard for us.” Naruto explained carelessly. In response to hearing his words Hinata huffed, blowing a bit of her bangs from her face.

“You’re just too much.” Hinata said while rolling her eyes. Her behavior caused Naruto to release a hearty chuckle, grinning brightly to show off those pearly white teeth of his.

“Yep!” Naruto replied in a light hearted manner. From his side Gaara released a tiny barely audible giggle at the conversation between Hinata and Naruto.

From behind Tazuna watched the scene with a perplexed gaze, looking to each of the demon children in silence for a moment before finally speaking his mind.

“Oi, why do you keep referring to humans like you aren’t one of them. Is that some kind of shinobi thing?” Tazuna questioned. Those words caused all four demon kits to suddenly look back at Tazuna, all going silent.

 _“Oh shit. Forgot about that.”_ Naruto spoke through their demonic link.

 _“Should we tell him?”_ Hinata now spoke through the link, tearing her gaze away from Tazuna to stare forward.

 _“What if he can’t handle it?_ _We might freak him out.”_ Naruto commented with concern evident in his words.

 _“We said we wouldn’t hide it after we left the village. This may be the time.”_ Sasuke now chimed in.

 _“But there might be a better way to reveal ourselves that would be more tactful. Maybe if we complete the mission he’ll be more receptive and accepting.”_ Gaara hopped into the conversation now. The boy was now bowing his head and fidgeting with his skirt.

Tazuna watched as the children stayed silent, all looking forward. Sometimes one of the kits would look back to Tazuna before quickly tearing their gaze away. Iruka looked on with worry in his expression, something which Tazuna noticed as he looked back to the man. Iruka didn’t know how the kits would react. This moment was bound to happen but it still worried him how the children would approach the situation.

“I can tell you are all talking to each other.” Tazuna called out to the kits now, his tone a bit more serious. As he said this Sasuke looked back to Tazuna with a thoughtful expression.

 _“I like Gaara’s suggestion. Maybe now isn’t the best time. If we protect him and complete the mission that would be best I think. He’d have less reason to fear us. Even outside the village there would still be general fear regarding demons I assume.”_ Sasuke proposed. But that proposal caused all the kits to look towards Naruto. The golden haired boy was gritting his teeth, being visibly agitated. A sight which surprised everyone.

 _“So they’ll only accept us if they can get something out of us? We’ve already proven we aren’t a threat to them. We shouldn’t owe them a single thing more.”_ Naruto stated with anger evident in his inner voice. Of course they knew he wasn’t angry at them. They could feel Naruto’s pain. He was tired of hiding. Instantly Hinata narrowed her eyes and nodded her head, crossing her arms now as she took a resolute upright posture.

 _“We don’t owe these humans anything. If they can’t except us and choose to fear us and scorn us without reason then fuck’em. I’m done hiding.”_ Hinata stated. The confidence in her words caused Gaara to nod in agreement.

 _“We should just be honest. We are who we are.”_ Gaara chimed in with his voice being just as tiny and high pitched in their mind link. Naruto looked down to Gaara with a warm smile, his posture visibly calming. He then cast his gaze over to Hinata and nodded in agreement.

“Right.” Naruto said out loud, drawing Tazuna and Iruka’s attention. Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing everyone else to stop. He turned around to face Tazuna, standing in the middle of that trader’s highway and looking up to the old man with a resolute expression. The party moved along a paved road that was surrounded by forest. A trail commonly used by non-shinobi to travel to and from Konoha. Shinobi would simply use the trees to travel through but they traveled along the road for Tazuna’s sake.

Naruto stood for a moment in silence before raising a hand up to the shinobi headband wrapped around his forehead. As he did this the other kits did the same. Even Iruka followed suit, seeing where this was going.

“We refer to humans as separate than us because we aren’t human.” Naruto finally spoke as he flipped over the middle section of his headband to reveal the kanji on the other side. The kanji for “demon.” As he did this his golden fox ears suddenly sprouted from atop his head. Four large, fluffy golden fox tails erupted from his spine and tore through his clothing to finally group together and form into what seemed like a furry golden vial behind him; The appendages together were about the width of Naruto’s bulky form. They swayed behind him in a hypnotic fashion. The tears in his clothing mended themselves almost immediately.

Sasuke’s black tails and ears followed suit, as well as Hinata’s tails and ears. Gaara was the last to reveal his brown raccoon tails and ears. Though the color of his fur had changed slightly to be a bit more closer to pink now.

“I am a demon. We all are. The children of the fox demon Kyuubi and Raccoon demon Shukaku. You are the first human outside of the village we have revealed our true selves to.” Naruto gave that speech as Sasuke and Hinata moved closer to Naruto, standing in front of him.

Hinata had her arms crossed, her gaze narrowed on Tazuna, watching him closely to gauge his reaction. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets as always, standing in a casual fashion. Gaara clung to Naruto’s side, laying his forehead against Naruto’s rib and looking to Tazuna out the corner of his eye. Naruto wrapped his tails around Gaara’s waist, tugging the boy even closer while tilting his head to the side to stare intensely towards Tazuna.

Tazuna was frozen as he watched the demons reveal themselves, his mind racing. He didn’t speak immediately. In fact he stayed silent for a while. The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of leaves as the wind blew, the chirping of birds, the sound of insects singing in the forest surrounding them. After a time Tazuna raised one hand, lifting a finger as if to say “one minutes.”

He then took out his bottle of sake and began to chug the contents. The old man guzzled for a long while, completely finishing his drink. He then closed his eyes and coughed a bit before placing the bottle back in the sack he kept attached to his hip. The man then began to walk forward, eventually moving past the demon children.

“Sounds good. I assume you’re strong? I should have nothing to worry about then. Come on, we’re wasting time.” Tazuna said in a careless fashion while continuing to move forward. All three demon kits now held completely shocked expression on their faces, Iruka included. They then turned around and moved back into position, walking past him in their full demon forms.

“So...you’re ok with this?” Naruto asked suspiciously, the boy having both his arms raised and resting his hands behind his head. He still kept his tails wrapped possessively around Gaara’s waist.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Other than looking weird, you still look like children. I’ve seen a lot of weird stuff in my life. And when it comes to shinobi...well you aren’t the only weird thing I’ve seen.” The old man explained. Gaara and Naruto exchanged confused looks.

“But we aren’t just shinobi. We are demons. Children of the same demons that have killed a ton humans.” Hinata spoke up now as the demon kits got back into formation. Tazuna shrugged while looking down at Hinata. She could see in his eyes that he really didn’t care.

“Yea demons killed people. People kill people. Demons haven’t killed anyone I know. All I’ve seen in my life are people killing people. You haven’t killed me so obviously you aren’t mindless killing machines. Plus you are shinobi. Isn’t it your job to kill?” Tazuna questioned with his brow raised. To say the demon kits were shocked now was an understatement. They all now looked back at Iruka who had a relieved expression across his face. He was quite surprised himself.

“How about this. You promise not to steal my soul or whatever and we’re good.” Tazuna said with a playful chuckle. He was still slurring his words a bit, clearly drunk. Gaara let out another tiny, high pitched giggle at those words, causing Naruto to smile brightly.

“Deal.” Naruto said while reaching back to shake Tazuna’s hand. Tazuna now noticed Naruto’s sharp claws. But despite that the man didn’t hesitant in taking Naruto’s hand and shaking it.

“Deal.” Tazuna said before hiccuping a bit. Sasuke who had been watching attentively cast an inquisitive glance over to Hinata. Hinata looked away crossing her arms, a little pout on her face.

 _“I guess not EVERY human is completely loathsome.”_ Hinata begrudgingly stated through their mind link. This caused Sasuke to cover his mouth and let out quiet laughter. Hearing him laugh caused Naruto and Gaara to quickly join in. Even Hinata was barely holding back a bit of laughter now. Finding it hard to maintain her stubborn mood when her family was behaving so jovial. Tazuna looked between the kids with a frown on his face.

“You're doing the mind-talking thing again aren’t you.” The man stated in annoyance. This caused the demon children to burst out into an even louder laughing fit.

“Yep!”

That’s the end of the chapter. Please review~


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Gaara go at it again~

Alright I’m back guys and starting my 21st chapter. I’ve been quite busy with real life so I’m going to be updating this story very infrequently. But thanks to all who’ve enjoyed it so far. Still more to come, just not as fast as before. 

This chapter is pretty much all smut because I was in a mood~

Chapter 21

Naruto stared out of the open window with a thoughtful gaze painting his expression, the boy clearly lost in his own thoughts. This day was beautiful, the sun shining bright in the clear blue sky. Birds chipped, the sound of rushing water from a nearby stream filled the air. Naruto rested his chin atop his knuckles, his elbow leaned against the window seal as he stared aimlessly, reflecting on the activities of the past couple of days. 

“Still going over that fight in your head?” Asked a tiny voice from just below him. The golden haired boy looked down to be greeted by the sight of Gaara’s pretty face. As usual the two were engaging in their typical unabashed lewdness. 

Gaara’s tiny, delicate hands caressed his lover’s exposed shaft with a gentle touch. Naruto was sitting atop a wooden chair, bottomless, only a white T-shirt covering his muscular form on this sunny morning. Gaara was kneeling down, positioned between Naruto’s spread legs. After speaking Gaara began to trail small kisses from the base of that cock to the tip while stroking into the sides gently with slender manicured fingers. 

It was just around noon, Hinata and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen, off tending to their own business. Iruka was watching over Tazuna in the room across the hall from the room the demon kits occupied. The old man Tazuna was still recovering from the events of the past few days, events Naruto constantly replayed in his mind. 

“Yea I can’t stop thinking about that hunter nin. Zabuza looked dead but something about it just didn’t feel right.” Naruto mused to himself with his brow scrunched in thought. Gaara nodded his head in acknowledgment of Naruto’s words before pulling back from his lover’s shaft just enough to speak. 

“Looked dead? You doubt that? You should have been able to hear his heartbeat, see his chakra dwindle. You think you could have been tricked?” Gaara questioned in a curious manner, waiting for Naruto’s answer before going back to his lewd activities. 

“It’s possible.” Naruto stated hesitantly before shifting his eyes over to the door to his room which was closed. He and Gaara occupied an otherwise empty room with the usual furnishings. A bed, closet, desk, etc. The demon family were staying in a small “bed and breakfast” lodge while Tazuna rested up. They had stayed overnight and planned to stay for the next day or so. But as Naruto looked at the door to their room a knock came to the hardwood. 

“Room service.” Came a delicate feminine voice from the other side of the door. 

“You may enter.” Naruto called out to the hidden person. As he said those words Gaara moved his head back to Naruto’s member, this time slowly smoothing his luscious, pouty lips over the top of his lover’s sizable girth to take the length into his mouth. While this occurred the door to the room opened to reveal an olive-skinned girl no older than fifteen. She walked in carry a laundry basket before spotting the explicit exploits of the two demons occupying the room. 

“Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting.” The girl stated in a soft, delicate voice while simultaneously bowing her head. Naruto quirked a brow at her demeanor, noticing just how calm she seemed to be despite her words. The demon boy, like always, didn’t mind making people uncomfortable with his natural demonic behavior. But this girl didn’t seem to really care. 

“You aren’t interrupting, otherwise I wouldn’t have invited you in.” Naruto stayed in a pleasant manner while gesturing to the room for the girl to continue along her business. As he made that gesture Gaara pulled away from the tip of Naruto’s cock with an audible slurping noise before shifting his emerald gaze to the girl and smiling in a pleasant fashion. 

 

“Please don’t mind us. Thank you for taking the time to tend to our room.” Gaara stated politely in his own sweet voice. After hearing Gaara’s sentence the girl bowed once more in respect before moving further into the room towards the large bed. She was wearing a pink kimono with a white obi wrapped around her waist. She had long black hair flowing down her back with dark brown eyes. Her skin was flawless, as was her delicate features. Naruto made a small note of this before turning his attention back to the forested scenery outside. 

“Please take your time.” Naruto stated in a casual manner. He and Gaara both were in their human forms. They decided that for such a small secluded lodge like this one they didn’t want to cause any alarm, especially with Tazuna in the state that he was. 

“Thank you.” The girl stated simply while bending over at the waist to remove the blanket and sheets from the bed and toss them in her basket. She then began to move through the room to clean what little there was to clean, all while completely unfazed by the squelching noises emanating from Gaara’s mouth. 

After a few minutes the girl had gathered everything in silence before picking up her laundry basket and heading towards the door. 

“Lunch will be ready in a little while. Please call if you need anything else.” The girl said in a polite manner before bowing at the waist towards Naruto and Gaara and exiting the room, making sure to close the door behind her. 

Naruto glanced towards her and gave her a respectful nod, making sure to thank her before she left. When the door closed Naruto looked down to Gaara who by now had completely taken that large shaft into his mouth, the size causing a visible bulge to appear along the outside of Gaara’s neck. 

“The housekeeper. That was the hunter nin.” Naruto stated matter of factly. This caused Gaara bright green eyes to widen before he suddenly pulled away from Naruto’s manhood There was a bit of precum and saliva leaking out the corners of his mouth which he had to lick up and swallow first before speaking. 

“What!?” Gaara blurted out before coughing a bit, bringing a dainty hand up to wipe what little residue he had left on his lips and cover his mouth as he coughed. Naruto casually looked towards the door to the room. 

“He smells the same.” Naruto explained before looking out the window again with a satisfied smirk across his face. “I was right.” Gaara now had a perplexed gaze across his face. 

“He?” The red haired teen questioned in surprise. Naruto looked down at his partner and nodded in amusement. 

“Could you not smell him?” Naruto asked in an amused voice. As he spoke those words Gaara looked down in embarrassment, a subtle pink blush tinting his rounded cheeks. 

“My senses were focused elsewhere.” Gaara whispered in a sweet voice before planting a small, tender kiss against the tip of Naruto’s manhood, looking up to his lover with an infatuated gaze. Naruto chuckled softly while nodding in understanding. 

“Well I can’t hold that against you now can I?” Naruto cooed, reaching one hand down to slide his fingers within the silky red locks of hair atop Gaara’s head, massaging the effeminate boy’s scalp. Gaara closed his eyes to better enjoy that caress, his soft, dainty hands stroking up and down the sides of Naruto’s member in a slow, rhythmic motion. 

“You could. But I know you wouldn’t because you love me too much.” Gaara whispered in a dreamy voice before fluttering his eyelids open and casting another infatuated gaze to his lover. 

“True.” The taller boy replied. Upon hearing those words Gaara returned his lips to the head of that cock, pressing forward and parting his lips to allow that girth to once again fill his mouth and eventually lodge within his throat as he pressed continuously forward. Gaara didn’t stop until his nose touched against Naruto’s pelvis, the smaller boy humming his approval as his throat was stuffed.

Without hesitation Gaara placed both his delicate hands atop Naruto’s thighs for support as he began to bob his head back and forth along that sizable length. His tiny body moved in tandem with his head, that long, ankle-length red hair of his fluttering in the air in time with the movement of his head. Gaara moved back and forth along the entire size of that long cock in a steadily increasing pace, making sure to trail his small tongue across the veins of his lover’s manhood with every lewd pass. 

By now pools of saliva had gathered at the corners of Gaara’s lips once more, Naruto’s entire length being covered in a combination of his own precum and Gaara’s sticky spit. Precum oozed from the tip of that shaft constantly, something Gaara was happy to drink down as best he could. Wet squelching noises began to drown out the chirping off the birds outside. 

During his work Gaara’s cheeks were puffed out on both sides, a sight which Naruto always admired. Naruto by now was much large in size than Gaara. Whether he was that way naturally or directly because of his mother’s influence he would probably never know. But he always liked watching Gaara strain to cope with the sheer size of his cock relative to the effeminate boy’s tiny body. Naruto wasn’t out of the ordinary when it came to size, but large enough to give the little form of Gaara some trouble. 

Gaara held a focused yet contented expression in his jade irises, his gaze half lidded and staring down hazily at the cock he was so enthusiastically servicing. Naruto was watching with a subtle smile across his face, committing every detail of their lewd activities to memory. The way the saliva clinging to his cock splattered against Gaara’s face when the red haired teen’s lips passed by certain areas, the subtle kiss of Gaara’s pouty lips against Naruto’s pelvis when the smaller boy hilted that girth down his throat, the little spit bubbles being blown from Gaara’s mouth as he took the time to breath whenever he pulled back, it was mesmerizing.

Naruto knew that Gaara could go like this for hours as he had done many times before. Naruto would often wake up with his lover’s lips already covering his manhood. The larger teen had excellent orgasm control due to his experience which in term helped Gaara build stamina. Their sexual relationship was very symbiotic and dynamic, evolving over time to become more lewd, more messy, more experimental. Something expected of young demons. 

But Naruto knew that they were a little pressed for time on this particular afternoon. That housekeeper would be coming back, probably within the next hour, to deliver their lunch. And while the housekeeper didn’t seem to mind the demon’s activities, Naruto didn’t want to eat cold food for having taken too long with Gaara. So Naruto decided to hurry things along just a bit. The hand he’d had caressing into Gaara’s scalp suddenly tightened it’s grip on the effeminate boy’s scarlet locks. Gaara knew instantly what that meant and let out a muffled cooing noise as he pressed his head forward to hilt himself on that cock once more. 

As soon as he did that Naruto released his load straight down Gaara’s throat, a eruption of cum shot from the large boy’s manhood, the thick, sticky substance splattering the walls of Gaara’s throat and flooding his belly. Naruto released a deep-throated feral growl as he began to erratically buck his hips against his partner's face, the boy gritting his teeth as small shivers ran up his spine. 

Gaara was in heaven, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he constantly swallowed what his lover had to offer, pleased and gurgled murrs of delight emitting from him from the taste of Naruto’s salty fluid. A bit of the liquid leaked from the effeminate teen’s nose and out the side of his lips to add to the mess. However Naruto wasn’t done. 

With a small grunt Naruto yanked harshly along Gaara’s head with that strong grip he maintained in those scarlet locks. He tore Gaara’s mouth away from his cock before the final bits of that heavy flow of seed splattered against the red headed boy’s face. A few ending spurts painted Gaara’s eyebrows, nose, forehead, chin, cheeks, and some even got into his hair. The girly teen tilted his head up and closed his eyes to happily take his lover’s cum, his lips parted, his small tongue dangling past his lips, the white liquid leaking from his agape mouth. After finally finishing Naruto slumped back in his wooden chair, his shrinking manhood flopping directly against Gaara’s face. 

Gaara stayed still as that cock rested between his eyes, the boy’s face covered in his lover’s seed. The makeup Gaara wore was completely smeared by now, the tiny teen looked a mess and he loved it. 

“I swear it’s more every time.” Gaara whispered in a dreamy voice. Naruto let out a soft chuckle. 

“It could be. Maybe we should take official measurements next time.” The golden haired boy joked. This caused Gaara to release a tiny, high pitched giggle. 

“I don’t think I’d have the discipline to do such a thing.” Gaara replied while batting his heavy eyelashes. While Naruto rested, Gaara reached a delicate hand forward to wrap his slender manicured fingers around the base of Naruto’s length. Though Gaara’s tiny hand couldn’t completely wrap around Naruto’s fully erect girth, he managed to do so now that his lover was flaccid. 

Gaara gripped the very sticky appendage and lifted it up only so that he could began to apply tender licks to the sack underneath, running that tiny pink muscle along the flesh in slow, sensual motions while staring up into Naruto’s eyes. 

“How much time do you think we have before she comes back with lunch?” Gaara questioned before nuzzling the side of his face into that shaft adoringly. Naruto craned his head back to stare up at the ceiling as a relaxed sigh escaped his mouth. 

“I’d say about a half an hour.” Naruto mused in a calm, contented voice. Gaara nodded at that guess before finally rising up on his feet and bending over at the waist to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Gaara was wearing a frilly black sundress with white polka dots. The spaghetti straps of the dress looped along his shoulder revealing his slender, feminine shoulders and scrawny arms. The bottom half of that dress was frilled and flowed down to his calves. It was quite innocent. Though the top-front portion of that dress which covered Gaara’s torso was now splattered and wet with trails of Naruto’s cum. 

“Well that gives us time to clean up, take a shower and change.” Gaara said while taking steps towards the bathroom which was connected to their room on the other side of their large bed. Gaara walked with a sultry sway, his ample hips being visible and prominent even despite the shape of his frilly sundress. Gaara’s body was as short, skinny, and girly as ever. He wasn’t skin and bone, still holding a bit of pudge on him but it was more feminine pudge. There was no muscle on his delicate frame in sight, his hips were just as wide as Hinata’s except now his butt had been getting a bit bigger as well. 

The tiny boy was just starting puberty, both of the boys were. But where Naruto’s voice deepened, his body gained more muscle, his frame grew taller and stronger, Gaara changed in the exact opposite way. 

Gaara’s features had become even softer, he’d all but stopped growing at all, being significantly shorter than his demon kin. His voice was now as high and soft as a humming bird, his face was round and shaped like a peach. Even his little sex was quite small, not that many got to see it in the first place. For all intents and purposes he was a girl as was Kyuubi’s intention in so heavily influencing his development. The ancient fox was even considering taking things a bit further. 

As Gaara took those graceful, gingerly steps away, the girly teen suddenly found himself stopped in his tracks. Without warning his little body was yanked backwards, the back of his slender frame colliding with the rock solid muscle of Naruto’s chest. Gaara had been grabbed by the waist and was now settled firmly atop the larger boy’s lap. A deep voice whispered into Gaara’s ear from behind. 

“I have different plans.” Naruto growled out huskily before running a rough lick up the side of Gaara’s neck. The little teen shivered from the dominance his lover displayed, bowing his head in a submissive fashion. 

“But I’m not sure if we have time to…” But before Gaara could finish his meekly stated sentence he found himself being lifted up into the air, his legs being spread apart by Naruto’s strong grip which now clenched Gaara’s delicate flesh firmly, holding his hands underneath his lover’s thighs.

“Priorities Gaara-chan.” Naruto drawled out in a sly voice before clamping his teeth into the flesh along the side of Gaara’s neck causing the smaller boy to shiver and gasp. Gaara released a tiny squeak before finding his little form suddenly plunged down directly atop Naruto’s now fully erect dick. Gaara had been so distracted by Naruto’s sudden forceful grip that he didn’t even notice his silky black panties being removed, something a skillful and swift hand like Naruto’s was easily able to accomplish soon after tugging the smaller teen onto his lap. So Gaara was quite surprised when that large shaft shoved its way up into Gaara’s unprepared rump. 

Instantly Gaara’s back arched, the boy throwing his head back and parting his lips as a high pitched squeal erupted from his throat. Naruto didn’t stop tugging Gaara’s rump down until he heard the satisfying slap of the effeminate boy’s plump ass against Naruto’s lap. Without hesitation Naruto began to lift Gaara’s body up that large manhood to the tip before plunging his lover down again. That second plunge forced another high pitched squeal to escape the red head’s lips. But these weren’t cries of pain but of pleasure. And as Naruto fell into a rapid rhythm of bouncing his partner’s curvy form atop his cock Gaara’s mind was awash in ecstasy. 

This was another aspect of Naruto’s sexuality that Gaara adored. Naruto would often take Gaara at unexpected times, giving the smaller boy little room to argue or complain before his horny lover would be flooded with pleasure. Not that Gaara ever would complain. Gaara loved every second of Naruto’s growing dominance. He gladly sat helplessly as Naruto had his way. 

The bottom fabric of the sundress that Gaara wore fluttered wildly in the air from the rapid bouncing of the redheaded teen’s delicate body. The dress was long enough to obscure the obscene sight should anyone walk into the room. Gaara’s legs were forcibly spread wide, nearly into a split by Naruto’s firm grip. His belly bulged with the outline of Naruto’s dick after every hard thrust up into his dainty figure. 

Gaara’s little hands were balled up and resting against his own chest in a helpless fashion, his eyes glazed over, mouth agape so that his little tongue dangled past his lips and flopped lightly in time with his bouncing. From behind Naruto pumped away like a madman, the sound of his pelvis drilling up into Gaara’s ass filling the room with rapid, constant slapping noises. Gaara let out a constant flow of high pitched squeaks, gasps, and sporadic panting sounds. 

While Naruto pounded away with no end in sight it didn’t take long for Gaara’s poor little body to be overwhelmed by the sensation of pleasure shocking up his spine with each thrust from his lover. Eventually his arms fell limp at his side, drool pooling and leaking out the corner of his mouth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he was overcome with ecstasy and exhaustion. He slumped back against Naruto strong chest and sat almost limply as his body was thrust up and down his partner’s cock in that reverse cowgirl position. 

Finding it a bit difficult to support Gaara’s limp body Naruto smiled in a lustful satisfaction before lifting the small boy’s form up. Standing now, Naruto tossed Gaara’s spent figure face first into the soft bed in the middle of the room. He then grabbed at the boy’s hips and dragged Gaara’s bubbly rump back against that pulsating shaft. Without much warning or preparation Naruto went back at it, lifting Gaara’s hips as he drilled down against his partner’s backside. Naruto’s cock was covered in his own precum, the substance slicking the passage of his manhood into Gaara’s body and making their lewd activities all the more easy and far more messy. 

Strings of that gooey liquid clung to his shaft, breaking off and splatting against the girly red head’s ass cheeks after every thrust. Naruto’s eyes watched with a feral satisfaction as the flesh of Gaara’s butt rippled slightly in reaction to that not so gentle fucking. 

Gaara lay limply on that bed face down. His ass was being suspended in the air as Naruto took him, his scrawny legs dangling off the edge of the bed. In the position Naruto forced him into Gaara’s feet barely touched the ground, the boy on his tippy toes. His torso laid flat across the bed cushion, still in a limp fashion. The side of his head lay across the covers as a pool of drool continued to leak from his lips and moistened the sheets that were just recently replaced. Gaara’s back was draped in a veil of his long red hair, silky strands also bouncing in time with Naruto’s hard thrusts into the effeminate teen’s tiny body. 

Naruto maintained that pace for quite some time, growling and grunting as he continued ravaging Gaara’s limp form while the smaller boy bathed in helpless, blissful ecstasy. He was barely even aware of his surroundings as Naruto took him. They went at it so long that Naruto lost track of time, too enthralled in the pleasure of his lover’s body. But finally after a good bit of that mindless rutting Naruto come to his climax. Gritting his teeth Naruto gave one powerful thrust into the girly’s teen’s rump before releasing a fountain of sticky seed into Gaara’s exhausted body. 

An eruption of cum shot from the tip of his manhood to paint the inner walls of Gaara’s ass and spill outwards in a sloppy mess. As that sticky substance poured out of Gaara’s spread and beaten backside Naruto removed his girth to instead paint his lover’s entire body was his sead. Naruto hunched over, bracing one hand against the soft bed below as he grabbed his cock and splattered spurt after sticky spurt across Gaara’s bubbly butt, back, shoulders, and eventually the side of his face. As he finished Naruto suddenly collapsed, falling forward on top of Gaara to create a sticky, messy union between the two. Naruto scooped his arms underneath Gaara’s belly and clung to the smaller boy, tugging him into a possessive hold as he lay atop his lover. The area directly underneath Gaara’s sex was quite soaked. The girly teen had cum twice during the entire session. Gaara, whose eyes were maintaining a half lidded, goofy expression glance back at the face of his lover. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a while.” Gaara whispered tiredly. Naruto let out a hearty chuckle upon hearing that. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll just carry you where you need to go.” The golden haired teen cooed before nuzzling his face into the back of Gaara’s neck. Gaara closed his eyes with a tender smile crossing his messy lips. 

“That sounds nice~” The effeminate boy whispered dreamily before his eyes shifted to the door. As his eyes moved there came a knock on the wood. Naruto instantly began to snicker directly into Gaara’s ear. The boys were both very clearly covered in cum, Gaara especially was an absolute mess. 

Another knock hit the wood of the room’s door before the door began to open slowly. From the other side the teenage girl from before was revealed. Well, what looked like a girl to everyone else. She held a tray full of various lunch food. She stared at the sight of Naruto and Gaara for quite a while in silence before stepping into the room calmly and settling the tray of food along the dresser next to the bed. Gaara lifted one hand up and wiggled his manicured fingers towards her in polite greeting. Naruto followed suit and waving tiredly towards her. 

“Thanks.” Naruto said in a jovial voice. The apparent teenage girl bowed towards them before heading back to the door and grabbing a bucket of clean linens she had prepared. She then turned around and looked towards the two. 

“When you are ready I’ll change out those sheets.” She stated in a pleasant manner while looking to the two expectantly. Naruto was a bit dumbfounded before smiling and nodding his head. 

“Of course.” The golden haired boy stated before sitting up and reaching down to grab Gaara.

“And clothes as well, of course.” The girl explained, causing both Gaara and Naruto to look to each other in shock. They then smiled before removing what clothing they had left. The girl was already walking forward, grabbing the messy articles of clothing without problem and tossing them into her basket. 

“Thank you.” She spoke in a sweet voice before bowing and turning around to leave the room. Naruto now held Gaara bridal style, the two completely naked. 

“I like her.” Gaara stated in a soft voice. 

“Him?” Naruto questioned as he carried Gaara to the bathroom bridal style. 

“We’ll have to get a name and ask.” Gaara replied. 

“For sure.” Naruto responded back before entering the bathroom and kicking the door to the bathroom closed with the back of his foot. When the door closed the housekeeper entered again, this time with a bit of spray and a few towels to clean the room. As she worked a small smile creeped across her lips when hearing a dominant growl come from the bathroom, followed by a submissive, high pitched squeal.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party face their first confrontation.

Hello my lovely people.  I’m back with another chapter.  Like I mentioned in my last chapter I’m going to be updating this story very infrequently.  I know exactly where this story is going and I think about it all the time but I rarely find motivation to write. But I just found some motivation so here is another chapter!  No smut this time.  I’m actually going to advance the plot.  So enjoy.    
  
Chapter 22  
  
“A choo!”  Came a tired, grumbly voice as his old bones was rocked with yet another sneeze.   A few sniffs followed, the old man bringing a paper towel up to his nose.  
  
Tazuna lay in bed with his nose running, the tip of that same nose painted red.  He was veiled in a blanket as someone held a warm, wet towel against his forehead.    
  
“Ugh fuck the gods, my head hearts.”  Tazuna grumbled before letting out another powerful sneeze into that paper towel.    
  
“Language.”  Came an annoyed high pitched voice.  Hinata sat next to Tazuna’s bed holding that wet towel to the old man's head.  She looked down upon his sickly form with a dull expression.  The girl was dressed in her normal shinobi attire, sustaining her human form instead of being in her demon form.  Tazuna glared up to Hinata with an annoyed look before letting out another sneeze.  
  
“I say whatever…. **A choo**...I goddamn please.  It’s you kid’s fault I’m even like this.  Do you know how much it hurts to have the flu at my age?”   Tazuna snapped back angrily before closing his eyes and groaning in pain.  Hinata rolled her eyes at his display.   
  
“Quit being such a baby.  How would we know you were so weak?  You’re supposed to be an architect and you can’t handle a little wind in your face?”  Hinata snapped back with just as much anger in her voice.  Tazuna stared up at her in silence for a while noting just how agitated she was.  He’d expected that his pathetic state would make her feel a bit guilty and act nicer but she seemed even more uptight than ever.   
  
“You could at least apologize.  We are going to be really delayed because of your carelessness.”  Tazuna groaned out after closing his eyes again.  Hinata didn’t acknowledge his words right away, the girl staring off into space while still holding that wet towel against his forehead.  Her eyes were narrowed, her face contorted into a scowl.    
  
“Sorry.”  The girl said begrudgingly.  Tazuna smiled weakly before nodding his head.   
  
“Thank you.”  He stated in satisfaction.   
  
“Whatever.”  Hinata snapped back in a careless tone.  This caused Tazuna to open one eye in order to look upon her hunched over form.  Her posture was very stiff.  It was pretty obvious that she was upset about something.   
  
“Hey Hinata-chan, I don’t mean to come down so hard on you, I just want to make sure we are on schedule.  We still have a few more days for me to rest before we have to move.  You don’t have to worry so much.  I’ll get over this flu by then.  We’ve made good time.”   Tazuna spoke in a much more soft and reassuring tone now.  Hinata glanced back at him for a split second before turning her eyes away again.   
  
“Mhm.”  She replied shortly.  Tazuna frowned when seeing her reaction.   
  
“You wanna talk about what’s really bothering you?”  Tazuna continued to press the topic, gaining the lavender haired girl’s attention once more.  She shifted her gaze down to Tazuna’s sickly form, starting at him in silence as she contemplated telling him what was upsetting her.  And as she battled inwardly about opening up to the old man her mind reflected on the past few days.   
  
A few days earlier...   
  
“So you are telling me none of you have seen the ocean?”  Tazuna asked in a disbelieving tone.  He was currently walking behind his four demonic escorts.  Hinata and Sasuke walked directly in front of him side by side and a little ahead of them Naruto and Gaara walked hand in hand.  Iruka was guarding the rear as always.  They’d been walking and talking down the same road all day and the sun was still high in the sky. Gaara was the first to reply to Tazuna, the tiny effeminate boy turning his head to give Tazuna a pleasant smile.   
  
“No never.  I grew up in a dessert until I moved here.  And the rest of us have never left the village.  We’ve only seen the ocean through Mommy and Daddy’s memory.”  Gaara spoke out in that adorable high pitched voice of his.  Tazuna nodded in understanding.   
  
“Kyuubi and Shukaku, right.”  The old man stated before taking a swig of his flask.  He frowned a bit as he shook the bottle upside down over his mouth.  The man was rather drunk at this point and was wobbling quite a bit.   
  
“I still can’t wrap my head around how you can view each other’s memories.”  Tazuna commented in an amazed and disbelieving tone.  Gaara let out a small giggle.   
  
“I wouldn’t expect you to.  It’s a demon thing.  You’d have to experience it yourself.”  Gaara explained, causing Sasuke to look back at the old man.   
  
“We could show you if you want.”  Sasuke stated in a dull tone while raising up one clawed hand.  The kits had stayed in their demon form ever since revealing their true selves to Tazuna.  The old man was still getting used to their appearance, finding himself sometimes watching the way their tails swayed hypnotically as they walked.  The raven haired boy’s hand then began to glow a dark red hew as chakra formed around his fingers.  Tazuna quickly shook his head in fear.   
  
“Fuck that!”  The old man blurted out drunkenly.   
  
“Language.”  Came Iruka’s voice from behind, speaking in a disapproving, parental tone.  This caused Naruto to let out a hearty bit of laughter.  Naruto turned his head slightly to look back at Tazuna out the corner of his eye with a bright grin.   
  
“Aww come on it won’t hurt that much.”  The golden haired teen teased.   
  
“I said no!”  Tazuna barked back again.  Naruto couldn’t help letting out an even more powerful laugh at the old man’s reaction.  As Naruto continued to tease Tazuna, Sasuke and Hinata’s eyes quickly and nonchalantly shifted to the side.    
  
While the group moved forward Sasuke and Hinata spotted a loan puddle of water.  The duo said nothing out loud and just continued on as normal.    
  
“ _Did you see that Sasuke?”_ Hinata spoke through their mind link. 

  
_ “Yea.  A puddle of water?  If hasn’t rained for some time.  I’m assuming chonin level.”   _ Sasuke replied back to Hinata.     
  
“ _ I wonder if Iruka spotted it.”   _ Naruto now spoke through the mindlink, glancing back to Iruka who was now bickering with Tazuna about controlling his language.  Naruto of course noticed the puddle as well, not that he’d given any indication.    
  
_ “Doesn’t look like it.”   _ Hinata thought while scoffing audibly in their mind link.  Naruto couldn’t help smirking and chuckling out loud while looking back at Hinata.    
  
_ “Give him a break.  He’s only human.”   _ Naruto stated in an amused tone.  Hinata rolled her eyes.    
  
“ _ He’s a shinobi.”   _ Hinata retorted back, clearly annoyed.  Naruto shook his head in exasperation.     
  
“ _ It’s not like you to judge others based on their strength.”   _ Naruto continued now in a more serious tone.  Hinata’s eyes widened when hearing Naruto’s words, knowing just what he was implying.  She looked down at her hand in contemplation, a solemn look in her demonic eyes.    
  
“ _ Just like my father.”   _ The girl spoke mostly to herself, her words echoing as a whisper in their mind link.    
  
Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke exchanged worried glances.  Gaara was about to speak up but before he could a loud noise interrupted the effeminate boy’s train of thought.    


From behind the group two shadowy fingers suddenly sprang forward from the puddle of water just a few yards behind.  The two figures had long flowing ponchos which fluttered lightly in the wind as one flew through the air towards Iruka-sensei.  They both had large clawed metal gauntlets covering one of their hands and a spiky linked metal chain connected their gauntlets together.     
  
Iruka sensei barely got a chance to respond, slowly turning his head just as one of the figures closed the distance.  The middle aged shinobi’s eyes widened in panic and shock as he watched that clawed hand descend upon him.    
  
“ _ He’s too fast.  Is this how I die!?”   _ Iruka said in a panic while reaching for a kunai.  The man was far too slow to react to the surprise attack from the cloaked figures.  That clawed hand got a few inches from his stomach before suddenly stopping.    
  
Naruto now stood in front of Iruka gripping the wrist of that cloaked figure, effectively stopping that metal claw from tearing Iruka apart.  Naruto cocked his head to the side while watching the man reach for a kunai with his other hand.  Despite the man reaching for a weapon Naruto’s focus was drawn to the headband atop the man’s head.    
  
_ “Shinobi from the mist village.  Interesting.”   _ Naruto thought to himself nonchalantly, recognizing the symbol from one of his many lessons.  While the man reached for that Kunai the other man jumped above all their heads moving straight for Tazuna in the middle of the group.  This caused the chain linking the two figures together to sail straight towards Iruka who was fast enough to use a kunai he’d grabbed to deflect the sharp edges of those links and stop the points from touching him.  Iruka pressed his kunai into the chain before turning around and delivering a kick to the man’s head who Naruto still held.    
  
“Protect Tazuna!”  Iruka shouted in an alerted tone.  Naruto smiled proudly as Iruka sprung into action, though the teen still had a very calm demeanor.  The kick that landed against the figure that Naruto held caused the figure to fly off to the side, Naruto intentionally letting the shinobi go.     
  
The other shinobi had already gotten to Tazuna, yanking on the chain connecting to his gauntlet in order to pull his partner with him, both now heading towards Tazuna.  Tazuna put both his hands up in front of himself in a panic, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes in preparation for a killing blow.  But that blow never came.    
  
Tazuma kept his eyes closed for a few seconds but when feeling nothing, no metal tearing through his flesh, no smell of blood, he slowly opened those lids once again.  The man went wide eyed when observing the sight between him.    
  
Hinata was standing in front of Takuna pressing one finger against the enemy shinobi’s forehead.  The shinobi was frozen in a standing position with a strained expression in his eyes before collapsing right at Hinata’s feet.  Hinata also held a relaxed posture while glancing down with a blank expression at the nin passed out flat on his belly.     
  
A few feet away Sasuke had already handled the other nin and was currently using one hand to drag the body of the other nin over to where Hinata stood, Sasuke's free hand was held casually in his pocket.  He dropped the man’s unconscious body next to his partner before glancing at Hinata.  Hinata stared at Sasuke for a few seconds before they both looked over to Tazuna.  From behind them Iruka was approaching with a slightly taken back expression, watching as Naruto moved forward to join his family. The golden haired boy had his hands behind his head, walking as if they weren’t just attached by shinobi.  From behind Tazuna Gaara walked with graceful steps towards his family, all four kits now standing in a circle, hovering above the unconscious bodies of those two assassins.  Hinata was the first to speak while glancing at Tazuna with a narrowed gaze.    
  
“We need to talk.”     
  
A while later…   
  
The two assassins now sat tied to a tree, both staring blankly at the party which were standing a few feet away.  The assassin's faces were covered in masks, blocking their expressions.   The four demon kits were standing in a circle facing each other while while Iruka stood next to Tazuna.     
  
“I don’t understand.  Why are we being attacked by shinobi?  This was supposed to be a standard C rank mission.”  Iruka commented while rubbing his chin and looking towards the two tied up shinobi who just stared at him with a blank expression.  Iruka then narrowed his eyes and looked towards Tazuna.    
  
“You lied to us.”  Iruka stated in an accusatory manner towards Tazuna.  Tazuna stayed quiet and avoided Iruka’s gaze.  Iruka glared at Tazuna for a moment before walking past everyone and moving towards the two tied of shinobi.    
  
“Who hired you?”  Iruka questioned in a serious tone.  One of the shinobi just laughed in amusement.    
  
“Like we’d tell you.”  The masked man stated, as if that fact was obvious.  From the side Naruto watched Iruka still with a proud smile.   
  
“It’s useless Iruka.  They aren’t going to talk.”  Sasuke called out in a careless fashion, drawing Iruka’s attention.  The middle aged shinobi nodded before getting up and walking back to the kits.     
  
“We learned some very valuable information from their attack.  I’m guessing you’ve connected the dots as well Iruka.”  Sasuke continued before all four kits looked over to Tazuna whose hair stood up on the back of his neck from all the attention.    
  
“Tazuna is being hunted.  This isn’t a C rank mission.  This mission is at least B rank and he knew.  We knew he knew, we just didn’t know the extent to which he was in danger.”  Sasuke explained while walking over to the tied up shinobi and squatting down so he could look at them eye level.  Sasuke just blankly stared at them while he spoke.    
  
“You knew?  How?”  Iruka questioned in disbelief.   Sasuke replied without looking away from the two shinobi, his starring making the two a bit uneasy, something Sasuke picked up even despite their attempt to hide it using their shinobi training.     
  
“We did our homework.  We did a bit of research on where we were going, read up on the political situation in the land of the Wave.  The Wave is a center of organised crime, smuggling, drugs, human trafficking you name it.  But they are only that way because of the inherent poverty of the area.  Poverty most attributed to how cut off the area is from the mainland.”  Sasuke continued before turning his head to glance towards Tazuna.   
  
“A bridge connecting the Wave to the mainland would bring commerce and eventually prosperity to the region.  Stepping on the toes of a few powerful figures who benefit from the Waves perpetual state of poverty.”  When Sasuke finished an audible scoff was heard from Hinata.    
  
“Just like humans to prey on the weak.”  The girl commented in annoyance while her tails thrashed behind her.  The assassins were more than a bit put off by the kit’s demonic appearances.  It made their composure falter more than it ever has, especially when staring into Sasuke’s demonic eyes.   The assassins couldn't hold their gave for long, being forced to look away from the raven-haired boy's intense gaze.  Iruka looked astonished at the explanation.    
  
“You knew then that this was no ordinary mission?  Why didn’t you tell me?”  Iruka questioned with a disappointed tone.  It was Hinata now who spoke up.    
  
“Because we didn’t want you given us away.  We knew we’d be attacked, and we didn’t want to deter attackers by letting them know we were aware of them.  Plus we didn’t want you freaking out and being on high alert.  Remember you can’t speak using the mindlink like we can.”  Hinata explain casually which caused Iruka to frown a bit.    
  
“You should have told me.  I’m your sensei, I thought you trusted me.”  Iruka spoke in a disheartened voice.  When hearing that tone Gaara looked up to Iruka with a worried gaze before walking over to him with the boy’s manicured fingers entwined and resting against his own belly, fidgeting nervously.   
  
“We’re sorry Iruka-kun.  We thought it would be best this way.  It’s not that we don’t trust you...it’s just that…” Gaara hesitated while averting his eyes.    
  
“You’re weak.”  HInata stated bluntly from behind Gaara, the girl having her arms folded.  Iruka went wide eyed in shock.    
  
“Is that what you think of me?”  Iruka whispered.  Hinata stared at Iruka for a while before sighing and turning her head away from him.  She looked towards the assassins who Sasuke was still silently staring down.    
  
“These are chunin level shinobi, they didn’t even really use any powerful jutsu and how did you fare against them?  How did you react Iruka?”  Hinata questioned before staring back at him with an intense gaze.  Iruka froze, thinking back to the split second in which the fight happened.  His eyes trailed off remembering how close he came to dying if it wasn’t for Naruto stopping that blow.  Hinata watched him closely, nodding her head.    
  
“Even when you attacked, your blow didn’t even incapacitate your target who was being held immobile by Naruto.”  Hinata explained further.  Iruka kept silent, bowing his head in shame.    
  
“I…”  Iruka whispered with a shaky voice.  This caused Gaara to jump forward and wrap his arms around Iruka’s neck, embracing him in a desperate hug.    
  
“Please don’t take it personally Iruka-kun.  We can protect you.”  Gaara said in a tender voice, trying to reassure the middle aged man.  Iruka hesitated for a moment before slowly grabbing Gaara’s wrists and peeling them away from his body.   He then stood up tall and took a deep breath before looking at Hinata.    
  
“I may not be as strong as you but I’m still the head of this squad.  We don’t keep secrets from each other do you understand?”  Iruka stated in a commanding tone, his fist visibly shaking.  Hinata looked Iruka over in silence, completely taken aback by his change in demeanor.  From the side Naruto watched the scene with an amused smirk glancing over to Hinata with his brow raised.  Hinata caught Naruto’s look before frowning and looking back to Iruka’s resolute gaze.  She then uncrossed her arms and turned her body to face him, placing her hands against her knees and bending over at the waist in a small bow.    
  
“Yes sensei.”  She said in a hesitant tone.  Iruka was surprised at her sudden change as well, nodding in satisfaction.  As Hinata stood up Naruto let out a soft chuckle, the boy holding his hands behind his head in a nonchalant and carefree posture.    
  
“Well that was fun.  So what should we do with these guys?  They may still have some information that could help us.”  Naruto questioned while looking over to Iruka expectantly.  Iruka snapped back into action, walking forward towards where Sasuke was, the raven haired boy still silently staring at the assassins.    
  
As Iruka moved along Gaara followed a little ways away, passing by Hinata and giving her a curious look.    
  
_ “Are you ok?”  _ Gaara questioned through their mindlink.  Hinata was standing with one arm hanging to her side, rubbing at her bicep with her free hand in a vulnerable posture.  It had been a while since Hinata had shown that side of herself.  She was staring down at the ground in thought.    
  
“ _ I don’t know.”   _ Hinata whispered through their mind link.  This caused concern to well up in Gaara.  The effeminate redhead instantly moved to Hinata’s side and grabbed her hand, looking up with a empathetic gaze in his demonic, mascara-laced eyes.    
  
“ _ What’s been going on with you lately?”  _  Gaara asked towards Hinata while moved close to close the distance between their bodies, the two standing side by side until their shoulders were touching.  Hinata was slightly taller than Gaara but not by much.    
  
“ _ I don’t know.  My emotions are all over the place.  I just...don’t know.”   _ Hinata explained, her posture and mind linked voice clearly showing her vulnerability. _ G _ aara tilted his head to the side as he watched her.  Her thighs were squeezing together, her shoulders were hunched, her eyes staring downward, the girl squeezing tightly at Gaara’s delicate hand.  It had been a long time since he’d seen her act this way.   
  
“ _ Maybe we should talk to Mommy about what’s going on with you.”   _ Gaara suggested.  Hinata looked to Gaara with a tentative gaze before nodding her head in silence.    
  
While Gaara confirmed Hinata, Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto were now discussing what to do with the two assassins.    
  
“We need to know who hired you.”  Iruka stated in a serious tone while staring down at the assassins with his arms crossed.  The shinobis just stared up at Iruka blankly.  Sasuke shook his head.    
  
“They aren’t going to talk unless they have a reason to.”  He explained which made Iruka raise a brow in interest.    
  
“What do you have in mind?”  Iruka questioned.     
  
“We don’t have much to offer.  This mission won’t pay much so it’s not like we have money.”  Sasuke continued while staring at the two in thought.  “Judging by their demeanor I wouldn’t think they’d even care about money.  No, they just want to kill.”  Sasuke concluded while standing up and glancing towards Iruka.    
  
“We may need to take more...direct measures.”  Iruka proposed which drew a look from all four demons.  Naruto raised a brow at that response.    
  
“Do you mean torture?”  Naruto asked in an interested tone while watching Iruka closely.  This was quite the surprise.  Iruka turned his head away to instead look down at the two shinobi in front of him.    
  
“It’s standard tactics.  How else are we going to get the information we need?”  Iruka stated in a hesitant tone.  Sasuke noted his hesitation before shaking his head.    
  
“Any information we’d get is not worth the psychological damage it would do to us.”  Sasuke stated bluntly while looking back at Gaara.  The effeminate teen was watching the scene with concern evident in his gaze.    
  
“Besides, torture is extremely ineffective.  We are just as likely to get false information than something useful.  They’ll just tell us what we want to hear regardless of it’s truth.”  Sasuke said before glancing up to Iruka.    
  
“You surprise me Iruka.”  The raven-haired teen continued.  That statement caused a lump to well up in Iruka’s chest as shame washed over him.    
  
“It’s standard procedure.”  Iruka stated in a defensive manner, his voice faltering.  Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.    
  


“I know.  I just didn’t expect you to suggest it.  There was a reason you choose to teach instead of being out on the field.”  Sasuke said before grabbing a kunai from the pouch along his leg and twirling it in his hand until the handle was facing Iruka.    
  
“But I’m not going to stop you if you want to follow standard procedure.”  Sasuke stated while offering that kunai.  Iruka was taken aback, staring at the handle, frozen.  The area around them was dead silent as Sasuke looked on expectantly.  After a moment Naruto lightly pushed Sasuke’s arm down to disengage the tense situation.    
  
“Ok that’s enough.  Iruka wouldn’t do something like that even if it is standard protocol.”  Naruto stated nonchalantly, causing Sasuke to nod and place the kunai back in his pouch.  Sasuke of course didn’t expect Iruka to go through with it, nodding in satisfaction.  Iruka stayed silently as Naruto squatted down in front of the assassins, facing them.  He tapped a single knuckle against one of their shinobi headbands.  As he did this that shinobi fell unconscious.  He then did the same to the other shinobi.  Naruto then stood up and placed his arms behind his head, facing Iruka and Sasuke.    
  
“They’ll wake up in a few days.”  Naruto said while walking past Iruka.  Iruka looked dumbfounded.    
  
“So we are just going to let them go?”  Iruka questioned, causing Naruto to stop and look over his shoulder towards Iruka.    
  
“Yep.”  Naruto stated bluntly.  Iruka narrowed his eyes.    
  
“We all heard what Sasuke said.  If we just let them go they’ll kill others, who knows how much pain and suffering they’ll cause.  Plus we still don’t know what we are up against.”  Iruka explained in a concerned tone.  Though Naruto seemed much less concerned, the golden-haired boy just shrugged his shoulders.    
  
“There will be other opportunities to gather information I’m sure.  Villagers, bars, other shinobi who are probably going to try to kill us.  We have no more need of them and harming them for info would do us no good.  We are just wasting time at this point.”  Naruto explained as Gaara moved over to join him now.     
  
“And what about the people they’ll hurt if we let them go?” Iruka continued.  Naruto wrapped an arm around Gaara’s waist, tugging the curvy form of the effeminate teen close to his muscular figure before glancing lazily back at Iruka.    
  
“That’s not our problem.”  Naruto spoke carelessly before walking forward back to the road.  Iruka seemed quite taken back, shock and surprise evident in his expression once more as he speed up to follow behind Naruto.  The other demon kits followed suit, and Tazuna did as well though he tried his best to remain silent since he’d caused so much trouble.    
  
“So if those two kill innocent people because we let them go you wouldn’t feel any guilt?”  Iruka questioned in alarm.  Naruto turned his head to look back at Iruka out the side of his eyes as he walked.  The golden-haired boy’s expression was one of cheerful indifference.    
  
“Those two are a consequence of the horrible society humans have made.  Why would I care about stopping them from hurting people I’ve never met?  They are shinobi just like the shinobi in our village.  I’m not going out of my way to stop the shinobi in our village so why should I care about these particular shinobi?  Simply because they are from an opposing village?”  Naruto questioned with a raise of his brow.  Iruka paused for a minute as he gathered his thoughts, looking back to the two assassins as their figures grew further and further away while the group continued along the road.    
  
“The target they attacked was Tazuna, for all we know an innocent man. The reason they attacked him was to stop him from creating a bridge to the Wave which would bring prosperity.  They clearly don’t care who they hurt.  If we let them go they  **will** harm countless innocents.”  Iruka declared with a concerned voice before narrowing his gaze.  With a resolute look in his eyes Iruka ran out in front of Naruto and turned to face the boy, placing both his hands against Naruto’s shoulders to stop him in his tracks.    
  
“We can’t let them go.  As your squad leader I’m ordering you to help me stop these men.”  Iruka stated in a more commanding tone.  Naruto allowed himself to be stopped, cocking his head to the side as he stared up at Iruka’s face.    
  
“And what do you suggest we do?  Kill them?  Cripple them?”  Naruto questioned.  Iruka went silent again, his face clearly conflicted.    
  
“We could at least send a message back to the village to apprehend these men, take them as prisoners.”  Iruka proposed.  Naruto stared blankly up at Iruka now.    
  
“We’ll surely miss the deadline of our mission if we were wait for a response from the village.  All that so they can rot in some Konoha village cell somewhere?  Lock them in a cage for doing what any shinobi already does?”  Naruto continued, causing Iruka to shake his head.    
  
“Shinobi don’t prey on the innocent.”  Iruka declared.  Naruto narrowed his eyes now.    
  
“You’re naive if you believe that.  You can’t believe that based on what you saw in those scrolls.  The actions of Konoha shinobi destroy innocent lives constantly.”  Naruto said in mild agitation.  The boy’s tone caused Iruka to pause.  He then turned his head to see Sasuke walking up to stand beside his brother.  Sasuke stared up at Iruka as well with those intense black and red demonic fox eyes of his.  The raven-haired teen didn’t often give away what he was thinking and rarely made an emotional facial expression but Iruka could clearly see the annoyance in the boy’s gaze.    
  
“That it’s “harder” for your shinobi to destroy innocent lives than those two assassins doesn’t in any way change the innocent lives you destroy.”  Sasuke stated in his usual monotone voice.  Though there was a hint of anger and pain in his tone. 

  
Naruto looked over to Sasuke with concern before moving one of his four tails over to embrace one of Sasuke’s tails in attempt to comfort his beloved brother.  Naruto then focused his attention back on Iruka.  Iruka hung his head low in shame, thinking of the way the Uchiha clan was destroyed.  Innocents were destroyed.  Children, the elderly, sickly, crippled, babies, were destroyed.    
  
“That’s just who you are.  It’s in your nature as a species for the strong to prey on the weak.  The only real difference between the shinobi of Konoha and those two is that you have found a way to feel better about the monstrous acts you commit.”  Naruto stated in a monotone now before walking past Iruka, continuing along the road and continuing his train of thought.  
  
“Humans prey on humans.  I see no reason to interfere with matters that don’t directly effect me or my family.  I would no more go out of my way to stop them than I would stop a fox from hunting a rabbit.  In fact I’d be more inclined to save the rabbit.  At least the fox doesn’t have a choice but to be a predator.  The only reason humans prey on humans is because you choose to and have refused to create a better world for yourself.  I’m not going to waste any time trying to fix what you have broken.”   Naruto went on, staring forward as he walked.   
  
Iruka was a bit frozen in place as he contemplated everything the boy had said.  Hinata ended up walking past Iruka, looking up with a mixed expression in her eyes and noting just how upset Iruka looked.  But she didn’t stop, instead speeding up to stand to the side of Gaara, the 4 demon kits leading the way again.  Finally Iruka started to move when Tazuna walked past him, the Chunin taking his position at the rear guard.    
  
“Surely you see us, humans, as more than just animals Naruto.  You can’t be serious in comparing us to bunnies.”  Iruka stated in a solemn tone.  Was this how Naruto really viewed humanit?  Naruto kept looking forward as he replied.   
  
“You think your life has more value than a bunny, or antelope, or cow?  Do they not feel joy and pain?  Do they not desire to live and suffer if you try to take that away from them?  Why should I value a human life more than a pig's?”  Naruto questions.  Iruka immediately responded.   
  
“Isn’t it obvious.  They can’t love like we do.  They aren’t as smart as we are.”  Iruka blurted out defensively.  Naruto just shook his head in disapproval.   
  
“That they don’t love in the same way you do, or to the same extent, means they’re love doesn’t matter?   Have you seen a cat protect it’s kittens?  An elephant rescue it’s baby from a lion attack.  An eagle is monogamous and has one mate it’s entire life and will mourn if their partner dies.  This means nothing to you?”  Naruto questioned now looking back at Iruka in interest.  Iruka just shook his head.   
  
“It’s not the same.”  Iruka commented again.   
  
“Why?” Naruto replied.   
  
“Because they don’t do it like we do.”  Iruka retorted, causing Naruto to nod.   
  
“So you acknowledge that on some level they can feel love, and can suffer, and can feel joy and to some extent feel the same emotions as a human, but because you think they can’t feel them to the same extent as you it’s ok to kill them and treat them without rights? You can enslave them, rape them, torture them, murder them, and it’s ok because they don’t feel love in the exact same way you do?”  Naruto questioned still, staring back at Iruka.  The chunin hesitated now but eventually spoke up.   
  
“Yes.”  Iruka finally answered.  Naruto  nodded his head then turned his face away from Iruka.   
  
“Then since we demons feel love in an objectively more profound way than you, to us, you are no different than the animals you feed on and subjugate.”   Naruto stated resolutlely.  This caused Iruka’s eyes to widen in shock.   
  
“What do you mean Naruto?”  Iruka stated in a panic.   
  
“If it is right for you to treat a pig in any way you please because you believe their love doesn’t matter, because they can’t feel love as profoundly as you, then by the same logic it’s ok for us to treat you as we please because you can’t feel love as profoundly as we do.  And when the time comes to wipe humanity from the face of the earth there is nothing you can say on moral grounds to say what we are doing is wrong.  Nothing that can’t **also** be said about how you treat the animals you subjugate.”  Naruto explained.  Iruka went completely silent upon hearing that revelation, his mind racing.    
  
“But...I…we...” Iruka sputtered.  Naruto shook his head.  And looked to Iruka one last time.   
  
“Be grateful we aren’t as cruel and heartless as you.”  Naruto lectured before looking at the sky.  The sun was going down.    
  
“Let’s camp here.”  Naruto stated in a commanding voice.  No one questioned him.  Everyone could tell the usually chipper boy was in no mood for argument.  They walked a bit of ways away from the road to find a small clearly where they would make a fire just for Iruka and Tazuna’s sake.    
  
Iruka and Tazuna stayed quiet, both having much to think about.  The entire campsite was rather quiet the entire night.  Today was a long day.    
  
That’s the end of the chapter.  Please review~ 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping

Back with another random chapter.  Got inspired.  Again, infrequent posts I know.  For those that are still around, enjoy~  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Small cracking sounds emanated throughout the clearing from the large camp fire that blazed in the middle of the group.  Tazuna, Iruka, and the demon kits sat in a circle along the ground staring silently into the flames.  The only other noise besides the sound of that camp fire popping was the subtle wild chorus of the forest around them.  

  
The screeching of crickets filled the night time air, in the sky above the full moon provided a dim light to add to the illumination of the camp fire.  Tazuna, with his legs crossed, stared silently into the flames.  A little ways to his side sat Iruka, kneeling in front of the flames and similarly staring into the fire.  Across from Iruka on the other side of the crackling embers sat 3 of the demon kits, the only one missing was Naruto.    
  
Sasuke sat with his legs crossed as well except both Hinata and Gaara were sitting atop his lap, curled up in his arms and leaning their heads against his shoulders.  Sasuke was the same height as Naruto and almost as muscular.  The real notable difference between their builds was that Naruto was more bulky like a powerlifter and Sasuke’s more athletic like a swimmer.  Both Sasuke and Naruto were at least a head taller than Hinata and Gaara.  Despite maturing, Hinata was still almost the same height as Gaara, if just a few inches taller.  
  
The raven haired boy cradled his siblings in a loving embrace, keeping them warm and secure while Naruto was off attending to other business.  Hinata and Gaara held a mirrored posture, clinging to Sasuke’s chest.  Sasuke’s arms were wrapped securely around both of their waists, hugging them close.  No one had spoken for quite some time, the party mulling over the events of the day.  
  
Iruka was particular lost in thought, a worried frown glued to his face as he stared into the camp fire.  Every once in awhile his eyes would wander over to the demon kits only to find Hinata and Gaara staring at him with a worried expression.  The demon kits could almost feel how distraught this day had been for Iruka but they didn’t know how to best help, or even if they should.  After Iruka’s argument with Naruto no one knew how to resolve the awkwardness that had filled the group, so they just stayed silent.  
  
It didn’t take long for Iruka to tear his gaze away from those eyes which were staring at him, choosing again to focus on the fire once more.  He was only snapped out of his thoughts when there was a rustling in a nearby bush directly behind him  Instead of turning his head to look, Iruka glanced over to Sasuke, Hinata, and Gaara, knowing exactly who was coming out from the bushes based on the look on their faces, the elated smile on Gaara’s face was especially foretelling.  
  
Walking out from behind a tree, making no attempt to mask his heavy steps came Naruto, the boy holding a large pile of deadwood underneath one arm.  He stepped into the clearing with a casual stride, quirking a brow when noticing the mood.  
  
“Jeez.  Who died?”  Naruto joked in a light hearted manner in an attempt to break the ice.  That statement was immediately followed by a small, high pitched giggle.  That laughter of course belonging to the effeminate redhead of the group.  
  
“You’re so silly Naru-kun.”  Gaara cooed adoringly.  Naruto had only been gone for a little while, 10 to 15 minutes tops, but Gaara still missed him immensely.  Especially considering just how uneasy the atmosphere was without him.  Naruto brought a certainty to every situation, even if he was mostly the cause for the awkward atmosphere in the first place.  
  
The golden haired teen moved next to the fire and dropped his pile of deadwood nearby.  He took a bit of time to wipe a few stray leaves out of his hair and a bit of dirt from his clothing.  It wasn’t long before Gaara was on him however.  Gaara rose up from Sasuke’s lap to scamper gingerly over to where Naruto stood, placing both his dainty manicured hands against Naruto’s chest and leaning his petite form against his lover’s towering figure.  It seemed like almost every day the difference in stature between them was becoming more and more noticeable.  Whether it was because Gaara was so small or Naruto was so big, the smaller of the two seemed almost half Naruto’s size and more than a head shorter.    
  
Naruto wasted no time wrapping both his arms around Gaara’s waist and tugging his partner inward to close what ever distance was between them before looking over Gaara’s head and out on the rest of the clearing.  Everyone waited expectantly for Naruto’s instructions, Iruka included, the middle aged man just watching the two love birds with an idle gaze before shifting his vision back to the fire.  This behavior did not go unnoticed by Naruto but he decided to leave that matter alone for now.  They’d talk more when the time was right.  
  
“I’m thinking we take shifts.  Gaara and I will take the first watch, rotate every 4 hours?”  Naruto proposed while Gaara turned around in Naruto’s arms to now face the rest of the group.  Naruto now held Gaara from behind, the two entwining their fingers and resting their hands against Gaara’s exposed belly.  
  
“I’ll take the next shift.  We really won’t need anyone else besides the two shifts being taken care of.  That way we can just leave in the morning and make good time.”  Sasuke spoke out matter of factly.  Naruto nodded towards his brother before glancing over to Iruka.  
  
“Sound good to everyone?”  Naruto questioned.  Iruka suddenly snapped his eyes away from the fire to look up to Naruto with a slightly annoyed expression.  
  
“Yes, that will do Naruto.”  The older man responded in a gruff manner to everyone’s surprise.  Naruto’s brow raised at the attitude he was just given before looking back to Sasuke and Hinata.  
  
“ _He really took our argument today pretty rough.”_ Naruto commented through their mind-link.    
  
_“You told him that you don’t consider humans any better than cows.  All things considered this response isn’t so bad.”_ Sasuke spoke up through the link while looking through the fire at Iruka.    
  
_“I think you should talk to him again Naru-kun.  Maybe clear things up?  I don’t like things the way they are.”_ Gaara chimed in with a solemn tone, worry evident in his tiny voice.    
  
_“I will, I just have to think through things a bit more.”_ Naruto said in a reassuring tone.  Upon hearing those words Gaara looked over towards Iruka as well while nervously chewing along his bottom lip.  He hated that they were fighting.  But demons could only fully understand other demons.  If Iruka was a demon too then there would be no fight.  But Iruka was human and that made things so...inconvenient.  

  
While Gaara looked on towards Iruka Naruto’s attention was focused elsewhere.  His feral red eyes were fixated on Hinata who had yet to speak up.  She wasn’t asleep, the lavender haired girl just silently stared into the camp fire while still curled up against Sasuke’s chest.  It wasn’t like her to be silent during these types of discussions.  The girl was clearly lost in her own world.    
  
It didn’t take long for Gaara and Sasuke to notice Hinata’s silence as well, all 3 kits now looking towards their sister with concern.  Hinata could feel their eyes on her but she just kept staring into the fire.  She was preoccupied with her own problem.    
  
“ **I’ll take care of this Sweethearts.”** Came a sultry voice from inside all of the kit’s heads.  Upon hearing that voice Naruto nodded in understanding before suddenly picking Gaara up bridal style.  The movement was slow and fluid, distinctively different from how he usually moved in such an abrupt way when handling his delicate lover.  Gaara slowly curled in against his possessive partner as he was carried away from the clearing in Naruto’s arms, the boys wondering off to start their watch.  
  
Tazuna, who had been silently viewing the scene from a distance craned his head to the side to watch Naruto and Gaara depart. He then turned around to put his back towards the campfire and lay down restfully.   The old man was still trying to lay low given the trouble he’d caused.    
  
Just a few feet away Sasuke continued to cradle Hinata in his arms, looking down at her blankly.  He was curious but it seemed that whatever was wrong with Hinata was being handled.  The girl’s body was still in his arms but her mind was elsewhere.  
  
Hinata stood in the middle of a large grassy field completely separate from the campsite she’d been in just a few moments ago.  A small breeze ruffled the foliage of the area, providing a tranquil atmosphere.  The moon shone brightly in the night sky above that field, illuminating the otherwise pitch black expansion.  Not that a demoness like Hinata needed that light.  Her fiery red and lavender fox eyes pierced the darkness perfectly.  She began to walk forward in a calm manner for a few moments before arriving at her destination.  
  
Shukaku and Kyuubi laid in their humans forms atop the grass.  The were staring up at the stars that littered their sky.  Even in their “cage,” they created a reality that mirrored the beauty of the outside world.  And despite having the capability, neither saw any reason to leave their confinement inside the bodies of their children.  They had full control of their “cage” and wanted for nothing outside of the love for their family.    
  
As Hinata drew closer Kyuubi sat up from her laying position next to Shukaku.  Both her and him were completely naked, their usual formal attire replaced with the more comfortable nudity that they prefered.  Really they only wore clothes for fun.  But especially at night the pair were often completely nude, not that this fact bothered the children in any way.  They were all demons after all.  
  
Shukaku stayed in his relaxed laying position, keeping his arms behind his head as he continued to watch the sky.  This talk would be a woman’s conversation.    
  
Without hesitation Hinata, once arriving in front of Kyuubi, began to sink down into the naked woman’s awaiting arms.  The scarlet haired elder demon had her arms already outstretched, preparing to take her adopted child into her bosom.    
  
As Hinata fell forward into Kyuubi’s embrace the woman wrapped both her slender arms around Hinata’s petite form and pulled the girl into her motherly hold.  Kyuubi wrapped one arm tightly around Hinata’s waist while snaking her free hand into the hair along the back of Hinata’s scalp.  She then cradle the teens head directly between her ample breasts.  Hinata buried her face into her adopted mother’s bosom while wrapping her own arms around Kyuubi’s lithe waist, clinging closely in a needy fashion.  Kyuubi’s skin like always was smooth and soft to the touch.    
  
“I don’t know what’s going on with me.  My emotions are so erratic, and sometimes I’m extremely angry, then sad, then happy, and I can’t seem to control it.  Even my body is becoming uncomfortable and...hot. It’s like there is this itch I can’t scratch no matter what I do, like a hole that’s not filled.  And I don’t know why.  I know my family loves me but something...something is missing.  Something is wrong - I hate this.  What is wrong with me?”  Hinata whimpered in a muffled tone directly into Kyuubi’s chest.  
  
The old demon fox listened to Hinata speak with an empathetic smile across her lips, lips which were painted scarlet red like always. Kyuubi applied constant, gentle strokes into the back of her daughter’s head. She didn’t speak until Hinata had gotten everything out.    
  
**“Oh my poor girl.  You’ve been suffering silently for so long haven’t you?”** Kyuubi questioned in a motherly tone.  Her voice was soothing, silky, relaxing, as if just hearing her would take all your problems away.  Just listening to Kyuubi speak in that manner caused tears to pour from Hinata’s eyes, the liquid streaming down her cheeks to dampen Kyuubi’s bosom.  Kyuubi could tell that Hinata had been holding this display of emotion back for some time.  With so many events going on recently it would only make sense.    
  
Hinata continued to sob for some time, sniffling and visibly shaking while Kyuubi cradled her delicate form.  Kyuubi let Hinata lay there while the lavender haired girl cried her eyes out, the ancient fox whispering and cooing warmly into her beloved child’s ear.    
  
**“I know exactly what’s going on Sweetheart.  I’ll tell you when you are ready.  Take your time and let everything out.”** Kyuubi once again spoke in that calming manner.  Upon hearing that Hinata tried her best to calm down, pulling her head away from Kyuubi’s breasts and raising her hands up to began wiping the tears from her eyes.  She looked up with a pathetic expression, a look that warmed the elder fox’s heart.  It was hard to forget that Hinata and the rest of them were still so young.  Adults by demon standards but still children in many ways.  Though even if Hinata were fully grown Kyuubi would probably treat the girl the exact same way.  They would forever be her children.    
  
“What’s going on with me?”  Hinata asked through a sniffling voice.  She had the most adorable little pout across her lips that Kyuubi almost wanted to prolong because of how cute it was.  But the woman thought better of it.  Instead She brought her nine large fox tails forward to engulf Hinata in a warm blanketed viel, making their embrace that much more intimate.  Hinata became essentially engulfed in red, melting from the warmth and comfort of Kyuubi’s soft, red tail-fur which cradling her body closely.  That combined with the secure hold that the woman maintained around the little teen’s waist; it was really hard to stay so upset.  
****  
**“Your body is going through it’s nature cycle Darling.”**  Kyuubi explained in a simple manner while trailing a hand atop Hinata’s head in a petting motion.  Hinata’s eyes widened in realization, her partially Hyuuga orbs making her gaze appear extremely wide.  Another adorable feature that Kyuubi’s motherly instinct enjoyed quite a bit.  
  
“I’m going through puberty?  But I’ve already been through puberty.”  Hinata stated in alarm.  The girl was an early bloomer, even without Kyuubi’s influence, back when she was still human.  Kyuubi smiled warmly and nodded her head.  
  
**“Yes you have Dear, as a human.  But not as a demon.”** Kyuubi explained further.  This revelation caused Hinata to frown and grow a distressing look upon her face.  
  
“So...I'm going to be having my...”  Hinata’s voice trailed off, her thighs grinding together nervously.  Her reaction caused Kyuubi to release a soft, sultry chuckle.  
  
“ **Oh not at all Dear.  Those “times of the months" stopped when you became a demon.  And for good reason.  Such a thing is quite a hindrance on a growing demoness.  You’ll never have to deal with that again.  I suppose I never got around to teaching you about what to expect when this time comes.  Honestly I didn’t expect the time to come so soon for you, especially when considering how recent your transformation was.”** Kyuubi went on before laying back in the grass, bringing Hinata with her.  Hinata listened intently, lying comfortably atop her adopted mother’s body and snuggling in close while looking up at the older woman’s face.  
  
“So what do I do?” Hinata questioned in a concerned manner.  Kyuubi couldn’t help smiling and leaning down to place a small kiss atop Hinata’s head.  
  
“ **Continue doing what you’ve been doing, and don’t be afraid to express yourself.  I know you’ve been holding back your thoughts and feelings since these changes have happened.  But that’s not healthy.  Embrace them.  We will support you Dear.  And I apologize for not telling you about this sooner.”** Kyuubi said, causing Hinata to nod her head and tear her gaze away from her mother’s face.  She rested her cheek atop Kyuubi’s left breast and glanced over to Shukaku who was still just laying restfully atop the grass, the man staring up at the nighttime sky.  
  
“Why is this happening?  What’s the purpose?” Hinata whispered.  Kyuubi maintained that adoring smile across her luscious, scarlet lips.  
  
“ **Short answer?  Your body is preparing to find a mate.”** Kyuubi stated, causing Hinata to look up in shock and fascination.  
  
“What do you mean?” She pushed for more answers, almost in a distraught manner. “Why does my body need to change like this to find a mate?  And what about Gaara and I?  We have sex almost every day.  Almost half as much as he does with Naruto.”  Hinata blurted out, almost annoyed at her body now.  Kyuubi’s smile transformed into an amused smirk.

 

“ **Oh you know that’s just innocent fun.  Gaara is not your mate.  Your body wants a mate.  Someone who you can bond with, body and soul.  Like Shukaku and I, like Naruto and Gaara.  And your body is changing in order for you to best find what you need, even if you don’t realize yet.”** Kyuubi lectured, turning her head to the side to gaze adoringly over to the muscular form of Shukaku laying right beside her.  He was already silently watching the two with an idle expression.  He gave her a confident smirk when his name was mentioned.  That look alone was enough to nearly drive Kyuubi crazy.    
  
The only thing stopping her from jumping Shukaku’s bones then and there was the fact that HInata was lying atop her.  So Kyuubi settled for the next best thing, the woman reaching her nearest hand over towards Shukaku and trailing her fingers down his pelvis.  She then picked up his exposed, flaccid length and began to deliver gentle strokes to his manhood.  Shukaku maintained a satisfied smirk while returning his eyes to the night sky and enjoying Kyuubi’s “massage.”  
  
Despite that action Kyuubi returned her gaze to Hinata, having no problem with engaging in such lewdness even with her adopted daughter nestled in against her bosom.  Hinata watched the two elderly demons silently, focused on their behavior as a show of affection rather than focusing on the lewdness of it.    
  
“How does my body know what I need?”  Hinata questioned idly.  She was a lot more calm and collect now that she was getting answers.  
  
“ **Just trust your body, and trust your instincts.  You are a demoness.  You’ll get what you need.  When you find it, nothing will stop you.”** Kyuubi stated in a reassuring tone while staring down at Hinata with an intense gaze.  One look into Kyuubi’s eyes and Hinata was convinced.  All her anxiety and fear had been washed away with just one glance.  
  
“Ok.”  Hinata whispered with a satisfied smile.  
  
**“Just be yourself Dear.  Embrace yourself.  And don’t worry so much.”** Kyuubi said in that same motherly tone.  Hinata nodded her head in understanding while staring off to the side.  Kyuubi gave a satisfied nod of her own, turning her head in order to gaze back at Shukaku.  His eyes were closed now, but Kyuubi could tell by his breathing that the brawny demon was still awake.  This was confirmed when he opened his black starred eyes and turned his head to glance over towards Kyuubi.  Biting into her bottom lip, Kyuubi scooched over a bit closer to Shukaku while still laying down, closing the distance until she was close enough to engage him in an intimate kiss.  She still had her delicate hand wrapped around his now fully erect cock, stroking him endlessly while she enjoyed his lips and eventually, his tongue.    
  
Hinata stayed quiet, glancing up after a while to watch the two lovers, even while remaining in her laying position atop Kyuubi’s more mature body.  Eventually the girl adjusted her head atop Kyuubi’s breast and closed her eyes restfully, going to sleep soundly even as the ancient lover’s passions intensified.    
  
Back at the campfire---  
  
The scene was quiet once more.  But this time the silence was due to the slumber of those who surrounded the fiery embers in the middle of the clearing.  Tazuna slept soundly through the night, a ways away Sasuke did as well while spooning the sleeping form of Hinata.  She had a pleasant smile across her lips as she slept.  Both her and Sasuke laid out on their side, covered in the fur of their own tails.  Not that they needed the warmth, but demon fur still was exceptionally soft and comfortable, their tails acting as a blanket.  

  
Across from them Iruka laid on his side but unlike the others, he was wide awake, as he had been for hours.  He stared silently at the fire, replaying the events of the previous day. _“ Why should I value a human life more than a pig's?”_  Rung the memory of Naruto’s voice in Iruka’s head.  “ _Humans prey on humans.  I see no reason to interfere with matters that don’t directly effect me or my family.”_ Came another memory.    
  
Iruka raised a hand to rub into his own hair in frustration.  What was he doing here?  How could he possibly convince the kits to care more about humans when they were already so resolute?  And if he couldn’t convince them, what did that mean for the world, for so many innocent people that would be caught up in the storm of this demon family’s fury.  These type of thoughts weighed heavy on them.  These questions seemed insurmountable.  He was one person what could he do?  He felt completely powerless.  
  
Iruka stared long into the dying embers of the campfire before finally narrowing his eyes and suddenly rising up from his lying position.  The chunin stood up on his feet and reached down into his kunai pouch to clutch at the handle of his weapon.  With gritted teeth he squeezed the handle before silently sprinting out of the clearing.  As he departed a pair of red slitted eyes stared quietly at his back.  
  
Iruka jumped from tree to tree at full speed through the forest, a mixed look of frustration and resolution on his face.  He traveled from branch to branch for quite some time but eventually he reached his destination.  Hopping down from one last branch Iruka dropped down to the ground and stared down at two unconscious figures.  
  
The demon brothers were still knocked out just like Naruto said they would be.  Both had seemingly not moved an inch from where they were left.  Iruka hesitated and stared silently at them.  With a shaky hand he grabbed again for his kunai in his pouch and removed the weapon, clutching the handle in both hands as he raised the dagger high above his head.    
  
The man’s entire body was quivering, his eyes dilated, sweat pouring down his brown, sharp and quick panting breaths wracking his body.  His eyes darted to the gauntlets they had on their hands and the spiked chains connecting their gauntlets.  Iruka’s eyes widened when noticing that the metal and spikes were broken, folded over, the metal bent and warped.  The demon brother’s weapons had been sabotaged.  Iruka stared on in confusion before hearing a pair of footsteps a ways behind him.  

Quickly he turned around bearing his kunai, prepared to defend himself.  He squinted in order to identify the shadowy figure that slowly approached him.  
  
“Who’s there.”  Iruka called out in warning towards the figure.  As soon as he spoke those words a fire erupted in front of the figure, the light illuminating Sasuke’s face as he approached  holding a ball of blue fire in his palm.   The teen maintained dull expression, continuing his stride forward and eventually walking past Iruka.    
  
“Sasuke...what are you…”  Iruka questioned in surprise as Sasuke moved over to inspect the demon brothers.  
  
“I took the time to sabotage their weapons.  It’s temporary of course but they won’t be hunting anytime soon.  I even increased the density of the metal they use.  They’ll barely be able to lift the metal, let alone attack anyone.”  Sasuke explained in a neutral voice before turning around to face Iruka.  His eyes glanced down to the kunai the man carried.  
  
“Seems you had different plans.”  Sasuke continued in an accusatory manner.  Iruka bowed his head in shame, resting his arms at his side as he began to shake again.    
  
“I couldn’t just let them go...knowing the pain they will cause.”  Iruka explained in a hesitant manner.  “I can’t just ignore what they might do like you can.  When I think of the next innocent face that may become their victim...I just have to take action.”  The middle aged chonin continued.  Sasuke canted his head to the side, watching the man carefully before shrugging.  
  
“It must be heavy, the weight of the burden you’ve chosen to put on yourself.”  Sasuke stated, again in that emotionlessly manner while walking closer to Iruka and looking up at the taller man.  
  
“You can’t save everyone.  Trying to take on that burden, arbitrarily deciding life or death, even for hypothetical people you’ve never even met.  Trying to justify the numbers in your head, that kind of stuff will destroy you.”  Sasuke spoke as if knowing of it first hand.  Iruka looked down to the raven-haired boy with a desperate expression.    
  
“So what am I just supposed to do when there's evil in front of me and I have the power to stop it?  Let it pass by and hope for the best?”  Iruka was screaming now, his voice cracking as a few tears began to stream down his cheeks.  Sasuke stared up at the man silently for a while with an unblinking gaze.  Iruka turned his head away, still gritting his teeth hard.    
  
“Either that or resign yourself to forever playing that game of math with people’s lives.  If I kill these 2, maybe I save those 10.  If I kill this lady, maybe I save those 3 men.  Maybe I kill these 30 men to save these 28…”  Sasuke went on in a monotone before a hint of emotion resounded out of his throat. “Maybe I massacre these people so I can save these thousand.  Maybe I kill this child so I can save these children.” Sasuke stated that last bit with a narrowed gaze, his tone drawing Iruka’s attention.  Iruka could now see where he was going with this.  But Sasuke instead of returning Iruka’s gaze just walked past the man.  
  
“That’s a game you never win.  Do what you want.”  The boy stated carelessly before extinguishing the flame in his palm and tucking his hands into his pocket.  The teen then disappeared into the night.  Iruka watched him go, staring at the spot that Sasuke disappeared from for a long while before turning his head back to the demon brothers.  He stood there froze for at least an hour or more.  He lost track of time as he stared at their unconscious bodies.    
  
Finally as the sun began to rise Iruka began to move.  He stepped directly in front of those brothers and raised his kunai above their unconscious heads.  Closing his eyes the man took a deep breath before letting the kunai fall from his hand, the sharp point drilling into the dirt and impaling the ground.  He then took one final look at the men and turned his back to them, walking away silently, leaving his weapon behind.    
  
  
That’s the end of the chapter.  Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on the road.

Still inspired.  Putting out another chapter while I’m in an enlightened mood.  Enjoy~  
  
Chapter 24  
  
“Ah~” Chimed a soft voice which echoed into the night air.  Slender fingers curled inward, nails scraping across the bark of a tree.  Smooth thighs grinded together, the thin fabric of the pantiehose which covered those thighs wrinkling from the friction.    
  
“Ah...na…Ah!”  That sweet voice mumbled out again in incoherent pants.  Black stared eyes surrounded in black eyeliner looked forward with blurred vision, eyelashes covered in a thick layer of black mascara fluttering lightly.  A subtle scarlet blush painted already rosey cheeks as a chorus of high pitched moans and gasps escaped lips which were painted in black lipstick.  Those luscious, pouty lips remained parted slightly to allow cries of pleasure to escape.    
  
These things described the delicate flower that was Gaara, who was currently being driven into a tree by his lover.  
  
Gaara laid his forehead against the bark of the tree, the boy’s dainty hands were also braced about the wood, clawing lightly at the hard surface.  The demon teen turned his head just enough to be able to cast a swooning glance towards the person responsible for his current ecstasy.  Gaara, if possible, melted even more, a fluttering feeling flowing through his chest and belly when witnessing the confident smirk of a particular dominant blonde.    
  
Naruto held Gaara's entire body suspended off the ground as he plunged into his tiny lover over and over again.  One strong hand of Naruto’s rested along Gaara’s hips, clutching his partner with a firm and possessive grip.  Naruto’s other hand was buried deep in the long, silky red hair which covered Gaara’s head. Those crimson strands which were once finely groomed and placed into a bun were now sprawled out messily across Gaara’s back, the hair so abundant that it seemingly covered the effeminate boy’s body in a red veil.  
  
Naruto held Gaara’s skinny form pinned against that tree, the smaller teens’s little feet hovered several inches above the ground while Naruto supported his weight.   Gaara’s upper body was squished between Naruto and the tree.  The redhead was bent over slightly at the waist, his back forcibly arching in response to the harsh tugging along his hair and the powerful thrusts Naruto gave into that supple rump.     
  
Every back and forth rotation of Naruto’s manhood into Gaara’s body caused the dainty raccoon demon’s curvy frame to recoil, the flesh of his ass rippling slightly as Naruto’s pelvis crashed against him.  Those smooth, slender legs of Gaara’s swayed gently in the air as well, toes curling inward instinctively.    
  
Naruto was completely naked as he always prefered to be when engaging in such activities.  Sweat dripped down his bulky frame, the liquid causing the larger teen’s body to glisten under the moonlight, accentuating every curve of his toned figure.  
  
Gaara however was still fully clothed, still adorning that innocent, black frilled skirt which was only long enough to flow down to the boy’s upper thighs.  The fabric of his matching black sweater rubbed harshly against the bark of the tree he was pinned against, causing the garment to ride up on his torso a bit to reveal even more of his pale belly and thin waist.  The skirt Gaara wore  was hiked up, resting above those ample hips of his and fluttering gently in reaction to the constant bouncing of the effeminate teen’s body.  Gaara’s lacey black panties were also still adorning his feminine form, though they were pulled down to his knees along with the top half of his pantiehose.  All so Naruto would have perfect access to that little, pink, puckered backside.  
  
Even Gaara’s three racoon tails, which were perfectly trim and groomed, reacted to Naruto’s loving advances.  Those fluffy appendages swayed and flowed in a majestic fashion, like a jellyfish swimming through the ocean, dancing hypnotically in front of Naruto’s eyes in time with each thrust.  To behold Gaara as he was taken was a thing of beauty, it was otherworldly.    
  
Every time they made love it was like the first time for both of them.  Their passion never dwindling, the ecstasy never dulled.  They always experienced sex as if engaging it for the first time in terms of the pleasure they shared.  If anything their enjoyment had only intensified with time.  Especially as they learned each other’s bodies and explored every aspect of their love.  
  
They had been going at it for hours, spending nearly all their watch making love.  Naruto simply made a few demon clones to watch the area for him, coupled with his own demonic senses there was really no reason for him to be on alert during a night watch.  This gave the two love birds plenty of time to...bond.  
  
As Naruto continued to pound away Gaara laid the side of his head against the tree, resting his cheek against the bark so he could maintain a half lidded view of his lover’s face out the corner of his eye.  
  
“Have you...thought about what...you are going to say to Iruka?”  Gaara questioned in a panting voice.  This caused Naruto to slow his vigorous rutting to a slow grind so he could comfortably engage in conversation with his partner.  They could always speak using their mind link but the demon kits spoke out loud due to habit and only really used their mind link for confidential matters.  Plus there was something intising about seeing Gaara’s lips and tongue move that always made Naruto prefer actual speech.  And Gaara was happy to oblige Naruto’s preference.  
  
“I think so.  I understand why he’d be upset.  I’m sure things will be better between us after we sit down and talk.”  Naruto said in a reassuring tone, having no problem speaking as he continued to drive forward into Gaara’s skirted rump.  Naruto was setting the pace after all.  They often had full conversations during sex but Naruto was a bit more in control than his smaller partner.  Maybe it was the discipline and endurance Shukaku beat into him, or just Naruto’s personality.    
  
Whatever the exact reason, Naruto’s poise even during these activities was yet another way he showed dominance towards his lover.  Contrary to Gaara who often found himself overwhelmed, either by Naruto’s strength, or his own emotions, feelings and insecurities, Naruto seemed to be always in control, always so confident, always so certain.    
  
“I hope it goes well.  I’d hate to lose Iruka-sensei as a friend.”  Gaara whispered sweetly with concern evident in his little voice.  Naruto smiled warmly down to lover before leaning down to plant an affectionate smooch against Gaara’s lips.   Gaara without thinking tilted his head back to await that gesture, closing his eyes and sighing contently as he tasted Naruto’s saliva.  The larger teen then pulled back slowly from their tender exchange before smooching Gaara’s nose.  
  
“I’ll take care of it.  You don’t need to worry.”  Naruto continued to talk softly before suddenly jutting his hips forward so that his cock drove back into the effeminate boy’s rump, the collision of Naruto’s pelvis into Gaara’s bubbly ass causing a loud smack to emanate around them.  Gaara threw his head back and let out a sheepish cry of shock and pleasure.    
  
“Ah!~”  Came an involuntary response from Gaara’s lips.  Naruto grinned devilishly, thoroughly enjoying the surprised expression on his lover’s face.  The redhead was so easily distracted.    
  
**Sometime later…**  
  
Iruka walked into the clearing where their campfire was being put out by Naruto.  The sun was rising and it was almost time to move on.    
  
Because it was still early Tazuna was still sound asleep off to the side.  Hinata and Gaara were sitting together, Hinata kneeled behind Gaara and running a comb through his hair.  She of course knew exactly why he came back to the clearing with those scarlet strands all frizzed.  The girl just wished she was there to watch.  Regardless Hinata was happy now to fix up the mess, even smiling happily to herself as she groomed the effeminate boy’s silky locks.    
  
Naruto was standing over the campfire absorbing the hot embers into his nose.  The brawny teen inhaled deeply, taking in the smoke through his nostrils.  Iruka watch in fascination as the fire and dark vapors disappeared into Naruto’s body.  Once the campfire was completely extinguished, smoke and all, Naruto turned towards Iruka with a cheery smile.    
  
“Hey Iruka, morning.”  The boy said in a chipper tone, smiling in that cheerful Naruto way.  Seeing the teen so happy warmed Iruka’s heart.  Immediately the chunin moved in front of Naruto before dropping to his knees and bowing his head to the ground to everyone’s shock.  
  
“Naruto I just want to say I’m sorry for the behavior recently.”  Iruka blurted out in a genuine manner.  Naruto stared on with a wide eyed expression before softening his gaze and bending down on one knee.  He reached both hands forward to grab Iruka’s cheeks so he can lift the man’s head and look him in the eye.  Iruka stared on with shame evident in his dark orbs.  
  
“Iruka it’s ok.  I’m the one who should be apologizing.  I should have considered how my thoughts would affect you before speaking.”  The golden haired boy replied in a soft, genuine voice.  But Iruka shook his head, though not tearing his face away from Naruto’s gentle grip.  Despite the gentle way Naruto held both sides of Iruka’s face, Iruka could still feel the hard callus that grew on Naruto’s hand which toughened the boy’s punches and grip.    
  
“No Naruto.  Don’t apologize for that.  I don’t want you to have to walk on eggshells around me just for fear of hurting my feelings.  I’m a shinobi and your squad leader.  It’s my job to guide you and listen to you.  Not even necessarily to lead.  I need to support you and believe in you.  So please don’t apologize for speaking your mind and leading with conviction.”  Iruka pleaded in a desperate voice, bowing his head again, the action causing his face to break away from Naruto’s hold.    
  
Naruto was rather surprised at Iruka’s show of emotion, but maybe he shouldn’t be.  The teacher was always very emotional in his own way.  He looked over to Hinata and Gaara who were smiling at him.  Naruto grinned that bright Naruto grin once more before turning his head to Iruka.  Without warning the brawny teen suddenly jumped forward and tackled Iruka, forcing the man on his back as Naruto straddled the middle aged Chunin’s waist.  To say that Iruka was surprised would have been an understatement.  He even let out a shocked yell which was even a bit high pitched.  It was involuntary of course.  
  
Naruto now looked down at Iruka with those fiery red slitted fox eyes of his, pinning the man’s wrists near his head.  Iruka just peered up with a widened gaze, completely frozen in disbelief.  
  
“Ok Iruka, lighten up.  I take back my apology for speaking my mind, and I won’t hide my thoughts from you in the future.  I’ll try my best to just speak to you like I would anyone in my family, even though you are a human.”  Naruto said while staring down intensely at his sensei.  Iruka couldn’t help the subtle blush that tinted his cheeks, the older man averting his eyes away.  
  
“Well...thank you Naruto.  And I’ll try to be less...emotional and more understanding of who you are...what you are.”  The chunin spoke out, still unable to look Naruto in the eyes.  
  
“Sure thing.  But I still want to apologize for hurting your feelings.  It wasn’t my intentions just so you know.”  Naruto blurted back out, completely fine with remaining in that position, pinning Iruka beneath him as they spoke.  By now Naruto was rather big compared to Iruka.  Not in height, but in bulk.  Iruka was still a few inches taller than the 13 year old, but Iruka was rather short for his age.  The man just being 5 feet and 8 inches tall.    
  
But Naruto’s shoulders were wider, arms, chest, legs, bulkier.  Naruto was built like a short body builder.  Not ridiculously so, but still noticeably held more girth than Iruka.    
  
“That’s...I accept your apology Naruto.”  The man said in a hesitant manner.

“Would you mind letting me up Naruto?”  Iruka asked in a flustered manner, still trying to maintain his poise.  He was their sensei after all.  Naruto cocked his head to the side before smirking in a slick manner, tightening his grip upon Iruka’s wrists.  
  
“What if I don’t want to?” Naruto spoke out slickly.  That response caused Iruka’s eyes to widen in shock.  He suddenly felt vulnerable.  And just a bit of fear.  Iruka glanced to Naruto tentatively out the corner of his eye in silence, trying to think of a response.  But before he could speak Naruto suddenly got up and released his grip, standing up straight and presenting a hand for Iruka to take.  
  
“Kidding.  Jeez Iruka, you take everything so seriously.”  Naruto said in a light hearted manner.  Iruka tried to laugh it off but it was clear how nervous he was even as he took Naruto’s hand, who helped him to his feet.  From the side Gaara and Hinata exchanged glances idly.  They both knew Naruto was just teasing, but Iruka’s response was very interesting.    
  
With Iruka back on his feet Naruto headed over to Tazuna to wake him up.  Iruka stood in that same spot, rubbing his arm a bit.  He watched Naruto depart before glancing over to Gaara and Hinata who were both staring at him silently with an amused expression.  Again that subtle blush formed across Iruka’s tanned face before he averted his gaze and moved over to help pack what remaining things were left to pack.  Gaara and Hinata couldn’t help letting out girlish giggles as they began to gossip through their mind link.  

A few moments later Sasuke entered the clearing in that careless manner as usual, his expression blank, hands in his pockets.  He immediately noticed Naruto lightly kicking Tazuna who was refusing to get up and trying to shoo Naruto away.  Gaara and Hinata were giggling like school girls, exchanging glances towards Iruka who still had a small blush on his cheeks.  Sasuke glanced around with a look of mild interest in those red slitted demonic fox eyes of his.  
  
“What’d I miss?”    
  
**Later that day…**  
  
The crew were back on the road, walking without a hitch for a few hours now.  They were back to their jolly selves, even Tazuna had rejoined the conversation.  No one even brought up Tazuna’s lie, it wasn’t really a big deal to the kits in the first place and Iruka currently was in a very forgiving mood.    
  
“I don’t understand why you bought even more alcohol from that man when you are so strapped for cash you could only afford a C-rank mission.”  Naruto called out to Tazuna who was currently chugging away at his second drink for the day.  The group had stopped at a small merchant outpost that they’d past buy earlier in the day.  They’d mostly just stocked up on food and water for Iruka with Tazuna buying a large amount of alcohol which he now carried in the sack on his back.    
  
The kits didn’t need to eat as often as humans.  Plus Sasuke had prepared meals ahead of time which were currently still at home.  They used their demonic teleportation Jutsu to teleport the meals directly to themselves.  Their teleportation jutsu was very limited for now.  Only able to teleport very specific, small objects.  They couldn’t teleport themselves.    
  
Tazuna lowered that bottle from his mouth and wiped his lips a bit with his sleeve.  Already the man was wobbling slightly, showing signs of being at least a little drunk.  
  
“Priorities.”  Tazuna stated simply which caused Iruka to frown in a disapproving manner.  
  
“You’re lucky we are so nice.”  Naruto stated in a light hearted tone while smiling carelessly.  Tazuna waved a hand dismissively towards the boy.  
  
“Yea whatever.  Just watch the road...getting hard to see out here.”  The man said while squinting a bit.  Over the last few minutes a thick fog had began to roll in around them, heavily obscuring their path ahead.  Iruka looked around with squinted eyes as well.  
  
“I suppose we are getting close to The Wave if it’s already this foggy.”  Iruka said with a small hint of concern.  
  
“Gonna be hard to see around here unless...are your eyes affected?”  Iruka asked while looking towards the demon kits who were still leading the way.  Naruto had both hands behind his head casually, glancing back towards Iruka and Tazuna out the corner of his eye.  
  
“We can see the flow of chakra in living organisms out to a certain distance but in this fog it does make it harder to see.  Everything is...blurry.  Kind of like looking through a wall.  We can kind of see a person on the other side of the wall, but the image is less clear…feint.”  Naruto attempted to explain the way a demon’s eyes viewed the world.  Iruka nodded in understanding as Tazuna held a disbelieving look.  
  
“So you can see through walls?”  Tazuna questioned in shock.  Naruto shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“Kind of.  Again, the image is less clear from behind solid objects and...apparently fog.  I suppose smoke and stuff like that makes the images less clear and more faint as well.  I’ve actually been trying to work on expanding my sight but it’s not really something you train.  We just grow into better and better vision.”  Naruto continued on.  Tazuna was nodding his head in fascination.  Iruka’s concern however however didn’t go away.    
  
“So...you’re just as blind as me right now.”  Iruka clarified.  Naruto looked back at Iruka with a bright grin, though it was getting hard to even make out the details of Naruto’s face despite the group being separated by mere inches.  
  
“Kind of.  I can’t remember what it’s like to see through human eyes but I suppose so.  It’s getting harder and harder to see your chakra as this fog thickens.”  Naruto explained, getting an acknowledging nod of out Iruka.  
  
“Well I think we should stay a bit closer together, so no one gets separated.”  Iruka proposed.  The group was pretty far away from each other.  So much so that Iruka had to raise his voice a bit to talk.  Naruto and Hinata were the furthest ahead with Sasuke and Hinata standing a few feet in front of Tazuna.  This time Gaara spoke up, having been walking right next to Naruto as always.    
  
“That’s a great idea!”  The effeminate teen blurted out in that high pitched voice of his.  The demon kits then began to slow down to close the distance between themselves, Tazuna, and Iruka.  But before they could get too close all of their eyes suddenly shifted to their left.    
  
A huge metal object flew towards the group, and within an instant Sasuke, who was the closest to the object, notice that it was headed straight for Tazuna.  The raven haired boy narrowed his gaze and leapt forward, pumping chakra into his feet to give himself a burst of speed.  Right before Tazuna was cut in half Sasuke kicked the bottom of that large chunk of metal, making it fly over Tazuna’s head.  All of this happened in less than a second.  
  
The large metal object was deflected into a nearby tree, lodging into the wood and revealing itself to be an extremely large sword.   Tazuna, reacting slowly, covered his head and squatted down in a panic.  
  
“What the hell was that!?” He yelled out in fear.  Iruka had ducked out of the way as well, dodging the edge of that hunk of metal by dropping onto his belly.  The chunin was quickly back up on his feet as the kits began to spring into action.  Hinata and Gaara moved simultaneously to Tazuna’s side, both lowering themselves into mirrored fighting stances.  Being the disciples of Kyuubi they took on the delicate and graceful “Dancing Demon” fighting stance.    
  
They both stood on one leg, their other leg held high in the air so as to perform a vertical split.  The duo held their palms out to their sides not even so much as wobbling despite only balancing on the tips of their toes.  Naruto, who also saw the blade but trusted Sasuke to take care of it, stood out in front of the group with his arms crossed, the boy standing in an upright and confident posture as he glanced to the side towards the blade without turning his head.    
  
As if on queue a figure suddenly appeared atop the enormous blade, standing on the sword handle with impeccable balance.  The blade was at least as long as the man was tall and several inches wide.  He stood in a casual manner, feet spread slightly atop that blade-handle, back facing the group, The figure’s head was turned to the side just enough to gaze back at them, his arms hanging limply at his side seemingly in a lazy fashion. He wore a pair of shaggy grey pants, the fabric tucking into a pair of matching camouflage colored boots.  Distinctively wrapped around his mouth, neck and ears were a thick layer of bandages.  A Mist Village headband was wrapped around his forehead, the metal positioned slightly to the side of his cranium.  Atop his head was a tuft of spiky, unkempt black hair. The man was shirtless, causing his skinny, athletic build to be on full display.  
  
He looked down on the group with dark eyes, that layer of bandages hiding most of his expression.  The man stared down at them with an eery gaze for a moment before speaking in a dark and haunting voice.  
  
“You managed to save him.  Surprising.  But you will be giving him over to me now.”     
  
That’s the end of the chapter.  Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Zabuza

Hey lovely people!  So along with this new chapter I've also made some edits and additions to the story.  Mostly just the beginning of the story.  I took some time to flesh out the relationship between Shukaku and Gaara since one of my reviewers pointed out that Shukaku was kind of abusive in the beginning.  So if you want you can check out the first 4 chapters again~  Anyway, enjoy the story~   
  
     **Last Chapter**  
  
The man stared down at them with an eery gaze for a moment before speaking in a dark and haunting voice.  
  
“You managed to save him.  Surprising.  But you will be giving him over to me now.”  
  
        **Now**

  
Hinata and Gaara looked towards the shinobi with a defiant gaze, still in their fighting stances.  Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets, casually walking next to Naruto.  Naruto remained in that unmoving posture, narrowing his eyes.  
  
“No...that’s Zabuza Momochi.  One of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the mist.  The Demon of the Mist. ” Iruka stated in a shaky tone, fear clearly evident in his voice.  He recognized the man’s distinct appearance from a few reports he’d studied to prepare for the journey to the wave but he never planned to actually face someone of Zabuza’s level.  Iruka’s eyes were wide and in shock.  
  
_“Why is he here?  Just for Tazuna?  We can’t fight him.”_ Iruka thought to himself as terror began to overwhelm the chunin.  Zabuza turned around, still standing on the handle of that sword, now facing them.  
  
“You know me yet you aren’t even important enough to be in my Bingo book.”  The older man continued while staring at the group dully.  His eyes lingered on the tails and ears of the demon children before gazing upon their headbangs which currently held the Kanji for “Demon.”     
  
_“Fascinating.  I’ve never seen these headbands before, nor anyone like these bunch of kids.”_ Zabuza thought to himself before shaking the the thought from his mind.    
  
“If you know who I am then I’ll give you the chance to give up the bridgemaker without a fuss.  Otherwise this will be your last mission.”  Zabuza stated in that dull tone.  Naruto let his gaze linger on Zabuza for a while before glancing back at Iruka then to everyone else.  He could see the fear welling up in both Iruka and Tazuna.  Tazuna looked to Naruto in distress, Iruka had his gaze fixated on Zabuza.  
  
“Be calm!”  Naruto stated in one loud, booming voice, drawing Iruka’s attention.  He then turned his body to face Zabuza, making his own stoic expression visible to Iruka while staring intensely towards Zabuza.  
  
“We know who this is.  Zabuza Momochi, The Silent Assassin of the Mist Village.  We knew an encounter with someone like this was possible.  The Mist is a nearby village to the Wave after all.  We just didn’t know who exactly it would be.”  Naruto stated matter of factly, drawing Zabuza’s attention.  
  
“If you know who I am then you must know how futile it would be to defy me.”  The masked shinobi responded.  Naruto stared silent for a moment before that cocky grin spread across his face.    
  
“You are a talker.  Very interesting for a person whose specialty is silent assassination.”  Naruto said in a taunting manner, causing both Tazuna and Iruka to go wide eyed in shock.  Gaara and Hinata then let out girlish giggles while still maintaining their fighting stances.  Zabuza narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side.  
  
“Your final words were a corny joke?  How sad.”  Zabuza said before jumping off his sword, causing the sword to disappear with him.  The man then appeared atop the water of a nearby pond, balancing on one leg and holding one arm up, his other hand in front of his chest, his fingers contorted into Kanji.  
  
“You lack fear.  Let me remind you what that feels like.”  Zabuza stated in that haunting voice.  
  
“Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu.”  The masked assassin whispered.  
  
As he spoke those words the man disappeared into the mist, the mist also thickening around the team to limit visibility even further.  Iruka clutched into his kunai tightly, searching frantically for the assassin.  
  
Naruto stared stoically in the mist before observing Iruka and Tazuna’s behavior.  He could smell the fear on them.  
  
“Tazuna, Iruka.  You will be leaving now.”  Naruto stated in a commanding tone.  This caused a shock expression to appear on their faces.  
  
“Naruto what are you talking about?  We should be figuring out how to escape as a team.  I’m not leaving anyone behind.”  Iruka replied resolutely.  Naruto smiled warmly over to Iruka, something Iruka could barely see.  
  
“Please trust me Iruka.  Any one of us can handle him.  But we can’t guarantee your safety if one of your does something unwise.  It’s best to just leave this to me.  Sasuke, Hinata, And Gaara-chan will lead you to safety.  I’ll catch up later.” Naruto explained in a calm voice.  Iruka seemed completely taken aback, the man’s mind racing.  
  
_“Does he really think he can take on such a high level shinobi?  The books have Zabuza listed as at least Jounin level.  Can he really…”_ But Iruka’s thoughts were interrupted by the eery sound of Zabuza’s disembodied voice, the man still hidden in the mist.  
  
“Handle me?  Your village breeds such arrogant children.  Let’s see how you “handle me.”  Zabuza stated threateningly before suddenly appearing behind Tazuna in a flash.  He held that giant sword in one hand, already prepared to swing it in order to cut the bridgemaker in half.  Iruka’s eyes could only go wide from the speed in which Zabuza moved. _  
_ _  
_ _“So this is a Jounin level shinobi...”_ Iruka thought while trying to jump forward to protect the old man.  But Iruka was far too slow to react as that blade came down in a horizontal swinging motion towards Tazuna’s waistline.  Tazuna could only look on in terror as he was about to be cut in half..  But just like with the demon brothers, that blow never came.    
  
With blinding speed Naruto appeared in between Tazuna and Zabuza, one of the blonde’s four golden tails moved to intercept that blade, the fur hardening as the furry appendage came into direct impact with the razor sharp edge.  To Tazuna, Iruka, and Zabuza’s surprise that blade was stopped dead in it’s tracks, the sudden stop sending a painful vibration up Zabuza’s arm.  Hitting Naruto’s tail was like hitting a boulder.  Naruto still stood with both his arms crossed, facing Zabuza with a calm expression.  
  
“I see.”  Naruto spoke out quickly before thrusting a second tail directly into the masked assassins heart, only for that figure to burst into a water.    
  
“A water clone!?”  Iruka stated in surprise as Zabuza suddenly appeared right next to Naruto, already in mid swing.  
  
“Handle this!” Zabuza called out triumphantly.    
  
“Naruto!”  Iruka blurted out in alarm as that sword seemingly collided with the side of Naruto’s head.  Iruka sat in shock for a just a moment before watching as that sword began to move slightly, the blade being pushed away from Naruto’s face.  Zabuza held the same shocked expression.  
  
Naruto had two fingers held against the edge of the sword, not even a scratch visible on his skin.  Naruto wasn’t even looking towards Zabuza, his gaze still fixed on Iruka.  
  
“Go.”  Naruto stated in a commanding tone.  As he said this Gaara and Hinata appeared at Iruka’s side.  Gaara grabbed at Iruka’s arm.  At the same time Sasuke appeared in front of Tazuna, the man was still overwhelmed by the events of the last few moments.  
  
“Climb on my back, we’ll be moving pretty fast.”  Sasuke said while patting his shoulder.  Tazuna was in no state of mind mind to argue, the slightly drunk old man climbed on top of Sasuke like he was told.  Sasuke secured Tazuna’s legs around his own hips before jumping into the air and disappearing.  That sudden leap caused Tazuna to yelp out in shock and wrap his arms tightly around Sasuke’s neck.  
  
With a narrowed gaze Zabuza withdraw his sword and made a one-handed hand sign, but before he could complete whatever Jutsu he was planning Naruto appeared directly in front of Zabuza with his back facing the assassin.  With a quick step he drove his shoulder into the man’s chest, sending the man flying out of the clearing and into the nearby forest.  Naruto smirked slightly, noting how Zabuza was able to quickly block the blow with handle of his sword before he was sent flying by the force of Naruto’s lazy strike.    
  
Iruka still watched in awe, the man completely speechless.  He was only snapped out of his daze when feeling something tugging on him..  He looked down to see Gaara pulling lightly on his arm.    
  
“Come Iruka-sensei.  We don’t want to distract Naru-kun.”  The tiny boy proposed in a sweet voice.  Iruka nodded in a dumbfounded fashion before jumping into the nearest tree with Gaara.  Hinata lingered for a while, watching Naruto with admiration before disappearing as well.    
  
Naruto now stood alone in that clearing with his arms crossed once more, the fog still heavy.  
  
“Come on out, I know you were able to block the blow.”  Naruto called out matter of factly.  As he spoke those words Zabuza suddenly appeared atop a tree branch in front of Naruto.  Naruto looked up with a stoic gaze directly into Zabuza’s eyes, his demonic red slitted orbs staring unblinkingly.  Despite the mask hiding most of Zabuza’s expression Naruto could see the anxiousness in Zabuza’s dark orbs.  
  
“What are you?”  Zabuza questioned in an emotionless voice, his shinobi training hiding any fear he may have felt.  
  
“A demon.  The child of the Nine tailed fox, Kyuubi.”  Naruto stated in a carefree tone, having no problem with answering any questions the shinobi had.  Zabuza stared on in disbelief.  
  
“It can’t be.  Last I heard the fox was killed over 12 years ago.”  Zabuza stated while forming both his hands now into Kanji.  He then began to perform handsigns directly in front of Naruto.  But Naruto didn’t seem to care much.  
  
“You heard wrong.  The Demon Fox was sealed into a baby.  Me.  All you need to understand is that I control her power.”  Naruto stated before a dark red aura began to engulf his body, the scarlet chakra forming slowly at first around Naruto before thrashing erratically outward in short bursts.  The dark chakra radiated from the teen and exploded violently in a short radius around him.  Beholding Naruto was like watching the Sun itself, except much darker, and a hell of a lot scarier.  Zabuza could no longer hide the fear on his face, but despite this he still kept forming his hands into seals.  

  
“I see.  You are a Jinchuuriki.  Then I will be the first to kill a Jinchuuriki in an age!”  The man shouted out with conviction before suddenly disappearing and reappearing atop the nearby pond.  
  
“Ninja Art: Water Serpent Jutsu!”  Zabuza announced as a large watery snake sprouted from the pond, the thing towering over Zabuza before launching itself towards Naruto with it’s fangs bared.    
  
Naruto stared at the snake in fascination before slowly beginning to walk towards Zabuza.  He made no attempts to defend himself as that snake opened it’s mouth and descended down upon the blonde, biting at the boy’s head and piecing it’s watery teeth into Naruto’s neck.    
  
Naruto stopped for just a moment before raising one hand.  Then with one carefree swipe of his claw that watery dragon burst into a splash of water around him, the serpent being completely destroyed and causing large droplets of water to fall to the ground.  Zabuza looked on in complete shock.    
  
“Let’s be clear Zabuza.  This isn’t a fight.  I’ve allowed you to attack me in order to make it clear that you are not a threat.  If I wanted to, I could kill you in an instant.”  Naruto said before suddenly appearing directly in front of Zabuza once more.  The teen was still noticeably shorter than Zabuza but despite the height difference Naruto still looked up with a harsh gaze.  Naruto kept his arms crossed, maintaining that hardened posture.  He was truly Shukaku’s son and pupil.    
  
The speed in which Naruto moved caused Zabuza to freeze up for a second as he stared down at the kid.  But soon he gritted his teeth behind the mask, glaring now in annoyance.  
  
“Then why the hell haven’t you killed me yet?”  The older man shouted in frustration.   Naruto canted his head to the side slightly.  
  
“Are you so eager to die?”  The golden haired boy questioned in a genuinely curious manner.  As he posed that question Zabuza suddenly raised his sword and brought it down atop Naruto’s head.  That blade was again stopped in it’s tracks, this time just by Naruto’s hair.  The edge sank about half an inch into Naruto’s thick locks before stopping completely as the strands hardened around the metal.  
  
“A Ninja is simply a tool, to be discarded and thrown away when no longer useful.  Death is inevitable.  You cannot call yourself a true ninja if you fear death.  I’ve been on the brink of life and death so much that it doesn’t even phase me anymore.”  Zabuza said before moving his sword from Naruto hair only to pull his arm back and thrust the blade towards Naruto’s belly.  The teen held a idle gaze as if oblivious to the fact that Zabuza was trying to kill him.  The tip of that blade hit Naruto’s abs, pressing harshly against the boy’s skin and the durable shirt that the teen wore.  But Naruto was unmoving, the metal stopping in it’s tracks yet again as if colliding with a bolder.  This caused another grunt of frustration from Zabuza.  
  
“That’s such a sad existence.”  Naruto commented before slowly reaching down to take hold of the blade in his hand, gripping the edge firmly and clutching it against his palm.  Zabuza tried to pull his sword back but it didn’t even budge an inch despite all of his strength, pulling with both hands.  
  
“Who are you to judge me?  We are both Ninja.  It is who we are.”  Zabuza declared before releasing one hand from the handle of his sword so he could turn around and deliver a kick to the side of Naruto’s head.  Naruto allowed that kick to land, tilting his head to the side slightly more so to reduce the force of that blow so Zabuza wouldn’t break his foot.  Once that kick landed and Zabuza’s heel was resting against the side of Naruto’s cranium Naruto returned his head to its upright position, pushing back Zabuza’s foot to the assasin’s ever increasing frustration.  
  
“I am ninja in name only.  I have no interest in living that type of life.  The only reason I am here, on this mission, is to spread a message.”  Naruto explained before letting go of Zabuza’s sword and pushing it away effortlessly, forcing the shinobi back a few steps.  Zabuza took an upright stance, glaring at the boy.  
  
“What message?”  The older man couldn’t help asking.  Naruto simply smiled in a cheerful manner.  
  
“The message that these days of suffering, pain, loneliness, powerlessness, where the strong prey on the weak and the privileged ignore those who are less so;  Those days are coming to an end.”  Naruto explained in a cryptic fashion.  Zabuza stared at Naruto as if he were crazy.  
  
“I see.  So you are insane.  A pity.  I was enjoying our little talk.”  Zabuza stated while dropping into his fighting stance and readying his sword for another blow.  Naruto sighed lightly suddenly speeding towards Zabuza and delivering a crushing punch to the man’s stomach.  Instantly the air left Zabuza’s body as his eyes widened and he fell to his knees atop that pond.    
  
“I was very careful not to cause any permanent damage with that strike.  But I suppose I should get to why I’ve not bothered to just end you.”  Naruto said while squatting down to be eye level with Zabuza, who was now on one knee and cradling his stomach, trying to catch his breath.  The man looked to Naruto with that same glare but he couldn’t speak right away so Naruto continued.  
  
“I hear that there are powerful businessmen in the Wave who have an iron grip on the country.  I want to know more.  Names, locations.  I want to know more about the culture, the people.  I plan to liberate them, but it needs to be done right, well more accurately, in a specific way.  So I’d like your help.  Any information you can provide would be very helpful.  The name of the person who hired you would be a great start.”  Naruto spoke calmly while watching the man carefully.  Zabuza stared on in defiance before leaping forward and delivering a headbutt to Naruto’s forehead.  Naruto didn’t move, gazing up at Zabuza with a blank expression before the man’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.  Zabuza then fell forward unconscious, his body sinking into the water below.  It seems Naruto had the harder head.  
  
Naruto frowned in disappointment, moving to pick Zabuza’s limp body up bridal style and carrying him back to the clearing they were previously in.  He laid the man’s body down gently on his back before forming a few one handed hand signs.  After a second Naruto opened his mouth before blowing a tuft of pink dust into Zabuza’s face.  The dust caused Zabuze to sneeze himself awake, and as his blurry vision began to settle he was met with Naruto’s face looming over him once more.  The man immediately sent a cold glare up to Naruto.  
  
“We weren’t done talking.”  Naruto stated idly.  In response to that Zabuza attempted to sit up but Naruto placed a hand against his forehead and forced the assassin's head back down in the grass, pinning him effortlessly.  
  
“So....who hired you?”  Naruto questioned once more.  Zabuza stared silently in defiance drawing a long sigh from the blonde.  
  
“Ugh, Ninja are so stubborn.”  The teen stated before releasing his hold on Zabuza’s head and standing up.  Naruto then rubbed his temples with two fingers and turned his back on the subdued man to stare over the pond in thought.  Zabuza watched him carefully.  
  
“Why would I tell you anything?  Did you expect to just ask and get the answers you wanted?”  Zabuza questioned in annoyance while shakily standing up on his feet.  As the ninja spoke those words Naruto suddenly began to drag something across the ground with his tail, picking it up to reveal Zabuza’s sword.  Naruto placed his claws next to the metal and gripped at it.  
  
“I have no interest in torture.  Someone like you would never speak in that way.  But how about this?  You tell me everything you know and I give your sword back...unscathered.”  Naruto stated as his claws elongated.  This proposal caused the man to freeze.  
  
“You think I’m attached to some piece of metal?”  Zabuza questioned, causing Naruto to smirk.  
  
“I know you are.  What good is the title of “Samurai of the Mist” without your precious sword?”   Naruto questioned before drawing his hand back, ready to strike at the metal.  Zabuza hesitated at those words before raising his hand towards Naruto.  But as he did this Naruto’s eyes quickly darted to the side fast enough to see two thin pieces of metal sailing straight towards Zabuza.  Naruto mind worked so fast that he watched those pieces of metal fly through the air as if they were in slow motion, looking past them to scan for the figure who was responsible for the throw.  Spotting the person standing in a tall tree, Naruto recognized the Mist Village anbu mask the figure wore.   Putting a few things together the boy nodded his head and allowed those daggers to hit their mark.  Who was he to interfere with such business?    
  
As Naruto came to that resolution those needles pierced Zabuza’s neck, causing a messy splash of blood to spurt outward from the man’s skin.   Zabuza’s eyes widened in shock before he fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
Seeing this Naruto let out a heavy sigh, dropping Zabuza’s sword and walking over to Zabuza’s body.  The chakra had dwindled from the man’s body, he looked pretty dead.  
  
The person responsible for throwing those needles stood a ways away on top of a branch.  
  
“Thank you.  I’ve been hunting this particular shinobi for quite some time.”  The shinobi spoke in a calm manner.  Naruto noticed the person’s high pitched voice and short stature.  They couldn’t have been much older than himself.  
  
“I’m guessing your are a hunter nin from the mist village, judging by the mask?”  Naruto questioned while crossing his arms, the boy was a bit annoyed and disappointed that he couldn’t talk to Zabuza further.   Zabuza was a dangerous assassin and probably killed more people than Naruto wanted to think about but Naruto had no reason to personally want him dead.  
  
In response to Naruto’s question the nin simply nodded.  
  
“Quite observant.”  The figure responded back before forming a one handed seal and becoming shrouded in a small watery tornado.  The figure then appeared over Zabuza.    
  
“ _He’s fast.”_ Naruto thought to himself as the hunter nin picked up Zabuza’s lifeless form and stood up to face Naruto.  
  
“This body holds many secrets of the Mist village that we cannot allow to be revealed.  I’ll dispose of the body from here.”  The hunter nin spoke out still in that calm manner.  Naruto nodded his head before looking down at the large sword on the ground.    
  
“Property of the Mist of course.  I hope you understand.”  The masked figured continued.  Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
“Of course.”  Naruto stated in a defeated manner before taking a relaxed posture and moving both his hands behind his head.  The figure hesitated when seeing the four fox tails swaying hypnotically behind Naruto.  But soon the hunter nin spoke up.  
  
“Thank you again.”  The masked figure stated with a small bow before disappearing in that same swirl of wind and water.  Naruto stared at the spot that the masked figure and Zabuza were just standing before gritting his teeth and suddenly turning around, the boy striking the air behind him towards the pond.  The force of his strike caused a large wave to form nearby and flow away from Naruto, the water crashing towards the center of the pond before dissipating back into the rest of the body of water.  After a few annoyed grumbles the teen then disappeared from sight.    
  
Nearby the masked hunter nin watched from a concealed location deep within the forest.    
  
“ _Such strength.   So this is the power of a Jinchuriki?”_ The masked figure thought silently before turning around and moving over to a nearby clearing where Zabuza was now sitting up, barely conscious.  He rubbed into the side of his neck with gritted teeth, the bandages across his mouth removed to reveal his face in full.  Zabuza looked up at the masked figure when being approached, the man remaining seated.  
  
“Is he gone?”  Zabuza questioned in a gruff tone before suddenly shaking and clutching his stomach.  The masked figure quickly ran over to Zabuza and knelt down, gently pushing Zabuza’s head back so the man would be forced to lay on his back.  
  
“Yes he is.  But please don’t move much.  You shouldn’t even be up.  It will take you some time to recover from the use of those needles.”  The masked figure spoke in a sweet, concerned, high pitched voice before lifting a hand to remove the mask.  A beautiful feminine face was revealed, sending a warm smile down to Zabuza.  
  
“We don’t have time for this Haku...dammit.”  Was Zabuza’s tired response before his eyes closed and he fell back into an involuntary slumber.  Haku continued to smile in a tender way before running delicate fingers across Zabuza’s forehead, removing a few strands of Zabuza’s hair from his face.  Haku stared at Zabuza’s sleeping form adoringly for a long while before finally moving to take care of the unconscious swordsman.   Haku knew a place nearby where they could rest, at least for a few days.  

  
Thanks for reading.  Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haku~

Hey I’m back with another chapter. I’ve been thinking about this story again and decided to continue it. I’m really excited to introduce Haku and Zabuza as recurring characters. I was always sad that they’re time on the show was so short. Well I’m going to fix that here! There is still a lot of story to go. Even though it takes me so long to update this story this is one that I like a lot and I’ll stick with. I really enjoy reading through it and I really need to put out chapters more frequently. I’d love to put out 1 chapter a week but I’m just so lazy. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!

**Chapter 26**

Multiple shadowy figures dashed from tree branch to tree branch at blinding speeds, the figures having been traveling for about a half an hour. This group was the demon squad, minus one.

Sasuke lead the way with Tazuna still carried on his back. The old man was still not used to moving at such rapid speeds. His head was bowed, eyes closed, arms wrapped in a death grip around Sasuke’s neck. Not far behind Sasuke were Hinata and Gaara skipping forward next to each other in a similar fashion. With both being the disciples of Kyuubi they moved in a mirrored way.

A little bit behind them was Iruka, the man doing his best to keep pace with the demons, however his stamina was fading. The black fox ears atop of Sasuke’s ears twitched, hearing the heavy panting of his squad captain.

“Alright we can slow down.” Sasuke called out before hopping down onto the forest floor. An audible sigh of relief released from Iruka as he jumped down next to Sasuke.

“It’s about goddamn time!” Tazuna blurted out in an annoyed tone while setting his feet down and unwrapping his arms from around Sasuke’s neck. Hinata and Gaara dropped down next to Tazuna, neither making a sound as they landed.

“Was it really that bad Tazuna-san?” Gaara questioned while looking up to the old man with a worried expression. Tazuna cleared his throat and shrugged, Gaara’s voice once again cooling his temper.

“I’m just...not as young as I used to be.” Tazuna replied, taking a moment to do some slow stretches. Gaara smiled sweetly and nodded his head in understanding.

“Well at least everyone is safe.” Gaara stated cheerfully. Tazuna nodded in agreement while tilting his head from side to side and rubbing his neck.

“Yea, I guess that’s the bright side.” As Tazuna recovered Iruka stepped forward, the Chunin looking back into the foliage with a distracted gaze. He of course couldn’t see past the thick and endless rows of trees that surrounded them, but he gazed on nonetheless.

“Hopefully that remains true for everyone.” Iruka whispered hesitantly, drawing everyone’s attention. Hinata was the first to speak, walking in front of Iruka and looking up to him with a calm gaze.

“Do you really think Naruto is so weak as to be bested by a Jounin level nin?” Hinata questioned in an accusatory fashion. Iruka turned his head to look down at her with a conflicted gaze, not answering. He was clearly worried but didn’t want to voice anymore doubts out loud. Hinata’s harsh tone and demenor softened immediately upon seeing Iruka’s voice. She went wide eyed before gritting her teeth and shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, I know you are just worried. It’s ok, Naruto will be fine.” The girl spoke up in a much more gentle tone now, taking a step towards Iruka and reaching forward to carefully grab his hand. She gave it a small, affectionate squeeze while maintaining a reassuring look in her demonic, lavender eyes.

Hinata’s sudden change in demeanor caught Iruka by surprise. He found himself squeezing her hand and allowing a tender smile to grow along his face.

“Of course. I believe in Naruto.” Iruka asserted in a much more confident tone now. Hinata returned his smile, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side slightly. From the side Sasuke and Gaara exchanged glances.

 _“It seems Hinata’s talk with Mommy really helped.”_ Gaara spoke through their mindlink. Sasuke allowed a subtle smirk to play across his lips, looking upon Hinata approvingly.

 _“That’s a relief. I was getting worried.”_ Sasuke replied back. As they conversed Hinata broke away from Iruka’s and moved over to stand next to Gaara. They immediately took each other’s hand. Gaara gave Hinata’s hand a small squeeze as they entwining their manicured fingers.

 _“Mommy’s talk went well?”_ Gaara questioned while observing Hinata’s new demeanor. Hinata nodded before bending down just a bit to plant a quick kiss against Gaara’s lips. Gaara let out a pleased coo of approval while fluttering his thick lashes.

 _“It did.”_ Hinata commented in a pleasant tone through their mindlink. The sudden kiss caused both Tazuna and Iruka to look away in embarrassment as Tazuna finished up his stretches.

“Anyway, sounds like things have calmed down. We can continue o-” Tazuna began to say while attempting to take a step forward. The old man never got to finish his sentence as his world went black and he fell over flat on his face, unconscious.

“Tazuna!” Came the alarmed voices of Iruka, Hinata, and Gaara as they ran over to the man. Sasuke was the first to the scene, bending over and flipping the man over onto his back and checking his pulse by placing two fingers along the side of Tazuna’s neck. The others looked on with distressed expressions.

“He’s alive. Looks like the travel was a bit too much for him.” Sasuke explained as Iruka kneeled down and placed his palm against Tazuna’s forehead.

“He’s also running a small fever!” Iruka blurted out in alarm. He then looked over to Sasuke.

“Can you find a place for us to rest? Somewhere out of the elements?” Iruka questioned while taking out some first aid supplies from the sack that he carried. Sasuke simply nodded before suddenly disappearing from the clearing with blinding speed.

Hinata kneeled next to Iruka, activating her Byakugan. Her hands then began to glow a soft blue light before she began to press her fingers into various pressure points along Tazuna’s unconscious form. Iruka looked on in fascination. He’d almost forgotten that she was a Hyuuga.

“Are you sure you know what you are doing Hinata? I mean, I know the Hyuuga clan are known for their first-aid but you haven’t studied within the clan in some time.” Iruka questioned with a hint of doubt, but more concern was in his tone. Hinata’s first reaction was to send a harsh glare towards Iruka but almost as soon as that expression showed, it disappeared. Especially upon seeing Gaara worried face as well. She let out a soft sigh and nodded.

“Kyuubi-chan has trained me to use Hyuuga healing techniques. She was around when our technique was in its purest form. My healing is more effective than any Hyuuga.” Hinata explained. As if to demonstrate her point Tazuna, still unconscious, began to smile. Iruka was amazed.

“I’m sorry for doubting you.” Iruka said while bowing his head in shame. Hinata looked to him with with gentle gaze.

“It’s ok Iruka-Sensei. Lets just focus on helping Tazuna.” Hinata replied back, causing Iruka to nod in determination.

“Right.”

From the side Gaara couldn’t help the tiny smile that was plastered across his pouty lips. He moved to kneel down next to Hinata and entwine his tails with hers. The effeminate tween then leaned forward to place a tender kiss against Hinata’s cheek. Hinata glanced to the side at Gaara’s pretty face with a perplexed gaze.

 _“What was that for?”_ Hinata questioned, not that she was complaining.

 _“Just because.”_ Gaara responded back while bowing his head and watching Hinata work. For the first time in quite a while a soft blush spread across Hinata’s face. She refocused on healing Tazuna, the girl relaxed despite the situation.

A few minutes later Sasuke appeared above the squad, squatting down on a tree branch.

“I found a place.”

A little while later…

The crew followed Sasuke for a time, Iruka carrying Tazuna’s unconscious form on his back. They found a road after about a half an hour before walking along the path. Soon they came across a large yet secluded inn, the building made from wood designed in the traditional Japanese fashion. As they approached Iruka spoke up while looking to the three demon kits in front of him, most notably their demonic features.

“It would be best to take your human forms. We don’t want to start a panic or scare the residents.” Iruka called out, causing the three kits to stop and look back at him.

“Oh sure, that makes sense.” Gaara spoke up with a careless tone, Sasuke just shrugged before being engulfed in a dark blue flame. The flames dissipated as quickly as they were created, causing all of Sasuke’s demonic features to disappear. Gaara was about to follow suit but stopped when seeing Hinata’s hesitation.

She had a conflicted look on her face, her teeth gritted. Hinata looked at Iruka hesitantly before tearing her gaze away.

“Do we really have to? We said that we wouldn’t hide who we are from the world. Why should that change now?” Hinata questioned while wrapping her arms around her torso and speaking in a careful, yet clearly aggravated manner. She was clearly still trying very hard to control her temper. Iruka noted her response and self control before walking towards her with Tazuna still on his back. The Chunin reached a hand forward and placed it along Hinata’s shoulder.

“I know how you feel Hinata but sometimes things work out better if you compromise. What if we go in there and the owners turn us away or, even worse, attack us because of the way you look? People can be very ignorant and irrational of what they don’t understand. What would happen to Tazuna if we can’t secure shelter for him soon?” Iruka explained gently, speaking with compassion. Hinata didn’t respond right away, the girl keeping her head bowed, her body shaking visibly. Gaara quickly moved over to her side and reached out his dainty little hand. Hinata couldn’t help but take it and share a tender squeeze as their fingers entwined. Hinata’s expression softened but now held a defeated look.

“So we’re hiding again. Like always.” Hinata whispered solemnly. Hearing her voice caused Gaara eyes to well up with tears. He stepped forward to close the distance between their bodies, lifting both his arms up to wrap around Hinata’s neck and embrace her in a clingy hug. He buried his face in the side of her neck, feeling her pain.

“We won’t have to hide for much longer. Just for now.” Gaara whispered, trying to cheer her up. But he could tell he wasn’t helping very much. Rage was building within Hinata’s body and she was doing everything should could to suppress it. Iruka stayed quiet and took a few steps back, hoping they’d be able to calm Hinata down. The girl looked like she was going to explode. Yet Gaara never let go. Hinata’s arms were at her sides, fists balled, teeth bared, even her Byakugan was flared though she wasn’t looking at anyone in particular, just staring off into space.

The crew stayed silent for just a few seconds but the tension around them made it seem like eternity. Sasuke watched with an understanding gaze, his eyes narrowed. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He’d know even if he couldn’t literally feel it through their demon connection. He was about to step towards Hinata to attempt to console her but stopped mid stride, it seemed that wouldn’t be needed.

A pair of strong arms slowly began to wrap around Hinata’s waist, engulfing her midsection before tugging Hinata’s body backwards a little bit into a muscular form. She let out a surprised gasp upon feeling that secure, powerful embrace. Gaara released his hold on Hinata’s neck, a warm smile crossing his lips when seeing the new arrival.

Hinata craned her head back to peer up at the person with an upside down gaze, looking upon a rather familiar blonde.

Naruto cradled Hinata’s body closely, his forearms squeezing against her belly. He leaned his head down to nose into the side of her neck and breath hotly against her skin. Instantly Hinata’s face flushed as red as a tomato, the girl’s lips releasing a small shudder. Naruto growled deeply in his throat and chest, sending rumbling vibrations cascading through Hinata’s entire form. He pressed his lips against her flesh but didn’t kiss her, instead he trailed his nose and lips upwards against her neck, rustling the thick hair on the side of her head, to finally touch against the furry lavender fox ear atop her head. Without hesitation Naruto bit into the tip of her ear and let out a dominant growl.

By now Hinata was puddy in Naruto's grasp. Her knees were shaking, lips parted to release soft panting sounds. She even let out a little submissive whimper when hearing his growl. From the side Sasuke watched with a knowing smirk, turning around to head towards the inn. He already know how this would end. Gaara bashfully tore his gaze away before looking towards the dumbfounded Iruka who was a bit mesmerized by the sight. Gaara, now in his fully human form, gave a small hand motion towards Iruka, signalling Iruka to follow as Gaara began to scamper over next to Sasuke. Iruka sped up to head towards the inn as well, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

As the others left Naruto removed his teeth from the tip of Hinata’s ear to instead press his lips against the flesh of her inner ear, the dominant teen began to speak.

“We’ll play along for now. At least until Tazuna gets better. Quite honestly though, I’m losing my patience as well.” Naruto spoke in a deep, rumbling, husky voice. Hinata nodded her head obediently, all thoughts of arguing completely gone from her mind.

“Ok.” She stated simply. Naruto grinned in satisfaction before pulling his arms away from her body. He was then engulfed in flame, his demonic traits disappearing. Hinata immediately followed suit, transforming into her human form. When their transformation was done Naruto gave a firm slap to Hinata’s ass to usher her forward. The girl jumped a bit while releasing a tiny, high pitched squeak similar to Gaara, before bowing her head submissively and making her way towards the inn. Naruto released a small chuckle, taking his time to place his arms behind his head in a casual, lazy fashion before also making his way towards the inn.

The next day…

“You mind telling me what’s really bothering you?” Tazuna spoke out towards Hinata, the man laying down, completely bedridden from the previous days excitement. Hinata held a damp cloth to his head to help cool the fever he currently had. Despite being relatively fit for his age, having the flu was still rather serious, especially given the demon’s squad lack of actual medicine. Hinata had done what she could to help, using some advanced Hyuuga healing techniques, but she could only do so much.

Tazuna stared at the quiet girl as she gazed off into space, clearly lost in her own thoughts. All morning she’d been having especially ornery. Tazuna let out an audible sigh. He thought she was getting better at opening up and managing her temper but it seemed like her sour mood had returned, and he had no idea why.

“Who knows how long you’ll need to take care of me. You minds well talk or else I’m just going to keep pressing.” Tazuna commented before letting out another sneeze. Hinata shifted her far-off gaze towards him one more time, still with a contemplative look. Before she could decide whether to bother with engaging Tazuna her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door to their room.

“Who is it? Achoo!” Tazuna called out while rubbing his nose with a cloth.

“Housekeeping.” Replied a soft yet muffled voice from behind the door.

“It’s about time. I’ve been using the same dirty towel all morning.” Tazuna whined causing Hinata to roll her eyes and look away from him to instead shift her attention over to the door as it was opened.

The figure of a skinny, pale-skinned, feminine teenager was revealed. Long black hair flowed down to slender shoulders. The housekeeper held a large basket and wore a pink sleeveless kimono with a block choker around the neck. Taking a few steps forward into the room, the housekeeper stopped and bowed at the waist towards Tazuna and Hinata.

“Forgive me. We are rather short staffed at the moment. We weren’t expecting to have so many guests at the same time.” The housekeeper spoke in a gentle and eerily calm voice. Tazuna went wide eyed as the figure remained bowed at the waist. He then waved a hand dismissively.

“Nah it’s ok. Just kind of sick over here.” Tazuna commented. The figure slowly stood up straight before growing a tender smile.

“I understand.” Hinata had been watching the entire time, the girl completely silent yet her gaze remained fixed on the housekeeper’s face.

“So pretty...” Hinata thought to herself before narrowing her eyes.

“...but human.” Hinata finished that thought while suppressing a snear and casting her gaze away. This behavior didn’t go unnoticed by the housekeeper. Despite that the housekeeper took slow and deliberate steps forward until arriving at Tazuna’s bed, all before taking a fresh set of towels from the basket and presenting them to Tazuna.

“These should be much better.”

Tazuna grabbed a towel eagerly before immediately blowing his nose with it.

“Thanks…um...what’s your name?” Tazuna questioned with a stuffy voice. That gentle smile never left the housekeeper’s face.

“Haku, it’s nice to meet you.” Haku replied while reaching down and grabbing Tazuna’s used towel. Tazuna went wide eyed at how little Haku seemed to care about germs.

“That’s a pretty name. My name is Tazuna. You sure you should be just grabbing my towel like that. You could get sick to. I’d feel guilty if I let such a sweet girl become ill because of me.” Tazuna spoke in a much less rude fashion. Haku’s voice, demeanor, and delicate appearance seemed to activate the old man’s nurturing instincts in the same way Gaara did.

“That’s ok, I rarely get sick.” Haku stated shortly while placing a few more clean towels along Tazuna’s belly with one hand and holding Tazuna’s dirty towel in the other. Haku then turned around and walked back to the doorway, dropping the dirty towel and picking up two more large baskets that were hidden from view in the halway. Haku carried both baskets at the same time, one in each arm. One basket was for dirty clothes and the other held soapy water. Haku moved to the center of the room, kneeling down and dropping both baskets before dipping slender fingers into the water and cleaning the germs away. Haku then began to get to work, cleaning up the entire room and collecting any discarded garments.

From the side both Tazuna and Hinata watched idly. After a few minutes Tazuna closed his eyes in a restful fashion, still weak from his illness. Hinata however wasn’t so quick to turn away once she’d began to stare as Haku worked.

Hinata was mesmerized by the housekeeper’s movements. Every action seemed to be extremely calculated, no step wasted. Haku’s technique wasn’t the only thing that caught Hinata’s attention. The demoness also couldn’t help trailing her eyes across Haku’s figure, pale skin, silky black hair, petite and willowy frame. She caught herself staring quite unabashingly at Haku’s covered ass while Haku was on all fours scrubbing the floor. The cleaning took about 20 minutes before Haku finished, leaving the room damn near spotless. Haku then picked up all three baskets before moving towards the door.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Haku stated shortly before departing and closing the door. When the housekeeper left Hinata’s eyes lingered on the door for a few moments only to be interrupted by the sound of Tazuna clearing his throat.

“You know it’s rude to stare.” Tazuna teased in a knowing manner. Upon realizing that she had been caught Hinata’s face flushed a bright red.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hinata protested while turning her head away from the old man. When seeing Hinata’s reaction Tazuna’s burst out laughing, but almost as soon as he began he let out a small pain-filled groan and wrapped an arm around his torso.

“Don’t make me laugh so hard. My body is sore all over.” Tazuna complained while closing his eyes. Hinata huffed in annoyance.

“Serves you right for making things up.” Hinata retorted in a childish manner. With his eyes still closed Tazuna let out a much softer chuckle.

“If you didn’t have such a temper you’d be absolutely adorable.” Tazuna said while gritting his teeth and squirming a bit in discomfort. Hinata was about to bark back at Tazuna but stopped when seeing how much pain he was in. She let out a soft breath to calm herself before kneeling at the edge of his bed and pressing her fingers into various pressure points along his body, soothing a bit of his pain.

“Thank you Sweetheart.” Tazuna stated in a restful manner before falling asleep. Hinata stared down at him with a conflicted gaze before just focusing on her treatments.

A few minutes later another knock came to the room door. Seeing as how Tazuna had doze off Hinata was forced to speak up.

“Come in.” Hinata called out, causing the door to open. Hinata didn’t turn around, though she could hear the soft and slow footsteps approaching behind her. Slowly a figure kneeled down right next to her. Haku now kneeled next to Tazuna’s head while Hinata was more near the old man’s stomach. Haku didn’t speak however, the housekeeper placing a small container on the chair that Hinata was sitting on since the chair was close by. Haku then reached in and took out a few medical supplies, included were two small pills.

“Open your mouth and swallow.” Haku bent over slightly to whisper into Tazuna’s ear before placing the pills against the old man’s lips. Still with his eyes closed Tazuna sleepily opened his mouth, but before Haku could feed him the pills Hinata grabbed at Hazu’s wrist. She had her Byakugan flared, staring into Haku’s eyes intensely.

“I know who you are.” Hinata said in a threatening tone while tightening her grip around Haku’s wrist. Haku turned his head calmly towards Hinata and smiled gently.

“Is that a problem?” Haku questioned while tilting his head slightly to the side. That question took Hinata by surprise but she did her best to hide it.

“You knew we’d discovered your identity?” Hinata questioned with suspicion.

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t.” Hakua quickly retorted. Hinata hesitated for a moment before narrowing her eyes.

“Then why are you still here? You couldn’t have believed I’d let you poison him.” Hinata continued to throw out those questions. Tazuna, still being asleep, wasn’t reacting at all to their relatively quiet conversation. Haku had to whisper in the man’s ear just to get him to subconsciously comply. Haku paused for a moment while staring directly into Hinata’s piercing eyes. Haku’s free hand lifted, causing Hinata to bear her teeth in warning. But Haku didn’t lift that hand to strike, but to simply place it atop of Hinata’s in a gentle fashion.

“I’m not here to poison anyone I just want to help. You would know if I were lying wouldn’t you?” Haku still maintained that steady tone, speaking in a motherly, reassuring voice. Hinata could feel her resolve faltering. Something inside of her wanted to just...trust.

“Why? Your job is to kill him isn’t it?” Hinata responded back in a slightly hesitant voice. She was monitoring Haku’s heartbeat and body temperature. Haku wasn’t lying. Haku nodded to Hinata’s surprise.

“It is. But not today.” Haku spoke out while giving Hinata’s hand a tender squeeze. Hinata stayed quite, staring at Haku for any sign of deceit, but she couldn’t find any. In fact the more she stared, the more her guard fell until finally she released Haku’s hand.

“Ok.” Hinata responded while pulling her grip away from Haku’s wrist. Haku smiled even wider, though barely so before turning to Tazuna and placing the pills back against the old man’s lips. He immediately opened his mouth and swallowed the pills. Haku then replaced the damp cloth over Tazuna’s head with a fresh cloth before standing up.

“Thank you Sweetheart. I wish I had a granddaughter just like you.” Tazuna stated in a dreamy tone before rolling over on his side to face away from Hinata and Haku. Haku nodded before turning around to face the door to the room and bending over at the waist to grab the box that was resting on Hinata’s chair.

“You’re welcome Tazuna-san. By the way, I’m a boy.” Haku confessed while moving to leave the room. Upon hearing that Tazuna went wide eyed before rolling over and catching Haku’s figure as he exited the room.

“What!?” Tazuna exclaimed in shock before his eyes began to close once more from exhaustion. A small panic welled up in Hinata as she inspected Tazuna with her Byakugan. He was fine. His temperature was even going down, it seemed like a side effect of the pills was extreme drowsiness. Hinata paused for a moment before suddenly standing up and racing out of the room and into the hallway. She made it into the hallway just fast enough to spot Haku by the stairs since they were currently on the second floor. Before Haku could walk down the stairs Hinata called out to him.

“Wait!” Hinata’s voice echoed through the relatively quiet hallway, causing Haku to stop in his tracks with his back facing her. Haku slowly turned around, both hands cradling the handle of the box he was carrying. He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue but Hinata didn’t speak up immediately. She didn’t actually know what she wanted to say. She just didn’t want him to leave.

“Thank you for helping with Tazuna. I’m sorry for everything, for being suspicious…” Hinata went on in a franticly, talking in a jumbled manner while trying to get the words out, as if she’d never see him again when she stopped speaking. As Hinata went on Haku began to walk back towards her, like always taking his time and moving with soft, deliberate steps. There was a rare grace to the way he moved, almost angelic to Hinata’s eyes. She couldn’t maintain eye contact.

 _“Oh Gods he’s coming this way. His eyes...why does he keep looking at me like that. How can his eyes look so...pure.”_ Hinata thought to herself as Haku slowly continued to walk forward.

“...I know who you are but that doesn’t mean that I should have treated you like that. Not when you were just trying to help and…” Hinata sputtered again. Haku was now only a few feet away. Hinata found herself taking a tentative step back.

_“Why am I so nervous. He can’t harm me. I could kill him in an instant if I wanted. Why does he look like an angel!?”_

“You even know who I am, what I am. Still you didn’t look down on me despite knowing. I should have done the sa-” Hinata’s rambling was finally silenced as she backed into a wall and a delicate finger pressing against her lips. Haku now stood in front of her, bending over slightly at the waist in order to reach out and quiet her ravings. Haku was noticeably taller than her, at least as tall as Naruto and Sasuke, if not a little more. Based on his features he was at least a few years older than the demon kits. With Haku being so close and Hinata being less distracted by her own thoughts and feelings she could finally focus on him.

 _“He smells so nice. His lips are so... his face, his eyes…”_ Hinata’s mind raced as Haku stood over her, though that kind, motherly expression never left the effeminate boy’s face. Slowly Haku pulled his finger away from Hinata’s lips, the girl’s face burning bright red by now. Haku bent down a bit more to place a small kiss against Hinata’s forehead. The gesture caused Hinata’s eyes to widen as her breath was caught in her throat. Haku then stood up straight, smiling warmly down to her.

“I’d like to know your name. I don’t think I ever got it.” Haku spoke out, completely ignoring the fact that she’d been making a fool of herself just a moment ago.

 _“His voice…”_ Hinata’s inner self swooned before she finally managed to speak up.

“Hinata.” She stated simply in a dumbfounded fashion. Haku’s smile widened in a subtle fashion, his eyes scrunching slightly to form an elated expression.

“Thank you Hinata-chan. I don’t need you to apologize. Instead, I’d like you to try to be more happy. If you want to make it up to me, that’s all I ask.” Haku stated sweetly before turning around and walking off. Hinata watched him leave in slow motion, staring at the space he’d occupied even after Haku walked out of sight and down the stairs. After a moment she slid down the wall until her butt met the ground, a dreamy, infatuated smile on her face.

In a nearby room…

A man lay along a pile of covers staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were narrowed, the curtains to his room drawn and making his room rather dim despite it being the middle of the day. Zabuza had been bedridden for the past day and he was getting impatient. Not that he was in any condition to move much anyway. His eyes shifted to the side. A few moments later a very particular coded knock raddled against the door to his room.

“Come.” Zabuza called out in a gruff voice. The door opened to reveal Haku once more, carrying that same box in one hand but also a basket in the other arm, cradled against Haku’s hip. Haku closed the door behind him before walking over to the man and kneeling down.

“Where were you?” The man asked in a dull voice. Haku placed the basket and box to the side before reaching forward to pull the blankets that covered the man’s body away, revealing the man’s torso to be covered in bandages.

“I met the squad that you fought. At least one of their members. She was guarding the bridgemaker.” Haku spoke out calmly.

“What? They didn’t recognize you did they?” Zabuza questioned with a slightly alarmed voice.

“They did. They know we are here.” Haku continued in that same calm voice. As soon as he spoke those words the man tried to lean up only to clutch at his stomach.

“We have to-” But before he could finish his sentence Haku placed his palm against the man’s forehead and forced his head back down in a firm but careful way.

“What are you doing Haku?” Zabuza barked out in frustration, though his voice was a lot weaker than usual.

“We are safe for now. They won’t attack us.” Haku explained while tending to the man’s wounds.

“How can do you know that? After what HE did to me.” Haku just smiled softly before placing a warm towel over a few bruises across Zabuza's stomach, causing the man to wince a bit.

“They aren’t the types to kill a wounded target unless they feel threatened. If they were going to attack they would have done so already last night when I first brought you in. They aren’t out for blood.” Haku explained. Zabuza hesitated for a moment before sighing and relaxing as Haku tended to his wounds.

“Allowing me to heal will be their last mistake.” Zabuza whispered in a resolute manner while looking at his hand which was also bandaged and balling it into a fist.

“Of course Zabuza.” Haku stated obediently before going quite and contently tending to Zabuza’s wonders, a far off smile across his face.


	27. Haku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Haku~

**With Haku...**                                                                                                         
  
Haku scrubbed vigously along the floor with a soapy sponge, making sure the area was spotless. The activity was calming to the effeminate teen. Performing such a mundane task served to clear his mind, especially given the subject of Zabuza’s recovery.  
  
A few feet away Zabuza was doing push ups, half naked, only a pair of tattered pants adorning his figure. His body was sweating profusely, dampening the bandages still covering his torso. Haku had tried his best to get Zabuza to just rest until he fully recovered but Zabuza wouldn’t have it. They’d already been in the Inn four days and there was no way Zabuza was going to remain idle for that long. So Haku tried to at least keep the room clean to minimize the chance of infection for Zabuza’s bruises. That and frequently changing his bandages.  
  
“We may delay recovery time if you keep moving so much.” Haku pointed out, cleaning just a few feet away from the determined shinobi. Zabuza’s eyes were narrowed with focus as he completed another set of push ups.

  
“I told you that no matter what I’m not staying here more than a week, or until they leave, whichever comes first. I’m going to be ready even if my body isn’t. Constantly repeating yourself is only serving to annoy me.” Zabuza retorted in an aggravated tone. Haku nodded with a solemn smile.  
  
“Ok Zabuza.” Haku commented while standing up and dropping the sponge in a nearby water bucket. He then moved to leave the room, closing the door behind him. Haku looked through the crack of the door to let his gaze linger for just one more moment before finally leaving the room.  
  
**A bit later…**  
  
“You’ve been an absolute Godsend Haku-chan. But I worry you’re overworking yourself. I told you that you don’t need to do so much just to repay us.” Came the voice of an elderly woman who was currently walking along side Haku. Haku was carrying two large pails of water, having gathered it from a nearby well. The two were walking back towards the Inn, the sun shining brightly in the sky. Haku looked forward with a contented expression.  
  
“It’s the least I can do. I’m eternally grateful for you taking us in. I know we only had enough for one night and you didn’t have to let us stay this long.” Haku spoke softly, causing the woman to look over to him in admiration. She looked to be about 70 years old, walking slowly with a small hunch. Haku moved at her pace.  
  
“You are just so sweet. Given that father of yours I can’t see how he managed to raise such an angel.” Haku released a very light chuckle before nodding.  
  
“He tries his best.” Haku replied, sticking to the story they always maintain. The elderly woman let her eyes linger on Haku before shifting her gaze towards the Inn which they were coming up on.  
  
“You know our grandson should be about your age by now. He should be looking for a wife soon. I’d be honored if you’d meet him. They should be visiting in a few weeks.” The lady proposed. Haku smiled sweetly before turning to give the woman his full attention. Like everyone else, she mistook him for a girl.  
  
“Thank you very much for the offer but I already have other arrangements.” Haku stated. The woman grew a disappointed frown before sighing.  
  
“I’m not surprised Dear. If your arrangement doesn’t work out the offer still stands.” The woman continued in a hopeful voice. Haku nodded slightly.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
**A few hours later...**  
  
Haku raised his fist to prepare to knock on the door in front of him but stopped when he heard the racket coming from inside the room.  
  
“The hell do you mean I can’t drink!? Where the hell are my booze? I’m over here dying and can’t even have a drink?” Came the distraught voice of Tazuna. Haku took a gentle expression before knocking on the door.  
  
“What the hell is it!?” Came Tazuna’s gruff voice.  
  
“Tazuna please calm yourself.” Another voice spoke up, this one wasn’t as deep but clearly belonged to a man. That voice was followed by rapid footsteps approaching the door that Haku waited patiently behind.  
  
“Housekeeping.” Haku spoke out, causing Tazuna’s ravings to quiet. A moment later the door opened with Iruka being the one to open it. He looked down on Haku with a pleasant smile.  
  
“Oh Haku, glad to see you.” Iruka stated in a familiar way. In the past few days everyone had grown used to Haku’s presence as the resident Housekeeper. Haku returned Iruka’s smile, bowing his head a bit before walking, holding two baskets against his hip. Inside the room was Hinata sitting in her usual chair. She was glaring daggers at Tazuna but brightened up immediately after noticing Haku.  
  
“H-hello Haku-kun.” Hinata spoke out with a small stutter while bowing her head and lifting a hand to twirl a single manicured finger through her bangs. Sitting on the nearby Window seal was Sasuke, his eyebrow raising upon seeing Hinata’s sudden change in demeanor when Haku arrived. He didn’t comment on it though, the raven haired teen feeding a squirrel which was standing on his knee.  
  
“Hey.” Sasuke called out in a nonchalant fashion. Tazuna was the last to respond, the man now sitting up and grumbling to himself. He was still upset but didn’t like to cause a ruckus when Haku was around.  
  
“Haku maybe you can save me.” Tazuna commented while displaying an immature pout. Haku looked at each one of the people in the room but didn’t respond immediately. Instead he took his time settling in, walking to the middle of the room and kneeling down to set up his baskets. The first thing he got were Tazuna’s pills, as well as a cup water. Haku then stood up and walked over to Tazuna, standing in front of the man expectantly.  
  
Tazuna, sitting down, looked up to Haku with a huff before sighing and laying back down in the bed on his back. Satisfied, Haku gave Tazuna his pills and the cup of water. Tazuna downed the pills and water immediately. Finally Haku looked over to Hinata with a tender expression.  
  
“Hello Hinata-chan. It seems you’ve had your hands full.” Haku spoke in that sweet voice of his. Hinata was waiting with baited breath for Haku’s acknowledgement before nodding and averting her gaze.  
  
“Nothing we couldn’t handle.” She replied back, a bit more collected since Haku took his time in speaking to her. Haku did this deliberately. In the past few days he could see his effect on her and he was trying to get her to be a bit more calm around him. As Hinata spoke those words Tazuna let out an audible scoff.  
  
“Handle? Ha! All they’ve been doing is making excuses. All I ask for is one little drink.” Tazuna said while becoming energized and sitting up. Hinata snapped out of her infatuated daze to send Tazuna another harsh glare, the girl’s temper being set off again as Tazuna undermined her in front of her new crush.  
  
Haku ignored Tazuna’s comment before reaching a hand forward to place it gently against the old man’s forehead.  
  
“Tazuna-san please lay down.” Haku whispered in a caring tone, causing Tazuna to pause. The man hesitated before begrudgingly laying back down. Haku, satisfied finally looked up to Sasuke with a bright smile.  
  
“Sasuke-kun, has he been taking his medicine?” Haku questioned while walking over to Sasuke near the window. As if on queue Sasuke pulled out a few berries from his pocket and handed them to Haku. Haku smiled appreciation towards the raven-haired teen before forming his palms into a cup and lowering his hands near the window seal. Within seconds two squirrels had climbed up onto the window seal from outside to begin eating from Haku’s palms.  
  
“Yea but we pretty much have to force feed him.” Sasuke stated in a nonchalant manner while glancing over to Tazuna. Tazuka just looked away in annoyance. This still didn’t seem to phase Haku.  
  
“Thank you Sasuke-kun. What matters is that he takes his pills on time. I imagine he’d be ready to go in just a few days.” Haku explained as Iruka walked up to take a seat across from Hinata, next to Tazuna’s bed. He opened up a book.  
  
“Just a few days. I suppose that’s not too bad.” Iruka mused while crossing his legs and sitting back in his seat comfortably. Haku gave the remaining berries he had back to Sasuke before turning around and walking past Iruka, towards the baskets he left in the middle of the room.  
  
“I agree Iruka-san. But I need you to keep him away from alcohol.” Haku instructed while picking up a basket and walking around the room to collect trash and dirty clothes.  
  
“Easier said than done. He really is an alcoholic.” Iruka stated with a weary sigh.  
  
“Fuck you!” Tazuna suddenly blurted out. Upon hearing that outburst Hinata’s Byakugan flared, the girl suddenly being engulfed by flames to reveal her full demonic form. She bared her sharp teeth, her multiple, lavender fox tails thrashing about wildly.  
  
“Tazuna will you just shut up!” Hinata barked out, causing Tazuna’s eyes to go wide. The man had nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned his head away and crossed his arms. She scared him but he was confident she wouldn’t actually hurt him. That was evident by the fact that the girl didn’t actually move from her seat. As Hinata glared daggers at the back of Tazuna’s head she suddenly felt a gentle touch atop her thigh. She was so distracted by Tazuna that she didn’t notice Haku’s presence until he was standing right in front of her.  
  
Haku was bending over at the waist to rest his delicate hand against Hinata, drawing her attention and staring straight into her demonic eyes without falter. The effeminate teen’s face held a peaceful and motherly gaze, that subtle smile of his pink lips never fading. Hinata immediately calmed down and bowed her head once more, blushing harshly while still maintaining her demon form.  
  
“I think it would be good for you if you were less stressed Hinata-chan. Is there anything I can do to help?” Haku questioned with concern evidence in his heavily voice. Hinata didn’t respond back immediately. She couldn’t. Her voice was caught in her throat. Within seconds her demonic traits faded away, leaving her back in her full human form.  
  
“I...um…well...” Hinata sputtered incoherantly. Iruka looked over to Hinata and Haku from the top of his book, smiling knowling to himself before refocusing on the pages. Sasuke couldn’t help the subtle smirk plastering his lips as he fed another berry to the squirrel. Tazuna just kept looking away, not wanting to provoke Hinata further though still grumbling to himself. Haku watched Hinata carefully with those large black eyes of his before lifting one hand in order to place it along Hinata’s cheek to begin caressing the side of her face affectionately. She learned into his touch, closing her eyes and rubbing into his palm eagerly.  
  
“Hinata-chan I know things must be hard and things can be a bit overwhelming sometimes. It’s ok to express yourself. I just worry that the way you have been doing it lately may be really really upsetting for you. I wouldn’t want you to be upset if you didn’t have to be.” Haku continued to speak in a caring manner while gazing into her eyes. Hinata was rather overwhelmed at this point, especially at all the attention she was getting from everyone. Haku picked up on that immediately and nodded his head.  
  
“I”m sorry Hinata-chan, I don’t mean to embarrass you.” Haku went on causing Hinata to panic.  
  
“No, you aren’t! I just...I mean…” Hinata trailed off while catching Tazuna’s gaze. Without even registering what the man might have been thinking Hinata tore her gaze away, trying to find somewhere in the room where she could look and not see anyone. Haku took a moment to think before standing up straight. He then turned around and began to walk towards the door to the room, quickly catching her attention. Hinata immediately showed distress in her eyes upon seeing him leave.  
  
“I’d like to talk to you later Hinata-chan. When you have the time.” Haku called out while picking up his baskets and walking towards the room door. He touched the door before being stopped by Hinata’s voice.  
  
“Ok!” The girl blurted out suddenly before covering her mouth with both hands. Haku turned his head to glance back at her out the corner of his eye. His gaze lingered on her petite figure for a moment, allowing his hand to sensually slide down the door to the handle before moving on and closing the door behind him. The last thing Hinata saw of him was his kimono covered rump swishing away. By the time Hinata had torn her eyes away from the door and looked back at the room she noticed that all eyes were on her. As soon as she turned around Tazuna, Iruka, and Sasuke quickly averted their gaze as if they hadn’t seen or heard a thing. Hinata’s face went as red as a tomato.  
  
As that happened the door to the room opened up once more and in stepped Naruto and Gaara, Gaara being carried bridal style in Naruto’s arms. Gaara was giggling adorably but stopped when noticing the atmosphere of the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow while noting everyone’s embarrassed faces and especially noticing Hinata’s poorly concealed blush.  
  
“What’d we miss?”  
  
**With Hinata...**  
  
Hinata stared at her reflection, lifting a hand and twisting a stick of lipstick to reveal the cream colored material. She moved the stick to her lips and applied it slowly. This was the last bit of her makeup. Her lashes were exceptionally long, decorated with black mascara. Black eyeliner formed into a small wing off the edge of her eyelids. Her silky, knee length purple hair was well groomed. She’d applied at least a thousand strokes to those strands to prepare for tonight. This would be the night. It had been nearly a week and she could sense that Tazuna had recovered enough to leave. This would likely be her last night to act. The teen had no intention of wasting this opportunity.  
  
**A few minutes later…**  
  
Hinata stood quietly in front of a closed door. She’d been just standing there for a while. Both her hands were resting against her own belly, fingers fidgeting with the fabric of the dress she wore.  
  
She wore a black and lavender lolita dress, the skirt flowing down to about mid-thigh, leading into lavender frills. The fabric was thin and poofy, fluttering lightly with every step that she took. She had matching knee high leggings. She didn’t bother wearing shoes since she didn’t plan on going outside for the rest of the night so the thin fabric of her stockings covered her feet. Barely an inch of her bare thigh was visible, though small movements would see more skin revealed.  
  
Her dress was sleeveless, spaghetti straps looped across her slender shoulders. Her scrawny arms were on full display. Just a tiny bit of her bust was revealed, though Hinata wanted to leave plenty to the imagination. She did learn from the best after all.  
  
The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reaching one dainty hand towards the door. Her nails, painted black, dug into her skin as she made a fist and finally sent a few small knocks rattling against the wood.  
  
“Please come in.” Came a gentle voice from behind that door. Hinata hesitate for just a moment before reaching down to the handle in order to push the door forward.    
  
The light from the hallway Hinata occupied partially illuminated the dark room. The white light from the moon shining in through the open window across the way was the only thing which brighten the area. Hinata closed the door behind her, causing the room to become even more shadowed. The darkness of the room only served to illuminated the one lone occupant, sitting near the window in a small wooden chair.  
  
Haku sat with his thighs squeezed together, delicate, pale hands resting atop his own lap in a graceful fashion. The light of the moon seemed to make the pale teen glow in the night. He was wearing his usual pink kimono, nothing covering his slender arms. Haku was currently looking out of the open window, a small breeze sweeping into the room causing his long black hair to sway in the direction of the wind.   
  
Haku turned his head to face Hinata. Upon seeing the effeminate teen’s angelic features Hinata froze in wonder. The light hit him just right, his large black eyes were scrunched up slightly, a subtle smile gracing his pink lips.  
  
“I’m glad you came, Hinata-chan~”   
  
**End chapter.**  
  
Just so you guys know I won't leave you waiting too long for the next chapter. I've already written it. I just wanted to split the chapters up because...well...lets just say I got a bit carried away with the next chapter. Thanks for reading, please review! 


	28. Haku and Hinata~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewds~

**Ok, full disclosure, it took me way longer than expected to edit this chapter. I kept taking away stuff and adding more. I'm finally comfortable enough to put it out. I'm always insecure about writing lewd scenes so hopefully I've improved with this kind of stuff. I found it hot, hopefully you do as well~ Without further delay, please enjoy~~~  
  
Last Chapter...**   
  


Haku turned his head to face Hinata. Upon seeing the effeminate teen’s angelic features Hinata froze in wonder. The light hit him just right, his large black eyes were scrunched up slightly, a subtle smile gracing his pink lips.

 

“I’m glad you came, Hinata-chan~”    
  
**Now...**   
  
Hinata bit into her bottom lip in a bother. It took every ounce of her self control not to simply jump him right there. She did however manage to control herself, moving forward until she was standing in front of him next to that window. Haku’s eyes followed her movements closely, remaining seated as she stood in front of him. Since Hinata was standing Haku had to look up at her, the effeminate teen admiring her attire.    
  
“You look very pretty Hinata-chan.” Haku spoke in a genuine tone, his smooth, high pitched voice causing Hinata’s heartbeat to quicken. She turned to face him, bowing her head slightly and looking to him with those huge lavender pupils.    
  
“Thank you Haku-kun.” She whispered tentatively.   
  
Being alone with him, standing so close, was almost too much for the girl. Her palms were sweating, her knees were trembling, the heat within her chest was becoming hotter and hotter by the second. Hinata’s reaction was obvious to Haku, even despite the dim light. He didn’t bring it up though. Simply staying quiet as to give Hinata time to compose herself. The last thing he’d want to do was embarrass her further.    
  
“You wanted to talk?” Hinata finally spoke up to break the silence after being relatively sure she would be able to speak without stumbling over her words. She tried to keep to short sentences, wanting to minimize the chance of saying something stupid, or in an embarrassing way. Hinata couldn’t ever remember being so nervous in her life. Haku nodded his head lightly, before tearing his gaze away from her to look outside into the night.    
  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about you Hinata-chan, and honestly, I still haven’t quite figured out how exactly to say what I want to say.” Haku admitted, though his voice held a hint of shame. It was hard to notice though since despite his thoughts Haku still seemed to always speak so calmly. Hinata didn’t pick up the little inflection in Haku’s voice because she was distracted by the first thing he said.    
  
_ “He’s been thinking about me.”  _ Hinata repeated to herself inwardly in a disbelieving manner. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she forgot to reply back, so Haku continued.    
  
“When you apologized to me, and let me treat Tazuna, despite being able to kill me...ever since then I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Haku explained, his eyes still staring out the window. Hinata finally snapped out of her daze, going wide eyed and lifting her hands up only to begin poking her forefingers together tentatively.    
  
“Oh that...it’s just because I misjudged you. I was so quick to condemn you even before I knew who you were. I needed to apologize.” She replied back, causing Haku to turn his head towards her once more. Hinata quickly looked away, but this time only for a moment before shifting her eyes back towards Haku’s unfaltering gaze.    
  
“You were willing to give me a chance despite what your felt about me initially, and then even despite discovering who...what I am…” Haku trailed off while looking down at his pale hands and clenching into the fabric of his pink kimono. They were trembling. Hinata became alarmed at the sight. She took a step forward and looked upon him in distress.    
  
“I’m a killer...a monster. A tool of destruction, but you saw passed that and accepted me.” Haku went on as a stream of tears began to trickle down his eyes. Despite that the effeminate boy maintained a gentle smile but Hinata was utterly distraught. She reached forward to grab both of his hands, squeezing them affectionately.    
  
“You aren’t a monster! Don’t say that.” Hinata blurted out, tears threatening to pour from her eyes as well. Haku tilted his head to the side and gave her a reassuring look.    
  
“It’s ok Hinata. I know what I am, the life I must lead. I’m ok with that. Despite what I am I can be happy because I have someone who is precious to me.” Haku explained, his smile brightening. Hinata didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t a monster to her. If only she could make him see that.    
  
“But now...I think I have someone else who is precious to me.” He continued before adjusting his hand within Hinata’s grasp to eventually clasp his palm against hers and entwine their fingers. Hinata couldn’t help noticing just how soft and delicate Haku’s hands were. She knew what he was, who he was. A shinobi, a killer, murderer for hire. Even a human. Naruto recognized Haku as Zabuza’s accomplice and it didn’t take much time to put the dots together. But that didn’t matter to her. Not one bit. Hinata suddenly shook her head frantically.    
  
“You aren’t a monster Haku-kun. I wish I could convince you of that. You just aren’t. You’re an angel. Sweet, kind, pure. I could never think of you any other way.” Hinata said while leaning forward, slowly closing the distance between their faces. Haku waited patiently, allowing Hinata to press in until their lips finally met.    
  
Hinata pressed her lips desperately against Haku’s. She’d do anything to cheer him up. All her prejudices against humans, her resentments, her insecurities, it all faded away when she was with Haku. Right now, the only thing she wanted was to make him happy. Hinata was still standing up, bending over at the waist, but she couldn’t stand being so far away. Slowly she lifted her legs up and looped them across Haku’s thighs, sitting down atop his lap. Their delicate fingers maintained an entwined embrace, hands pinned between their torsos.    
  
Hinata pulled back after a few seconds, opening her eyes to see Haku still staring up at her with a half lidded gaze. His face was a bit wet from his tears but at least the stream had stopped flowing. She stared down into his eyes quietly for a while, both breathing hotly against one another.    
  
“When you look at me you don’t see a monster. You never saw a monster, I can’t put into words what you’ve done for me. So...I wanted to do something for you.” Haku whispered in a barely audible voice, watching her with an expression of pure adoration. Upon hearing the idea of Haku doing something for her Hinata’s face immediately flushed bright red, the girl’s dirty mind racing. She looked downward in embarrassment, idly rubbing her manicured fingers across the back of Haku’s hand, fidgeting uncontrollably.   
  
“You don’t need to do anything for me.” Hinata responded. Despite saying that her actions betrayed her feelings. She would take anything Haku had to give, eagerly. Haku’s gentle smile widened upon hearing her words.    
  
“I want to. I’m not sure if I can do it but I want to at least try.” Haku explained cryptically. Hinata’s curiosity was peaked. She looked back at him in confusion.    
  
“What is it?” She asked, causing Haku to speak up quickly.    
  
“Peace.” Haku said in a hopeful voice. Hinata was more confused than ever.   
  
“Peace? What do you mean?”    
  
Haku, for the first time, changed his expression. The look of permanent contentment slowly faded away to be replaced by a solemn visage. His mask disappeared, the effeminate boy revealed himself truly to another person since...he couldn’t remember when. Seeing his expression change nearly broke Hinata’s heart. Why was he suddenly so upset?   
  
“When you are happy you brighten everything. You are capable of so much joy but I also see how much pressure you put on yourself, how you feel you need to control things.” Haku stated while glancing away. Hinata listened intently, squeezing his hand, wanting to cure whatever was upsetting him.   
  
“Just watching you with Tazuna, how you first saw me before knowing who I was. I know there is a great anger, a pain inside you. I may not know everything about your past but I can see the signs because I know someone just like you.” Haku continued while refusing to look at Hinata, his tiny voice trembling. Hinata couldn’t speak, thinking back to the person she’d become in the past few years. She didn’t want that person to be the person Haku saw, but he did see it.    
  
“You want to control everything around you, to protect yourself and those you care about, but in doing so you are the one who gets hurt, who will always get hurt.” Haku went on, his words being daggers in Hinata’s chest. How could he know so much? She thought back to how she attacked those villagers and scarred them, the hate that had been building up for all things human, how it translated into her recent lack of patience and short temper. Finally, Hinata’s thoughts shifted to her father, a lump forming in her throat from the pain of her memories.      
  
By now tears were pouring uncontrollably out of the girl’s eyes. She pulled her hands away from Haku’s and wrapped her arms around herself in a vulnerable manner. Upon seeing this Haku looked up to her with a motherly gaze before reaching forward to embrace her, engulfing the trembling girl’s torso and placing his delicate hands upon the small of Hinata’s back. Almost immediately Hinata leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Haku’s neck, burying her face into the side of his neck to hide her shame. Haku cradled her close, rubbing small circles into her back soothingly.    
  
“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Hinata whimpered in a muffled voice. Haku shook his head lightly.    
  
“It’s ok, you don’t have to be sorry. You haven’t hurt me. I just don’t want to see you in pain.” Haku explained before going silent and allowing Hinata to cry her eyes out. He never stopped his affectionate, motherly treatment, keeping the small girl wrapped securely in his grasp. Hinata wept uncontrollably for a long while, all her bottled up emotions over the years releasing now to this stranger she’d only known a week. Eventually Haku began to hum lightly into Hinata’s ear, his heavenly voice slowly served to calm her down.    
  
After a few long minutes Hinata sat up, raising both her hands up to wipe away her tears. Her face was drenched, mascara running down her cheeks in a sloppy fashion. While she attempted to fruitlessly collect herself Haku’s soft fingers slid down Hinata’s back to instead grip gently along her wide hips, giving the girl a reassuring squeeze.    
  
“I don’t know how much I can help Hinata-chan, but I’d like to try.” Haku explained while looking up to her lovingly. His subtle smile had returned while watching Hinata adorably wipe at her face.    
  
“You can do whatever you want to me. I don’t care what it is.” Hinata whimpered out in a pathetically soft and vulnerable voice. Haku nodded in understanding before raising up one arm, sliding his delicate touch up along her hip, ribs, carefully along the side of her breast, her collarbone, neck and chin, before finally gliding his palm along her cheek and entangling his slender digits within the silky hair along the side of her head. Hinata went wide eyed upon feeling his sensual touch teasing across her petite from, a small shiver creeping up her spine when feeling the very minor brush against her breast.    
  
Haku’s fingers slid to the back of Hinata’s head, thoroughly tangling within the thick mess of those purple strands before gripping firmly and pulling Hinata’s head down into another kiss. Hinata let out an audible gasp as their lips connected, this one was much more passionate than before since Haku was the one initiating it. Haku tilted his head to the side slightly before closing his eyes, drawing Hinata deeper into that intimate exchange. Hinata let out heavy, jagged breaths, the girl completely and utterly enthralled. He pulled back almost as soon as that kiss began, tugging lightly against her bottom lip which caused a small smooching noise to resound between them.   
  
Hinata had all but melted under Haku’s affection, sinking down further into his lap until their faces were level with each other. Her thighs spread apart further, the horny teen’s pantie clad rear squishing atop his thigh. Hinata’s lashes fluttered wildly when Haku moved in for another lustful kiss. The girl’s mind was hazey, her body burning with passion. With just being kissed Hinata could already feel her panties dampening. She didn’t understand how this was supposed to help bring her peace but she didn’t really care.    
  
It didn’t take long for their tongues to enter into the equation, both their small pink muscles sensually snaking outward to dance against one another. Those moist appendages entwined, saliva pooling between their lips to cause small droplets to break off between them every time they pulled back to breathe. Though they’d reengage soon after.    
  
Hinata was being driven crazy with every passing second, her hips instinctively grinding across his thigh in order to stimulate her hidden sex. Her hands began to crawl up the back of Haku’s neck, all ten of her fingers snaking into the luxurious black hair on the back of his head as she clutched into him possessively and pressed her body closer to his, squeezing her ample breasts against his chest. Soon after that Hinata decided she’d had enough with playing it slow.    
  
Within an instant Hinata’s entire body was engulfed in blue flame. Despite the display Haku was unharmed. She leapt forward and tackled Haku to the ground, knocking him out of the wooden chair they were occupying. Haku landed on his back, boths his wrists being pinned above his head as Hinata straddled him.    
  
She was now in her full demonic form, her 3 lavender fox tails thrashing about wildly behind her. Hinata’s large lavender pupils were now blood red and slitted, the furry fox ears atop her head twitching every now and then. She leaned down to press her nose into Haku’s covered chest, sniffing heavily before a violent shudder wracked her body. He smelled heavenly, sweet, delicious. Hinata was prepare to go back in for a much more erotic kiss before stopping in her tracks.    
  
Haku was looking up to her with...what looked like sadness in his gorgeous eyes. When she leaned in to try to re-engage their kiss the effeminate teen turned his head away, staring off to the side. Hinata was completely dumbstruck. He should have been used to her demonic form by now.   
  
“I’m sorry...did I hurt you? Is this too much? I’m so stupid.” Hinata blurted out in distress causing Haku to look back at her and shake his head.    
  
“You didn’t hurt me Hinata-chan. I wanted to give you peace but you’re still trying to control things again. I don’t want to do that to you, put more weight on your shoulders. More...expectations, more responsibility.” Haku explained while peering up to her with concern evident in his bewitching gaze. Hinata froze, looking down at him in conflict.     
  
“Then what do you want me to do?” Hinata questioned in a pleading voice. She didn’t want to stop but she would for him, if that’s what he wanted. She sat up and released his wrists, moving her hands down to fidget with the frills of her dress. Immediately Haku moved his hands up to cup both sides of Hinata’s cheeks.    
  
“Let someone else help with the burden. I know it can be hard to drop the weight that has been put on your shoulders, but maybe if it’s someone...you trust?” Haku proposed while rubbing his thumb across Hinata’s cheekbone gently. Hinata leaned her face into that touch, closing her eyes for a moment to focus on the gentle strokes. After taking some time to enjoy Haku’s caressing digits, Hinata opened her eyes to peer down lovingly towards him.    
  
“Would it be crazy of me to say that, despite only having just met you, I trust you?” Hinata asked in a soft voice. Haku’s beamed brightly, causing the pounding in Hinata’s chest to quicken. His smile was enchanting.    
  
“It would be crazy. I have no right to ask that of you...yet still I ask.” Haku replied while pulling his hands back and placing them at the side of his head, taking a helpless position.    
  
“I know you could kill me anytime you wanted. If I ever did something you didn’t like you could stop me. Right now, if you wanted you could take me and there would be nothing I could do to stop you…” Haku continued, the idea having crossed Hinata’s mind more than once in the past few days. She was still rather excited. Him bringing it up made Hinata’s eyes hungrily trail down Haku’s womanly frame. She focused on his naturally thick lashes, eerily pretty face, supple, kissable lips, slender figure, delicate fingers and soft hands which could do very little to stave off her advances. He was just laying there, helpless and vulnerable.   
  
“...If you did I wouldn't even be upset with you...if that is what you desired.” Haku continued, pausing to look off to the side before nervously twirling a single finger through a few strands of his long, silky hair.    
  
_ “Gods why is he doing this to me?”  _ Hinata thought to herself as she was, literally, drooling with lust. A drop of her saliva splashed across Haku’s cheek. Haku however didn’t seem to mind, his eyes shifting back to her after a moment’s thought, his smile growing wider.   
  
“Despite how insane it would be, I want you to surrender to me.” Haku commented plainly while staring up at her with a hopeful gaze. Hinata had to take a moment to process that request. But before she could Haku suddenly rolled over, grabbing Hinata’s shoulders and rolling her over as well until she was the one laying on her back and Haku was straddling her waist. He reached down to grab at her wrists before pinning them above her head. Still his loving expression never faltered.    
  
“I want to help you be free Hinata-chan. Free of all the burdens you carry, the responsibilities, the expectations...free from feeling you need to control everything. If you could trust someone to help with that then...just maybe...” Haku’s voice trailed off while moving both Hinata’s wrists into one of his soft hands. His free-hand began to trail down her arms, across her face, then to her shoulder before sliding slender fingers across her covered breast and delivering a firm grope against the malleable flesh. As soon as he grasped at her Hinata’s back arched towards his touch, her three tails raising up and wrapping around Haku’s waist. She was going to pull him down towards her, but the sound of Haku’s voice made her freeze.    
  
“Stop!” Haku ordered in a stern, high pitched voice. Hinata looked up in shock, letting her tails fall away from Haku’s hips.    
  
“Transform into your human form.” The effeminate teen ordered once more. Hinata was confused and conflicted, her expression showing how distraught she was.    
  
_ “Does he not like the true me?”  _ Hinata thought to herself solemnly, but she complied. She was engulfed in flame, causing all her demonic traits to disappear. Haku seemed to be satisfied as he let his hand continue, moving from her breasts further down her body. Hinata, still with her arms pinned above her head, didn’t know how to feel about the situation now. His touch still felt good but now she was feeling insecure. Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a firm grasp to her pantie-covered crotch. Haku had snaked his hand underneath her skirt to grope between her legs, trailing his middle finger against her hidden slit and pressing the fabric of those lacey black panties against her mound.    
  
She released a lewd gasp of delight. Given the type of attention she was currently receiving Hinata deciding not to think about her insecurities and just focus on the pleasure. Haku’s finger was moving upwards, she could tell he was getting ready to go further but before he did, another order was given.   
  
“Transform back.” Haku instructed, his voice as sweet as usual despite the more resolute nature of his command. Hinata was completely confused now, noting how Haku stopped his treatment, waiting for her to comply. Seemingly impatient, Haku leaned his torso down before parting his lips and biting into the side of her neck firmly, causing a little squeak to emit from Hinata’s lips. It didn’t really hurt, but the gesture was one of dominance, something she was rather familiar with since Naruto did something similar from time to time. Upon feeling that bite Hinata instantly complied, being engulfed by flames to regrow her demon features.    
  
As soon as she did Haku’s hand pressed against Hinata’s inner thigh, forcing her leg apart slightly before using the small window of confusion to dip his entire hand past the band of her panties and press his middle finger and index finger firmly against her moist petals. Having been so pent up Hinata nearly came on the spot, arching her back and bucking her hips against Haku’s hands while closing her eyes and releasing a needy, high pitched moan.    
  
“Be still.” Haku commanded, causing Hinata’s eyes to snap open and look at him in shock. How was she supposed to be still when he was doing what he was doing? Shakily, Hinata lowered her hips, trying her best not to move as Haku fondled her dripping sex. If anything the frustration intensified her pleasure. Hinata shut her eyes tightly and bit into her bottom lip as Haku skillfully spread her sexlips and massaged her insides. Two fingers slowly pressed in and out of her body while his thumb vibrated gently against her sensitive clit.    
  
By now Hinata’s mind was awash in bliss, the girl doing everything she could not to writhe in ecstasy.   
  
“Please...may I move?” Hinata asked in a quiet, pleading voice as her lips quivered, a desperate look in her eyes. Haku stared her straight in the eyes, his expression having gone unchanged despite what he was doing to her. Though upon hearing her request his smile brightened, the pretty teen tilting his head to the side and squinting his eyes happily.    
  
“No, you may not.” Haku stated simply before releasing her wrists to free up his other hand.    
  
“Human form.” Haku commanded matter of factly. Hinata could barely concentrate at this point while Haku’s fingers plunged into her tight insides over and over again. The stimulation to her little pink bud was becoming too much. She closed her eyes, having barely enough concentration to transform back to her human form again. All of her insecurities were gone at this point. She was just doing what she was told, awaiting her next instruction with a blank mind.    
  
Hinata’s body was heating up rapidly, her breath becoming heavier, Haku could see the telltale signs of the girl nearing climax. In response to noticing Hinata’s current state Haku, without warning, quickly pulled his hands away from her body to Hinata’s utter disappointment and alarm.    
  
“Haku...please don’t stop.” Hinata whined desperately, beginning to move an arm with the attention of either pleasuring herself or enticing Haku to continue.    
  
“Don’t move.” Haku ordered in a gentle yet firm voice, causing Hinata to place her hand back above her head. She was whimpering quietly at this point, her entire body quivering in need. Haku sat between her legs, kneeling down with a calm expression and placing his hands atop his own lap elegantly, watching her in silence. 

  
_ “This is torture.”  _ Hinata thought to herself while looking at Haku’s unmoving form. Her begging was getting her nowhere. Him just staring silently down at how helpless she look caused the girl’s face to burn bright red. She closed her eyes and tried to think of anything else but her aching body. But she couldn’t, all she could think about was Haku’s hands, touching her, driving her crazy. She wanted him so badly she wanted to cry. Before it got to that point she heard a sweet and reassuring voice.    
  
“I’m so proud of you Hinata-chan.” Haku spoke out gently, causing Hinata to open her eyes and look down at him. Just looking upon his approving expression caused her to forget about her aching needs for a moment. And just as she forgot, Haku began to move.    
  
He moved both his hands forward and clutched at the band of Hinata’s panties, shimmying them down her slender legs and off of her body. Haku then wasted no more time. He grabbed her thighs and placed her legs along his shoulders, pressing his head forward until his face disappeared behind the cover of Hinata’s black frilled skirt from her perspective.   
  
Within a second Hinata’s eyes widened as she threw back her head and let out a loud, uninhibited, blissful moan. She kept her arms above her head but her body was going crazy as Haku worked between her legs. Hinata’s pleasure was so intense that within mere moments of Haku’s tongue touching her the girl’s teenage body was wracked by a violent and powerful orgasm.    
  
Her toes curled, the girl’s manicured fingers balled into fists. An ear splitting scream of ecstasy erupted from her mouth in time with the eruption of juices from her girlhood. Once again Hinata’s mind went blank. She couldn’t think, the girl living entirely in the moment.    
  
While Hinata was going through, probably, the most mind blowing orgasm she had ever experienced Haku began to use his hands to push up Hinata’s frilled skirt to bunch the fabric up around her belly. He trailed soft kisses up her curvy body, against her pelvis, belly button, sternum and breasts, before finally meeting his luscious lips against hers while she had still yet to come down from her orgasm. His mouth glistened with her juices, making their kiss all the more lewd and messy.   
  
By the time Hinata came to her senses she was greeted by the angelic sight of Haku’s face and his lips suckling gently against hers. She was in love.    
  
After a few blissful moments her climax began to subside, but before she could relax something hard and long caused the girl’s back to arch again, forcing her breasts to squish against’s Haku’s chest.   
  
Haku jutted his hips forward in deliberate, calculated, rolling thrusts, plunging his hidden length within Hinata’s drooling folds. He still wore his kimono, the effeminate boy having simply moved the front side of his kimono to the side, enough to free his sex. Hinata couldn’t help releasing another ear piercing scream upon being so suddenly and surprisingly penetrated, finally losing control and moving her arms up to wrap around Haku’s neck desperately.    
  
“Hinata-chan.” Haku called her name in a disciplinary manner, like a mother would call out sternly to her disobedient child. Hinata shakely pulled her arms away and placed her wrists back above her head. As soon as she did another mewl of pleasure was forced out of her throat as Haku drove forward even more. Despite being so deep as to drive Hinata wild, Haku had yet to finish stuffing her delicate figure. Slowly he’d push in more and more, filling the teen’s insides and spreading her petals wide around his intruding girth.    
  
Hinata couldn’t help releasing a series of shocked gasps as her tiny body was plundered.    
  
“ _ So...big…”  _ Was all she could think as Haku continued on. Hinata entire body was trembling, her insides quivering from the sheer size of the invading manhood.    
  
_ “How is this possible? It’s almost as big as Na-”  _ But before she could finish that thought the girl sucked in a breath as Haku pulled his teenage member back to the tip before once again plunging into her, causing Hinata’s frame to rock across the floor. Her breasts jiggled slightly from the power of that thrust, the action forcing a pathetic, submissive squeak from her throat. Haku then moved both his hands sensually along Hinata’s shoulder to slide the spaghetti straps of her dress away from her delicate frame, tugging down the garment to reveal the girl’s lacey bra. Within seconds Haku had her bra off as well, tossing the garment to the side to free her generously sized bosom.    
  
While stripping her Haku never stopped his constant, rapid, calculated thrusts, rolling his hips skillfully in a gyrating motion. At the same time, he slid one hand down her chin, tickling delicate fingers across her smooth skin to eventually grip her breast and tentiavely tease his thumb against the pink bundle of flesh that was her nipple. His other hand cradled the side of her face lovingly, bending down to plant a gentle kiss against her parted lips. Haku’s hips seemed to move independent from the rest of his body, sending powerful, rhythmic thrusts forward which rocked the girl’s petite figure.   
  
Hinata’s breasts bounced wildly in time with Haku’s advances, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as that small pink tongue of hers dangled past her lips. She was panting like a dog, unable to move while being drilled into the floor.    
  
_ “This...is...unreal.”   _ Was the last thing she thought before her mind went completely blank yet again.    
  
**A few rooms away…**   
  
Gaara writhed within his blankets, the little effeminate redhead clutching into his hair wildly with both hands and arching his back. He was letting out involuntary moans and squeals of pleasure, laying all by himself in a queen-sized bed. He closed his eyes only to find himself staring at a ceiling, a rocking ceiling.    
  
He was seeing through Hinata’s eyes, feeling what she felt through their demonic connection. Gaara then felt himself being picked up. Snapping his eyes open he looked around the room he was in, noting he was the only one there. Within a few seconds Gaara found himself turning around and sitting on all fours, only to thrust his head back and let out a lewd moan into the air.    
  
**Back to Hinata…** **  
** **  
** Hinata stared blankly at a wall, the girl standing up now with Haku behind her, pounding away into her beaten sex. She leaning her forearms against the wall, bouncing back and forth while standing on her tippy toes. The fabric of her dress, which was bunched up at her waist, fluttered wildly in tandem with the constant, rapid bouncing of her own body. Wet slapping noises reverberated off the walls as Haku’s pelvis collided over and over again against Hinata’s supple ass. Her pussy lips trembled, parted wide to make way for Haku’s cock which peaked out the underside of his pink kimono. Hinata’s insides clenched tightly around his length as the pretty teen ravished her. After a moment Haku reached an arm down to loop underneath Hinata’s thigh, lifting one of her legs up into the air in order to press forward even deeper within her body.    
  
Losing her balance, Hinata’s placed both her hands against the wall to stabilize, feeling her curvy form being squished even further and pinned between that wall and Haku. The new position let Haku take a single step forward, using the newfound freedom to drill into Hinata’s body at a downward angle, allowing his cockhead to smash against her cervix walls with each loud, messy thrust. Haku’s length was drenched with a combination of Hinata’s ever flowing juices and his own precum. Slick goo lay strung across his teenage member, the sticky substance splashing off to the side with every lewd collision of Haku’s pelvis against Hinata’s supple ass, drenching the front portion of his kimono along with Hinata’s backside.   
  
Within seconds Hinata craned her head back and let out another high pitched scream into the air, this time her orgasm was followed by Haku’s own. The effeminate teen parted his lucious lips and covulsing silently as an eruption of cum filled his lover’s belly. Hinata shivered from the satisfying feeling of seed pouring into her warm insides. A barely noticeable blush painted Haku’s pale cheeks, the boy’s dowey eyes glazed over in ecstasy. Despite intense shocks of pleasure pulsing across his womanly figure Haku stayed completely silent during his climax, his reaction a stark contrast to Hinata’s uncontrolled wailing.   
  
Haku pulled himself out of her folds and lowered her leg. A gush of thick white liquid poured from Hinata’s gaping sex upon being freed from his pretty, teenage cock, cum now dribbling down her thighs. Haku immediately looped his hand underneath her belly so she wouldn’t just collapse. He could tell her knees were about to give in from the way they were shaking. The side of Hinata’s face was resting against the wall, pools of saliva leaking out the side of her lips, the poor girl literally drooling from the euphoria of their activities.   
  
She was ready to pass out, the two just standing there for a few long moments. Hinata felt herself being turned around, her back pressing against the wall. She looked up at Haku’s beautiful face with a dreamy expression, watching as the boy slowly moved in to engage her in a passionate kiss. Hinata tilted her head up and immediately poked her tongue outward to greedily taste of him, but her tongue was pressed back into her mouth as Haku’s little, pink muscle ravished her lips dominantly. That familiar slick substance gathered between their mouths, only adding to the mess. Hinata slurped against Haku’s lips, drinking down his saliva as if it were honey, her eyes completely glazed over in a infatuated daze.    
  
Hinata’s arms hung limply at her side, but she managed to weakly lift them to place her dainty hands along his shoulders, expectating to be carried off to bed. As if on cue Haku placed his delicate hands against her ass and lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Haku turned around, looking at the room. There was a pile of blankets on the floor which he smiled at, and of course the knocked-over chair that he and Hinata occupied earlier. He walked forward and bent down to lift up the chair.    
  
**With Naruto…** **  
** **  
** Naruto opened the door to the bathroom with an exasperated expression, leaning against the wall right outside the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth when feeling the same wave of pleasure that Gaara did just a few minutes ago. He looked over to Gaara who was occupying the lone bed in the room, the bathroom being connected to the bedroom for their particular hotel room.    
  
Gaara and Naruto exchanged glances with goofy smiles on their faces before Naruto began to walk over to join Gaara in the bed. Naruto took a few steps before suddenly falling over, catching himself against the edge of the queen sized bed, his torso fell atop the covers as Gaara suddenly let out a shriek of ecstasy. Gaara rolled over onto his side and immediately reached down into his own panties, his other hand reaching for Naruto desperately. Naruto stood up from his fallen position before letting out a feral growl and pouncing on top of Gaara. Naruto had little patience. With one swipe of his claw he tour the clothes from Gaara’s body and flipped the tiny boy over onto his belly. Gaara squeezed his thighs together and lifted his ass high into the air while laying his head and forearms atop a pillow. Naruto wasted no time in drilling into his lover from behind.    
  
**With Hinata…** _   
_ _   
_ Hinata stared blankly up at the moon as her body was bounced constantly, rising and falling atop Haku’s lap. Her breasts jiggled lightly in tandem with her luxurious lavender hair which fluttered up and down as if she were riding on a small roller coaster. Haku sat in his wooden chair with his legs spread wide. Hinata’s legs were spread even further, her legs looped over Haku’s. She was damn near in a split as Haku held onto her hips and dropped her exhausted body up and down along his shaft, making her ride him reverse-cowgirl style. Hinata’s arms dangled limply in front of her, her face maintaining a silly, pleasure-filled, half crazed expression. She was barely there, almost a ragdoll at this point, completely overwhelmed by Haku’s stamina. Haku held Hinata protectively, his motherly smile never leaving his face while placing small, loving kisses against the side of her neck periodically. He hoped this would be a night she’d remember.    
  
**With Sasuke…**   
  
Sasuke sat on the window seal of Tazuna’s room, the old man sound asleep. He leaned back casually, his eyes closed while viewing Haku and Hinata through their mindlink, but now Naruto and Gaara as well. Opening his eyes he noticed his own erection hidden behind his shorts. He sighed lightly before casting his gaze to the side out the window and across the clearing. His room overlooked a pond. Sasuke’s demonic eyes noticed two figures far off in the distance pressed against a tree. Sasuke’s eyes zoomed in like a hawk until the image became clear. Sasuke shook his head when seeing the flushed face of Iruka as he being pressed into the tree and taken from behind by Zabuza.    
  
“Guess we are the odd men out.” Sasuke whispered to himself matter of factly before glancing over to Tazuna to notice the old man masterbating in his sleep, the constant motion underneath Tazuna’s sheets was all the indicator Sasuke needed.    
  
Sasuke laid his head back against the window seal before staring up at the moon. After a moment he began to chuckle quietly to himself.    
  
**Within the demon cage...** **  
** **  
** Shukaku sat along the usual park bench, the dark skinned man looking up at the sky, watching the activities of his family like a movie. He stared at Haku’s face, the boy having turned Hinata around to face him so she was now riding Haku cowgirl style. His eyes were fixated on the beautiful teen.    
**  
** **“Don’t tell me you are getting jealous.”** Kyuubi’s voice suddenly spoke out from beneath Shukaku. She was currently down on her knees, lovingly pressing her lips against his cock. The red haired demoness trailed her tongue up along the base of Shukaku’s shaft while watching her lover with an amused look in her slitted eyes.    
  
**“Just admiring skill.”** Shukaku stated without breaking his gaze away from Haku’s bewitching eyes. Kyuubi raised a brow at the man’s reaction.    
  
“It seems you have something different in mind. Already imagining him beneath you? Should I be worried?” Kyuubi questioned in a playful manner before taking his cock into her mouth, making sure not to stop until his large tip caused a bulge in the back of her throat. The hulking demon gave little reaction to Kyuubi’s treatment or her words, though a subtle smirk played across his lips. Kyuubi watched Shukaku in interest before shifting her gaze upwards to peer at Haku as well.    
**  
** __**“Our first meeting will be very interesting.”**    She mused devilishly before going back to focusing on her work.    
  
                                                                                  Thanks for reading! Please review~


End file.
